La Leyenda Perdida
by nathyadri
Summary: Tras el paso de 5 años, Cephiro se encuentra en paz, o al menos eso pensaban hasta que la traviesa Nikona, descubre una devastadora leyenda que por tantos años estuvo guardada en la biblioteca real, una que hasta el mismo gran maestro, temerá...
1. Índice

**La Leyenda Perdida**

1- Mi Vida

2- Mi Historia

3- Conviviendo en Mi mundo

4- Un viejo obsequio

5- Nuevo Inicio

6- Viejos Recuerdos

7- Encuentros Lejanos

8- El Llamado

9- Viejos conocidos

10- ¿De nuevo aquí?

11- Nuevas Amenazas

12- La Historia de la Reliquia

13- El Ser de la Oscuridad

14- Confesiones

15- El Libro Perdido

16- Enemigo

17- El Secreto de Cephiro

18- Sentimientos Revelados

19- El Enfrentamiento

20- Pérdida

21- Verdades

22- Decisiones


	2. Capítulo I: Mi Vida

**Capítulo I: Mi Vida**

Una hermosa joven caminaba por la amplia universidad con pesadez, la larga jornada del día la cansó, ese no era su día de suerte

En la mañana se había levantado con normalidad acostumbrada, sus ojos los cuales aún no se habían acostumbrado a la claridad del día fallaron, se tropezó con una pared

-"Auch"- se quejó somnolienta

Se había encaminado hacia su baño donde nuevamente se tropezó contra los muebles de su baño

-"Rayos"- suspiró con pesadez- "Hoy será un día muy largo"

-"¡Lucy se te hace tarde!"- la voz de su afable hermano mayor se escuchó desde lejos

La chica corrió, en menos de dos minutos la chica ya estaba lista para irse

Las clases pasaron lentamente mucho más de lo normal, el día la había cansado mucho

"_Soy Lucy Shidou, tengo 19 años de edad, estoy en la universidad de Tokio, estudio Historia, en realidad Arqueología"_

"_Si, si ya sé lo que pensarán esa carrera no va conmigo, bueno se equivocan, ¡Amo mi carrera!"_

Caminó por los amplios pasillos de la gran Universidad de CLAMP* ese sitio era enorme

"_Vivo en Tokio, junto a mis 3 hermanos"_

"_Saturno mi calmado e inteligente hermano mayor, suele aconsejarme cuando me siento intranquila, el cuida de mí, trabaja como gerente en una empresa muy famosa de Tokio"_

"_Masiel mi segundo hermano, trabaja en una pequeña empresa afiliada a la de Saturno, es muy sobre protector y sobre todo paranoico, ¡Siempre me dice que lo llame cada vez que estoy a más de 5 metros del Dojo!"_

"_Cameo el más sentimental de los 4, el trabaja en una cadena de cafeterías muy famosa, suele estar muy ocupado, así que no lo veo mucho"_

Caminó por el amplio parque, un sonoro suspiro escapó de sus pequeños labios con melancolía

Observando el cielo suspiró nuevamente, si bien Lucy no se sentía sola, en realidad no lo quería reconocer

Nuevamente suspiró

"_Se preguntarán por Marina y Anaís"_

"_Bueno ya hace 5 años que no se de ellas, Marina se mudó a Europa, su padre el Embajador, fue transferido a Inglaterra, desde ese momento no sé nada de ella conociendo a Marina debe estar pasándola muy bien, con chicos guapos a su alrededor y yendo de compras cada vez que quiere o participando en algún torneo de Esgrima**"_

"_Anaís, también se mudó muy lejos, a su padre le dieron una oportunidad de trabajo como cirujano, a la cual no se pudo negar. Le ofrecieron una beca en una universidad -la cual no me quiso decir- y aprovechando la oportunidad su madre y hermana los siguieron"_

Continuó con su largo camino regreso a su casa, estaba cansada y de bajos ánimos como para hablar con todaslas personas que la saludaban ese día

-"¡Lucy!"- se escuchó una voz femenina a lo lejos

Una chica de cabello corto azabache y ojos dorados se acercó con prisa con un objeto en sus menudas manos

-"Dejaste tu libro en el salón"

-"Oh, lamento haberte molestado… muchas gracias"- reverenció educadamente

-"Déjate de formalidades Lucy, somos amigas después de todo"- la chica sonrió, rápidamente su sonrisa fue sustituida por una mirada pícara- "Por cierto… supe que Kita te invitó a salir ¿es cierto?"

Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas en manera de confirmación

-"¡Lo sabía!"- chilló la chica emocionada

-"Shhh, No hables tan fuerte Mitsuko"- murmuró

-"¿Por qué? No hay nadie alrededor"- se encogió en hombros

Lucy suspiró

-"¿Vas a aceptar?"

-"No"- respondió sin pensarlo dos veces

-"¿Por qué? Es muy lindo"- defendió la chica

-"Puede que sea muy lindo y todo eso pero simplemente a mi no me gusta"- respondió encogiéndose en hombros- "No quiero estar con alguien a quien no quiero"

-"Eres la única que lo ha rechazado, en realidad creo que eres la única a la que le llegan miles y miles de pretendientes y no aceptas salir con ninguno Lucy… ¿Acaso ya tienes a alguien especial en tu vida?"

Ante la pregunta la joven estudiante de Arqueología bajó la mirada de manera nostálgica y triste

La verdad si tenía a alguien en su vida muy lejos de ella, del espacio y el tiempo

No había pensado en él desde hacía mucho tiempo

Intentando no deprimirse subió la mirada y observó a su amiga con una sonrisa fingida que demostraba a leguas la enorme tristeza que en sus ojos se reflejaban

-"Si tuve a alguien muy valioso e importante en mi vida, pero… por razones que ni el más sabio entiende no puedo estar a su lado…"

Su interlocutor calló, sabía perfectamente que la chica a su lado estaba muy triste, había escuchado rumores sobre su rompimiento con alguien que la volvía loca, pero de "romper" a no poder estar a su lado era muy diferente

Sabía muy en el fondo que a pesar de su apariencia infantil, Lucy era muy madura en comparación a ella, sus ojos siempre mostraban ese brillo de tristeza que no quería admitir

Lo que Lucy ocultaba solo 2 personas en el mundo lo sabían y aquellas se encontraban muy lejos

Sus amigas consideras como unas hermanas se encontraban lejos, las cuales compartían y conocían su secreto, no estaban a su lado en ese momento en el cual necesitaba sus consejos y probablemente unos ánimos por parte de Marina y una lógica compensadora de parte de Anaís

-"Lo siento no debí mencionarlo"- Lucy negó con la cabeza

-"No te sientas mal Mitsuko, no tenías idea de lo que ocurría realmente soy yo la que debe disculparse por ocultarlo"

-"Estás en todo tu derecho… todo tenemos secretos Lucy si no quieres contarlos simplemente no debes hacerlo"

La chica sonrió con paciencia

-"Debo irme Mitsuko… mi hermano me espera en casa"

-"Hasta luego Lucy"

La chica se marchó en profundo silencio

"_Mitsuko es una de mis compañeras de clase y una de las pocas amigas que me queda, tiene un gran corazón pero a veces… a veces tiende a decir cosas sin pensarlas lo cual no culpo ella es así"_

Suspiró con alivio al observar su casa, al fin había llegado

No tenía ni idea lo lejos que estaba la universidad, en realidad era entendible, ese día había resultado nefasto, le fue muy mal como para llegar y meterse rápidamente en su cama y dormir

La joven llegó y lo primero que hizo fue recostarse un buen rato en su cómoda cama

"_Día tras día añoro mis tiempos en Cephiro, las montañas flotando en el cielo, la cálida presencia de Presea, la divertida figura de Nikona saltando por todas partes, los graciosos gestos de Primavera, la enérgica Caldina, la timidez de Ascot, la protección de Ráfaga, las tonterías de Paris, el cálido semblante de Guru-Clef y sobre todo mi amado Latis"_

* * *

Una chica manejaba su lujoso auto de color verde botella, su copiloto la tenía muy entretenida

-"Deberías aceptar, es muy inteligente y de buena familia"

-"Si bien puede ser de buena familia pero... Kichi no me gusta"- respondió con tranquilidad- "Es arrogante y presumido"

-"Es lo correcto"

-"Mamá, papá y tú se equivocaron si creyeron que iba a comprometerme con un perfecto desconocido y además de eso NO lo quiero"- su paciencia comenzó a llegar al límite

Ella solía ser caracterizada por su enorme paciencia y gentileza, era educada e inteligente, sus años en otro entorno la cambiaron bastante como para decir que era casi irreconocible y en ese momento daba a entender que no quería hablar más del tema

-"Debes tener a alguien en tu vida, no vayas a pasar el resto de tu vida sin amar"- volvió a insistir su interlocutor

-"No quiero hablar más del tema"- musitó mientras volvía a rogar al cielo poder ser capaz de mantener la calma

-"Pero debes…"

-"No lo voy a hacer… no insistas"- pidió comenzando a impacientarse- "No quiero hablar del tema"- repitió

La chica calló entendiendo al fin que debía detenerse por el momento, la chica estaba perdiendo la paciencia que tenía y eso era difícil, era mejor parar por el momento

Finalmente logró que parara suspiró de manera aliviada, pudo observar que finalmente llegaron a la enorme casa, estacionó su auto con tranquilidad

Llegó a la cocina cuando su madre la interrumpió

-"Anaís cariño, debemos hablar"

Nuevamente suspiró mientras se sentaba, ya venía la segunda parte del convencimiento cuando su madre entraba en la conversación junto con su hermana que previamente había intentado persuadirla

-"Debemos hablar de tu futuro querida… no preocupa que no tengas a alguien en tu vida todavía"

-"Apenas tengo 19"

-"Querida a tu edad estaba comprometida con tu padre y Lulú está comprometida con un joven también y tu también deberías comprometerte…"

-"Mamá hoy ya he tenido suficiente de esta conversación, ya he tomado una decisión… no me voy a comprometer con el"- repitió nuevamente

-"Hija, pero te vas a quedar sola"- dijo su madre

-"Tu madre tiene razón Anaís… deberías pensarlo"

-"Tuve mucho tiempo papá"- respondió con voz ronca

-"¿Al menos puedes intentar conocerlo?"- preguntó

-"Ya pasaron 5 años papá, es mejor olvidarlo"

-"Anaís, tal y como yo tienes que intentarlo…"

-"Lulú…"

-"Al menos puedes intentar conocer el amor alguna vez en tu solitaria vida…"

-"Lulú…"- repitió más alto

-"Dices que no quieres tener nada que ver con el amor… al menos intenta amar y perder, aunque sea solo una vez…"

-"¡Basta Lulú! ¡¿No entiendes que me hace daño?"

Los presentes se quedaron atónitos, Anaís nunca había reaccionado de esa manera, jamás les había dicho al parecido a eso

-"¿Amar y perder?"- dijo en tono adolorido mientras su voz sonaba burlona- "¡No quiero TRAICIONAR a mi corazón con algo tan cobarde como un matrimonio arreglado!"- hizo una pausa- "¿Quieren saber de mi vida? Está bien… amo a alguien más pero no podemos estar juntos"

Tanto su hermana, como sus padres ahogaron un gesto de sorpresa

-"Hace 5 años a decir verdad, nunca se lo dije"- bajó la mirada- "No vuelvan a insistir con eso… ya tengo suficiente sabiendo que no puedo estar con él"- dijo más calmada- "Voy a estudiar no interrumpan"

La chica se levantó y se marchó de la cocina hacia su cuarto

Tras unas largas 4 horas en su solitaria habitación, finalmente con cansancio cerró el libro con tranquilidad

"_Mi nombre es Anaís Hououji, tengo 19 años de edad, estudio medicina"_

"_Vivo con mis padres y mi hermana Lulú"_

"_Mis padres trabajan en el hospital, mi papá es cirujano y mi mamá es pediatra, hay veces que ni siquiera los veo de lo ocupados que están"_

"_Lulú mi hermana es animada y muy perseverante, trabaja en una revista reconocida del país, también anda muy ocupada, así que tampoco la veo mucho"_

"_Mis padres, hermana y conocidos, me molestan constantemente con que me comprometa con un perfecto desconocido, si he hablado con él, pero no importa lo que haga siempre saldrá con algo desagradable, es mentiroso, presumido y un patán"_

La chica suspiró ruidosamente

"_No importa quién sea, jamás se parecerán a Paris"_

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza

"_¡No! No puedo seguir haciéndome daño de esta manera, estoy lejos de él y no volveré a estar junto a él"_

Se tapó la cara con las manos de manera apenada

"_Que tonta, que ilógica"_

"_Yo solo era una persona normal convertida en una guerrera… ¿Qué pude ofrecerle?"_

"_¡Oh cierto! La muerte de su hermana"_

"_Muchas veces he recordado, el silencio de Latis, la alegría de Caldina, la protección de Ráfaga, el comportamiento avergonzado de Ascot, la calidez de Presea, la gracia de la pequeña Nikona la tranquilidad y sabiduría de Guru-Clef"_

La chica observó el cielo con nostalgia

"_A Paris, su alegría y sus graciosos gestos, sus tonterías, su protección, nada de él era malo para mí… nada"_

"_En un principio tal vez si, sin embargo era un chico confundido cuya memoria había sido borrada por su propia petición"_

"_Me dijo en varias ocasiones lo que sentía por mí"_

Golpeó con fuerza la mesa que se encontraba cerca de su ventana

"_¡Cobarde!"_

Se sentó en un mueble al pie de la ventana mientras observaba el cielo

"_Él sabía lo que yo sentía por él, sin embargo nunca me presionó para decírselo… y yo nunca me molesté en decirlo"_

"_Mis amigas también lo sabían, Lucy y Marina siempre me molestaban con eso… ¡Como las extraño!"_

"_Me mudé hace 5 años a Estados Unidos, debido a una beca que me ofrecieron en una prestigiosa escuela y acepté, mis padres fueron transferidos también y mi hermana nos siguió"_

"_Recuerdo que Lucy siempre me pedía mi correo o mi dirección para mantener contacto conmigo y nunca se lo dije, pensé que iba a ser más difícil estar lejos de mis queridas y reales amigas"_

"_Yo cambié después de irme, mi vida sin darme cuenta se volvía cada vez más solitaria ¿Cómo pensará Lucy después de que Marina y yo nos fuimos casi al mismo tiempo?"_

"_Debe ser muy duro para ella"_

"_Y Marina… ella no quería marcharse no tenía de otra"_

La chica volvió a suspirar sonoramente

Se dirigió hacia su cama donde se metió bajo las cobijas, después de prepararse para dormir

* * *

Una joven, de impecable figura, caminaba con elegancia hacia un lujoso y caro auto con un chofer esperando en la entrada de la universidad

La joven suspiró cansadamente

Ya estaba exhausta de la misma rutina, quería caminar, pasear con sus amigas, salir sin tanta sobreprotección, tener amigos REALES

-"Señorita, sus padres la esperan en la mansión"

-"Esta bien Jaime"- suspiró nuevamente entrando al auto

Tras unos minutos de camino, el auto finalmente paró, tranquilamente bajó del auto, una mujer la esperaba en la entrada

-"Por aquí señorita"- indicó la amable mujer

La joven suspiró de nuevo

Continuó su camino cuando se topó con sus padres y un chico de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro

La chica les dirigió una mirada fría

-"Buenas tardes Marina"- saludó el muchacho

-"Buenas tardes James"

-"Somos conocidos no tienes que llamarme por mi apellido"- sonrió

-_"Que falso"-_ pensó la chica- "Solo a aquellos que me dicen la verdad en la cara puedo llamarlos por su nombre"

Tanto sus padres como el joven y los sirvientes que estaban cerca enmudecieron

-"O me negarás que las cosas que le dijiste a la hija del alcalde de mi no me las dijiste en la cara"- el joven tragó en seco- "Si, te escuché claramente… lo de niña rica presumida, falsa, torpe e ingenua"

-"¿Te contó?"- preguntó indignado

-"No fue necesario… en realidad esa clase de cosas no se dicen en un torneo de Esgrima en el cual estaba participando"- respondió- "Con esta clase de personar no me debo relacionar y menos me deben comprometer como si fuera un objeto, si mis padres no te transmitieron mi desacuerdo yo si lo haré… no me voy a casar con alguien a quien no amo y es un falso solo por ser la hija del gobernador ¿entiendes?

Su padre iba a protestar sin embargo lo interrumpió

-"Y no me interesa si me quedo sola y vieja"

La chica se marchó hacia su habitación

"_Mi nombre es Marina Ryuuzaki, tengo 19 años, estudio Relaciones Exteriores, en la universidad de Londres"_

"_Vivo con mi padre que es el gobernador y mi madre ama de casa"_

"_Desde mis 16 años mis padres han insistido en casarme con el hijo del gobernador de Estados Unidos, es un falso"_

"_En estos momentos es cuando más necesito el consejo de Lucy y Anaís"_

Suspiró con tristeza

"_No quería irme, ni dejar a Lucy sola en Tokio, sabiendo lo que está pasando"_

"_Anaís se marchó poco antes que yo, dejando a la pobre Lucy sin compañía y a nosotras, sin la calidez de su gentil y animado corazón"_

"_¿Cómo olvidar a Anaís? Su gentil corazón siempre nos acompañaba, su inteligencia nos aconsejaba, siempre pensando en las consecuencias de las acciones antes de hacerlas, analizando la situación"_

Miró el mar que se asomaba en su balcón

"_Extraño tanto a mis verdaderos amigos, Presea con sus ánimos hacia nosotras, Caldina siempre preocupándose por nosotras, Ascot siempre tan tímido, Ráfaga tan gentil y protector, Paris tan gracioso y amable, Nikona a veces un poco molesta, pero servicial y alegre"_

Sonrió con profunda nostalgia

"_Guru-Clef, tras esa sonrisa, tan sabio, tan calmado, tan gentil y paciente, jamás le dije lo que sentía nunca pude… no tuve en valor de decirle lo que siento"_

Suspiró nuevamente

"_Me he de arrepentir toda mi vida y mi existencia las palabras que omití ese día, mientras el nuevo día se acerca la esperanza de volver a ver a mis amigas y Cephiro se apaga lentamente"_

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

CLAMP*: Son los creadores de **Las Guerreras Mágicas** o comúnmente conocido **Magic Knight Rayearth, **como no soy buena inventando universidades se puede decir que hice que CLAMP fuera donde estudiara Lucy

Esgrima**: Es un deporte de combate, donde se enfrentan dos contrincantes que deben intentar tocarse con un arma blanca (pero sin que el arma posea ni filo ni punta; es decir, que no se puede cortar ni pinchar con ella), en función de la cual se diferencian tres modalidades: sable, espada y florete

Notas de Autora:

Antes que nada debo aclarar que los personajes Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenece, todo es creación de CLAMP

Terminé este capítulo basado en las vidas de nuestras queridas guerreras, estudiantes universitarias con problemas comunes, o algo así, aquí Marina, Anaís y Lucy lidian con los problemas del amor y además de personas que creen que están haciendo lo mejor sin conocer las razones de las chicas

Como mis historias tenían algunos "errores" comencé a leer y cabe resaltar que Mikki chan, me inspiró para hacer una merjor y más larga historia

Avances:

Las tres chicas cuentan su propia historia como Guerreras Mágicas, desde su punto de vista, lo que sintieron, lo que pensaron y todo eso… mientras las chicas piensan ¿Qué ocurre en Cephiro?

**Capítulo III: Mi Historia**


	3. Capítulo II: Mi Historia

**Capítulo II: Mi Historia**

Una hermosa joven caminaba por las amplias y solitarias calles de Tokio, los fríos copos de nieve pasaban por su mejilla

La brisa helada la hacía estremecer, pensó que solo era el hielo, sin embargo sabía perfectamente que engañarse no servía de nada

"_Fue tan solo hace 5 años"_

Recordó tras pasar frente a la gran torre, a la cual en un intento en vano de encontrarse con algún recuerdo solo sintió dolor

Un dolor punzante que ya hacía años que no sentía

"_Hace 5 años conocí un maravilloso mundo llamado Cephiro"_

Observó a su alrededor en una vana búsqueda de alguien a quién conociera que compartiera su pesar, sin embargo recordó que ellas estaban demasiado lejos

Más allá del mar

Intentó sentirse menos sola, concentrándose en las personas a su alrededor, no encontró nada

No había nadie

La solitaria Torre la hacía sentirse vacía, ya casi sin vida, lo único que podría reconfortarla se encontraba lejos, así que optó por la idea de ocupar su mente en otros pensamientos

Mala idea

Eso solo aumentaba su nostalgia y el sentimiento de vacío que habitaba en ella

"_Hace 5 años, las escuelas se reunieron en la Torre de Tokio para una excursión"_

"_Entre esas escuelas estábamos Anaís, Marina y yo"_

Suspiró con nostalgia

"_Recuerdo haber estado muy animada ese día, a mis amigas no les agradaba la idea ya que pensaban que era infantil y aburrida la torre, yo no les hice caso, estaba tan asombrada no solo por el hecho en el que era la primera vez en el que salí con tantas personas a mi alrededor, también era que desde pequeña mis padre solían traerme aquí, junto a mis hermanos Saturno, Cameo y Masiel"_

La chica se recostó con brazos cruzados sobre la baranda

"_Ese día recuerdo que una hermosa chica me ofreció una moneda porque me había quedado sin monedas para seguir observando la ciudad… ella es Anaís"_

"_Tras intentar agradecerle me quedé atrapada en una gran cantidad de personar e intentando pasar la perdí de vista, en ese momento miré por primera vez a Marina"_

Observó con detenimiento la ciudad mientras más copos de nieve se divisaban

"_Tras unos instantes en los que creí profundo silencio, un pequeño sonido llegó a mis oídos, era difícil describir, luego la voz de una niña, pidiendo ayuda"_

"_Una gran luz apareció envolviéndonos y llevándonos a otro mundo"_

"_No recuerdo si pasaron segundos o unos instantes, cuando descubrí que estaba cayendo hacia el vacío"_

* * *

"_Un pez volador nos atrapó al instante"_

"_Admiré a tan hermosa criatura sacada de un programa de computadoras, llevarnos por el hermoso cielo azul hacia una colina"_

Sus ojos verdes observaron hermosamente resaltaba en la noche, las tenues luces de la ciudad, mientras la brisa fría rozaba su mejilla y jugaba con su cabello, dando el más hermoso espectáculo que jamás presenció

"_En ese momento mis acompañantes y yo nos presentamos"_

"_Después de un rato vimos a un niño, o eso parecía, ya que este era el ser supremo de Cephiro- después del pilar- respondía al nombre de Guru-Clef, es el Gran Maestro de Cephiro y máximo sabio"_

"_Nos explicó que fuimos llamadas por la Princesa Esmeralda para cumplir una misión, le entregó sus poderes a Lucy y a nosotras armaduras, no tuvo mucho tiempo de explicarnos la situación ya que fue atacado por Zagato y nosotras por Alanis"_

"_Antes de perderlo de vista nos mandó al Bosque del Silencio en la Búsqueda de Presea, quien previamente nos haría nuevas armas, para luego morir y ser resucitada, y a Nikona, quien nos guiaría por todo el camino en búsqueda del mineral Escudo y los Genios"_

"_Luego conocimos a Paris, un espadachín con una memoria borrada por petición propia a su hermana la Princesa Esmeralda y pilar, para que ella no se preocupara por el y lograra continuar con sus oraciones"_

Ante el recuerdo de SU príncipe suspiró sonoramente

"_Conocimos Ascot un niño pequeño que tenía una idea equivocada de amistad, gracias a Marina al fin pudo entenderlo"_

Sonrió de manera nostálgica ante el recuerdo del pequeño niño que se había enamorado de la guerrera mágica del agua

"_Caldina fue la siguiente, cuidó y protegió a Ascot, mientras que su primer gran amor era el dinero seguido por Ráfaga"_

"_Ráfaga es un espadachín con la misión de proteger Cephiro, es el jefe de seguridad, fue controlado por Zagato, sin embargo Lucy logró despertarlo del trance"_

"_Cuando finalmente despertamos a los tres genios, Ceres, se encontraba en el mar… Windam en las montañas flotantes de Cephiro… Rayeart se encontraba en la base del volcán… y vencimos a Zagato…"_

"_Descubrimos una terrible verdad, la verdadera misión que nos confiaron, asesinar al pilar de Cephiro, Esmeralda había cometido un grave error… enamorarse"_

Sus tristes ojos divisaron el horizonte, sabía cuanto había sufrido la princesa por amor

¿Cómo era posible que un sentimiento tan puro como el amor causara tanto dolor? Ella era el pilar y su único pecado fue enamorarse

¡Qué injusticia!

Todo ser merecía amor, sobre todo un ser tan puro

Y luego Lucy caería en ese sufrimiento, sin embargo ella había logrado pensar en una manera que ese enorme peso de orar y cuidar del planeta no recayera en una persona, sino en toda su gente

"_Dolorosamente tuvimos que cumplir nuestra misión, para más tarde con arrepentimiento regresar al maravilloso mundo de Cephiro"_

* * *

"_Por nuestra voluntad regresamos, pero este Cephiro estaba devastado, no era el hermoso lugar con montañas flotantes, o pastos verdes y flora y fauna por doquier"_

"_En lugar de eso…"_

"_Solo era una tierra marchita"_

La joven abrió su ventana mientras dejaba que la suave y fría brisa rozara su rostro, mientras que su mano jugaba con el agua desde la pequeña islita donde estaba

El agua estaba fría, no era para menos apenas empezaba a entrar el invierno

"_Nikona nos recibió, llevándonos al salón donde se hallaba Guru-Clef, no sabía que ocurría y porque regresamos a Cephiro"_

"_Sin embargo nos llegó la noticia que otro habitante de otro planeta podía ser el pilar, solo entonces llegó Autozam"_

"_Sin importar nada decidimos luchar nuevamente, esta vez conociendo las razones del enemigo para evitar todo tipo de arrepentimiento"_

Su cabello azulado ondeaba con el viento que cada vez parecía hacerse mucho más fuerte

"_Luego llegaron Cizeta y Fahren, a mi me tocó convencer a las princesas de Cizeta para desistir de ser el pilar y a Anaís a la princesa de Fahren"_

"_Logramos hacerlas desistir, sin embargo Lucy no"_

"_Tras la captura de Águila, esta escapó para ir a la cámara del pilar, Latis en un intento para detenerla no pudo moverse, pero Lucy si lo logró, ambas al mismo tiempo fueron escogidas"_

"_Sin embargo Lucy tenía que lidiar con algo más"_

"_Su oscuridad Luz"_

Suspiró con tristeza, sabía por todo lo que su amiga pasó para por fin aceptar a Luz nuevamente dentro de ella, y cuanto sufrió en silencio y que aquello originó que su oscuridad se separara de ella, sin quererlo había creado un poderoso aliado para el máximo miedo de los habitantes de Cephiro… Debonair

"_Logramos vencer a tan terrible criatura y Lucy anuló el sistema del pilar, pero esa derrota llevó a la muerte a Águila"_

"_Esta vez pudimos regresar con la consciencia limpia, solo entonces los genios nos dijeron que regresamos por el deseo de luchar por Cephiro para lograr el bien, recuerdo haberme sentido aliviada"_

Marina observó el agua, era del mismo color que los ojos de su amado

"_Lo único que me arrepiento es no decirle lo que siento, si en algún momento llego a volver a Cephiro, no dudaré en decirle que aún lo amo y que este sentimiento ha crecido cada día desde hace 5 años"_

La joven observó el horizonte con decisión

* * *

Entró a una amplia habitación, estaba perfectamente ordenada así que era imposible que se llegara a tropezar con algo

En los enormes estantes habían demasiados libros, más que en la biblioteca de su hogar, pudo divisar que eran muy antiguos, pero en muy buenas condiciones

En sus manos llevaba una pequeña bandeja con comida

Continuó caminando hasta llegar a un escritorio y tras una enorme cantidad de papeles y libros se divisaba a duras penas su figura

-"¿Aún permaneces aquí?"- preguntó con preocupación mientras colocaba la bandeja en una mesa pequeña que se encontraba cerca

El hombre dejó de leer por unos momentos

-"Investigo el origen de esas extrañas criaturas que rondan por Cephiro"

-"¿No hubo suerte?"- el hombre negó con la cabeza- "¿En el Bosque del Silencio no habrá alguna información?"

-"Esos escritos son muy antiguos, además de que los libros de ese lugar se encuentran bajo un poderoso sello"

-"¿Tu Oráculo* no puede responder?"

-"No hay manera de que le pregunte, de todas formas solo hay una persona capaz de desenterrar los antiguos textos del poderoso sello, pero este ser ya no existe"

La rubia supo inmediatamente que se refería al pilar

-"Guru-Clef hay una persona que puede…"

-"De ninguna manera puedo pedírselo"- respondió con seriedad- "Ya mucho tiene que lidiar con su hermano y además sus súbditos, tiene un poder ancestral es cierto pero ya no puede lidiar con más responsabilidades"

La rubia no supo la razón pero sabía que había algo más en ese ser

-"¿Dónde está Paris?"

-"En el templo de las montañas junto con Nikona, buscó ayuda de Windam para saber el origen de las extrañas energías que sintió hace unos días"

No le extrañó en lo absoluto, sabía que el príncipe para recordar a su amada guerrera del viento, recurría a sus lugares favoritos y en raras ocasiones cuando la situación lo ameritaba recurría al genio de la guerrera

-"¿Y Latis?"

-"No sabemos donde está… ¿Quieres que los busquemos?"

-"No creo que sea una buena idea… déjenlo solo un tiempo"

-"¿Sabes donde está?"

-"Tengo algunas ideas"

Conociendo al hermano de Zagato, probablemente estaría en algún lugar tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo en un lugar que le doliera pero en el que quería estar

* * *

Tras estar montado un buen rato en su pegaso negro, descendió al pie de una cueva a la cual entró

Se divisaba mucha lava, a pesar del intenso calor que se suponía que se sentiría en el volcán, sin embargo no lo hacía

-"He venido humildemente a pedirte audiencia"

Las enormes puertas delante de él se abrieron, en medio del fuego una figura descansaba en el suelo, mirándolo directamente

-"Has venido nuevamente"

-"Genio del Fuego… pido tu sabiduría"

-"¿Qué aflige nuevamente Cephiro?"- preguntó la enorme criatura- "¿O caso será la guerrera?"

-"El mar se ha revuelto día a día, y el viento inestable se ha vuelto, a veces demasiado fuerte y a veces demasiado débil"

-"Rápidamente te has dado cuenta que Cephiro ha perdido su calma, una nueva guerra se aproxima y en esta ocasión será más que difícil"- respondió- "Este desequilibrio se debe a que el portal continúa abierto, los sentimientos de los seres de mundo Místico vienen a esta tierra y causan todo esto… si continúa así no se podrá evitar la lucha"

-"Entonces Cephiro estará nuevamente al borde de la destrucción"- adivinó la criatura asintió

-"Esta lucha resulta será mucho más dura, ya que deben pelear con seres nunca antes conocidos, los sentimientos de los seres continuarán mezclándose con Cephiro y causará más daño"

El hombre palideció

-"¿Hay alguna manera de evitar que todo suceda?"

-"Cerrar el Portal"

El espadachín quedó en un silencio profundo

¿Qué debía hacer?

Si cerraba el portal Cephiro se salvaría pero el no volvería a ver a su guerrera y si no lo cerraba Cephiro se destruiría

-"¿Qué harás? ¿Serás leal a tu planeta o al ser que amas?"

Sería demasiado egoísta escoger su propia felicidad a la desdicha del mundo entero

Ya había tomado una decisión

-"Ser leal, eres un joven con una decisión difícil"

El hombre se marchó

Le esperaba mucho que pensar, luego de un rato pudo divisar desde su pegaso negro un campo de flores y descendió hasta el

Caminó por el amplio campo de las hermosas flores, las aves cataban y los pequeños animales paseaban libremente

Depositó unas flores al pie de una enorme roca

-"Cuídala… yo, ya no puedo hacerlo más… Águila"

* * *

Lentamente bajó de la criatura siendo seguido por Nikona

-"No te muevas

Caminó unos minutos por el templo hasta llegar a unas enormes puertas

-"No he venido a interrumpir tu sueño con motivos vanos, humildemente se pido consejo"

Ante sus palabras las puertas se abrieron

Sintió una brisa fuerte salir del templo, tan fuerte que el junto a Nikona salieron volando hacia una columna

El príncipe se levantó rápidamente mientras que una enorme figura se presentaba ante el

Era una majestuosa ave

-"Príncipe de Cephiro ¿A qué se debe tu visita?"

-"Cephiro"

Windam solo permaneció atento, el príncipe a pesar de carecer dones mágicos sentía lo que le ocurría a su planeta

Eso lo sorprendió un poco

-"Windam… Cephiro se estremece cada día más"

-"Cephiro peligra nuevamente, el portal ha traído consigo el odio, la angustia y tristeza de los habitantes de Mundo Místico"

Mundo Místico eso lo hizo recordar a su amada guerrera mágica

Nikona saltó a sus brazos y este solo la sostuvo mientras escuchaba al ave

-"Esa clase de sentimientos junto con su conexión con este mundo, hará que afecte tanto a Cephiro como a Mundo Místico"- continuó el ave- "Mientras esa conexión esté en Mundo Místico, tanto la conexión como los habitantes de este mundo serán afectados"

Paris quedó en silencio unos instantes

-"El portal a cada momento se vuelve inestable, la conexión que une a estos dos mundos, es la misma que ha venido dos veces a Cephiro"

El príncipe sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería el ave, sin embargo no estaba preparado para lo que escucharía a continuación

-"Si esa conexión permanece en ese sitio, no solo Cephiro será destruido, también los seres involucrados a este mundo pueden llegar a perder la vida"

En ese momento Paris reaccionó

-"¡Las chicas!"- el ave asintió

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Oráculo*: es una respuesta que da una deidad por medio de sacerdotes, o de la Pitia o Pitonisa griega y romana, o la Sibila, o incluso a través de interpretaciones de señales físicas (tintineo de campanillas, por ejemplo), o de interpretaciones de símbolos sobre piedras, como las Runas, o de interpretaciones de símbolos sobre cartas, como el Tarot, o de sacrificios de animales

Notas de Autora: Bueno me tardé un poco porque bueno ¿Qué les puedo decir? ¡A si! Le dañé el conector de la batería a mi Laptop y bueno la descargué T_T

Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, las chicas contaron sus historias desde su punto de vista, mientras que los genios aconsejan a sus inusuales visitantes lo que deben hacer

Avances: Las chicas con el triste recuerdo, consideran que será mejor dejar ese pasado atrás y olvidarlo, sin embargo ¿Si no pueden?, mientras en Cephiro ¿Cómo reacciona Guru-Clef ante lo dicho por los Genios?

**Capítulo III: Conviviendo En Mi Mundo**


	4. Capítulo III: Conviviendo En Mi Mundo

**Capítulo III: Conviviendo En Mi Mundo**

* * *

Los pasillos de su hogar estaban vacíos, la joven suspiró con tranquilidad, en ese momento, quería estar sola

"_No hay nadie en los pasillos"_

Decidió que antes de que la observaran e intentaran hablar para después terminar en una discusión quiso salir de su hogar, luego decidió que iría a escalar eso la ayudaría a distraerse un rato

Se subió a su auto conduciendo hacia la montaña con su equipo

No había tráfico, tal parecía que el destino quería que ella estuviera sola y tranquila ese día, ya había pasado tiempo desde que ella no tenía un día dedicado para sí misma, ya sea por los estudios, los pacientes o por su misma familia organizándole reuniones o citas, para luego insistirle un buen rato acerca de comprometerse hasta que terminaran finalmente en una discusión

La joven suspiró con pesadez

No acababa de entender porque su familia no dejaba de decirle que hacer

Siempre había sido amable, respetuosa y calmada

Nunca trató groseramente a sus padres o a su hermana, siempre estudiaba, nunca desobedecía a sus superiores, ni les causó motivo de preocupación

¿Por qué no la dejaban tomar una decisión por sí misma? ¿Por qué la obligaban a seguir siendo incapaz de decirle que no a sus padres y hermana?

Ella era responsable de sus acciones y aún así, no le permitían tomar al menos una pequeña decisión por si misma sin que se involucraran segundos y terceros

A Lulú la dejaron cometer sus errores

¿Cuál era la diferencia entre ambas?

Suspiró con pesadez mientras divisaba la montaña

Un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió por unos segundos

Fugazmente le entró una imagen de las montañas de Cephiro donde se hallaba el templo de su Genio del viento, Windam

Tras un rato llegó, se bajó comenzando a escalar

"_Anoche soñé de nuevo que Cephiro… me llamaba"_

"_¿Cuándo podré dejar ese pasado atrás?"_

Continuó escalando por un largo rato

"_Estoy cansada de estar preguntándome estupideces y pensando en un mundo que en esta tierra no existe… donde la magia es solo un rumor, un cuento que jamás se hará realidad, aquí no existen criaturas fantásticas y aquellos dones que te hacen más que especial, más que capaz de controlar el viento, el agua, el fuego, la tierra o los rayos"_

Sintió como el viento comenzó a moverse sin quererlo escuchó algo

-_"Anaís"_

La chica se detuvo

-"¿Windam?"

No, no era posible

Windam no podía estar en SU mundo, no podía ser

"_Es imposible que pueda escuchar la voz de Windam en mi mundo, estoy segura de que el no tiene ese poder, solo el pilar puede hacerlo"_

"_Cephiro ya no tiene un pilar, ese poder ya no existe"_

"_Además de eso los genios no pueden estar involucrados en un llamado y menos cuando permanecen en el sueño"_

"_Sin mencionar que yo ya no poseo magia y no puedo hablar telepáticamente con Windam"_

Solo rió ante la absurda idea de pensar en Windam y Cephiro

"_Ya debo dejar de pensar en esas fantasías de niña de una buena vez"_

"_Debo dejar de actuar como una niña de 14 años ¡Ya tengo 19!"_

La joven retomó su escalada

"_Solo deseo enfocarme en mis estudios y mi familia"_

"_Soy un adulto ya no quiero volver a pensar en Cephiro… Ya me he lastimado lo suficiente todos estos años"_

Finalmente llegó a la cima

"_Solo deseo dejar atrás lo que una vez tanto me lastimó"_

"_En este mundo ya no hay batallas por las cuales tenga que luchar, no hay monstruos por los cuales tenga que temer y sobre todo hay personas normales cuyos sueños si pueden volverse realidad con esfuerzo no con concentración"_

"_Solo deseo ser parte del mundo que me vio nacer y en el cual he pasado la mayoría de mi vida y me ha visto crecer"_

"_Aún si me duele nuevamente creceré y dejaré todo atrás"_

* * *

-"Esos chicos de por sí están sufriendo ¿Cómo es que se les ocurre someterlos a tan cruel prueba?"- preguntó el dragón azul

Las dos criaturas lo observaron detenidamente, finalmente el león envuelto por las llamas habló

-"Les hemos demostrado lo que puede ocurrir si toman el asunto a la ligera… si fue muy cruel de nuestra parte, sin embargo… es la verdad lo que ellos han pedido, no está en nuestra naturaleza mentir y menos si se trata de seres tan cercanos al Gran Maestro y la Princesa de la Magia"

El ave asintió

-"Sabemos perfectamente Ceres que aquella soberana que nos mantiene con vida se dará cuenta cuando le lleguen a comentar algo al respecto… y tampoco mentirá porque no puede"- intervino el ave- "Es muy posible que nos metamos en problemas con ella, sin embargo la vida de Cephiro, tanto como la de Mundo Místico peligra"

El dragón solo quedó unos segundos en profundo silencio

-"Si la soberana de la Magia se entera es capaz de someternos a un severo castigo"- continuó el dragón- "¿Hay alguna noticia del oráculo?"

Los genios solo negaron con la cabeza

-"Eso me temía, el espejo del agua tampoco ha mostrado nada"- dijo con preocupación- "También la princesa ha perdido contacto con el oráculo por esa razón ha buscado incansablemente la manera de contactarse con el"

-"Eso me temía"- dijo Windam- "Lo único que nos queda es solo esperar a que haya alguna noticia"

El dragón asintió

Las vacías calles en un día nevado, hacía que ni el mismo viento frío, ni los pequeños copos de nieve que caían suavemente en el suelo, sirvieran de compañía alguna

Suspiró solitaria

Siempre era así, desde aquel día de su triste despedida

Flash Back

_-"Anaís"- de los ojos azules y rojizos no paraban de fluir gruesas lágrimas_

_La mencionada solo sonrió con tristeza_

_-"No las olvidaré y cuando termine mi carrera volveré con ustedes… lo prometo"_

_-"Te extrañaremos Anaís"_

_Lucy abrazó a su amiga seguida de Marina, mientras que las lágrimas no tardaban en resbalar sus mejillas_

_La joven avanzó hacia la puerta donde finalmente se marchó sin mirar atrás_

Fin del Flash Back

Nuevamente suspiró y al día siguiente la amiga que le quedaba

Marina

Flash Back

_-"Te extrañaré mucho Marina"_

_-"Y yo a ti Lucy"- sollozó mientras la abrazaba-"Lo único de lo que me alegro de conocer Cephiro es que gracias a eso las conocí, y sé que a pesar de la distancia seguiremos siendo amigas"- sonrió con tristeza- "Te prometo que volveré cuando pueda"_

_Intentó dirigirle otra sonrisa sin embargo esta fue opacada por nuevas y gruesas lágrimas que sabrían que no se detendrían por un buen rato_

_-"Adiós Marina"_

_La joven dueña de Ceres desapareció por la puerta_

Fin del Flash Back

Desde la distancia observó la Torre, su lugar de incontables encuentros con sus amigas, en especial su primera visita y la segunda

Sin dudarlo nuevamente subió

Miles de imágenes se aparecieron en su mente mientras sus pequeñas manos se posaban en el barandal de la torre, sentía cono si estuviera observando una película

Sin poder contenerlo lágrimas solitarias recorrieron su rostro

Le dolía mucho no poder tener ni una sola carta, un correo, una llamada, nada

Y sobre todo le dolía pensar en el pasado y sentirse nuevamente sola

"_¿Por qué me torturo de esta manera?"_

"_Estoy nuevamente en Tokio, con mis hermanos y mis amigos, no hay batallas"_

"_Es irónico como deseaba volver estando en Cephiro y aquí…"_

"_Aquí solo deseo volver a ese mundo mágico"_

Limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta

"_¿Cómo vivir en un mundo donde solo quiero estar lejos de mi planeta natal? ¿Cómo no continuar pensando en el pasado?"_

Sintió una mano tocar su hombro con delicadeza

-"Lucy, ya no estés triste"

Reconociendo la voz Lucy solo se giró

-"Mitsuko"- susurró

-"No sé que ocurre Lucy… ¿Quieres contarme?"- la chica negó con la cabeza

-"No es que no te tenga confianza, sino que no me vas a creer"

Su interlocutor se posó en la baranda de la torre, admirando la vista

-"Solo depende si quiero creer o no"- respondió con calma- "Lucy en mi familia hay una historia, se dice que proviene de otro lugar muy lejano a la tierra, donde nada tiene lógica ni sentido, muchos dirán lo que quieran pero la opinión que vale para mí, es la mía… yo creo firmemente en ello"

Lucy solo calló, observó detenidamente a su amiga

-"Tus amigas, deben conocer ese secreto, de aquellas de las que me has hablado, créeme cuanto te digo que vivirlo con alguien a tu lado es lo que vale"

-"Hablas como si tu pasaste por lo mismo"

La joven solo permaneció mirando el horizonte, mientras una suave brisa movía su largo cabello negro y sus ojos plata mostraban un pequeño brillo de tristeza y nostalgia

-"La única diferencia es que no estabas sola"- respondió

Lucy permaneció en un silencio profundo

¿Cómo era capaz de saber cuál era su secreto sin siquiera contarlo?

¿Cómo era capaz de vivir lo mismo si ella nunca conoció Cephiro o si?

Y lo más importante

¿Cómo era capaz de saber que sus amigas habían pasado por lo mismo?

-"Si el pasado te causa mucho dolor, solo recuérdalo con alegría… no con tristeza, te aseguro que quienes conociste pensarán de ti de esa forma, te puedo afirmar que te sentirás mejor"

-"¿Cómo sabes tanto de mi?"

La joven solo la observó por unos segundos

Aún no era el momento de decirle, no estaba lista

-"Solo en el momento que estés lista lo sabrás"

La joven se marchó

-"Mitsuko ¿Qué me ocultas?"

* * *

-"¡¿Acaso estás loco?"- gritó

El joven se desesperó ante la descabellada idea del hombre ante el, junto con el callado hechicero ante el

-"He hablado con Rayearth, no pienso exponerlas a un peligro de esa magnitud"

-"¡Y yo con Windam, si cerramos ese portal de una u otra forma ellas pueden morir, en cambio si están aquí corren ese riesgo pero estamos con ellas!"- exclamó

-"No pienso exponerlas a un peligro así"- insistió el espadachín

En hechicero se paseó nervioso por la habitación

¿Qué hacer? Si cerraba el portal, probablemente las guerreras estuvieran a salvo

Por otra parte

Si lo cerraba peligrarían en su propio mundo

Una poderosa presencia llamó su atención sabiendo de quien se trataba, con su magia abrió las puertas divisando la figura de una hermosa mujer apenas lucía de 19, su cabello era lacio y largo rubio cenizo muy claro más que el de Esmerada y sus ojos como los de la princesa Esmeralda

La mujer se detuvo cuando las puertas se abrieron mientras pasaba al lado de estas

-"Princesa pido audiencia"- dijo respetuosamente el hechicero

La mujer entró a la habitación

-"No creo princesa que deba molestarse con esos asuntos"- reverenció Ráfaga

-"Si el Gran Maestro ha de solicitar mi presencia, entonces requiere mi completa atención"- dijo gentilmente- "¿Qué aflige a tan sabia persona?"

-"Unas decisiones difíciles"- respondió con calma

-"Si sirve de algo puedo ayudar si me lo permiten"- la princesa se posó al lado de Paris- "Cuénteme el dilema"

-"Paris y Latis han ido a ver a dos de los genios de las guerreras, el genio Rayearth, dice que las guerreras peligrarán si vienen a una nueva lucha y el genio Windam, dice que si se quedan en su mundo las guerreras y los habitantes de Mundo Místico igualmente peligrarían"

La joven solo quedó unos escasos segundos en silencio

-"Princesa Jeanne ¿Qué debemos hacer?"

-"Rayearth y Windam, solo los prueban, lo correcto es traerlas, si ellas vienen corren peligro pero estaremos a tu lado, y si se quedan ellas y todo Mundo Místico será destruido"

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación

-"Gente inocente puede morir, aquellos que no tienen nada que ver con Cephiro morirán"- se dirigió a Latis- "Si hace falta yo misma utilizaré TODO mi poder para salvarlas a ellas, a Mundo Místico y Cephiro con todos sus habitantes"

El hechicero se levantó precipitado

-"¡¿De verdad eres capaz de salvar a personas que ni siquiera conoces?... ¿Incluso a costa de tu vida?"

-"Guru-Clef, ¿Eso no fue lo que hicieron las guerreras?"- cuestionó haciendo que el hechicero enmudeciera- "No me importa si con ello pierdo mi vida, la voluntad de mi hermana Esmeralda no se perderá"- la joven de reojo observó el semblante de Paris el cual era nostálgico- "Se muy bien que es arriesgado, pero mi mundo… no el universo lo vale"

* * *

La joven llegó a su hogar con pesadez, solo quería descansar, ese día había resultado muy cansado para su gusto

Sin saber la razón le entraron unas ganas inmensas de ir al lago, así que eso hizo

"_Nuevamente me hallo sola en un mar de recuerdos"_

"_Dejé algo que amaba atrás ya crecí"_

"_Debo dejar de ser una niña"_

Tuvo que escapar en varias ocasiones de sus llamados "amigos"

-"Querida"- llamó su madre

Que bien ahora discutiría con sus padres sobre lo ocurrido con el hijo del embajador de los Estados Unidos

Suspiró cansadamente mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina

-"Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar sobre Tylor"

-"Ahora no quiero hablar del tema, si quieres…"

-"Hemos decidido que te casarás quieras o no"

La joven palideció

De repente se sintió enojada, a tal punto que su propia madre pronto temería

-"Entonces concibe a otra hija y que haga tu voluntad… olvídense de una vez de esa estúpida idea"

-"¡Harás lo que te digamos!"

-"¡No lo haré!"- exclamó

-"Marina… esto es lo mejor para ti"- intervino su padre

-"¡¿Para mi? Es mejor decir la verdad de una vez"- la joven se acercó peligrosamente a ellos- "Dejaste la empresa de la que eras dueño para ser un político, en mi opinión una decisión que llevaría a TU hija a ser una persona desdichada... Lo que amos quieren es preservar el puesto de gobernador de mi padre, ¡No lo hacen por mí!"

Los ojos de Marina mostraron un brillo de tristeza, dolor y furioso, sabía en el cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar

-"¡Marina no nos hables así!"

La joven arqueó una ceja, su madre ya la había sacado de quicio y ahora la presencia de su padre comenzaba a enfurecerla

-"¡Oh! Marina ¿Por qué nos tratas así?"

-"¿Quieres razones?"

El semblante de Marina comenzó a mostrar una mueca mezclada entre enfado y dolor

-"¡¿Qué te parece separarme de mis amigos?"

-"Se mudaron para Estados Unidos"- respondió su madre

-"¡Lucy no, no los de la escuela!"- respondió- "Separarme de lo que más quería, alejarme del recuerdo de la persona que quería"

Sus padres abrieron la boca con sorpresa

-"Si eso hicieron"- murmuró antes de marcharse

Sus padre se vieron entre si mostrado su preocupación, no tenían ni idea de que su hija estuviera tan dolida

Sabían que su hija no volvió a ser la misma desde la Torre de Tokio y para empeorarlo su ida de Japón y su compromiso arreglado la había distanciado de ellos

_-"Debo dejar Cephiro atrás me está haciendo mucho daño… ¿Cómo puedo dejar a tras algo que amo tanto?"_

No sabía que le esperaba en un futuro pero tendría que intentar olvidar

Y olvidarlo a el

* * *

-"¿Estás segura?"

-"Si Paris"

El joven príncipe se acomodó en la silla donde observó a la mujer

-"Presea ¿Es seguro que Jeanne se encuentre sola en la biblioteca del Bosque del Silencio con Nikona a su lado?"

-"No temo por Nikona ya que ella es pequeña y puede esconderse fácilmente… sin embargo Jeanne…"

-"¡Guru-Clef me matará si se entera!"

-"¿Si me entero de qué?"

El hechicero hizo acto de presencia, estremeciendo de temor al príncipe

Aún no se acostumbraba de la forma tan adulta que ahora tenía

-"Bueno Guru-Clef la princesa… fue al Bosque del Silencio junto a Nikona"- dijo Presea

-"Eso no me preocupa… es una gran guerrera"

El príncipe suspiró con alivio, se había precipitado demasiado

Era cierto

Su hermana era temible cuando de luchar se trataba y de la magia ni hablar

La joven se bajó cansadamente de su auto con sus libros en las manos

El día le había resultado sumamente cansado

-"Anaís… queremos hablar contigo"

-"Si es sobre comprometerme deben olvidarlo"

-"No es sobre eso querida"- dijo su madre

La joven suspiró sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina

-"Estuvimos hablando y sabemos que estos años han sido duros para ti"- dijo su padre con tranquilidad

-"La separación con tus amigas, la persona que estabas enamorada, la universidad… fue injusto de nuestra parte exigirte tanto"- intervino su madre con tristeza

-"Sabemos que ha sido muy duro para ti y que es tu decisión de lo que vas a hacer con tu vida y que no estás lista para un compromiso… aún estás creciendo y…"

-"Entiendo lo que dicen y les agradezco mucho, solo quiero que dejen que yo tome mis decisiones"- pidió con tranquilidad

Sabiendo que no tenían nada más que decir se marchó

La joven caminó por los amplios jardines de su hogar, donde se sentó sobre una colina haciendo que el viento la rodeara

-"Finalmente han entendido"- murmuró al viento

"_He intentado tantas veces olvidar Cephiro, intentando madurar y dejar todo atrás"_

"_¿Cómo lograrlo si las personas que más quieres están en ese pasado?"_

Fuyu no youseitachi ga kagayaki maiorite kuru

Nani mo suru koto nai kara egao no shashin kuchidzuketa

Yakusoku shita eiga no nagai retsu ni futari shite mou narabu

"_¿Cómo olvidar algo que amas?"_

"_Simplemente no se puede, nunca podré alejarme de esos hermosos y tristes recuerdos Cephiro"_

"_No puedo"_

Sin poderlo evitar lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a resbalar por su mejilla

Y no era la única

Koto wa nai no?

Dakedo kokoro wa soba ni iru kara

Tomodachi ni mo miss you mou nido to modorenai

"Lucy"

Colocó su mano en su pecho mientras inconteniblemente las lágrimas no cesaban, en esos momentos agradecía estar sola en su casa, de lo contrario a alguno de sus hermanos le hubiera dado un ataque al corazón de solo pensar en que alguien había hecho sufrir a su única y pequeña hermana

"_Intento deshacerme de algo muy importante para mí… mi corazón"_

"_¿Cómo es posible que el último pilar de Cephiro piense de esa manera tan cruel?"_

"_¿En qué me convertí?"_

"_Intentar olvidar Cephiro ¡Menuda tontería!"_

Eso jamás podría ocurrir, eso sería olvidar a Latis

La única persona a quién había y todavía amaba

Anata ga suki de aitakute KISU ga

Hyaku oku no yuki wo tsutau no

Doko ka de guuzen ni meguriaeru hi made

Wasurenakute mo baby

Sukidemo ii desu ka?

Zutto wasurenai...

"Marina"

"_No pienso olvidar lo más preciado que alguna vez tuve"_

"_No pienso olvidar Cephiro, ni a Lucy o Anaís"_

Se acomodó en la islita que se encontraba rodeada por el agua congelada, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, igualmente derramaba unas lágrimas ante los recuerdos y reflexiones

"_Eso fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme, a pesar de las batallas, conocí gente REAL, que me trataba como merecía, no tan falsamente como ahora"_

"_Añoro aunque sea solo volver a Japón y encontrarme con Lucy y Anaís, es lo único real que me queda… mis mejores amigas"_

"_Lo que más extraño de todo es el rostro de Guru-Clef"_

Tatta hitoribocchi no jibun ni kidzuita shunkan

Hontou no sabishisa ga ne afurete wa mata komiageru

Hito wo aisu sonna omoi wo ima

Taisetsu datte wasurenai tte omou

Kono ADORESU wo nando kaete mo

Sono koe mo yume mo watashi wo hanarenai no

"Anaís"

"_Intenté deshacerme de Lucy y Marina, tan cálidas, graciosas y llenas de bondad y compasión, vivimos tanto juntas"_

"_¿Quién pensaría que esa casual visita a la Torre de Tokio lo cambiaría todo?"_

Observó el cielo con nostalgia

"_Intenté deshacerme de Windam, no es justo, tanto que me protegió y yo le pago intentando olvidarlo" _

"_Y Paris"_

"_Sin darme cuenta intenté deshacerme de su recuerdo, diciéndome que quería ser mi héroe, sin saber que ya lo era"_

"_Tanto que me protegiste y me demostraste que me querías y yo intenté olvidarte"_

"_Intenté olvidar que aún te amo"_

"_Eso ya no ocurrirá, cada día recordaré que no solo soy Anaís Hououji, también por ser la Guerrera Mágica del Viento, dueña del poderoso _

_Genio Windam"_

Toki ga nagarete chigau koishite mo

Anata wo omoidasu deshou

Deaeta unmei ga kawashita nukumori ga

"Anata de yokatta" tte

Kokoro kara ieru yo

Itsuka aeru made...

"Lucy"

"_Que solitaria me he vuelto"_

"_Ahora intento olvidarme de la única compañía que he tenido todos estos años, mis recuerdos"_

"_Me niego a olvidar a Anaís y Marina"_

"_Vivimos tantas cosas juntas, aventuras, alegrías, dolores, nos reímos, lloramos, peleamos, nos protegimos… todo"_

"_¿Quién llegaría a pensar que una Torre tan común podría ser nuestro lugar de llamado y encuentro?"_

La joven solo suspiró mientras encendía fuego

_-"Lucy"_

"_También intenté olvidarme de quién me protegió mucho en mis batallas Rayearth"_

-"Escucho el llamado de Rayearth"- murmuró pasa sí misma

"_Entiendo no quieres que me olvide de ti, ni de Cephiro… eso ya no pasará"_

"_No me atrevo tampoco a olvidar a Latis"_

"_Siempre callado y protector, pero a fin de cuentas un ser de Cephiro"_

"_Tampoco me olvidaré de Cephiro, no solo por ser Lucy Shidou, también por ser la Guerrera Mágica del Fuego, poseedora del gran Genio Rayearth"_

Mirai wa can't stop yatte kuru

Kanashii hodo hayaku forever

Shiawase datte kizutsuita tte

Dare ka wo aisuru toki just alive

"Marina"

"_Viviré por siempre con el recuerdo de Ceres, el cual me ha protegido infinidades de veces no es justo que también lo intente olvidar"_

Tocó el lago congelado

_-"Marina"_

La joven reconoció la voz entendiendo la razón, esta solo se secó las lágrimas que aún bajaban por sus mejillas

-"No lo haré Ceres… te lo prometo nunca olvidaré Cephiro y tampoco te olvidaré a ti"

"_Me siento más tranquila y lista para continuar Conviviendo en mi Mundo, no solo como Marina Ryuuzaki, también como la legendaria Guerrera Mágica del Agua, dueña de Ceres" _

Anata ga suki de aitakute KISU ga

Hyaku oku no yuki wo tsutau no

Doko ka de guuzen ni meguriaeru hi made

Wasurenakute mo baby

Sukidemo ii desu ka?

Zutto wasurenai...

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Notas de Autora:

La canción se llama "Winter Love" la cantante es "BoA" me pareció adecuada ya que el ambiente es invierno y hablamos de los seres queridos de las Guerreras

Pido disculpas por la tardanza, esperé un buen tiempo para que mi hermanita soltara la laptop para que me la prestara la mía está en el quinto sueño T-T

Dejen sus comentarios

Avances:

Las Guerreras Mágicas del Fuego y el Viento encuentran curiosos objetos entre sus cosas, la última mencionada no tiene ni idea como ese regalo que le dedicó su príncipe paró allí

Y la Guerrera del Agua finalmente les hace entender a sus padres de la manera más sorprendete, el tipo de persona que es su prometido

Mientras tanto en Cephiro nuevos monstruos aparecen de la nada y esta vez el héroe será el más inesperado del grupo en el castillo

**Capítulo IV: Un Viejo Obsequio**


	5. Capítulo IV: Un Viejo Obsequio

**Capítulo IV: Un Viejo Obsequio**

* * *

Caminó por los amplios pasillos de su hogar, cuando finalmente llegó a su destino abrió la puerta con tranquilidad

Una gota bajó por su cien

La habitación estaba hecha un ENORME desastre

Había libros por todas partes, hojas blancas, cuadernos, lápices… todo estaba revuelto

Observó como había ropa volando por todos lados, hasta que finalmente observó la figura de la persona a la cual buscaba

Extrañado por el desastre en la habitación preguntó

-"Lucy ¿Por qué tu habitación está así?"

La joven por la inesperada presencia de su hermano, subió la cabeza asustada, sin embargo como se encontraba bajo su escritorio se dio un golpe fuerte

-"¡Rayos!"- se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza con dolor

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Si claro, de todas maneras un golpe en la cabeza no se siente"- dijo con sarcasmo- "Pensé que estarías trabajando"

-"Solo se me quedaron unos documentos… ¿Por qué tanto desastre?"

-"Busco mi libro de historia, tengo un examen dentro de dos semanas, ese profesor es difícil"

-"¿No se lo habías prestado a Mitsuko?"

-"Lo había olvidado, le iba a sacar algunas copias el suyo se le mojó"- suspiró- "Que bien, ahora tengo que ordenar este desastre"- lloriqueó

Su hermano mayor se despidió y se marchó

La joven no perdió tiempo y comenzó a ordenar el desastre que había hecho, tras el paso de 1 hora ya estaba a punto de terminar

Se dispuso a guardar una pulsera en una gaveta y cuando la abrió y la colocó dentro, tocó una cadena

-"¿Qué será esto?"- se preguntó mientras la jalaba

Solo entonces observó como había un medallón de oro con una piedra adentro, su forma era como un pequeño espejo, colgaba de una cadena igualmente de oro

Solo entonces lo recordó y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo abrazándolo

-"Latis"- susurró recordándolo

La joven se colocó el collar mientras se marchaba de su habitación

* * *

-"¡Guru-Clef!"- llamó una mujer desesperada

-"¿Qué ocurre Caldina?"

-"¡Un enorme monstruo se acerca! ¡Nuestros guardias no pudieron detenerlo!"

La princesa se acercó a ella, antes de que el hechicero contestara

-"Envía a Ráfaga, Latis, Paris y Ascot"

-"¿Ascot? Pero apenas sabe luchar con magia, ¿Cómo combatir cuerpo a cuerpo?"

-"¡No pierdas tiempo Caldina… muévete!" exclamó el hechicero

La mujer salió del salón del trono corriendo

Tras unos segundos de profundo silencio el hombre habló

-"¿Estás segura de querer enviar también a Ascot?"

-"Si"

La impecable figura de la mujer se marchó por la puerta

-"El oráculo de Caphiro pronto será llamado, hay que estar atentos"- dijo a salir

El hechicero solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa

En su mundo el oráculo no era un objeto sino una persona capaz de conocer todos los secretos de cualquier ser incluyendo puntos débiles de sus oponentes

El Oráculo, era un ser muy poderoso más por su sabiduría que por otro motivo en particular

Era fiel aliado de los elementos y en especial aliado al Genio más poderoso Rayearth

Según todos los libros que había leído el oráculo era un ser bastante misterioso, que solía demostrar un comportamiento muy diferente a cada persona que veía, su personalidad era muy variada pero la verdadera se desconocía, al igual que su verdadera forma

Si había algo que los libros describían perfectamente era que esa persona era un oponente digno de generar temor

Pero a fin de cuentas había muy poca información sobre su procedencia y a quién seguía u obedecía

Ni siquiera el Genio del Fuego conocía sus intensiones

* * *

-"Marina cariño debemos hablar"

La joven suspiró

¿Desde cuándo los padres tenían esa habilidad de saber que sus hijos estaban cerca sin siquiera mirarlos?

La joven mujer luego de la conversación que tuvieron una semana atrás seguía estando algo enojada y triste, desde ese momento no les había hablado

Y no era para menos, si se sacaban las cuentas, la guerrera del agua había aguantado mucho de sus padres, soportando las insoportables reuniones de su padre en la mansión, junto con los que sus padres llamaban "amigos" de su edad los cuales apenas se volteaba comenzaban a criticarla e insultarla

Aún con el paso de los años ella aún extrañaba Cephiro y sobre todo extrañaba Japón, sus amigas Lucy y Anaís, las amigas de la escuela

Lo extrañaba todo

Con paso lento pero firme se dirigió a la sala donde sus padres la esperaban, con su mirada en alto no esperó a que sus padres le ofrecieran asiento, no fue su sorpresa al notar al joven con el cual la habían comprometido

Sin embargo notó algo extraño, el joven tenía una mirada azulada en vez de oscura

Solo entonces notó que era su gemelo

-"El joven Joshua viene a hablar contigo"

La joven solo sonrió, el era el único que había sido un amigo real para ella, incluso sabía lo de su aventura en Cephiro

Ya que el tenía dones especiales, también había vivido extrañas aventuras

Los padres se marcharon con tranquilidad, mientras que la joven solo observaba el semblante alegre del chico

-"Te veo más tranquila Marina… ¿A qué se debe?"- preguntó con curiosidad

-"Supongo que ya te enteraste que le dije a mis padres que me negaba a casarme con tu hermano ¿cierto?"- el joven asintió

-"Mis padres me lo comentaron"

-"Bueno ese mismo día iba a renunciar a mi pasado para no sufrir tanto pero esa pelea que tuvimos me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas… si olvidaba mi pasado también olvidaría mi hogar y a mis amigas"

-"¿Por eso estás tan tranquila y feliz?"

-"No, es porque ese día escuché la voz de Ceres"

El joven se sorprendió

-"¿Tu Genio?"

-"Si… se que fue una ilusión mía pero escuchar su voz me ayudó mucho, decidí que mantendría mis esperanzas hasta el día en el que vuelva a Japón"

-"Entonces volverás… si es así yo iré contigo, el único mundo donde no he ido ha sido Cephiro"

-"¿No extrañas Autozam?"

-"No mucho, Geo y Zaz vivían en una eterna investigación… menos mal que Autozam está en un tiempo diferente al nuestro… de lo contrario hubiera estado en serios problemas"

-"Joshua ¿Tu crees que en la otra dimensión el tiempo transcurra más rápido o solo transcurre así por nosotros?"

-"Eso siempre me lo pregunté… Me gustaría averiguarlo si regreso"

-"Por cierto es extraño que mis padres te dejaran entran sin supervisión ¿Ocurre algo?"

-"Quieren que intente convencerte de que te cases con mi hermano pero no creo que eso sea buena idea"

-"Lo sospeché"- suspiró con resignación- "¿Por qué crees que no es una buena idea?"

-"Es simple… mi hermano ha tenido muchas mujeres y les hace la vida un infierno, ¿Recuerdas a Emery?"

-"¿Cómo olvidarla? Era muy dulce y amable… ¿Qué ocurre con ella?"- preguntó con curiosidad ante la mención de la prometida de su amigo

-"Así como a mi hermano, también me arreglaron un compromiso con ella, mi hermano se interesó, la enamoró, se comprometió y al saber que el matrimonio que había arreglado, era porque su familia estaba en la ruina… le destrozó el corazón y desapareció"

-"Pobre Emery"- dijo la joven con tristeza- "Si lo hubiera sabido antes la hubiera ayudado"

-"Conoces a Emery, jamás pide ayuda"- dijo con tristeza- "Desde ese momento no le hablo a mi hermano, ni lo trato como antes"

-"Es un patán"

Neon jeongmal jaesueobseo

Neol mannal iyu eobseo

Neo gateun namjan isesange kkallyeosseo

Jae jae jae jaesueobseo

Danjeomeul sel su eobseo

Chameumyeo saranghagin sigani neomu akkawo

Hate you eheheheheh I'm fine living without you

I Hate you eheheheheh I'm fine living without you

Su charla se detuvo cuando un anciano apareció

-"Jaime"

-"Señorita tiene visitas del joven Tylor"

El chico a su lado iba a protestar cuando observó un gesto poco usual de su amiga

-"Hazlo pasar y cuando venga trae MUCHA agua tenemos sed"- dijo tronándose los nudillos

El anciano se marchó

-"¿Q-que harás?"- preguntó temeroso

-"Me gustaría vengar a Emery, además de eso anoche descubrí algo interesante y quisiera ponerlo en práctica con Tylor y sobre todo vengarme de una buena vez por hacerme tener tantos problemas con mis padres"

-"Marina"- llamó el chico con un gesto serio, luego sacó su celular y sonrió- "¿Me permites filmarlo?"

Ella solo rió de manera afirmativa, mientras que su amigo se escondía detrás de las cortinas

El joven entró con un aire presuntuoso

Neowaui gieogeun gidarin gieokbakke eobseo nan

Chamgo chamgo chamado kkeuteun eobseosseo

Sa-sa-saranghandan hanmadiga deutgo sipeosseo nan

Musimhan neoui sarange nan jichyeosseo

(Gibuni deoreowo)

Jajonsim da beorigo jwonneunde

(Cham seoreowo)

Naega igeotbakke andwaenna

(Nan duryeowo)

Sarangiran du geuljaga ijen nan museowo

Nega cham useuwo

-"Bien Marina, he venido a que te disculpes conmigo por tu irrespetuoso comportamiento del otro día"

-"Si eso es lo que quieres pierdes tu tiempo, ya que no me retracto"- dijo calmada

-"Si es así entonces ¿Por qué me has dejado entrar?"

-"Quiero arreglar cuentas contigo"

-"¿Cuentas?"- se burló mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones más cómodos de la sala- "Tengo a tus padres comiendo de mi mano, quien decide arreglar cuantas aquí soy yo"

Neon jeongmal jaesueobseo

Neol mannal iyu eobseo

Neo gateun namjan isesange kkallyeosseo

Jae jae jae jaesueobseo

Danjeomeul sel su eobseo

Chameumyeo saranghagin sigani neomu akkawo

Hate you eheheheheh

I'm fine living without you

I Hate you eheheheheh

I'm fine living without you

[Dara]Ne-ne-ne ibeseo naoneun mareun geojitmari ban

Sokgo sokgo sogado kkeuteun eobseosseo

Eonjenga neodo neo gateun yeojal mannage doel kkeoya

Apa bwaya geuttae neon nae mam al kkeoya

El mayordomo pasó con varios ayudantes trayendo varios jarrones con agua dentro, luego se marcharon

Para su suerte sus padres pasaban por allí en ese momento

-"¿Comen de la palma de tú mano?"- se burló- "¿Sabes la diferencia entre Emery y yo?"

El chico la miró interesado y nervioso

¿Se había enterado?

-"Ambas si somos ingenuas y un poco crédulas"- continuó- "Pero la diferencia es que yo si escuché atentamente lo hipócrita que eres"

(Gibuni deoreowo)

Happy endingui juingongiran geon (eobseosseo)

Naega babocheoreom sunjinhaenna

(Deo jaldwaesseo)

Jigeumirado neol arasseuni

Tteonagesseo jeongmal jaesueobseo

Neon jeongmal jaesueobseo

Neol mannal iyu eobseo

Neo gateun namjan isesange kkallyeosseo

Sus padres estuvieron a punto de intervenir sin embargo escucharon la voz del joven algo que los dejó pasmados

-"Lo mismo dijo Emery y le terminé destrozando su ingenuo corazón y arruiné a su familia más de lo que ya estaba"- rió- "Tú no serás la excepción, te quitaré todo el dinero antes de que tus padres se den cuenta, te culparán y luego te mandaré lejos igual que hice con Emery"

El joven detrás de las cortinas apretó los dientes con ira

¿Cómo pudo hacerle algo tan cruel a una de sus mejores amigas?

Estuvo a punto de salir y golpearlo cuando observó que Marina se ponía de pie, con sus ojos llenos de ira pero continuaba estando calmada

Jae jae jae jaesueobseo

Danjeomeul sel su eobseo

Chameumyeo saranghagin sigani neomu akkawo

Hate you eheheheheh

I'm fine living without you

I Hate you eheheheheh

I'm fine living without you

Peligrosamente calmada

Al ver esta reacción sus padres no se esperaban algo bueno, pero menos se esperaban lo siguiente

El agua sobre la mesa comenzó a moverse sin que nadie la tocara, el joven frente a ella la miró incrédulo

Mami siwonhae

Sogi huryeonhae

Ppyeo sok gipeun got kkaji ne gieok jiwonae

Neomu siwonhae

Sogi huryeonhae

Ppyeo sok gipeun got kkaji ne gieok jiwonae

Oh-oh-oh

-"¿Sabes la otra diferencia Tylor?"- preguntó fríamente, provocando que el mencionado tragara en seco con miedo- "Yo he enfrentado más cosas de las que tu te imaginas en cuentos de terror y fantasía, que hasta a ti te darían miedo, aquí está la diferencia entre nosotras, yo soy… Marina Ryuuzaki… también conocida como la guerrera del agua… quien controla el mar"

Dicho esto el agua formó una especie de corriente que lo atrapó, rodeándolo con fuerza

Neon jeongmal jaesueobseo

Neol mannal iyu eobseo

Neo gateun namjan isesange kkallyeosseo

Jae jae jae jaesueobseo

Danjeomeul sel su eobseo

Chameumyeo saranghagin sigani neomu akkawo

-"¡Vas a traer a Emery de regreso y le vas a dar parte de TU fortuna, no la de tus padres la tuya, admitirás públicamente tu error y te marcharás!"- ordenó con autoridad- "¡Y no dirás nada de mí ni de este encuentro o te arrepentirás! ¡¿Te quedó claro?"- el joven asintió con miedo

La chica lo soltó dejando que cayera al suelo dándose un golpe fuerte, el agua regresó a su lugar y sus padres bajaron a revisar al muchacho

Hate you eheheheheh

I'm fine living without you

I Hate you eheheheheh

I'm fine living without you

Mientras que el joven detrás de la cortina salió mientras aplaudía

-"Marina"- dijeron sus padres aún sorprendidos

La muchacha les dio la espalda

-"Estos recuerdos fueron los que dejé atrás por ustedes"- confesó finalmente la joven- "Soy una Guerrera Mágica, dueña del Legendario Genio Ceres, controlo el agua y peleo para proteger Cephiro, Autozam, Fahren, Cizeta y Mundo Místico"

La chica se volteó en dirección a sus padres quienes la observaron aún sorprendidos

-"Y amo a quién me ha concedido mis poderes, el Gran Maestro Guru-Clef"- les dijo con decisión- "Por ello no me comprometeré con alguien, si no lo entienden, es solo cosa suya, no me van a obligar a algo que no quiero hacer… porque terminará quedando así"- señaló al joven que se había desmayado- "Y menos con alguien que le hizo tanto daño a una amiga"

Joshua se acercó a ella

-"No sabes cuanto te agradezco, no creo que sepas hace cuanto quería golpearlo, supongo que dejarlo así fue lo mejor"- al muchacho le salieron estrellas en los ojos- "¡Y lo mejor es que lo grabé!"

-"Debe quedar en secreto Joshua"

-"Lo grabé para diversión personal Marina, primero le contaría a todo el mundo lo de Autozam antes de exponer tu secreto"- sonrió

Sus padres se acercaron con nerviosismo a ella

-"Lo lamentamos Marina"- se disculpó la madre

-"Es tu vida y tu decides que hacer con ella"

La muchacha suspiró al fin se habían dado cuenta de su error, ella solo se limitó a abrazarlos y perdonarlos

* * *

-"¡Resplandor!"

Un enorme rayo impactó al monstruo, para la sorpresa de todos no surtió efecto

-"¡Latis es inútil la magia no funciona bien con ese monstruo!"- gritó Ráfaga mientras lo atacaba con su espada

El monstruo lo esquivó, mientras lo atacaba el águila gigante escupió fuego, el cual a duras penas pudo esquivar

-"¡Paris detrás de ti!"- gritó Ascot

El príncipe se movió a gran velocidad o al menos lo que sus piernas le permitían quedando frente al águila

Paris lo envistió con su espada en un intento por herirlo sin embargo este lo esquivó volando

El águila enterró su pico en la tierra mientras Latis esquivaba de un salto al ave

-"¡Rayos!... ¡¿Por qué Jeanne no envió más ayuda?"- se quejó el heredero al trono

-"¡Cuidado!"- gritó Ascot lanzándose contra el, logrando empujarlo evitando el fuego que el ave había lanzado- "Esa cosa es muy fuerte"

Ascot observó detenidamente al ave, pudo notar algo extraño en ella, entonces decidió aprovecharlo

-"¡Ráfaga ataca la cola!"- gritó- "¡Latis el ala derecha! ¡Paris la izquierda!"

Los tres hombres lo miraron con duda, sin embargo nada perdían con intentar dañar al monstruo de esa manera

Se posicionaron y atacaron al mismo tiempo

Cuando el ave recibió el ataque se sorprendieron al ver como Ascot sacaba una enorme espada y atacaba la cabeza, rompiendo una joya que tenía en la frente y finalmente lo destruyó

No quedó nada del monstruo, ni siquiera un poco de polvo

Los 4 suspiraron con cansancio

-"¿Cómo supiste… su debilidad?"

-"¿Sabes? A la hora de enseñar y luchar, Jeanne tiende a ser despiadada"- suspiró- "Ella me enseñó"

-"Debo comenzar a entrenar con ella"- dijo el príncipe

-"Y yo"- rió Ráfaga

-"No me imagino que diría Caldina si te viera"- rió Ascot, sabía que su "hermana" tendía a ser MUY celosa

-"Lo entenderá"

-"O te matará"- Paris siguió el juego

-"No me ayudas mucho"

-"Es mejor irnos ahora"- sugirió Latis- "Se está haciendo tarde"

Los 4 se fueron hacia el castillo montados sobre unas criaturas

* * *

La joven de ojos esmeralda aparcó su auto mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación

Mientras caminaba por la enorme casa, comenzó a recordar que no podría echarse en su cama a dormir, debido a que su hermana en un alboroto desordenó todo en su habitación

Suspiró con pesadez

Luego de que al fin llegó a su habitación, la joven comenzó a limpiarla, cuando finalmente terminó se quedó dormida en su cama

Las horas pasaron

_Todo lo que había en su alrededor era negro, no había absolutamente nada, hasta que en la distancia observó algo, probablemente a una persona_

_Con timidez comenzó a caminar, finalmente pudiendo divisarla _

_Observó a una joven mujer, por sus manos y su cuerpo era aparentemente de 18 a 22 años, su rostro estaba oculto por una amplia capa_

_Sin dudarlo caminó en dirección hacia ella_

_-"¿Quién eres?"- preguntó_

_Al no recibir respuesta iba a volver a preguntar, sin embargo notó el ambiente en su sueño_

_Había hermosos prados verdes, el mar, frondosos bosques, volcanes, montañas flotantes y en la distancia el palacio_

_-"Cephiro"- reconoció la guerrera del viento_

_Luego de un rato la imagen de una bestia voladora apareció y sobre ella un hombre el cual reconoció_

_-"Paris"- murmuró la guerrera_

_-"Tu sueño es hermoso Guerrera Mágica… ¿Por qué no es concedido?"_

_-"Lo he intentado infinidad de veces, pero no he logrado regresar"_

_La joven se giró a ella quedando frente a frente, la guerrera aún no podía ver su rostro_

_-"Es porque no deseas lo que tu alma y corazón pide realmente… escucha tu corazón y mira en el fondo de todo tu ser, cuando el sol llegue a su punto más alto en la torre con más concentración mágica, desea con fuerza lo que de verdad quieres y será concedido"_

_Anaís la observó sin entender_

_-"En cuanto a tu pregunta, soy el oráculo de este mundo y de Cephiro, seguidora de Rayearth, confía en mi humilde consejo y sigue tu alma Anaís"_

_-"Quiero volver a Cephiro"_

_-"Escucha bien a tu corazón y síguelo sin dudar, lo correcto y la fuerza se halla en el"_

_La joven encapuchada desapareció dejando a Anaís sola_

Se despertó precipitadamente, se sentó en su cama mientras aclaraba su vista

-"Solo fue un sueño"- se dijo a si misma mientras se iba a tomar un baso con agua para calmarse

Ese sueño hizo que la joven de ojos esmeraldas volviera a encontrar ese sentimiento que creía que por el paso de los años se había debilitado

Ella estaba cansada de engañarse, jamás había perdido ese sentimiento y lo sabía perfectamente

Sabía que la razón por la cual quería volver era para decirle lo que no pudo cuando aún estaba con el

Lo amaba

Lo amaba tanto que no podía dejar de pensar en que alguna vez cometió el grave error de dejarlo sin siquiera hacerle entender sus sentimientos hacia el

Lo que creía perdido nuevamente lo había encontrado

Se sentía culpable, no solo por el hecho de quitarle a su hermana, también por el hecho de no darle el amor que el necesitaba

Ese sueño le recordó cuanto quería estar a su lado, cuanto quería volver aunque sea escuchar su voz o siquiera saber que estaba bien

En ese momento tuvo miedo de salir lastimada

Pero ahora ya no lo iba a tener más

Ya entendía lo que el oráculo había querido decir con su verdadero deseo

Si volvía no cometería ese error nuevamente, lo primero era que se aseguraría sería de que supiera que lo amaba con todo su ser

Ya tenía su respuesta

Cuando volvió un brillo la cegó, se acercó a la mesita de noche, que se encontraba bajo la ventana y observó lo que había en ella

-"¡¿Cómo rayos llegó esto aquí?"- se sobresaltó

Agarró el objeto entre sus manos, y sonrió mientras lo acercaba a su cuerpo

La verdad no le importaba como llego hasta ella, era un recuerdo de su amado príncipe y jamás lo dejaría, siempre lo tendía con ella

-"Te extraño tanto Paris, de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberte dicho que siempre fuiste mi héroe y que aún después de estos 5 largos años te amo más que nunca"

Una lágrima cayó en el objeto

Sabía que algún día lo volvería a ver

Ya había esperado 5 años un poco más de tiempo no haría daño

Nuevamente se fue a dormir esta vez con el grabador en sus manos, sabía que le esperaría una noche de sueño profundo

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Notas de Autora:

La canción se llama "Hate You" de "2NE1" demuestra el desprecio que siente Marina hacia su ex prometido

Es un récord para mí, ayer apenas actualicé, no se acostumbren que se que en cualquier momento mi hermana me va a pedir la laptop (es predecible)

Este capítulo se enfoca en un viejo obsequio que Lucy encontró entre sus cosas y el sorpresivo y misterioso descubrimiento del grabador al lado de Anaís al despertarse

Avances:

Con sus sentimientos más que aclarados, las guerreras están listas para recibir el año con sus familias y para ellas será el inicio de un ajetreado año

¿Qué ocurre si un monstruo irrumpe la celebración?

**Capítulo V: Nuevo Inicio**


	6. Capítulo V: Un Nuevo Inicio

**Capítulo V: Nuevo Inicio**

* * *

Se escurrió en la cocina esperando no ser encontrada por alguno de sus conocidos

Quería hacer los preparativos de la celebración sin la ayuda de los sirvientes de la mansión

Observó el reloj, ya eran las 6:30 de la tarde del 31 de diciembre, aún había tiempo antes de que los invitados comenzaran a llegar

Fue su sorpresa al ver a su madre en la cocina vigilando el horno, ya llevaba un buen rato horneando varios platillos

-"Se ven muy bien Marina"- sonrió su madre al percatarse de que su hija se hallaba en la cocina- "Felicidades"

-"Quería hacer algo diferente… en Japón solíamos cocinar la cena de Año Nuevo los 3"- recordó nostálgica, su padre, su madre y ella siempre cocinaban juntos en las fiestas, donde no solo amigos de sus padres asistían, también sus familiares y sus amigas- "Me gustaba mucho pasar ese tiempo con ustedes"

-"Si quieres podemos retomarlo"- intervino su padre sonriendo- "Aún falta hacer la ensalada y de eso me encargo yo"

-"Y yo los postres… aún queda mucho tiempo"

-"Bueno comencemos de una vez, de lo contrario no nos podríamos arreglar después… Ya los platillos principales están listos"- sonrió la joven con alegría

Había extrañado tanto pasar ese tiempo con sus padres y sobre todo, había extrañado la alegría que ellos tenían al estar mucho tiempo entre risas

Por un momento sintió que era su única alegría después llegar a Inglaterra, al menos con sus padres

Solo había algo que la alegraría más

La presencia de sus amigas en la celebración

La presencia del mayordomo llamó su atención, el semblante del anciano era sorprendido al ver a la familia en la cocina, sin pelear

-"¿Quieres unirte Jaime?"- preguntó con tranquilidad el embajador

-"Estamos cocinando la cena"- sonrió la señora de la casa

-"Claro"- sonrió con gracia- "Señorita Marina tiene una llamada, es del exterior"

-"¿Una llamada? ¿De quién?"

-"Me pidió que no le diera su nombre, seguramente le alegrará, le comuniqué también con una segunda llamada"

La muchacha al escuchar que habían dos personas esperando al teléfono salió disparada como un rayo

La joven finalmente llegó al teléfono

-"¿Hola?"

-"_Feliz Año Marina_"- las dos voces la felicitaron

-"¡Lucy! ¡Anaís!"- reconoció sumamente feliz- "Chicas ¿Cómo han estado? Las hecho tanto de menos"

-_"Parece que nos extrañaron Lucy"_

_-"¡Yo también las he extrañado mucho!"_

-"Hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarles"

_-"¡Oh! Vamos Marina seguramente algún día volveremos a vernos, no te pongas así"_

_-"Lucy tiene razón, además de que me dieron una beca para trasladarme a Tokio"_

-"¡Que buena noticia Anaís!"

_-"¡Que buena manera de terminar el año chicas! ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?"_

_-"Probablemente en Marzo"_

-"Y yo planeo viajar en Junio… haré unos trámites para transferirme a CLAMP"

_-"¡Me alegro mucho!"_- chilló Lucy con emoción- _"¿Cuál universidad?"_

_-"CLAMP… son los mejores en la facultad de medicina"_

_-"¡En esa universidad estoy yo!"_

-"Es igual que en la Torre de Tokio… nos reunimos otra vez en el mismo lugar"

-_"Es cierto… sin mencionar que la universidad queda a dos cuadras de la torre"_

_-"El destino nuevamente nos llama al mismo sitio"_

-"Es año nuevo Anaís, por hoy no pensemos en el destino"

-"_Tienes razón Marina"_

_-"Bueno chicas debo despedirme, si sigo hablando se me va a quemar el pavo… Hasta Luego… Marina, Anaís"_

Escuchó como la pelirroja colgó el teléfono

-"¿Tu también lo notaste Anaís?"

_-"La voz de Lucy sonaba temblorosa, no creo que haya colgado solo por el Pavo"_

-"Yo tampoco lo creo"

En el otro lado del teléfono la joven guerrera del viento observó con detenimiento

-"Algo extraño me ocurrió hace unas semanas, en una montaña escuché a Windam, no se si haya sido mi imaginación o…"

-_"Lo mismo me ocurrió con Ceres… ¿Crees que nos estén llamando realmente?"_

-"No lo se… pero algo ocurre, en la misma semana apareció el regalo que hizo Paris a mi lado al despertar"

La guerrera del agua permaneció en silencio

_-"También me pasó algo muy extraño, hace unas semanas estaba tan enojada con mis padres porque me iban a obligar a casarme, que me aislé en el lago cerca de mi casa, y en un momento de ira el agua se movió bastante y no había viento, todo estaba congelado"_

-"¿Salió líquida?"- preguntó sorprendida la joven

-_"Si_"

-"No puede ser posible que podamos usar nuestros poderes aquí… Guru-Clef es el que nos lo da"

_-"Lo mismo pensé, eso lleva a preguntarme ¿Desde un principio teníamos los poderes y podíamos usarlos?"_

-"Si es así, entonces esa debe ser la razón por la cual fuimos escogidas para ser guerreras"

-_"Anaís, pienso que debemos discutir esto en otro momento, hay más cosas que debo decirte y no puede ser por teléfono"_

-"Tienes razón… hablaremos en Japón… Adiós"

Las jóvenes se despidieron y cortaron la comunicación

-"Hija… es hora de cenar"

La muchacha se encaminó en dirección al comedor, su elegante vestido verde ligeramente se arrastraba por el suelo, su cabello era largo hasta llegar a la mitad de su espalda en un peinado semi recogido, unos mechones se escapaban, dándole un toque de elegancia

En todo el trayecto no pudo evitar pensar en lo que li dijo su amiga

-_"La magia no puede funcionar en este mundo, Guru-Clef fue quien nos la dio… ¿Será acaso producto de que este sea nuestro mundo y que siempre la tuvimos pero nunca la usábamos? O ¿Será el hecho que el último pilar de Cephiro haya vuelto a su hogar trayendo la posibilidad de que haya magia?"_

Las dudas en su mente no se aclaraban mientras más intentaba hallar una respuesta lógica, más y más dudas aparecían

_-"¿Cómo llegó el regalo de Paris a este mundo, si cuando regresamos en las dos ocasiones había desaparecido?... ¿Quién era aquella mujer de mi sueño que alegaba ser el oráculo de Cephiro?"_

La joven estudiante de medicina continuó caminando con paso calmado, mientras las miles de preguntas que rondaban por su mente que la hizo recordar algo más

-_"Marina y yo escuchamos las voces de Ceres y Windam… ¿Lucy habrá escuchado a Rayearth?... Si las tres llegamos a escuchar a los genios ¿Significa que Cephiro nos está llamando o solo será producto de la nostalgia? No… estoy completamente segura que Cephiro está a salvo, pero el hecho de usar la magia aquí es… es imposible, es ilógico, sin embargo se que Marina no miente"_

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta de que Lulú, su hermana la observaba con detenimiento, con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos

-_"¿Por qué fuimos nosotras las elegidas para luchar?... Ese oráculo insistía tanto en que buscara mi verdadero deseo, ¿Por qué?"_

-"Anaís"- llamó su hermana, la joven volteó en dirección a la voz- "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Sobre confiar en los demás si tenías algún problema"

-"Si lo recuerdo Lulú"- bajó la mirada- "Es un secreto que no puedo contar, solo lo saben Lucy y Marina porque ellas lo vivieron conmigo… lo siento"

-"Ese día te dije que era muy triste si no tenías a alguien en quién confiar, tu tienes a tus amigas, aún estando tan lejos, las sigues teniendo… eso me tranquiliza, tienes en quien confiar eso es lo que importa"- sonrió con tranquilidad

Su hermana la dejó atrás, estaba sorprendida

Desde hacía 5 años no la trataba con tanta calidez como cuando vivían en Tokio, extrañaba ese comportamiento gentil y alegre de su hermana, sentía como si fuera la Anaís de 14 años nuevamente

Su hermana y ella, no se habían hablado mucho desde que se mudaron a los Estados Unidos, no solo por el hecho de que ella trabajaba mucho y que Anaís estudiaba y hacía guardia en el hospital; más se debía al hecho de que su hermana, junto a sus padres se habían empeñado en controlar su vida, eso siempre los llevaba al conflicto haciendo que los evitara a cualquier costo

Ahora que finalmente la discusión había terminado, Lulú volvía a ser la misma de antes, gentil y amigable con Anaís

Eso era lo que más había extrañado de toda su familia, luego seguía el comportamiento de felicidad de sus padres al estar orgullosos de su hija por todos sus logros, no solo en los estudios, también en los deportes

Si supieran lo que su pequeña e "inocente" hija tenía guardado en el fondo de su corazón, solo los aterrorizaría, hasta el mismo nombre con todas sus letras del lugar causante de todo su dolor, Cephiro

Algún día le tocaría decirles, no sabía como lo haría, pero no podía mentirles toda la vida

Ella sabía que ellos continuaban con la duda de que donde había conocido al chico del que se enamoró si su hija vivía literalmente metida en sus libros y con su arco y flecha

Algo que bien reconocía era que no iba a ser fácil y si sus sospechas eran correctas, debía decirles lo antes posible la verdad de lo que le había casado tanto dolor en la época en la que por primera vez ellos se habían preocupado

_-"Si Cephiro nos llama nuevamente, es posible que una nueva lucha traerá mucho dolor y será mucho más peligrosa que las de antes, antes de que eso ocurra, debo asegurarme de que ellos sepan la verdad… cuanto antes"_

No iba a ser ese día, pero era mejor hacerlo lo antes posible

Retomó su caminar con paso tranquilo llegando finalmente a su destino

La enorme mesa estaba adornada de la manera más elegante posible, habían muchos invitados, los amigos de sus padres, sus sobrinos y otros familiares

Se notaba el esmero de su madre por tener una cena digna de Año Nuevo, con diferentes tipos de manjares que con esfuerzo prepararon juntas

Era un banquete

Había música ambiental, que aumentaban con delicadeza la elegancia del enorme comedor

Cuando finalmente todos acabaron de comer, se dirigieron al jardín, ya era casi la hora de culminar el año, solo faltaban segundos

Escasos segundos

Cuando las campanadas del reloj anunciaron el nuevo año, todos se felicitaron

Sin embargo el gozo y la alegría para Anaís duraron muy poco

-"_Anaís Cuidado"_- una voz en su interior resonó

De la nada un monstruo apareció, un águila gigante apareció en la fiesta

Todos los invitados huyeron aterrados, cuando su padre iba a llamar por ayuda

-"¡Escóndanse, de esto me encargo yo!"

-"Anaís"- apenas pronunció su padre aterrado- "¡Esa cosa te va a matar!"

-"Antes les dije que habían cosas que desconocían de mí, incluyendo de quien me enamoré… hoy es el día en el cual sabrán la verdad…"- murmuró mientras lo miraba con seriedad- "¡Muévanse!"

Su familia obedeció a la orden de la guerrera, se ocultaron dentro de la casa mientras que por una ventana podía ver y oír todo lo que decían

-"¿Eres una criatura de Cephiro?"- preguntó con seriedad

El ave la entendió asintiendo

-"¿Qué pretendes?"

-_"Destruir este mundo, aún en contra de las órdenes de el príncipe y la princesa"_

_-"¿Princesa?"_- abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendida

-_"La princesa Jeanne"_

Anaís palideció

Paris no le pudo haber hecho eso, no pudo haberla traicionado

-_"No malentiendas Anaís"_- la voz de la que previamente se llamó a si misma oráculo resonó en su mente

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar el ave atacó, estampándola contra una de las paredes de su casa

-"¡Anaís!"- gritaron sus padres

* * *

"_Nuevamente tengo que pasar este día sola"_

Sus ojos eran solitarios divisó el fuego con detenimiento, recordando como sus hermanos tenían que trabajar ese día

El timbre sonó y solo entonces se levantó del sillón y salió

La joven abrió la puerta encontrando a una muchacha de ojos dorados, y cabello negro hasta los hombros

-"Mitsuko"- la mencionada sonrió

-"Feliz Año Lucy"- sonrió

La joven entró a la casa, ambas entraron a la casa de la pelirroja, ambas se sentaron al pie de la chimenea

-"Me sorprende tu visita… pensé que hoy estarías con tu familia"

-"Yo no tengo familia"- sonrió con tranquilidad- "A decir verdad supuse que por el trabajo tu estarías sola"

-"Eres buena amiga al venir a visitarme"

-"Nadie debe estar solo este día"- le tendió una caja- "Toma, es para ti"

Miró la caja con cierta curiosidad, estaba adornada con un papel dorado, con hermoso listón plateado

-"Gracias"

Abrió la caja de regalo sacando un hermoso espejo dorado era de oro con rubíes

-"Es muy hermoso"- se apenó porque el regalo se notaba que era caro

-"No es un espejo cualquiera Lucy"- intervino con voz serena- "Este espejo permite que puedas hablar con cualquiera en cualquier distancia, incluyendo dimensiones, también avisa cuando hay peligro cerca"

Lucy se sorprendió ante lo dicho por ella, sabía que de alguna manera se refería a Cephiro

Era el momento para que le dijera parte de la verdad

-"Este espejo fue creado, con la magia de Ceres, Windam y Rayearth, para el pilar, la guerrera mágica del fuego"

Los genios… el pilar… ella

Las palabras resonaron en su mente ¿Cómo rayos era posible que supiera lo de los genios? ¿Cómo sabía sobre ella? ¿Por qué traía un espejo dimensional y se lo regalaba?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un sonoro ruido proveniente del espejo mostró una figura

-"Lucy, te prometo que te explicaré, pero no ahora, esa imagen que demuestra el espejo proviene es una amenaza… prepárate"

Lucy ante lo dicho se dirigió hacia el salón de prácticas del Dojo sacando la espada de la familia, era aparentemente de madera, pero al desenvainarla mostraba una hojilla muy filosa

Luego corrió hacia la salida y finalmente lo vio

Un enorme Águila que lanzaba fuego

Sin esperar mucho tiempo lo atacó con rapidez, sin embargo no fue suficiente, ya que el monstruo logró apartarlo con facilidad

-"Usa tu magia"- aconsejó la joven

-"¿Mi magia?"

No perdía nada con intentar

-"Rayos Rojos"- dijo en un murmullo

Efectivamente el ataque a duras penas surtió efecto, sin embargo no fue suficiente

Sin duda alguna le esperaba una larga batalla

* * *

-"Feliz Año"- felicitó la joven con tranquilidad

La fiesta era muy animada, los invitados comían y bebían con suma felicidad

Todo eran risas y conversaciones sin sentido

El lugar estaba hermosamente decorado, con todas sus decoraciones navideñas, simplemente perfecto

Había tantas personas reunidas, que hasta a Marina se le hacía prácticamente imposible distinguir a algún conocido

Era impresionante

-"Marina"- llamó una joven rubia de ojos turquesa

La joven corrió a abrazarla sumamente feliz

-"¡Santo cielo Emery! ¡Que alegría que estés bien!"

La joven sonrió de manera amplia y calmada

-"Todo gracias a ti Marina… Joshua me contó como convenciste a Tylor"

-"¿T-todo?"

La joven asintió

-"Me dijo como lo expusiste ente tus padres y que lo amenazaste porque tenías su confesión en video"

Marina suspiró de manera aliviada, se había dado un tremendo susto al pensar que su amigo le había contado la otra parte de la historia

-"¿Dónde habías estado?"

-"En Siberia"- respondió con tranquilidad

-"Es un patán hijo de…"- Marina apretó su mano formando un puño

-"¡Eres una dama Marina! No debes decir esas cosas, además su madre es la misma que la mía"- tosió con incomodidad su amigo

-"¡Oh! Lo siento Joshua"- se disculpó visiblemente apenada- "No lo dije por ti, sino por el, de verdad son tan diferentes que se me olvida que son hermanos y… bueno ya sabes…"

-"Si, si Marina entiendo a la perfección, pero mi santa madre no puede cargar con la culpa de que Tylor sea un imbécil, manipulador y un mentiroso, patán… ¿De qué estábamos hablando?"

Las chicas rieron ante la pregunta del segundo hijo del embajador

Los jóvenes continuaron riendo con suma tranquilidad, estaban felices de estar finalmente juntos

Sin embargo la felicidad no había durado mucho

Una gran ventisca impactó contra la mansión, podría ser identificada fácilmente como una tormenta o un tornado

Todos los invitados huyeron despavoridos, el único que se quedó fue el hijo del embajador

Marina y Joshua salieron rápidamente de la mansión, para finalmente ver un águila enorme, esta escupía fuego

-"¡Maldición es el peor día para no haber traído el arma de Zaz y Geo!"- se lamentó el joven

Marina empujó al joven ya que el ave había lanzado fuego

-"¡Ve a buscar el arma yo ganaré algo de tiempo!"

El muchacho se marchó dejándola sola

-"_Ceres ¿Esto será una señal de que Cephiro está en problemas?"_

El ave atacó nuevamente, Marina a duras penas pudo esquivarlo

-"Remolino Azul"

Con ese ataque pudo hacer que el monstruo saliera un poco lastimado, no era mucho sin embargo era un logro al menos

El ave furiosa atacó nuevamente a Marina, esta vez por culpa de su largo vestido no pudo evitar salir lastimada

No era grave pero su pierna le dolía bastante

-"¡Estúpido vestido!"- se quejó arrancando la tela que sobraba ya que en el ataque se había desprendido

Sus padres al escuchar el alboroto con preocupación salieron de la mansión

Con horror observaron a la enorme ave y a Marina en el suelo sangrando por su pierna, estuvieron a punto de intervenir

-"¡Váyanse ahora!"

Con inseguridad hicieron lo que su hija les ordenó, de todas maneras era ella quien tenía toda la experiencia luchado contra los monstruos

Sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, sabía perfectamente de que se trataba, era el pico del Águila que con fuerza había impactado contra ella

No le importó lo doloroso que le había resultado el golpe, no le importaba cuanto saliera lastimada, debía ganar tiempo

O al menos el suficiente para que su amigo pudiera traer el arma que Geo y Zaz le habían obsequiado

-"¡Dragón de Agua!"- invocó

Una gran corriente de agua impactó contra el Águila, el enorme animal esquivó el ataque con suma facilidad

-_"Como desearía escuchas la voz de Ceres, necesito su sabio concejo"_- pensó aterrada

El águila comenzó a lanzar fuego buscando herirla, la joven guerrera a duras penas evitó el ataque lanzándose hacia el suelo

El ave se elevó al cielo, Marina automáticamente dirigió su mirada hacia la mansión

Sus padres la observaban desde una las ventanas con su mirada llena de terror

Temían por Marina, ellos apenas entendían por todo lo que su hija, junto a sus amigas habían pasado en ese extraño mundo que le habían contado

Sabían que Marina había luchado antes con temibles criarturas como la que estaba frente a ellos

Sin embargo, en ese momento se hallaba sola, sus amigas quienes habían compartido sus aventuras, dolores y temores con ella, no estaban a su lado para enfrentarlo juntas nuevamente

Por su parte, la guerrera del agua solo pensaba en la manera de atraer a esa criatura

Debía encontrarla a cualquier costo, la vida de sus padres corrían grave peligro

En ese instante se diò cuenta

Con el paso de los años nunca, por más que lo había intentado, había dejado de ser aquella niña de Mundo Místico que fue a un mundo completamente diferente de una manera inexplicable, donde la magia existe y criaturas temibles y extrañas, sobre todo donde es una Guerrera Mágica

Jamás logró separarse de ese sentimiento y en ese momento en plena lucha con un monstruo en su mundo... Había luchado todo ese tiempo pensando en el hecho de que era la hija del actual Gobernador de Inglaterra con poderes que la convertían en Guerrera Mágica

No como en realidad era

Una de las chicas que fue llamada por la Princesa Esmeralda a Cephiro para luchar por la paz de ese y de otros mundos

Debía actuar sin miedo

Debía ser quien era en realidad

La Guerrera Mágica del Agua, la dueña del Genio del Agua, Ceres

-"¡Espadas de Agua!"- invocó

Finalmente había logrado inmovilizatlo

Las espada habían logrado sujetarlo de las alas y la cola contra el suelo

Luego de ello, un rayo se pudo divisar, el cual impactó contra la frente del ave, rompiendo la joya

Lentamente el monstruo desapareció

Marina suspiró sumamente aliviada

Su amigo logró llegar justo a tiempo para acabar con el monstruo

-"Lo siento me tardé"- se disculpó apenado, el chico notó a Marina extramadsamente seria- "¿Qué ocurre?"

-"Es extraño"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Esa criatura en este mundo... ¿Cómo habrâ llegado ese monstruo hasta aquí?... Es una de las criaturas de Cephiro"

El joven solo permaneció en silencio, no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta

No tenía ni idea de como investigar lo ocurrido momentos atrás

Pero algo era seguro, algo importante estaba por ocurrir, no solo en su mundo, también Autozam y Cephiro se verían afectados y era posible que Fahren y Cizeta también

* * *

Su respiración era muy agitada, sus piernas le comenzaban a doler

Llevaba un largo rato corriendo, debía encontrar la manera de hacer que la persiguiera para evitar la destrucción de algo de suma importancia y sobretodo de un ser inocente

Optó por ir a un amplio parque donde finalmente se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y continuó corriendo

Observó sobre su hombro izquierdo, con satisfacción notó como era seguida por el ave

-"¡Detente aquí no lastimará a nadie!"- gritó su amiga corriendo tras ella

Ante la voz de la joven de mirada dorada se detuvo nuevamente

No se había dado cuenta de que la había seguido

-"Lucy... Pon atención"- pidió su amiga con tranquilidad- "Aquí viene"

La guerrera del fuego miró como el ave se elevaba para dejarse caer mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego

Como un acto de reflejo Lucy empujó fuertemente a Mitsuko hacia un lado, logrando evitar que saliera lastimada

Esa acción había tenido sus consecuencias

Lucy resultó herida, una bola de fuego había impactado contra su hombro quemándole superficialmente la piel

-"¡Lucy!"- gritó angustiada

La guerrera rápidamente se levantó

No se iba a rendir tan fácil, simplemente le iba a dar pelea

Aún si eso significaba romperse hasta el último hueso o quemarse la piel completamente

Iba a luchar por su mundo, por Cephiro, Autozam, Fahren, Cizeta, por sus seres queridos, iba a asegurarles su futuro

-"¡Rayos Rojos!"- invocó aún adolorida

El ataque impacto con el monstruo logrando que el águila lanzara un sonido de dolor, mientras caía al suelo

-_"Lucy no te fuerces demasiado"_

La pelirroja ignorando los pensamientos de su amiga se acercó al monstruo dispuesta a atacar de nuevo

El ave le ganó en velocidad

Rápidamente se había incorporado notablemente molesta, esta vez atacó con más fuerza

Comenzó a lanzar fuego esta vez no eran esferas, era como si de un dragón se tratara

Sin darse cuenta, se había visto rodeada por el fuego

No podía escapar

Frente a ella se hallaba el águila completamente enfurecida, comenzó a atacarla ferozmente

Le lanzaba fuego, le intentaba dar golpes con su pico e incluso usaba sus alas de vez en cuando para tumbarla

Lucy como podía evitaba el fuego y los golpes a duras penas

Esa criatura era muy persistente y fuerte, aún no podía entender como llegó a su mundo

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza ¡No era el momento para pensar estupideses!

Debía concentrarse solamente en el águila frente a ella

De repente comenzó a sentir un intenso calor en su pecho, conocía perfectamente ese sentimiento

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía ese calor, esa fuerza, comenzaba a tener energía

-"Flechas de Fuego"- murmuró

Con ese ataque logró que el ave cayera al suelo con sus alas clavadas en la fría y dura tierra

Lucy se acercó lentamente obsevando algo extraño en su frente, parecía ser un rubí

Guiada por un fuerte presentimiento levantó su mano para finalmente lanzar una flecha en el rubí

El ave se hizo polvo en el instante

Lucy miró a su alrededor con preocupación notando con sorpresa que no quedaba rastro de fuego ni de lucha en el amplio parque

-"¿Cómo es posible que esa criatura haya logrado venir a este mundo?"

-"No es el momento Lucy... Para querer respuestas debes aclarar tus dudas"

* * *

Estaba sumamente agotada, su lucha había durado demasiado

Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo causadas por los golpes y las caídas que había recibido

El ave la elevó muy alto luego de atraparla con una de sus garras

La criatura se perdió en la distancia mientras Anaís intentaba incorporarse

Quería acabar con la criatura lo más rápido posible, pero ya no tenía fuerzas, ya no podía levantarse

_-"No tengo más fuerzas ¿Qué puedo hacer si ni siquiera puedo puedo ponerme de pie?"_

Anaís intentaba por todos los medios posibles levantarse, pero no encontraba las fuerzas

Observó en la distancia al águila aproximarse a gran velocidad, sabía que iba a volver a atacarla

Cuando el ave se hallaba peligrosamente cerca optó por rodarse para evitar que el pico se le clavara

El pico si incrustó en la tierra

Anaís notó que el ave procuraba proteger su frente cada vez que atacaba

Sin embargo era incapaz de atacar

Estaba muy debil y herida

Tenía que encontrar la manera de destruirlo en menos de tres ataques

Debía procurar dañarlo antes de que la situación se saliera de control y que inevitablemente dañara a alguno de sus seres queridos o a alguien inocente

-"¡Anaís!"- escuchó gritar a su madre

La joven reaccionó levantándose trabajosamente

Esa era su oportunidad

Dedujo que el ave clavaría su pico en la tierra y que ella lo esquivaría haciendo que el pico quedara atorado en la tierra para que finalmente ella lo atacara en el rubí en su frente

Tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que finalmente lo destruiría

Y así lo hizo

El águila se acercó dejándose caer, Anaís no se movió

Cuando el águila estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que no pudiera elevarse, se rodó

Afortunadamente el pico se enterró de tal manera que estaba hasta el límite, se hallaba completamente enterrado

_-"Es ahora o nunca"_- pensó- "¡Huracán Verde!"

Una ráfaga muy fuerte de viento impactó contra el rubí que se hallaba en su frente, se rompió en incontables pedazos que volaron por distintos lugares

El águila finalmente desapareció

Dirigió una mirada rápida hacia el lugar de la batalla, no había quedado rastros fe pelea, ni siquiera polvo o la hoja de algún árbol dañado, eso la extrañó de sobremanera

Eso fue lo último que vio, en ese momento todo se había tornado negro, se había desmayado

Horas después despertó en su habitación con muchas vendas en el cuerpo

Intentó levantarse, pero cayó en la cama al instante

Sabía que estaba muy débil, no pudo levantar ni siquiera sus brazos

_"Ya lo peor pasó, solo me queda recuperarme"_

Tomò el broche entre sus manos y lo apretó con fuerza

Sabía que si lo apretaba jamás la escucharía, pero quería creer, algo en su interior algo le decía que tuviera esperanzas, pero aún no podía

-"Hoy un monstruo vino a mi mundo, a duras penas he logrado derrotarla"- se dijo a sí misma

Las palabras de esa criatura se le vinieron a la mente

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecer

Daremo inai stage

Yume no jikan wa mo maku orikeuku

Kinou tou onagi asuwa ni

Nidoto ko naito kizukuno

_"Paris ¿Realmente fuiste capaz de hacerme esto?"_

_"Que tonta he sido, han pasado cinco años pero aún deseo creer que el aún espera por mi"_

Naze toshina wa itsumo

Setsunaku utsukushii kedo

Namida fuite tobira tatakou

_"En el fondo de mi alma lo siento, pero mi mente divaga pensamientos dolorosos que causan temor en mi"_

Atarashii watashi ni

Umare kawaru yuuki wo

Dashite hazukashii ga iranai ne

My heartful song

My heartful song

_"En el fondo no lo culpo, los años pasan lentamente"_

_"¿Y si me llegó a olvidar?"_

_"Lo dejé solo hace 5 años, el pudo enamorarse facilmente de otra mujer mucho más hermosa"_

Utau yo itsumade yo

Anata ni todoki masu you ni

_"¿Su corazón habrá cambiado de dueño o simplemente ha perdido su nombre?"_

_"Seguramente ese corazón ya ha cambiado de dueño, alguien que si te pudo demostrar sus sentimientos"_

Hazukashii omouide ni

Yasushi sara mezameru

Youni sumaou ni na

Nenaina

_"¿Sus labios pronunciarán mi nombre como los míos no dejan de pronunciar los tuyos?"_

_"No me extrañaría que fuera lo contrario, no soy merecedora de su amor"_

My heartful song

My heartful song

_"¿Estaré en sus pensamientos con el en los míos?"_

_"No soy la quien debe estas ocupando sus pensamientos, hay mujeres mucho más hermosas, delicadas e inteligentes que yo"_

Utau yo itsumade yo

Anata ni todoki masu you ni

_"¿Acaso mi mente intenta engañar mi corazón?... No, no es mi mente lo que engaña, soy solo yo"_

Se tocó el pecho

_"Debo confiar en el, pase lo que pase, el se lo merece"_

Observó fijamente la ventana de su habitación, donde pudo divisar el patio donde horas atrás había luchado

_"¿Cómo es posible que un día debería finalizarse el año haya resultado un completo desastre?"_

_"Este nuevo inicio, anuncia una nueva batalla y más complicaciones para ustedes... Guerreras Mágicas"_

La joven se paseó por las solitarias y oscuras calles de la ciudad, su cabello combinaba a la perfección con la oscuridad, se movía libremente con el viento este era largo y azabache

_-"Guerreras Mágicas ¿que harán de ahora en adelante?"_

* * *

CONTINUARÁ

Notas de Autora:

Tardé mucho tiempo en actualizar debido a que la maldición de los autores me afectó, si hablo de mi laptop, la tarjeta madre se fundió

¿Qué les puedo decir?

Solo que efectivamente pasó a mejor vida

Pero aquì lo tienen finalmente

Antes de que se me olvide, la canción se llama Heartful Song, de Nana Mizuki, es una de mis favoritas

Avances:

La misteriosa princesa revive sus recuerdo junto a su querido hermano mellizo. Mientras que en Mundo Místico, las Guerreras comienzan a preguntarse sobre unos sucesos extraños ocurridos en su mundo

Capítulo VI: Viejos Recuerdos


	7. Capítulo VI: Viejos Recuerdos

**Capítulo VI: Viejos Recuerdos**

* * *

Caminó con paso tranquilo por los amplios jardines del enorme palacio

Respiró la dulce fragancia que emanaba de la gran cantidad de hermosas flores, admiró los hermosos campos verdes que relucía con toda la naturaleza a su alrededor incluyendo a todas las criaturas que en ella habitaban

Se sentó en la orilla del río, donde un tigre blanco se hallaba acostado en su regazo, lo acariciaba suavemente con suma y majestuosa tranquilidad

-"¿Cuánto tiempo planeas seguir allí?"- preguntó al sentirse observada

Sabía de quien se trataba, esa persona solo salió de la copa del árbol de un salto

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó una voz masculina, la cual reconoció como la de su hermano

-"En este lugar solíamos divertirnos... Los tres"- respondió con nostalgia- "Nunca debí haberme marchado"

El solo suspiró

-"Aún te culpas por lo ocurrido"- adivinó volviendo a suspirar, sabía el porque se sentía culpable, sin embargo no lo era- "Jeanne, Esmeralda te pidió que te marcharas para aprender a usar tu magia, no es tu culpa"

Ante la respuesta de su hermano la joven princesa se alteró

-"¡Si hubiera estado a su lado cuando fue elegida no hubiera sufrido tanto!"- musitó apretando los puños- "¡Yo podía negarme!"

-"No es así Jeanne... Tú no podrías actuar en algo inevitable... Ella se enamoró de Zagato, eso no podías evitarlo por mas que quisieras, ella sufrió por eso"- intentó calmarla- "No es..."

-"No lo entiendes Paris, fue esa estúpida corona"- respondió con tristeza

-"Obligaron a tu encarnación a crearla"- calmó mientras sonreía con tristeza- "Lo que hicieron con esa corona no fue su culpa"

-"Yo no lo siento así hermano"

El tigre se levantó junto a ella, la mujer se agachó a su altura

-"Ve con Presea y Mina, Zafiro"- el tigre se marchó volando

Los ojos azules miraron por un momento al joven príncipe

-"Paris, no sabes lo que es ser el causante de tanto dolor y recordarlo"

_"Soy la hija menor de los antiguos reyes de Cephiro, hermana de la Princesa Esmeralda y melliza del heredero al trono el Príncipe Paris"_

_"Soy el usuario de una magia muy poderosa y antigua"_

_"Fui enviada a diferentes mundos para aprender a usar la magia, aprender defensa personal y sobre todo a adquirir conocimiento"_

_"Un muy largo y tormentoso viaje por distintos mundos, Fahren, Cizeta, Autozam, Mundo Místico, Jewel, Sshou, Iness y muchos otros"_

-"Claro que lo se"- respondió con tristeza- "Le pedí a Esmeralda que me borrara la memoria, luego lo recordé, siempre me debato lo que ella pasó al verme y saber que no la podía recordar"

La princesa comenzó a recorrer el amplio campo de flores siendo seguida por su hermano

-"¿Recuerdas cómo nos divertíamos aquí?"- preguntó el príncipe

-"¿Cómo olvidarlo?"- sonrió- "Esmeralda nos perseguía y reía mucho"- respondió- "También Guru-Clef usaba su magia para invocar a Fyula y jugar"

El joven príncipe sonrió ante el recuerdo

El hechicero podía parecer muy serio, pero era bien sabido por todos que el era muy amable y educado, mas no conocían su mejor lado

Nadie tenía conocimiento del lado más gentil del Gran Gurú de Cephiro, ya que siempre se mostraba correcto y serio

El en realidad era como un padre o un hermano mayor para ellos, siempre los cuidaba, educaba y en algunas ocasiones sin que nadie lo supiera los malcriaba, dejándolos jugar con Fyula, permitiéndoles estar en la biblioteca para usar sus artefactos mágicos más inofensivos y en raras ocasiones jugaba con ellos

-"Es una pena que oculte ese lado tan paternal"- suspiró el príncipe

-"Debe tener sus razones Paris, es lo más seguro"

-"Supongo que tienes razón"

_"Mayormente pasaba mucho tiempo practicando con los mejores guerreros de todos los mundos o practicando magia con los hechiceros, cada día pensando en Cephiro, Esmeralda, Paris, Guru-Clef, Nikona, en todos sus habitantes"_

_"Quería regresar, pero cuando finalmente llegó el momento, me encontré con un Cephiro que apenas se comenzaba a reconstruir"_

El joven príncipe observó a la mujer con gran tristeza reflejada en su rostro

Sabía en que pensaba, los hermosos ojos azules habían perdido su esplendor que la diferenciaba con su hermana, estaban opacados de tantas lágrimas contenidas y cegados por el intenso dolor que en su corazón yacía

Le dolía verla de esa manera tan deprimida, el amaba a sus hermanas, ella era todo lo que le quedaba, todo lo que el recuerdo borroso de sus padres y Esmeralda le habían dejado antes de morir

Sabía que ella, al igual que el, había tenido que crecer en completa soledad, la diferencia que el creció en su planeta en presencia de la hermana que no recordaba, la princesa

Y ella...

Ella solo había viajado de un mundo a otro, completamente sola, aprendiendo magia solo por la experiencia y la supervivencia, enfrentándose a criaturas extrañas y más conocimiento que el mismo Guru-Clef poseía

Era muy valiente por ser capaz de hacerlo todo en completa soledad

Se mostró sumamente feliz cuando había regresado a Cephiro, pensó que todo quedaría en el pasado y que volvería a ser la misma chica que era muy alegre

Pero no fue así

Había intentado todo lo posible por hacerla sonreír con sinceridad, por hacerla feliz nuevamente, como en su infancia

Ya lo había intentado todo

Solo podía hacer una cosa en ese momento, dejarla sola y eso estaba dispuesto a hacer

La princesa se dio cuenta cuando su hermano se dispuso a marcharse

-"Lo siento"- se disculpó sabiendo que aún la escuchaba

-"No, yo lo lamento... No soy capaz de devolverle el brillo y el esplendor a tus ojos, ni de hacer que sonrías con honestidad"- se disculpó con tristeza y se marchó

La joven caminó con paso delicado por el amplio campo de flores

_"Lo lamento tanto Paris, te estoy haciendo la vida desdichada... Perdóname hermano"_

* * *

Comenzó su rutina diaria, se levantó temprano, fue a sus clases y luego a su casa

En el trayecto del día estuvo muy pensativa, todavía se debatía el hecho de que los monstruos habían llegado desde Cephiro hacia su mundo de una manera inexplicable

-"Marina"- llamó una voz amigable

-"¡Oh! Hola Joshua, no sabía que estuvieras aquí"- dijo apenada

-"Claro... Mira el televisor"- señaló

_-"Investigadores muy reconocidos han reportado gran variedad de sucesos extraños, el nivel del mar está peligrosamente alto, mientras que en los pronósticos se informan que grandes tormentas se avecinan"_

-"¿Tormentas?"

_-"Grandes inundaciones han afectado gran parte de Inglaterra"_

-"No es normal"- murmuró con preocupación

-"Tienes razón, no solo por los desastres naturales, también por el hecho de que los monstruos han aparecido"

_-"Reportes de Japón y Estados Unidos informan que han habido algunas tormentas muy fuertes, varias inundaciones e incendios en las zonas cercanas a Tokio y Nueva York"_

-"¡Anaís y Lucy están allí!"- gritó aterrada

* * *

Llevaba un largo rato caminando por el enorme palacio, pero no se sentía cansada

Los pasillos extrañamente se encontraban extrañamente vacíos, lo agradecía

En ese momento quería estar en completa soledad

Ikutsu namida o nagashitara

every heart sunao ni nareru darô

dare ni omoi tsutaetara

every heart kokoro mitasareru no darô

Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita

tôi hoshi ni inotteta

Su caminar se detuvo cuando llegó frente a una gran puerta, era dorada

Su corazón dio un vuelco

Esa había sido su habitación

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

kyô mo takai sora miageteiru

Ese intenso vacío nuevamente se apoderaba de su alma, como si no existiera nada en su interior

En ese instante sus piernas la traicionaron fallándole, inevitablemente cayó de rodillas al frío y duro suelo

Se había contenido demasiado tiempo

Donna egao ni deaetara

Every heart yume ni fumidaseru no

Hito wa kanashimi no mukô ni

Every heart shiawase ukabete nemuru

Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashî ga

Yasuraka ni nareru yô ni

Las gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus rosadas mejillas

El recuerdo de estar tantas veces en ese lugar la invadió

Flash Back

La niña se levantó precipitadamente de su cama y se dirigió a los amplios y largos pasillos del palacio tal vez así lograba calmar su respiración y lograría cansarse lo suficiente para volver a lograr quedarse dormida

Pero el miedo que ese sueño le había dado seguiría allí

Giró en una de las esquinas y encontró una amplia puerta

Sin siquiera tocarla esta se abrió de repente, dejando ver la figura de su hermana acostada mirándola fijamente

-"¿No puedes dormir?"- preguntó calmada la niña negó con la cabeza

-"Tuve una pesadilla"

La princesa la observó con preocupación

Su hermana aún siendo muy pequeña era una vidente de sueños, ¿Se trataba de una simple pesadilla o una visión del futuro?

La joven solamente posó una mano en su cama esperando que la pequeña se acercase a ella y así lo hizo

-"¿Quieres contarme?"

La niña se sentó en su cama

-"Soñé que eras escogida como pilar…"

-"Eso ¿Qué tiene de malo?"

-"En mi sueño te enamorabas"- la princesa abrió los ojos- "Era un ser muy cercano a ti y te traicionó, librando la destrucción de Cephiro, para evitarlo tu llamaste a las Guerreras Mágicas"

La princesa la observó sorprendida, rogaba al cielo que solo se tratase de un sueño, muy en el fondo sabía que no sería así

-"Solo fue un sueño hermanita"- calmó con una dulce sonrisa- "No te preocupes"

-"Eso espero"

Fin del Flash Back

Sin saberlo ese día había predicho su final

Ella era una vidente y cada vez que tenía alguna "pesadilla" siempre recurría a su hermana en busca de un pequeño consuelo o calma para poder estar tranquila

Cada vez que tenía terribles pesadillas, ella siempre la reconfortaba con un cálido abrazo y dulces palabras que de alguna manera la hacían sentir mejor

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru

Toki ni warai sukoshi naite

Kyô mo mata aruki tsuzukete yuku

Osanai kioku no katasumi ni

Atataka na basho ga aru so sweet

En ese momento sintió como era rodeada por un brazo fuerte, sin dejar de llorar, ni dirigirle la mirada dijo:

-"Soy muy débil"- sollozó- "Una princesa no debe llorar, debe ser fuerte y firme"

La persona que la abrazaba sin palabra alguna la llevó hasta su habitación

Hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa

Itsumo kagayaiteita so shine

Mentalmente agradecía que en ese momento no hubieron personas a su alrededor solo empeoraría la situación

Sintió que finalmente llegó a la habitación y ambos se sentaron en la cama, ella se echó en su regazo a llorar

-"Lo has sido durante mucho tiempo Jeanne"- dijo con calma, una calma que de alguna manera la hacía sentir mejor- "Te has escondido durante mucho tiempo, tu no eres un objeto, tienes un alma y un corazón que cuando es lastimado debe desahogarse"- le dijo con dulzura- "Eres muy fuerte al haber asumido tus responsabilidades, siendo siempre gentil y obediente... Has aconsejado y curado las heridas de todos, mas no las tuyas"- le acarició la cabeza con delicadeza

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

Kyô mo takai sora miageteiru

-"Solo me hubiera gustado tan solo despedirme de ella... Que supiera que la quise y la admiré"- sollozó

-"Querida niña, estoy seguro de que ella lo sabía, esa unión que los tres tenían, era lo que más les admiraba"- tranquilizó el hombre- "Ya no te reprimas"

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru

Toki ni warai sukoshi naite

Kyô mo mata aruki tsuzukete yuku

La joven lloró con más fuerza, hasta quedarse sin energías, finalmente se quedó profundamente dormida

Al fin pudo sentir nuevamente la paz en su corazón, el peso sobre sus hombros que tanto la había afligido y la atormentaba había disminuido

Y se lo agradecía al ser que estaba con ella en ese momento y a su querido hermano

-"Tenías razón"- murmuró cuando sintió la presencia de alguien entrando a la habitación

-"¿Cómo se encuentra?"

-"Acaba de quedarse dormida, se merece un descanso"- el chico frunció el seño- "¿Qué ocurre Paris?"

-"Siempre has tenido esa habilidad de calmar a las personas, si lo hubiese recordado antes, hubiera hecho que hablaras hace mucho tiempo con ella"- suspiró

-"Solo la encontré en un buen momento para desahogase... Eso es todo"- respondió con tranquilidad

-"No es eso Guru-Clef"- replicó el príncipe- "Es el hecho de que ella te considera un padre o un hermano y por ello confía en ti"

-"Si me considerara un hermano, tu hubieras podido tranquilizarla... En realidad, ella no te lo dice porque no quiere lastimarte... A ti también te hizo sufrir lo de Esmeralda"

-"Supongo que tienes razón"- volvió a suspirar- "Por cierto... ¿Cómo va la investigación?"- preguntó con tranquilidad

-"Los libros no tienen información acerca de los fenómenos ocurridos en Cephiro, a este paso tendré que consultar al oráculo"

Inconcientemente la joven abrió los ojos, estos ya no eran azules, estaban iluminados con una luz plateada

-"Jeanne"- pronunció Paris al darse cuenta

_-"La conexión con la princesa me ha hecho un llamado, ha tenido una premonición"_- su tono de voz era diferente, esta era muy calmada y fría

-"Oráculo"- reconoció el hechicero

_-"Las Guerreras Mágicas comienzan a enfrentarse a nuevas desafíos, amenazas y enemigos... Monstruos que han ido a Mundo Místico desde Cephiro, devastan las ciudades donde las guerreras se encuentran"_

-"Han comenzado a involucrar a gente inocente... Es lo mismo que me informó Windam"

_-"El llamado de Cephiro se avecina, las Guerreras Mágicas a esta pelea se verán sometidas y a la guerra responderán con valentía"_

-"¿No tienen escapatoria?"- preguntó el príncipe anticipándose a la pregunta del hechicero

_-"Me temo que no, esta niña lo ha visto en sueños... Mundo Místico también ha de peligrar, ese hecho involucra a Lucy, Marina y Anaís"_

-"¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?"- preguntó el hechicero

_-"Porque ha visto todo lo que sucederá, era mejor decirlo yo... Que una joven muy adolorida y confundida"_

Para el pesar del hechicero y el príncipe, el oráculo por medio de Jeanne había confirmado sus mayores temores, las jóvenes no tenían escapatoria

El corazón se le encogió en un sentimiento de miedo y tristeza

_-"Lamento darles esta noticia, sin embargo solo un ser perecerá, hasta entonces protéjanse y protéjanlas con todas sus fuerzas"- _los ojos plata se cerraron dando a entender que el oráculo había desaparecido

* * *

-"_Muchos reportes de expertos meteorológicos indican sucesos muy extraños en todo Japón, los parques cercanos a Tokio experimentaron inexplicables incendios e inundaciones, mientras que las tormentas y tornados amenazan con impactar Japón"_

La joven prestó más atención a las noticias de la mañana

-"Que extraño"- dijo mientras observaba el televisor de la casa de su amiga

-"Estos sucesos comenzaron a ocurrir en Año nuevo"

_-"Informes de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra reportan que cercano a las zonas de Nueva York y Londres han ocurrido los mismo acontecimientos"_

-"¡Anaís! ¡Marina!"- gritó aterrada

_-"Afortunadamente no han habido heridos hasta ahora"_

-"Que alivio"- la chica apagó el televisor mientras que observaba a su amiga- "¿Crees que esto tiene que ver con las criaturas de Cephiro?"

-"No Lucy...No tiene que ver con esas criaturas, es algo más complejo"- respondió con seriedad

-"Puedo sentir que algo extraño e importante está por ocurrir"

La joven a su lado solo permaneció en silencio

-"Mitsuko... ¿Qué relación tienes con Cephiro"

-"Solo soy una espectadora más"

-"Por favor dime"

-"Bien digamos que tengo una especie de conexión con el gran hechicero..."

-"¿Guru-Clef?"- preguntó

-"Si, al mismo tiempo con alguien muy importante para Cephiro y Rayearth"

-"¿Mi genio?"- su interlocutor asintió- "¿Quién es esa persona?"

-"A su tiempo lo sabrás"

-"Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?"

-"Es complicado de decir"- respondió mientras leía su libro

La guerrera del fuego no quiso hacer más preguntas, solo se quedó en profundo silencio

Nuevamente sintió algo, un suceso extraño estaba por ocurrir

La mirada de su amiga confirmaba sus sospechas

Algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir

* * *

La rubia se paseó por los solitarios jardines junto a su hermano

Estaba notablemente más tranquila, incluso lucía más contenta y el príncipe estaba conciente de ello

Después de hablar con el hechicero, se sentía aliviada, claro que la tristeza seguía estando allí, pero no tan fuerte

Sabía que se lo debía al hechicero y en especial a su amado hermano

-"¿Pasó algo bueno?"- preguntó sonriendo

-"Vamos hermano, como si no lo supieras"- sonrió con tranquilidad- "Gracias a Guru-Clef y a ti, me siento más calmada"- lo abrazó con fuerza- "Gracias"

-"Me asfixias"

-"Lo siento, no se controlar mi fuerza"- se disculpó sumamente apenada- "¿Sabes? Desde hace tiempo he estado recordando"

-"¿Qué?"

-"El momento en el cual Guru-Clef me reconoció como una hechicera de magia ancestral"

El príncipe cambió su semblante a uno serio, el también lo recordaba, pues no era un momento muy grato, ni tampoco muy triste

Ese día ella inconscientemente demostró un poder muy grande

Flash Back

Los niños jugaban animadamente en los jardines del palacio junto con el futuro pilar y el hechicero

-"¡Paris no te montes sobre la cabeza de Fyula!"- gritó Esmeralda

El niño no escuchó la advertencia, se subió a la criatura por su cabeza y accidentalmente le pisó el ojo, el pez se alteró y comenzó a volar

-"¡Fyula!"- gritó el hechicero intentando llamarlo

Intentó usar la magia, pero la criatura lo había ignorado descontrolándose

Sin previo aviso una de las rubias comenzó a correr en dirección a la que volaba el pez

-"¡Jeanne!"- gritó la princesa

Guru-Clef comenzó a correr junto a la princesa Esmeralda, entonces se detuvo al ver la escena

La niña había saltado muy alto, cuando estaba en su punto más alto unas alas acuáticas detrás de su espalda

Comenzó a volar Fyula, hasta estar frente a la criatura y mirarla fijamente voló hacia su amo

Voló hacia donde estaba el hechicero y sus alas desaparecieron

-"Jeanne"- corrió Esmeralda hacia ella

Horas más tarde el hechicero había salido finalmente de la biblioteca para reencontrarse con la familia real en el salón del trono

Con todos los presentes observando el hechicero solamente se sentó

-"En los libros antiguos de la historia de Cephiro, solo se encuentra la descripción de un solo ser capaz de hacer uso de la magia de esa forma... Se trata de de la hechicera que creó la corona del pilar"- comentó con tristeza- "El oráculo en ese momento me confirmó por telepatía, que Jeanne es su reencarnación"

Luego de haber escuchado las palabras del hechicero, la princesa le había dicho a su hermana que debía viajar desde ese momento para poder hacer uso de su magia con tranquilidad, la chica obedientemente aceptó y emprendió su largo viaje

Fin del Flash Back

-"Ese día te marchaste"- recordó el príncipe- "Poco después Esmeralda fue elegida como el pilar"

La rubia continuó por los jardines adelantándose

-"¡Oye espérame!"- gritó corriendo tras ella, la muchacha solo sonrió divertida

* * *

_-"Sucesos extraños han ocurrido en el mundo, incendios, inundaciones, tormentas y tornado se han concentrado de manera inexplicable en tres países, en Inglaterra, específicamente en Londres han habido inundaciones, tormentas y tornados..."_

-"¡Marina!"- exclamó con inquietud

_-"En Japón, en Tokio han ocurrido las mismas catástrofes, incendios han devastado los parques de Tokio, los pronósticos informan que grandes tormentas se aproximan, los investigadores han reportado estas anormalidades como inexplicables, debido a que se concentran en 3 ciudades en todo el mundo, Tokio, Nueva York y Londres"_

-"¡Lucy!"- exclamó con angustia apagando el televisor

La joven se hallaba sola en su casa empacando sus cosas

Se acostó en su cama con cansancio, el pensamiento de lo acontecido nuevamente resonó en su memoria

-"Esos fenómenos, fueron causados por nosotras"- le dijo a Lulú

-"No Anaís no te culpes"

La guerrera del viento se levantó de la cama con preocupación

-"No lo entiendes"- replicó- "En primera esos fenómenos ocurren en los lugares donde mis amigas y yo estamos... En segunda es el hecho que todos los sucesos están relacionados con el fuego, agua y viento"

Lulú entendió, tampoco era muy difícil de comprender, ella se sentía culpable por los desastres naturales que ocurrían en las zonas donde se encontraban las tres guerreras mágicas

Anaís le hizo una seña, dándole a entender que quería estar sola, la chica solo se marchó sin protestar, para finalmente dejarla sola

-"Windam ¿Qué está ocurriendo?"

* * *

Se paseó por las sombras del amplio castillo, debía procurar no llamar la atención, cualquiera de los sirvientes o la misma familia real podía encontrar con facilidad su oculta figura

Se encaminó por los silenciosos y oscuros bosques

No recordaba que Cephiro resultaba espeluznante de noche y mucho menos en esas condiciones de fugitivo

Caminó y caminó hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino… una entrada oculta, se adentró sin miedo alguno

Finalmente encontró a quién lo esperaba con tanta paciencia sentado en un trono, su figura se hallaba oculta por una capa negra y un aire de autoridad que era capaz de inspirarle miedo hasta al más valiente

-"Los preparativos están hechos mi señor"- informó con una reverencia

La figura solamente respondió con una visible mueca que a leguas se observaba una sonrisa torcida

-"No falta mucho tiempo para que ese majestuoso poder sea suyo… sin embargo algo me inquieta"

La figura sin omitir palabra alguna lo observó con detenimiento

-"La princesa, ella está preparada para todo evento las 24 horas del día"

-"Esa chica no es más que una niña que fue obligada a crecer a tan corta edad"- respondió- "Será muy fácil manipularla a mi antojo"- rió- "Las sombras se acercan a Cephiro, sin esa corona a luz no podrá brillar nuevamente sobre esta repugnante tierra"

* * *

Obligada a crecer muy rápido

Eso pasaba por su mente desde hacía varias horas atrás

"_Siempre obediente, siempre serena"_

"_Te ocultas bajo una identidad que tu misma odias"_

"_¿Hasta dónde llegarás antes de conocerte realmente?"_

"_Tus ojos no entristecen por lo que fue, sino por lo que es y será"_

Se dirigió a la ventana de su enorme habitación, el paisaje era hermoso, pero tan solitario

De alguna manera sentía el planeta, toda su tranquilidad a altas horas de la calmada noche

"_Sin importar quién esté a tu lado o quien calme tus dudas y seque tu llanto no dejas ver lo que de verdad te angustia"_

"_¿Temes por mí?"_

"_No lo creo, solo soy un ser más que en tu vida conociste dentro del mismo vientre, nunca nos conocimos realmente como quisiera"_

"_¿Temes por Guru-Clef?"_

"_Tampoco creo que sea por el, sientes que el es tu hermano y sabes que es muy fuerte y poderoso"_

"_¿Acaso temes por el destino de Cephiro?"_

"_Puede ser posible, tu mundo, al cual no volviste durante 10 solitarios años, peligra y puedes sentir que aunque pertenezcas a el, no sabes su historia, ni reconoces su paisaje"_

Ese recuerdo de los largos años en los que su hermano bajo la orden de su hermana mayor comenzó un intenso y largo viaje por diferentes mundos, esperando al día en el cual se volviera lo suficientemente fuerte para regresar a su hogar junto a las personas que amaba

Pero a cambio…

Encontró un mundo que apenas se había salvado de la devastación y que acababa de reconstruirse gracias a sus habitantes y sobre todo…

A las Guerreras Mágicas, en especial el antiguo pilar Lucy

"_Tan fuerte… pero solitaria"_

"_¿Cuánto tiempo más te sumergirás en el tormento tú sola?"_

"_Quisiera saber que te aflige y hundirme contigo, hermana mía eres todo lo que un borroso recuerdo de los reyes y la triste Esmeralda ha dejado"_

"_Solo quisiera tener esa habilidad de calmarte tal y como lo hace Guru-Clef"_

Su vista se paseó nuevamente por el hermoso paisaje nocturno

"_Sin mencionar que alguien quiere destruir Cephiro por cualquier método posible"_

"_Esmeralda ¿Qué nos deparará el futuro?"_

Miró el cielo y suspiró

"_No deseo verlas luchar y según la visión de Jeanne alguien perecerá… Solo le pido a los genios que no sean ninguna de ellas"_

-"¿No puedes dormir?"

-"No"- respondió intranquilo- "Si esto sigue así, las perderemos"

-"Se bien a lo que te refieres, ese ser según el oráculo ha comenzado a atacar Mundo Místico, las chicas no están a salvo… fue muy sabio de Windam hacernos saber el gran peligro que corren estando lejos de Cephiro"

-"De igual manera peligrarán aquí… y si somos salvados alguien perecerá"

Su interlocutor solamente permaneció en un profundo silencio

-"Estoy completamente seguro que Jeanne sabe quien será"

-"Si es cierto ¿Por qué no nos dijo?"

-"Lo desconozco"- respondió el hechicero- "Paris si Jeanne oculta ese tipo de cosas, mucho me temo que esta guerra será más dura"

-"Concuerdo contigo Guru-Clef"

Algo en el fondo les decía que algo muy malo iba a pasar y que esa era la razón de que la joven no loes había dicho nada en ese momento

-"Solo quiero que esto se termine lo antes posible"

En otro lugar del palacio específicamente en los amplios jardines del palacio se hallaba una joven mirando el horizonte

"_Nuevas pruebas nos pone el destino, esta vez lograrán ser mucho más duras y temibles"_

El viento frío rodeó su figura levantando ligeramente se largo cabello, cerró los ojos sintiendo el suave roce

"_El viento grita y las aguas retroceden, Cephiro se encuentra en un terrible peligro"_

"_Uno que ni con la ayuda de las Guerreras Mágicas se podrá desvanecer"_

* * *

CONTINUARÁ

Notas de la Autora:

Este capítulo fue algo corto pero bueno en estos días no he tenido mucha inspiración, ¿Qué se le hace?

La canción pertenece a BoA, seguramente alguno la escuchó alguna vez, en un manga de 1996 de Rumiko Takahashi... Si hablo de un Ending de Inuyasha se llama Every Heart

Bueno coloqué dos Flash Back porque iba a alargar mucho el capítulo, además que la inspiración se me iba

Disculpen la demora... Mi laptop sigue "hibernando"... ¡Lo siento! T-T

Avances:

Las Guerreras Mágicas finalmente se encuentra, tras una corta pelea, comienzan las clases y con ellas nuevas dudas que Mitsuko les deja

**Capítulo VII: Encuentros Lejanos**


	8. Capítulo VII: Encuentros Lejanos

**Capítulo VII: Encuentros Lejanos**

* * *

La joven se paseaba de un lado para otro como si de un tornado se tratase

Llevaba un largo rato limpiando, desempacando y ordenando, pero por alguna extraña razón no terminaba

-"¡Santo cielo! ¡¿Por qué guardamos tanta basura?!"- exclamó mirando la enorme pila de cajas que aún faltaban por desempacar

Suspiró con pesadez, ese no era el momento para preguntarse ese tipo de estupideces y mucho menos en esa fecha

Finalmente había llegado el día

La chica estaba sumamente emocionada por la pronta llegada de sus amigas

Finalmente después de tanto tiempo de no verse, ni de comunicarse como se debía iban a volver a estar juntas en la misma ciudad donde se conocieron... Bueno algo así

Lucy por su emoción había pasado gran parte de la mañana limpiando y ordenando todo

Se habían mudado hace poco a una casa mas grande, las cosas con el Dojo no les había ido muy bien desde hacía más de 7 años, el triste recuerdo de sus difuntos padres hicieron que lo vendieran y se mudaran

-"Quédate tranquila unos minutos Lucy"- comentó con diversión

-"¡No puedo!"- gritó emocionada- "¡Ustedes se van de viaje y Anaís vendrá en cualquier momento!"

Su hermano solo la observó con gracia mientras una gota bajaba por su cabeza

El timbre sonó haciendo que dirigiera su vista hacia la puerta

Sintió como una ráfaga de viento pasaba a su lado

-"¡Yo abro!"- anunció la pelirroja- "Es mi refuerzo"- sonrió con tranquilidad- "Pasa Mitsuko"

La joven de ahora cabello largo y ojos dorados ingresó a la casa

-"Supongo que necesitas mucha ayuda para haberme llamado con tanta urgencia"- sonrió con diversión

-"Muchas gracias por venir... ¡Eres mi salvadora!"

-"No exageres"

Las jóvenes comenzaron a limpiar todo con increíble rapidez, cuando casi terminaban el hermano de Lucy agarró las maletas, se despidió y se marchó

Las jóvenes continuaron con su labor hasta que exhaustas se dejaron caer sobre el enorme sofá que se hallaba en la amplia sala de la casa

-"Al fin terminamos"- comentó en un suspiro

-"¡Oh! Siento mucho haberte llamado para ayudarme a terminar de desempacar y a limpiar mi casa"- se disculpó sumamente apenada

-"No es problema Lucy"- sonrió con tranquilidad

Lucy solo suspiró, en el fondo sabía que su amiga jamás le demostraría molestia alguna cuando ella le pedía algo

Sin embargo algo en ella la inquietaba, la joven era muy misteriosa, cada vez que se mostraba angustiada por algo relacionado a Cephiro

¿Cómo era capaz de tener conocimiento de Cephiro? ¿Como era posible que la joven conociera a una princesa de la que nunca había escuchado hablar, a Guru-Clef y a Rayearth? ¿Acaso la muchacha era algo de Cephiro?

Tantas preguntas y sin ninguna respuesta

-"No sigas pensando en eso Lucy"- dijo la joven con tranquilidad- "Cuando llegue el momento te lo contaré todo"

-"¿Cómo supiste que...?"

-"Eres predecible"- sonrió mientras se levantaba- "Bien creo que es mejor que me valla"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Tengo un presentimiento, algunas visitas están por llegar a Tokio"- sonrió- "Más o menos en 7 minutos"- miró su reloj

Lucy se levantó precipitada

-"¡Santo cielo!"- exclamó- "¡Aún no he hecho el almuerzo!"

-"No te preocupes por eso, hace un rato pedí unas pizzas, ya están pagas"- rió mientras se relajaba, su amiga la había sacado de otro aprieto

-"¿Por qué no te quedas a conocer a Anaís?"- preguntó

-"No quiero importunar"- sonrió nuevamente- "Es una reunión muy importante para ti, así que yo estaría de más"

Lucy aún no acababa de entender la razón por la cual no se quedaba, aún así intentaría convencerla de que lo hiciera

-"Vamos quédate un rato y conócela... Por favor"- pidió poniendo una cara de perrito

La muchacha suspiró... ¿Cómo negarle algo cuando ponía esa cara?

-"De acuerdo"- suspiró nuevamente- "Juegas sucio"- una carcajada se escapó de sus labios- "Te sugiero que vallas a la puerta y recibas las pizzas"- señaló mientras Lucy la miró por unos instantes

Para su sorpresa el timbre sonó casi al instante al mismo tiempo cuando ella había señalado la puerta, sin esperar más tiempo se encaminó hacia la puerta, la abrió encontrando al repartidor, tomó las pizzas y los refrescos y se marchó

La joven dejó las cajas y las bebidas sobre la mesa, finalmente abrió la puerta para irse a su auto

-"Espérame aquí iré a recogerlas al aeropuerto"

Finalmente se marchó

"¿Cuánto habrá cambiado Anaís? ¿Será más seria?"

"Han pasado 5 años, supongo que si"

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó con alguien cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo

-"¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho señorita!"- se disculpó una vos amable mientras le tendía una mano- "Estaba distraída"

-"No se preocupe, yo tampoco me fijé…"- observó a su interlocutor

Una joven de cabello castaño largo, ojos verdes y alta sonrió amablemente

-"¿Anaís?"

-"¿Conoce mi nombre?"- la chica la observó dudosa

-"¡Soy Lucy!"- sonrió mientras se levantaba

-"¡¿Lucy?!"- reaccionó tumbando las maletas de un lado y abrazándola- "¡Santo cielo, como has crecido!"- sonrió

La chica de cabello rojizo sonrió ampliamente, era cierto, había crecido bastante ese tiempo, su cabello era largo y suelto, era muy delgada y ahora muy alta incluso llegaba a pasar a Anaís ligeramente

-"Tu también"- sonrió

-"¿Podemos esperar un rato más? Te tengo una sorpresa"

-"¿En serio? ¿Cuánto tiempo?"

-"Unos 20 minutos"

La pelirroja meditó por unos segundos, prácticamente le había rogado a su amiga que se quedara y conociera a Anaís ¿Y la iba a hacer esperar más?

Seguramente le inventaría una excusa que de nada serviría ya que tenía esa sorprendente "habilidad" de descubrir las mentiras de su amiga

También era seguro que lo terminaría entendiendo, conociéndola ya sabría las razones por la cual se retrasó un poco

Y si se enojaba le pediría disculpas más tarde

-"Lucy"- llamó su amiga al ver que no reaccionaba

-"Claro que me quedaré un rato más contigo"

Comenzaron a recorrer todo el aeropuerto esperado lo que Anaís había prometido, finalmente pasaron los 20 minutos

Lucy sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos y tras un temblor por el susto se volteó

-"Cálmate soy yo"- sonrió

-"¡Marina!"- se abalanzó sobre ella casi tumbándola

-"Ya Lucy me estás asfixiando"- pidió ahogada

-"Lo siento mucho… ¿Cómo pudiste venir hoy? Pensé que venían en un mes"

-"Era cierto, pero con ayuda de Anaís pude venir más rápido"- sonrió

-"Vamos a mi casa para que descansen un rato deben estar agotadas

-"Claro"- sonrió Anaís

Marina la siguió

-"Oye Lucy, se me olvidaba, un amigo está por venir, más o menos dentro de 2 horas así que ¿Le puedo dar tu dirección para encontrarnos allá?"- preguntó y la chica asintió

-"Vamos traje mi auto"

-"¿Tienes un auto?"

-"Si"

Las chicas agarraron las maletas, se dirigieron a un auto último modelo de color rojo oscuro, Lucy metió las maletas y las tres se subieron

-"Parece que va contigo el auto"

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Según recuerdo tu color característico siempre fue el rojo"- sonrió con nostalgia Anaís

-"Si lo sé, en realidad… lo elegí porque me representaba tal y como soy"

-"¿No es por otra razón en especial?"- preguntó Marina sabiendo que había algo más detrás de sus acciones, la idea fue confirmada cuando suspiró

-"Cephiro"- respondió tras una mirada a su interlocutor- "Se que debo olvidarlo, pero no puedo"

-"¿Tú tampoco?"- Anaís observó el cielo- "No he podido olvidarlo, ya que a ese mundo pertenecemos"

Lucy sonrió ligeramente, ella también pensaba lo mismo, el sentimiento de estar en Cephiro rodeada de toda la gente que amaba, eso no lo tenía en su mundo… Cephiro había dejado un vacío en su corazón tan grande que nunca fue la misma

-"Si bien Cephiro se ganó nuestro corazón Anaís y sus habitantes también, ese vacío que dejó no será llenado con nada… pero nosotras nacimos aquí, sin importar cuantas misiones logramos cumplir nuevamente hemos vuelto"

Anaís observó con asombro a su amiga, no sabía que Lucy pensara de esa manera y menos hacérselo saber a la más lógica de las tres guerreras

-"Dejamos mucho atrás, es cierto y la persona que amamos también, estoy segura que tal y como nosotras, Marina piensa lo mismo"- admitió Anaís

-"Chicas todas nosotras dejamos algo atrás, se muy bien que todos ellos nos recuerdan de alguna manera o eso menos eso desearía"

-"No estoy muy segura Marina"- respondió Anaís con tristeza

-"¿Por qué?"

-"No se si a ustedes les ocurrió lo mismo, pero en año nuevo un monstruo atacó mi casa y dijo que e no seguía las normas de una princesa llamada Jeanne"- confesó

Las chicas entendieron a la perfección lo que la joven había querido decir

-"No creo que el sea capaz de hacerte eso Anaís"- dijo Lucy mientras miraba fijamente la autopista

-"Es cierto, Paris en ocasiones puede ser un tonto y un poco mentiroso, pero se muy bien que el jamás te fallaría de esa manera"

-"Marina tiene razón"- calmó- "Recuerda lo que siempre hacía por ti, siempre te quiso y dudo que su corazón haya cambiado de dueño"

Anaís se sonrojó ante el comentario

-"Mírate Anaís, aún pasando 5 años no has dejado de quererlo"- sonrió Marina- "Es lo mismo que yo e incluso se bien que Lucy siente lo mismo"- la mencionada se sonrojó

-"Con que… No has dejado de querer a Guru-Clef"- dijo Anaís con picardía

Marina se sonrojó a más no poder, no sabía que sus amigas tenían idea de sus sentimientos hacia el mago, sospechaba que algo sabían mas no se imaginaban que sabían a la perfección todo lo que su corazón sentía

-"Vamos Marina te conocemos, no me digas que no se te pasó por la mente que estábamos conscientes de que estás enamorada de Guru-Clef"

-"Pensé que solo tenían unas sospechas… ¿No se disimular?"

-"Todo lo contrario… si sabes disimular es solo que te conocemos"- respondió Anaís con gracia

-"Hasta Lucy se dio cuenta"- lloriqueó

-"¡Oye! ¿Qué significa eso?"

-"¡No lo tomes a mal!"- exclamó rápidamente, a veces le costaba salir de la situación cuando metía la pata y hasta el fondo- "Es solo que eras la más inocente de nosotras"- dijo con una gota en su cabeza

-"Si claro… inocente"- musitó

Tras el paso de unos minutos finalmente llegó a su hogar, suspiró aliviada

Agradecía al cielo que no había tanto tráfico de lo contrario hubieran tardado mucho tiempo y su amiga se habría marchado

Cuando llegaron Lucy les ayudó con sus maletas y se adentraron a la casa con tranquilidad

Cuando finalmente llegó hacia donde se suponía que se encontraba su amiga se sorprendió al no verla alrededor

-"¡Mitsuko!"- llamó la joven, al no escuchar respuesta volvió a llamar, sin escuchar suspiró- "Se habrá marchado"- supuso

-"Todo lo contrario Lucy"- sonrió la joven mientras cargaba la comida y la colocaba sobre la mesa- "Las estaba calentando"

-"¡Eres la mejor!"- exclamó abrazándola con fuerza

-"Lucy, m-me a-asfixias"

-"¡Oh! Lo siento"- la soltó de golpe

Las chicas se adentraron al comedor hablando calmadamente

-"Lucy trajimos unas cosas para… ¿Quién es ella?"

-"Tu debes ser Marina, me han hablado mucho sobre ti"- sonrió la joven- "Mi nombre es Mitsuko es un gusto conocerte"- tendió su mano y la aceptó

Apenas la tocó Marina sintió como si se hicieran segundos eternos, sintió una poderosa energía manando de ella, como si tuviera un gran poder, esa sensación desapareció cuando la joven soltó su mano

-"Tu debes ser Anaís, también me han hablado mucho sobre ti"- tendió su mano- "Es un gusto conocerte finalmente"- sonrió

-"Igualmente"- tomó su mano, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir ese inmenso poder, no sabía que dentro de un cuerpo aparentemente inocente existía tanta fuerza, ni siquiera en el cuerpo del antiguo gran mago

-"Lucy en un par de minutos va a llegar el amigo de Marina"

-"¿Cómo puedes saber eso si no te dijimos nada acerca de Joshua?"

-"Responderé a las dudas cuando el llegue"

Tal y como lo había predicho el timbre sonó después de unos minutos, era el amigo de Marina, iniciaron las presentaciones y se sentaron a comer

-"¿Es correcto que aclares nuestras dudas con el presente?"- preguntó en un susurro Lucy

-"El también tiene conocimiento de Cephiro no te preocupes"

-"¡¿Qué?!"

-"Que el también tiene conocimiento acerca de Cephiro"- respondió con calma

-"Entonces eso significa ¿Qué yo he sido la única que ha guardado el secreto?"

-"No Anaís no es lo que crees"- intentó calmar la pelirroja poniéndose de pie

-"¿Qué no es lo que creo? ¡Vamos Lucy es muy claro que la única que guardó el secreto he sido yo!"

-"Anaís…"- se levantó

-"¡No Marina! ¡Lucy como pilar y guerrera mágica ha traicionado a Cephiro y tu también!"- se levantó precipitadamente de la silla

Ese comentario le había dolido en lo más profundo a Lucy

-"Si hablamos las cosas podríamos aclarar todo"- intentó aconsejar el muchacho

-"¡No!"- golpeó con fuerza la mesa- "¡Está muy claro que he sido la única que ha seguido creyendo y respetando Cephiro!"

-"Si eres aquella pacifista que lo piensa más de dos veces entonces vas a escucharme de una buena vez"- interrumpió duramente Mitsuko mientras se levantaba- "Joshua al igual que ustedes fue llamado a otro mundo pero hacia Autozam, para perfeccionar un arma que Geo y Zaz hacían"

-"¿Eso es cierto?"- preguntó Marina

-"El arma de año nuevo, si"

-"Eso no lo sabía Marina"- suspiró- "Por otro lado yo soy la que va aclarar tus dudas acerca de la princesa que no conoce Lucy"

-"Lo siento chicas"- se disculpó apenada- "A veces tiendo a ser testaruda"

-"No te preocupes"- dijeron las guerreras al unísono

Anaís se dirigió hacia la chica

-"Entonces ese poder…"

-"No te preocupes soy inofensiva, además lo que sienten las tres no proviene de mi"- sonrió con calma

-"Entonces si sabes lo que pensamos"- dedujo Lucy con seriedad

-"No del todo… estoy conectada con Rayearth, el Gran Maestro y la princesa Jeanne"

-"¿Quién es en realidad esa princesa?"

Mitsuko se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, su semblante había cambiado a uno serio, las chicas la siguieron

Tomó aire la verdad desconocía como reaccionarían las guerreras al saberlo pero ya había ocultado por mucho tiempo la verdad acerca de la misteriosa princesa que tanto le habían mencionado previamente en cada conversación acerca de Cephiro que tenía con Lucy

-"Es la hermana melliza del príncipe Paris"- reveló, Anaís llevó sus manos a la boca con sorpresa

-"¿Por qué no nos dijo que tenía una melliza?"- preguntó Marina- "¿En dónde estaba mientras su reino decaía?"

-"Originalmente la princesa Jeanne es la que tiene el máximo poder en Cephiro, incluso más grande que el pilar y el gran maestro juntos"- las chicas se miraron entre sí- "Esmeralda le temía a ese poder y la envió a un largo viaje por todos los mundos incluyendo este"

-"Ella ¿Estuvo aquí?"

-"Así es, la princesa se vio obligada a cumplir esa misión para poder controlar ese poder"- contestó la joven calmadamente- "Regresó año y medio luego de que pelearon contra Debonair"

-"Debió ser duro viajar por años y luego regresar y no encontrar a tu propia hermana… es lo mismo que vivió Latis"- recordó Lucy

-"Hay diferencias, ella comenzó a viajar a los 6 años y regresó cuando tenía 16 al planeta, desde muy pequeña viajó sola a todos esos mundos estando obligada a crecer sin nadie a su lado, sin que nadie se contactara con ella… fue un duro golpe al enterarse que su predicción se había hecho realidad"

-"¿Predicción?"- preguntó Marina

Por más que le habían revelado sobre la joven aún no acababa de entender como era posible que estuviera tantos años oculta, ni la razón del porque no había regresado

-"Ella es una vidente de sueños, cada cosa que sueña yo la percibo, aún cuando ya no pueda comunicarse conmigo, estamos conectadas y esa es el poder que ustedes perciben en mi, es su magia"

-"No se el porque pero puedo percibir que nos ocultas algo más sobre ella"

-"Estás en lo cierto"- respondió- "Me temo que yo no les puedo decir toda la verdad acerca de ella debido a que deben estar preparadas para lo que viene"

-"Tenemos que luchar nuevamente ¿verdad?"

-"Me temo que así es"

-"Aún no nos respondes la razón por la cual Paris nos ocultó su relación con una segunda hermana"

-"Protección… Cephiro en ese momento se encontraba en guerra si alguien más sabía que existía un poder más allá del pilar iban a ir tras el, Debonair esta vigilando absolutamente todo en ese instante, el quería decírtelo Anaís pero el miedo no se lo permitía"

-"Comprendo a la perfección, proteger a su hermana era muy importante en ese momento y el hecho de que quisiera decírmelo es suficiente para mí"

* * *

"_Las guerreras nuevamente van a afrontar nuevos peligros sus vidas peligrarán pero ¿A qué precio?"_

Se paseó por los pasillos del hermoso y gran palacio con suma tranquilidad

"_¿Cuánto más podrán resistir?"_

"_Cephiro no debería depender tanto de tres personas de otro mundo para sobrevivir cada vez que su gente sea incapaz de resolver sus problemas"_

-"¡Princesa!"- escuchó como la llamaban desde lejos

Observó como dos criaturas siendo seguidas por tres personas que lentamente se aproximaban

-"Zafiro ¿Han recibido alguna información sobre los nuevos monstruos en Cephiro?"

-"Aún no princesa"- respondió el tigre

-"Deberías calmarte un poco hermanita, últimamente no has descansado lo suficiente"- dijo el príncipe al ver las grande ojeras que cargaba su hermana- "Y comer un poco más"- propuso observando con preocupación que su hermana se encontraba más delgada

-"Sabes bien que mientras estén involucradas personas inocentes no podré relajarme, además no me gusta comer demasiado a diferencia "otras" personas"

-"¡Solo lo digo por tu bien! Además ¿Qué hay de malo en comer?"

-"Vamos querida, descansemos un rato y vamos a darnos un baño, ya comienzas a oler a Paris"

-"¡Mas respeto Caldina!"- exclamó el mencionado

-"Cálmense ustedes dos"- aconsejó Ascot con gran serenidad- "Princesa todos nosotros estamos preocupados por su salud debe descansar"

-"Es muy cierto"- afirmó el otro tigre de bengala- "Ascot tiene razón, recuerde que su salud el vital para Cephiro"

-"Aprecio su preocupación, pero hay personas inocentes en peligro, mientras la situación sea así, yo no podré descansar fácilmente"

Ascot se aproximó hacia ella

-"Se que estás muy preocupada por la situación y que quieres protegernos a todos, pero si llegan a atacar y necesitamos tu ayuda no vas a estar con energía para ayudarnos"- respondió dulcemente, la chica suspiró, de alguna manera sabía que se estaba negando, pero no se iba a dar por vencido

Desde que llegó a Cephiro su único consuelo había sido su hermano, Guru-Clef y Ascot, por mas que se lo había ocultado a todos a ellos tres era incapaz de engañar

El siempre lograba ver a través de sus ojos y sin palabras lograba decirle algo que ella quería escuchar y a veces era duro para hacerla reaccionar

-"Bien, fui muy paciente contigo…"- suspiró- "Vamos"- la agarró fuertemente de la mano mientras se la llevaba

-"¡Oye suéltame!"

-"No"

-"No me obligues a poner en práctica mi defensa personal"- amenazó

-"No eres capaz conmigo"

-"¡Ascot suéltame!"

-"No hasta que descanses y comas apropiadamente y al momento en el que te vallas con Caldina te dejo en paz"

-"¡Que me sueltes te digo!"- gritó

-"No"

A los presentes les surgió una gota en la cabeza

-"Esos dos se llevan muy bien"- comentó Caldina con diversión- "No me sorprendería que haya olvidado a Marina por ella"

-"¡No hables así de ellos!"- exclamó Zafiro

-"Parece que alguien está celoso"- comentó el tigre con la el rubí en la frente

-"¡Cállate Mina!"

-"Caldina tiene razón"- comentó el príncipe- "Ambos después de lo que pasaron se merecen ser felices juntos, pues se nota que Ascot y Jeanne se divierten mucho estando juntos"- sonrió con nostalgia

Desde que eran unos niños nunca había visto a su hermana tan contenta, según el recordaba se la pasaba todo el día con sus hermanos o encerrada en su habitación, para concentrarse en estudiar toda la historia de Cephiro antes que el mismo hechicero se diera cuenta de toda la sabiduría que había podido adquirir mientras era una niña muy pequeña, así que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacer un amigo

Y Caldina, nunca había visto a Ascot actuar con tanto cariño y dureza a alguien, tampoco lo había visto sonreír de esa manera desde que Marina se había ido, pero algo era diferente

En sus ocultos y verdes ojos había un brillo de profunda felicidad y algo muy especial… amor

Algo que el prefería ocultar debido a que ya había sufrido por amor antes y temía que volviera a suceder con ella

O eso era lo que Caldina había deducido al verlo junto a ella esos 4 años

-"Tu hermana se merece la felicidad tanto como Ascot… su corazón aún más que la princesa Esmeralda no solo está entregado a Cephiro, sino a su gente y más aún a su querido hermano y sus amigos"

-"Dudo mucho que ella me considere como querido"

-"En eso te equivocas Paris, ha perdido el sueño más por el hecho de buscar la mejor manera de protegerte que por protección a Cephiro"

-"Lo dudo Caldina"

-"No creas que por su actitud, ella te ignora y se aleja de ti porque no te aprecia ni te quiere, es todo lo contrario… cada vez que te ve, siento que la pureza en sus ojos nuevamente resurge mostrándose tan transparente como el agua, se nota a leguas que eres algo muy valioso para ella"

-"Quisiera creerlo"

El príncipe se marchó, ignorando por completo que todo lo que había dicho Caldina momentos atrás era cierto

-"¿Si sabes que la princesa te va a matar por decirle algo así a su hermano?"- preguntó Mina

-"No creo que sea lo justo que lo aleje así de ella cuando lo único que ella quiere hacer es protegerlo, además no va a ser despiadada con alguien que no es su enemigo"

* * *

Ya habían pasado semanas desde que las guerreras se reencontraron comenzaron las clases, para las chicas el tiempo había pasado muy rápido y antes que se diesen cuenta ya estaban a mediados de terminar nuevamente

Las chicas habían comenzado su rutina diaria, debido a los fenómenos que se habían trasladado a Tokio los chicos ya no caminaban hacia loa universidad, todos se iban en el auto de Lucy

-"Hay algo en que no dejo de pensar"- comentó Marina interrumpiendo la charla

-"¿Qué es Marina?"- preguntó Lucy muy intrigada mientras conducía el auto

-"Si la princesa tiene tanto poder ¿Por qué no sintió peligro en Cephiro siendo vidente?"

-"Yo también me he preguntado lo mismo"- intervino Anaís

-"Bueno chicas recuerden que nos dijeron que la princesa había crecido sola, no tenía un guía y que cuando apenas era una niña pequeña incapaz de entender bien la situación tuvo la visión de la suerte de la princesa Esmeralda"- respondió Joshua

Anaís permaneció pensativa durante unos segundos

El chico tenía razón pero si ella había tenido visiones desde pequeña, también pudo haberlas tenido durante el transcurso de su vida

De pronto la joven princesa era un ser misterioso nuevamente

Si tuvo visiones y como todo poseedor de un gran poder podía sentir la presencia de los demás y percibir el peligro de su planeta ¿Por qué no había regresado antes a el?

¿Por qué abandonaría a su planeta a su suerte sin antes luchar?

La princesa había resultado un completo misterio para ellas

Sin embargo el hecho que más la inquietaba era ¿Qué más escondía Mitsuko de ella?

¿Por qué no les daba más detalles acerca de ella?

¿Quién era Mitsuko realmente?

Estaba más que entendido que ella era cercana a Rayearth, a Guru-Clef y Jeanne pero ¿Quién era realmente?

De repente un sonido extraño la sacó de sus pensamientos

-"No otra vez"- le escuchó decir a su amiga pelirroja con un suspiro- "Chicos es mejor que se sostengan"

-"¿A qué te refie…?"

Marina no pudo terminar de hablar cuando fue empujada hacia uno de los extremos del auto, Lucy había dado un brusco giro en U

Los chicos observaron nerviosos a Lucy, no sabían si era por el giro brusco que había dado o por el hecho de que iba a más de 100

-"¡¿Qué está pasando Lucy?!"

-"Marina saca el espejo de mi bolso"

-"¡¿Todo esto por un espejo?!"

-"¡Sácalo!"- ordenó en voz alta

Marina sin saber el porque sacó el espejo y sorprendida observó como una imagen se divisaba en el

-"¿Qué lugar aparece en el espejo?"

-"La universidad, algo la está atacando"

-"¡Lo sabía!"- golpeó con fuerza el volante

Anaís observó atentamente a su amiga sabía que el objeto que cargaba Marina en sus manos le permitía saber que tan grave era la situación pero no era el momento de pedirle explicaciones sobre el objeto

-"Joshua ¿trajiste el arma de Autozam?"- preguntó Marina

-"Si la tengo justo aquí ¿Por qué?"

-"Es la misma criatura que nos atacó en Año Nuevo"

* * *

-"Esto es muy divertido, tengo a un miembro de la corte real siguiéndome todo el día"- suspiró con fatiga- "Tal vez hasta me de de comer sin pedíselo o me bañe al igual que un dulce bebé"

Posó su codo sobre la mesa mientras sostenía su cabeza

-"No seas sarcástica, si no fueras tan extremista no estaría aquí"- comentó con pesadez el joven y algo triste

-"Lo siento Ascot"- se disculpó apenada- "Es solo que aún sigo un poco preocupada por el asunto de ese ser que quiere gobernar Cephiro"

El chico se acercó a ella con tranquilidad y se sentó a su lado

-"¿Por qué Cephiro tiene que inmiscuir a las Guerreras Mágicas en este asunto que es exclusivamente de nosotros?"

-"¿Sabes? Creo que Guru-Clef, Latis y Paris se están preguntando lo mismo, en realidad todos nosotros lo hacemos, ellas son nuestras amigas y no queremos que salgan lastimadas, pero hay veces en los que necesitamos un poco de ayuda extra muy a pesar nuestra"

La joven solamente suspiró, estaba claro que a todos les afectaba el hecho de ver a sus amigas luchar

Pero estaba dispuesta a evitar que algo malo les pasara

-"Se muy bien que quieres evitar que ellas salgan lastimadas tanto como nosotros… es por eso que te esfuerzas tanto por mantener la paz ¿No es así?"

-"Me molesta ser tan transparente"- suspiró- "Por lo que me han contado ellas no se merecen luchar más, tampoco ustedes, ni mi hermano… yo solo quiero ser capaz de defender Cephiro, sin acudir a ellas"

-"Es muy noble de tu parte querer protegerlas"

La joven se sonrojó, no esperaba que le dijera eso

Unos pasos a la distancia se escucharon, entonces la figura del hechicero se pudo divisar acompañado de "Presea" y Nikona

-"No esperaba que estuvieses aquí"- se dirigió a la princesa

-"¿Qué te puedo decir? No me van a dejar tranquila hasta que duerma, coma y me de un baño"

-"Solo hasta que comas, luego irás con Caldina a tomar un baño"

-"Parece que se pusieron de acuerdo"- comentó el hechicero con una gota en la cabeza

-"¿Tú también?"- preguntó la princesa a lo que asintió

-"Guru-Clef ha estado día y noche en la biblioteca estudiando cada fenómeno"

-"Todo en vano, pero Presea vino y me sacó de ella"

-"Que bajo ¿cierto?… Tenemos que cargar ahora con niñeras"

-"Vaya esa si es una buena forma de llamar a tu amigo"- se cruzó de brazos

-"Lo siento"- suspiró- "Es que a veces me cuesta creer que tengo a varias personas cuidándome, ya saben la costumbre"

Los presentes se miraron entre si con tristeza

A veces olvidaban que era la misma chica que había crecido y viajado completamente sola

Ella era tan gentil, amable, cariñosa y dulce que era casi imposible creer que todo ese tiempo estuvo lejos de su hogar y de las personas que amaba

Un estruendoso sonido los hizo reaccionar

La joven había caído al suelo porque Nikona se había abalanzado contra ella cayendo con silla de espaldas

-"Esta bien Nikona ya entendí la indirecta"- sonrió- "Si te levantas ahora te haré dulces"

La criatura se levantó disparada arrancando risas a los presentes

-"¡Yo quiero aprender!"- saltó Presea- "Nikona últimamente no me está haciendo caso"

-"¿Segura que solo quieres aprender por Nikona?"- peguntó

Presea se sonrojó, la princesa comenzó a reír

Sabía que la única razón no había sido Nikona, el simple hecho de que con algunos dulces haría que su relación con Guru-Clef cambiara un poco, al menos lo suficiente para que el mago se refiera a ella como una amiga, en vez de "la hermana gemela de Presea", o al menos tenía esa esperanza

-"Vamos niñero"

-"¡¿Cómo que niñero?!"

La joven caminó hacia el interior de la cocina

-"Sabes que puedo salir por la ventana de la cocina ¿cierto? O prefieres acompañarme para evitarlo"

El chico suspiró con resignación

Detestaba cuando su amiga jugaba sucio, lo peor del caso era que era tan astuta que podía hacerlo

Cada vez que la cuidaban algunos guardias del castillo siempre se las arreglaba para evadirlos por completo y ahora sabía que método usaba

-"De acuerdo… pero me vas a dar dulces como pago y vas a acompañarme al lugar donde están mis amigos"- la siguió al interior del lugar

-"Por mí no hay problema Ascot, yo no le temo a esas criaturas"

-"Lo se… tu no le tienes miedo a nada, no me sorprendería si las criaturas en vez de darte miedo tu se los des"

-"¡¿A qué qusiste referirte con eso?!"

Fuera de la cocina varios presentes escuchaban la conversación de los jóvenes

La creadora de armas observó el semblante concentrado que tenía el hechicero

Por otra parte el hechicero no le hacía caso a la mirada de presea, estaba ocupado pensando en otra cosa

La verdad estaba ocupado intentando recordar cuando había sido la última vez en la que había visto a la melliza del príncipe tan feliz

-"Te ves pensativo Guru-Clef ¿Qué te tiene así?"

-"Nostalgia… ella nunca había sonreído de esa manera, jamás tuvo a un verdadero amigo, me alegro de que sea un chico tan amable como Ascot"

-"Ellos se llevan muy bien, se nota que son buenos amigos"

-"Si Esmeralda viera esto sería muy feliz"- intervino una voz ajena

-"¿Ya regresaste Paris?"

-"Si Guru-Clef"

-"¿Qué te dijo el Windam?"

-"No pude hablar con el, parece que no podía hablar en ese momento, es muy extraño que Windam no responda a un llamado"

-"Es muy cierto, Latis tampoco pudo hablar con Rayearth, solo nos queda Ceres, pero el tampoco responderá"

Apenas el hechicero terminó de hablar, observaron como de la cocina salía la princesa corriendo y Ascot pisándole los talones

-"¡Jeanne!"- llamó Paris

-"¡Ahora no hermano!"

La chica se marchó velozmente por los amplios pasillos seguida por Ascot

-"¡Jeanne detente!"

La chica no contestó, estaba muy preocupada por los genios

En su interior sentía que había una razón por la cual ellos no contestaban, ni hacían acto de prensencia

Algo importante estaba por currir, no sabía si era bueno o malo

* * *

-"¡Lucy ve con más calma, no serviremos de nada si nos matas en el camino!"- gritó aterrada Marina mientras se aferraba al asiento del copiloto

-"Creo que voy a vomitar"- advirtió el chico sumamente mareado

Lucy volvió a dar otra curva bruscamente

-"¡Aguanten chicos casi lo saco de la ciudad!"

Los presentes suspiraron con pesadez, ya llevaba un buen rato diciendo lo mismo, incluso desde que lograron sacar al monstruo de la universidad

A punta de invocar magia y haciéndo que el monstruo se molestara cada vez más lograron hacer que las persiguiera

Los presentes en el vehículo estaban aterrados, tanto que Marina en uno de los giros buscos de Lucy soltó el espejo cayendo en manos de Anaís

-"¡Anaís mira el espejo!"- ordenó la guerrera del fuego- "¿Aún nos persigue?"

-"¡No tiene en la mira!"- informó- "¿Lucy a dónde nos estás llevando?"

-"Al parque en ese lugar causaremos menos daño"

Tras un rato de conducir, la joven finalmente estacionó el auto y se dirigieron corriendo al parque esperando a que finalmente la criatura finalmente atacase

Esperando al mosntruo los chicos se pusieron espalda contra espalda y observaron en todas direcciones para saber si se aproximaba

Todo estaba en un profundo y sepulcral silencio

No había señales de aquella criatura por ningún lado, no había absolutamente nada

Y así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que Anaís sintió yn viento ligero sobre sus canbezas

-"¡Chicos muévance!"

Ante la advertencia todos pegaron un salto que le hizo ir hacia atrás

Asombrados observaron como una nuve de povo se espacía por todo el lugar, para finalmente depejarse logrando divisar el ave con el pico enterrado

Era un águila enorme y poco diferente a las otras con las que se habían enfrentado antes

Esta era más grande su pico era considerablemente más letal, sus garras más afiladas y en su frente tres gemas

-"Si Águila viera esto definitivamente estaría muy molesta"- comentó Lucy

-"Completamente"- murmuró el ingles con una gota en la cabeza

El ave se elevó hasta perderse de vista de las guerreras nuevamente

Los segundos pasaron y no hubo reacción por parte del ave ni de las guerreras

Muy en el fondo ellas sabían que quería lograr la criatura al tardarse de esa manera

Compartieron miradas para descubrir si pensaban lo mismo que la otra, se conocían bien así que sabrían que pasaba por sus mentes

-"No bajen la guardia"- advirtió la dueña da Windam confirmando sus sospechas

Los segundos siguieron pasando hasta convertirse en minutos

La paciencia de las guerreras comenzaba a ser escasa pero de ninguna manera iban a atacar sin saber a que clase de monstruo se enfrentaban

Finalme su espera dio sus frutos, cuando la guerrera del viento sintió algo de movimiento a su derecha

-"Va hacia ti Lucy"

La mencionada se colocó en posición para invocar un hechizo, mientras se concentraba todo su poder en sus manos las cuales tenía a un costado

-_"Rayeath, permíteme usar tu fuerza"_- cerró los ojos esperando sentir la presencia lo suficientemente cerca como para atacar y que no lograra esquivarlo

Esperó y esperó, pero nada ocurrió

En el fondo sabía que la criatura estaba jugando con su paciencia, pero lo que no se esperaba el monstruo era que el juego lo podrían jugar dos

La chica continuó reuniendo energía en sus manos hasta que su plan dio resultado

La criatura se dirigió a ella a gran velocidad hasta tenerlo a unos escazos centímetros de ella

Esa era su oportunidad

-"¡Rayos Rojos!"

Tal y como lo había planeado el ataque se dirigió a una de las joyas que tenía en la cabeza rompiéndola por completo

Como era de esperarse el monstruo retrocedió ocultándose nuevamente en las sombras

-"Bien hecho Lucy"- felicitó la dueña de Ceres

-"Una fuera faltan dos"- afirmó la guerrera del viento esperando otro ataque

Nuevamente esperaron un largo rato, la paciencia no era una virtud en la dueña de Ceres así que fue la primera en ceder

-"¡Basta ese monstruo me está artando!"- exclamó mientras se ponía de espaldas

-"¡Marina no...!"- el aviso de Anaís no pudo ser escuchado ya que el joven se había abalanzado encima de la guerrera evitando que el ave le causara un daño grave

-"¡No seas tan impaciente!"- advirtió el joven- "Si esa cosa te hubiera atacado antes te hubiera lastimado antes"

-"Lo siento, es que no tolero estas situaciones"

-"Chicos no creo que sea el momento de hablar"- intervino Lucy sin despegar su vista de su lado- "No bajen la guardia o los siguientes seremos nosotros"

Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo con la lógica de la peliroja

Anaís se sorprendió al escuchar a Lucy referirse a ellos con tanta autoridad, definitivamente ella había cambiado y mucho

Nuevemente se colocaron en posición esperando que la criatura atacara, pero como era de esperarse la criatura no atacó por un largo rato

-"Tiene un estilo de pelea muy peculiar"- comentó Anaís con tranquilidad luego de un largo rato- "Su pasciencia es formidable"

-"¡Anaís no es momento de estar admirando al enemigo!"

-"Ya Marina tranquilízate"- pidió el inglés

Mientras los tres discutían Lucy sintió una ligera perturbación en el sentido por el cual iba el aire

-"¡Va hacia ti Joshua!"- avisó la dueña de Rayearth

-"Estoy listo"- apuntó el arma hacia la dirección donde el estaba mirando

Esperó un largo rato hasta que finalmente el ave apareció

Se aproximó a gran velocidad hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, entonces disparó y le dió a una de las joyas en su frente, esta solo se agrietó y el ave desapareció

-"¡Rayos!"- se quejó el ingles

Se volvieron a colocar en posición pero sorprendentemente el monstruo enfurecido comenzó a atacar nuevamente

Las chicas comenzaron a correr y sin quererlo se dispersaron totalmente

-"¡¿Están bien?!"- indagó con preocupación

-"¡Si!"- gritaron al unísono

El ave atacó por la espalda a Marina quien en ese momento se hallaba desprotegida solo entonces Anaís pudo intervenir

-"¡Huracán Verde!"- afortunadamente el ataque le dio justamente en la joya agrietada que se encontraba en su frente finalmente rompiéndola

Para su desgracia el ave desapareció nuevamente sin dejar alguna pista

En ese momento se encontraban tan agitadas que no se molestaron en agruparse nuevamente

-"2 menos falta 1"- suspiró el muchacho con alivio

Antes de que pudieran notarlo el ave volvió a aparecer atacando finalmente a Lucy, ella logró esquivar el golpe no sin antes recibir algunos raspones a cambio ya que se había lanzado al suelo para evitar que su enorme pico le causara daño

Continuó atacando hasta que finalmente noto a los otros jóvenes cerca de ella, mientras rápidamente se aproximaba hacia Joshua, Marina se atravesó evitando el ataque

-"¡Remolino Azul!"- invocó destruyendo la última joya

El ave desapareció volviéndose polvo y luego este también desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno

Los jóvenes suspiraron con alivio, sin embargo estaban inquietas por la situación, nuevamente había atacado un monstruo que se suponía que era de Cephiro

¿Por qué nuevamente había aparecido un monstruo?

¿Qué fenómeno amenaza Mundo Místico?

¿Por qué involucraba a gente inocente en ese asunto?

Con esas dudas en sus mentes regresaron a sus hogares aún muy inquietos

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Notas de Autora:

Al fin pude terminar este capítulo, primero que nada tardé un poco más de lo que quisiera debido a que la inspiración se fue a hibernar con mi laptop pero bueno al fin y al cabo regresó junto con ella

Lamentablemente este capítulo no tuvo una canción pero no se angustien les prometo que el siguiente si tendrá

Si desean hacer una sugerencia de una canción adelante guíense por el título

Avances:

La gente de Cephiro se ha enterado de que los genios han desaparecido pero ¿A dónde se han dirigido? ¿Por qué la princesa está tan angustiada? ¿Dónde se ha metido Latis? ¿Qué pensamientos invaden la mente del gran hechicero de Cephiro?... Mientras tanto en Tokio, las chicas comienzan a escuchar unas extrañas pero muy familiares voces que les piden…

**Capítulo VIII: El Llamado**


	9. Capítulo VIII: El Llamado

**Capítulo VIII: El Llamado**

* * *

Era un hermoso día en Cephiro, el sol brillaba, no había nubes en el cielo que demostraran que su clima se iba a volver inestable, sin embargo no era hermoso para algunos habitantes del planeta

-"¡Apresúrate Paris!"- gritó Ráfaga haciendo que entrara al castillo rápidamente seguido de algunos súbditos

El joven príncipe corrió rápidamente hasta adentrarse al palacio en compañía de algunos aldeanos

Suspiró con clama, eso había estado muy cerca, si se tardaban un poco más iba a ocurrir un desastre

-"Eso estuvo cerca"- volvió a suspirar

Lo que no sabía era que aquella que podría ser capaz de lanzar rayos y truenos veía la escena desde unos metros de distancia acompañada de su amigo y el gran hechicero

-"¿Por qué huyes?"- preguntó mientras se acercaba hacia él con una mirada de preocupación

-"Bueno es que… habían unos aldeanos en problemas y los saqué de en medio de los monstruos"

-"¡¿Monstruos?!"- exclamó aterrada mientras observaba por un pequeño espacio que habían entre ambas puertas para confirmar lo dicho por su hermano- "Hay demasiados"- afirmó en un tono asombrado

Su amigo se acercó a ella con preocupación, pues conocía el temperamento de la joven cada vez que veía monstruos atacando a gente inocente

-"¡Princesa ayúdenos por favor!"- rogó uno de los aldeanos angustiado- "¡Atacan nuestra aldea!"

La muchacha apretó los dientes, definitivamente estaba enojada, los presentes solamente la observaron con algo de temor en sus ojos

Sobre todo su hermano quien en ese momento se estaba preguntando ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarlos en esas condiciones mientras huía?

-"Asegúrate de que esa gente esté viva Paris, déjame a mí los monstruos"- la seria voz de su hermana le sacó de sus pensamientos

Su semblante era muy serio y decidido lo cual hizo que el invocador de monstruos se preocupara más por ella, no solo por el hecho de que se hallaba a punto de gritar de cólera, sino que el príncipe había dejado sin quererlo, gente inocente que podría resultar herida por la gran cantidad de criaturas que había

Definitivamente algo ocurría en ese momento con los habitantes de Cephiro

-"Jeanne no vayas a cometer una locura por favor"- pidió Ascot temiendo en ese momento por la vida del príncipe

La chica cerró sus ojos y con su mano derecha extendida invocó un arco y muchas flechas, las tomó y se dirigió a la salida

-"Jeanne no vayas Ráfaga puede…"

-"No Guru-Clef, yo lo haré"- interrumpió con seriedad- "No permitiré que mi reino sucumba ante el temor"- respondió

El hechicero solo calló, no podía desobedecerla aún sabiendo que estaba intentando protegerla de las criaturas que se hallaban en ese momento intentando pasar la barrera que envolvía el palacio

Se acercó a la puerta con seriedad al pasar al lado de su hermano le dirigió una mirada que reflejaba preocupación

-"Es mejor darse prisa, no quiero ni pensar en lo que esas criaturas les hacen a esas pobres personas mientras perdemos el tiempo"

-"S-Si"

La chica se marchó junto a su hermano pero sin dejar la puerta cerrada

Mientras que con gran maestría la princesa se encargaba de deshacerse de muchos monstruos el príncipe rogaba mentalmente que no le ocurriera algo malo por el temperamento de su hermana en ese momento en el cual se encontraba sumamente molesta

Lanzaba flechas a diestra y siniestra, mientras que el futuro rey se encargaba no solo de huir y contenerse en ese instante para ir a atacar a los monstruos, pero por desgracia Ráfaga le había pedido su espada para sacarle filo y aún no se la devolvía- cosa era absurdo porque no se tardaba más de 3 meses en sacarle filo a una espada- se encargaba de asegurase de que los aldeanos lo siguieran estando heridos o no

Cuando finalmente el príncipe llegó con las personas, Caldina y Presea llagaron para curar las heridas y calmar a los que estaban aterrados en ese momento

-"Realmente luce muy molesta"- murmuró Paris al verla combatiendo a los monstruos sola- "Definitivamente me espera una LARGA charla con ella"

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"- preguntó Ascot

-"¡No pude luchar porque no tengo mi espada y dejé a muchos en el camino para venir aquí! ¡Me va a matar!"- lloriqueó

-"Fue un placer conocerte amigo"- Ascot palpó su hombro

-"Vamos ella no puede ser tan despiadada ¿cierto?"- en ese momento observaron como la joven se lanzaba encima de uno de los monstruos y lo sellaba, ante eso a Paris le surgió una gota en la cabeza- "Fue una vida corta pero buena"

A unos metros del futuro rey y el convocador de monstruos, el Gran Hechicero y el espadachín se hallaban observando la larga lucha que emprendía la joven contra los monstruos

-"¡Cielos!"- exclamó Ráfaga- "¿Cómo es posible que en una delicada criatura pueda hacer el trabajo de más de 20 hombres?"- admiró- "Ciertamente está llena de furia"

A Guru-Clef le surgió una gota en la cabeza ante el comentario del espadachín

-"Se nota que no conoces a Jeanne… solo les daré un consejo JAMÁS la hagan enojar"- comentó

-"¿Por qué?"

La princesa hizo acto de presencia en menos de 2 minutos

-"Terminarás como ellos"- señaló a las criaturas que fueron selladas en una falsa apariencia y ya más calmados- "Pero sin sello y dolorosamente humillado"- comentó- "Lo sé por experiencia, una mujer da mucho miedo enojada y más cuando ésta tiene carácter"

-"Definitivamente es una increíble guerrera"- admiró Caldina con sorpresa

-"Es increíble ciertamente… incluso Las Guerreras Mágicas quedarían sumamente sorprendidas por su forma de luchar"- suspiró- "Ataca despiadadamente pero no mata pero si sella de sorprendente manera"- espetó Presea

Siguió lanzando flechas purificando a todo monstruo que se cruzara en su camino con increíble rapidez, en ese momento agradecía mentalmente tener una buena puntería para esa clase de situaciones

La joven princesa luego de terminar con todos los monstruos se dirigió hacia el palacio

Lucía un poco despeinada y con algunos raspones muy pequeños en el cuerpo, con paso lento se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los aldeanos

-"¿Se encuentran bien?"- preguntó con gentileza

Los aldeanos reverenciaron a la mujer con un profundo respeto y agradecimiento

-"Gracias a usted y el príncipe, nuestro pueblo ha sido salvado de la destrucción total"- dijo con una voz suave el líder del pueblo

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

-"Taro, líder de la aldea de Pal"

-"Taro, tu pueblo no va a temer más, he de encargarme de que todo los escombros sean removidos y de que todo hogar sea reconstruido"

-"Muchas gracias princesa"- agradeció una anciana

-"Ráfaga encárgate de buscar a los guardias ahora mismo"

El espadachín se marchó casi al instante, una niña se acercó a la princesa y con miedo tiró un poco de su largo vestido, haciendo que se agachara hasta su altura

-"¿Qué ocurre pequeña?"

-"Su alteza ¿Es cierto que los genios desaparecieron?"

Ante la pregunta los residentes del palacio abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y callaron

¿Cómo era posible que una niña pequeña pudiera saber eso?

Si esa pequeña niña era capaz de saberlo entonces los otros pueblos también tenían conocimiento de ello

Eso fue lo que pudo sembrar mucho temor en ellos, debido a que los genios han sido siempre para ellos -fuera de la leyenda de las guerreras mágicas- unas figuras que les brindan protección en los momentos más críticos, su desaparición era un hecho más que increíble para los habitantes de ese maravilloso mundo

¿Qué iban a responderle?

Sabían que si le contaban sobre los genios desaparecidos el temor en sus habitantes iba a revivir, no podían evitar sentirse frustrados ante ello

Pero esos aldeanos merecían saber la verdad, ya que fueron los primeros afectados por culpa de su miedo al verse desprotegidos

Sin saber que pensar, observaron como la hermana menor del futuro gobernante de Cephiro y el antiguo pilar, despeinaba sus cabellos en un gesto amable mientras sonreía, que de alguna manera calmó a la pequeña

-"Los Genios duermen como en el pasado, recuerda que mientras no los necesitemos no van a aparecer pequeña, no teman por ello"- amplió su sonrisa- "Recuerden que nuestros miedos pueden causar esta clase de situaciones, saben que estamos todos los del palacio para protegerlos cuando lo necesitan ¿verdad?"

A los residentes del palacio se les escapó un suspiro de alivio, eso había estado cerca, si bien no les dijo la verdad, tampoco les dijo una mentira

-"¡Sí!"- respondió la niña con mucha energía

-"Ya saben que pueden acudir a nosotros cuando se sientan inseguros sobre lo que ocurre a su alrededor y recuerden que todos nosotros estamos dispuesto a ayudarlos cuando más nos necesiten"- su suave voz resonó por todo el lugar calmando sus dudas y sus penas

En ese momento se sentían muy seguros en compañía de su amable y gentil princesa

La niña sonrió con felicidad, lo cual calmó al pueblo, sin embargo para su pesar la niña era muy curiosa

-"Princesa ¿entonces por qué se dice en todos los pueblos que los Genios desaparecieron?"

A los presentes le surgió una gota en la cabeza, esa niña estaba preguntando muchas cosas y el príncipe comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-"¿Cómo surgió ese rumor?"

-"Pues nadie ha viso a los genios, eso dicen"

-"Pequeña no poder algo no significa que ha desaparecido"- respondió con paciencia- "Los genios siempre están con nosotros, aún si no los vemos… ellos están aquí"- señaló su pecho- "Mientras creamos que están con nosotros lo estarán"

Guru-Clef y Paris sonrieron con nostalgia, ella siempre lo decía cuando supo que habían muerto los antiguos reyes, calmando las angustias de sus hermanos y hasta las del mismo gran hechicero de Cephiro

Desde pequeña había poseído gran sabiduría y una increíble bondad que hacía que todos a su alrededor se sintieran seguros y muy tranquilos

En ese momento usaba su bondad y su calma para calmar a todos los aldeanos

Esa bondad era muy parecida a la que tenía la Princesa Esmeralda, ese recuerdo del gentil pilar de Cephiro nunca fue borrado de sus memorias

Sin duda alguna la misteriosa princesa era casi igual a ella, algo que a Guru-Clef y a Paris les causaba mucha nostalgia

* * *

-"¿Lo dices en serio?"- preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento

-"Piénsalo Lucy"- sonrió Marina

Los otros 2 presentes solo permanecieron en silencio mientras una gota bajaba por sus cabezas

-"No lo creo"- suspiró- "Además dudo que mis hermanos me lo permitan, últimamente son más sobre protectores que nunca, además de que se acerca la fecha de exámenes"

-"Vamos Lucy… puedes convencerlos"

La chica se subió al auto mientras era seguida por sus amigos

-"No quiero"- Marina suspiró con resignación- "La verdad no creo que sea conveniente, además salir así como así sabiendo que en cualquier momento puede atacar un monstruo"

-"Lucy tiene razón"- interrumpió Anaís- "Han ocurrido cosas muy extrañas, no solo por el hecho de que han aparecido monstruos, sino que los extraños sucesos naturales se han concentrado por los alrededores de Tokio"- analizó- "Lo cual prueba mi teoría"

-"Sin duda alguna pereciera que esos sucesos están vinculados a ustedes, no es por echarles la culpa, solo intento buscar una causa lógica, si esas criaturas realmente son provenientes de Cephiro entonces es natural que las busquen a ustedes"

-"Concuerdo contigo Joshua"- afirmó la dueña de Rayearth encendiendo su auto- "Marina se que quieres salir y divertirte pero con la situación no solo debemos permanecer lo más lejos posible de las personas por seguridad, además de que estamos en época de exámenes, debemos hacer todo lo posible para intentar saber que está ocurriendo realmente"

La dueña de Ceres solo permaneció en silencio, sabía que sus amigas estaban tan preocupadas como ella por la extraña situación que había en su mundo en ese momento

Si bien era cierto que los fenómenos que estaban ocurriendo en los respectivos países donde ellas estaban, cuando Anaís y ella volvieron a Japón el extraño fenómeno dejó de ocurrir en Londres y en Estados Unidos, ella solo quería aliviar la situación haciendo cosas que intentaran animar a sus amigas de alguna manera

Ellas tenían razón en ese aspecto, no era seguro para las personas que estuvieran tan cerca sabiendo que los monstruos por alguna extraña razón estaban tras ellas

Notó como su amiga pelirroja tomaba su mano y sonreía con gentileza acompañada de la dueña de la dueña del genio del viento

-"Eres una buena amiga Marina"- sonrió la estudiante de medicina

-"¿Qué?"

-"Lo estás haciendo para animarnos ¿verdad?"- sonrió Lucy- "De verdad eres una gran amiga, sabemos que lo haces para que evitemos pensar en lo que está ocurriendo, podemos ceder un poco ¿verdad Anaís?"

-"Claro, no iremos al club pero si podremos salir de vez en cuando"

* * *

Caminó por los largos pasillos moviéndose entre las sombras del lugar, hasta que finalmente llegó nuevamente a su destino

-"¿Qué te trae nuevamente a este lugar?"

-"Noticias mi señor… los habitantes de Cephiro están aterrados por la situación que se está presentando ahora"

El hombre sonrió burlón

-"No es nada nuevo… esos patéticos cobardes son solo criaturas que no merecen la esperanza de vivir, el miedo lo asecha todo el tiempo ¿Cómo no estar aterrados cuando el peligro está tan cerca y es desconocido?"

-"Pero la familia real les quita el miedo con gran facilidad… la aldea de Pal fue atacada por una gran cantidad de monstruos, los aldeanos se refugiaron en el palacio y la princesa derrotó a esas criaturas solo con un arco y algunas flechas… ¿Cómo seguir sembrando el temor si la familia real se encarga de este asusto?"

-"Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que su nobleza se vea empañada públicamente y cause el terror en sus habitantes… las cosas marchan tal y como lo planeé"- sonrió

-"Entonces ¿Usted fue el que ha hecho desaparecer a los genios?"

El hombre la observó ligeramente sorprendido, no se esperaba una noticia como esa en esos momentos

Pero podría aprovechar no solo la confusión de los miembros de la corona ante tal hecho, también podría difundir ese rumor por todos los pueblos de Cephiro y así hacer que todos temieran

-"Desconozco su paradero"- se encogió en hombros- "Pero es una situación perfecta para hacer más de las nuestras"

-"Pero los miembros de la Corte Real…"

El hombre se acomodó en su asiento con diversión reflejada en sus ojos oscuros y una macabra sonrisa que hasta el mismo espadachín mágico habría de temer con gran facilidad

-"Son solo unos débiles dependientes… si son separados, cabe la posibilidad de ser derrotados con gran facilidad, dejo este asunto en tus capaces manos"

La mujer se marchó haciendo una reverencia, dejándolo en completa soledad o al menos eso pensaría cualquiera

-"Sabes bien que fracasará en esta misión… entonces ¿Por qué la has enviado?"- cuestionó una voz ajena

-"Para hacer este plan realidad hay que hacer pequeños sacrificios, mientras menos gente me estorbe, el gran señor de la devastación podrá ser despertado y en su nombre haré hasta el más pequeño sacrificio"

Su interlocutor se acercó, sus rasgos no se podían divisar debido a su extensa capa que cubría su rostro

-"Mas te vale tener sirvientes a tu disposición cuando todo esto prepare al gran señor, recuerda que la leyenda menciona la preciada sangre del legendario creador para liberarlo, y si la corona obtiene esa información… la usarán para despertar el verdadero poder de los legendarios genios"- advirtió mientras se dirigía hacia el

Su interlocutor nuevamente sonrió con malicia

-"Está todo cubierto"- respondió- "Muy pronto Cephiro caerá en nuestras manos, será completamente inevitable cuando su pueblo se entere de la penosa pero afortunada realidad de la desaparición de los genios"

La criatura encapuchada solamente la observó

Si bien el hecho de la desaparición de los genios no se lo había esperado, sin embargo sabía que no había sido solo por una casualidad

Algo o alguien más estaba detrás de todo el asunto, pese a que los beneficiaba sentía algo extraño en ese hecho, en el fondo supo que algo más estaba detrás de todo eso y que los podía perjudicar

-"Los genios por más misteriosos que sean no son estúpidos Isaac, no te conviene subestimarlos, pues presiento algo más en este asunto… si esto nos llega a perjudicar todo quedará entonces a costa tuya

-"Yo no soy un incompetente"- musitó- "Todo está planeado, no hay de que temer"

Se movió con paso tranquilo hacia la puerta, definitivamente no iba a escuchar así que sencillamente iba a dejar que todo tomara su curso

-"Eso espero"- murmuró- "De lo contrario no ha valido la pena entrenarte y menos tenerte en esta causa"

* * *

Suspiró con cansancio, llevaba un buen rato rondando por los pasillos del palacio, sinceramente ese lugar resultaba ser anormalmente grande para su gusto

Solo entonces observó una puerta, finalmente había llegado a su destino

La abrió encontrando finalmente a la persona que estaba buscando, escuchando como tecleaba en la enorme supercomputadora que se encontraba en esa habitación, no había nada más solo esa enorme máquina traída trabajosamente de Autozam

-"Finalmente te encuentro"- interrumpió su concentración

-"¿Qué hace en este lugar su alteza?"- preguntó cortés

-"Te he estado buscando… ¿Has encontrado alguna anomalía en los planetas además de Cephiro?"- cuestionó con preocupación

El hombre enfocó en la enorme pantalla la imagen de distintos planetas y unas escrituras al lado en cada uno

-"Según estos datos solo a Cephiro le ocurren cosas respecto a los monstruos"- escuchó como la chica suspiraba con alivio- "Sin embargo…"- cambió la imagen a un planeta bastante conocido para ella

-"La Tierra"- reconoció con seriedad

-"Mundo Místico ha recibido anomalías respecto a aparentemente la naturaleza"- informó

Se acercó a la pantalla con lentitud aún sin despegar su vista del planeta

-"¿Qué clase de anomalías?"

-"Inundaciones, tornados e incendios… rastreé unas bajas concentraciones de magia relacionados con estos acontecimientos, sin embargo esto solo ocurrían en tres ciudades de ese mundo… esto luego se redujo a una sola ciudad, la llamada Tokio"

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente

-"¿No es de allí de donde provienen las guerreras mágicas?"- preguntó ignorando a la reacción del espadachín mágico a su lado

-"Si"

Escuchó como la chica golpeó la mesa con gran fuerza

-"¡Rayos!... Busca indicios de criaturas no relacionadas a ese mundo"

-"¿Cómo sabré cuáles no están relacionadas a ese mundo?"

La chica parpadeó, era cierto que en ese mundo había muchas criaturas y que Latis poco conocimiento tenía de mundo místico ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber cuáles no eran pertenecientes a su mundo?

Solo había una respuesta para ello… magia

-"Busca a toda criatura con algún rastro de magia"

Rápidamente tecleó para encontrar lo pedido, habían pasado horas y aún la información no se completaba

Ese acontecimiento le pareció muy extraño a Latis, normalmente era extremadamente rápida en esa clase de situaciones

¿Sería acaso que el cambio de dimensiones la ponía así? ¿Era el hecho de la gran cantidad de análisis que tenía que hacer? ¿Sería que muchas criaturas mágicas habían invadido ese mundo?

Con esas preguntas, mientras esperaban ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos en las sillas, en lo que se completaba la información

Un sonido agudo los hizo despertar rápidamente

Lo primero que hizo el espadachín fue observar la información que tan lentamente había recopilado y finalmente cuando lo abrió quedó enormemente sorprendido y la joven princesa con un semblante extremadamente serio y a la vez sorprendido

-"Esto es increíble"- murmuró- "Princesa ¿Ha visto antes estas criaturas?"

-"Son Águilas protectoras de Jewel, no me explico cómo rayos han llegado a ese mundo, son criaturas legendarias encargadas de proteger un planeta en peligro, pero por lo que estos datos informan hacen otra cosa muy diferente que proteger la tierra"

La máquina volvió a hacer un sonido agudo

-"¿Qué es eso?"

-"Ha detectado otra anomalía"- informó nuevamente observando el análisis- "Estos son…"

-"¡Los Genios!"

* * *

Se frotó con la punta de sus dedos ambos lados de su cabeza, tenía una terrible jaqueca pero de igual manera no podía detenerse

Debía hallar algún indicio de lo que ocurría en ese momento en su amado mundo

Pero ni el paso del tiempo ni los libros con extensos contenidos no le daban tregua, mientras más leía más dudas llegaban a su mente

El hombre pese a su adulta apariencia de 22 años estaba muy viejo para afrontar esa clase de situaciones en las cuales por más que investigase menos sabía

¿Y quién lo culpaba?

¡Tenía más de 700 años!

"_¡Rayos!"_

"_¡Con está estúpida jaqueca ¿Cómo voy a prestar atención a lo que estoy intentando leer?!"_

"_Ya ha pasado más de medio año que estoy en busca de información para intentar siquiera hallar una conclusión lógica de lo que está ocurriendo en este momento pero no aparece nada"_

"_¡Santo cielo! Definitivamente necesito unas buenas vacaciones"_

Se levantó de su silla, estaba un poco cansado de estar encerrado en la biblioteca así que decidió despejar su mente con un paseo por los jardines

Tal vez podría ayudarle en algo

Caminó por los senderos de hermosas flores alrededor

"_¿Por qué los Genios habrán desaparecido?"_

"_Tal vez sea posible que tal como dijo Jeanne en este momento se encuentren en un sueño profundo, pero ¿Por qué ahora?"_

Se sentó en la orilla del mar mientras cerraba sus ojos, esa terrible jaqueca le impedía pensar con claridad, pero no le importaba

No podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que había una amenaza invisible que yacía en Cephiro

Estaba muy cansado, tenía unas grandes ojeras y lucía casi tan blanco como las nubes en el cielo de ese hermoso mundo

"_¿Cómo las personas de todas las aldeas se han enterado de lo que han desaparecido los genios?"_

"_Justo cuando este mundo más peligra, hay muchas dudas… los genios han desaparecido, el peligro también asecha a Mundo Místico y con ello, las chicas corren mucho riesgo de salir heridas o peor, resultar lastimadas"_

Extendió su mano tocando el agua fría, ese toque frío hizo que respirara profundo mientras se relajaba un poco

De verdad le hacía mucha falta estar solo junto a la naturaleza, sin embargo pese a estar muy tranquilo y relajado en ese momento una imagen se le vino a la cabeza

Ojos azules, cabello larguísimo y azul, que ligeramente se había ondeado, no mucho solo tenía un poco más de movimiento, sus rasgos eran más maduros pero igualmente lucía muy joven como de 20 o 22 años, sin duda alguna le pareció sumamente hermosa

Quería mantener sus ojos cerrados, para evitar el vacío que secretamente había en su alma, le gustaba verla aún si no lo veía a él

"_Marina"_

"_¿Qué está ocurriendo?"_

"_Los genios han desaparecido, en Cephiro han comenzado a ocurrir sucesos extraños y para empeorarlo, ustedes se van a ver involucradas en otra batalla para protegernos"_

"_¿Por qué Cephiro no puede valerse por sí mismo?"_

"_¿Por qué involucrar a gente inocente en este asunto?"_

"_No se merecen luchar nuevamente, no se merecen pasar por el mismo dolor otra vez"_

"_Yo no puedo volver a ver ni a Marina ni a las otras luchar, no puedo"_

_"Si tan solo pudiera saber como las puedo salvar de ese destino, hallar la manera de no involucrarla en este asunto"_

Se colocó en una posición de meditación, mientras escuchaba los sonidos de la naturaleza a su alrededor

"_Cephiro es un mundo maravilloso donde la magia y la fuerza de voluntad de su gente actúa"_

"_Últimamente su gente ha confrontado la aparición de más y más monstruos cada día que pasa, su terror aumenta"_

"_¿Será que eso es lo que busca ese ser? ¿Aterrorizar Cephiro para lograr el aumento de monstruos y con ello el pánico, haciendo que devastar a la larga este mundo?"_

"_Eso tendría sentido si no estuviera también involucrado Mundo Místico y criaturas no provenientes de este mundo… ¿Qué es lo que realmente planea?"_

"_¿Tendrá algo que ver la desaparición de los genios?"_

"_De igual manera si desaparecen los genios sigue sin tener sentido"_

"_Al menos que…"_

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa

-"Ellos las han ido a buscar"- susurró

"_Esto está muy mal, los genios han comenzado a desesperarse a tal punto que han ido a llamar a las Guerreras Mágicas"_

"_No tiene ningún sentido, ¿Por qué no esperaron a su regreso por si solos?"_

"_Algo me dice que los genios siempre han poseído ese poder de hacer uso del portal que se supone que solo el pilar tiene acceso"_

"_Sin embargo su último pilar se halla en Mundo Místico, es posible que por ese poder que tiene, hayan sido capaces de atravesarlo y así llegar hasta ellas, así ellas acudirían a su llamado y vendrían directamente"_

"_Si es así como lo pienso entonces los genios le han salvado la vida a los habitantes de la tierra, pero al mismo tiempo les lleva una muy mala noticia a las Guerreras Mágicas... nuevamente van a tener que luchar y arriesgar sus inocentes vidas para salvar las nuestras"_

* * *

Su rostro se enserió cuando una imagen traslúcida apareció en medio de la habitación donde se hallaba el trono

Era de un hombre de cabello largo plata y de ojos morados, llevaba una túnica muy amplia color negro

Por su ropa y lar gemas, que llevaba consigo los presentes dedujeron que era el gobernante de Jewel

-"Princesa"- reverenció el hombre- "Gusto en saludarla nuevamente… ¿Qué suceso le ha hecho invocar mi presencia y tener el honor de hablar con usted?"

La princesa puso su semblante más sereno y pacífico, al mismo tiempo estaba cargado de angustia

-"Rey Alan… hemos estado en búsqueda de algunas anomalías en todo el universo… los planetas han gozado con la suerte de que nuestro enemigo no los atacara, más hay un hecho que ha de inquietarme"

El hombre prestó más atención

-"¿Qué la angustia?"

-"Como bien sabe, solo deseo hallar una respuesta real a lo que ocurre realmente"- continuó- "La supercomputadora de Autozam ha detectado fenómenos ocurridos en Mundo Místico, algunos desastres aparentemente naturales para sus habitantes… sin embargo ha habido un estudio completo que estos han sido causados por magia"

-"¿Por eso me ha llamado? Le aseguro que Jewel no ha tenido nada que ver"

-"Estoy segura de que Jewel no tiene que ver con los desastres de mundo místico, sin embargo la computadora de Autozam ha detectado algo más que puede interesarle"

Los presentes permanecían en completo silencio escuchado la conversación

-"¿Por qué piensa que puede interesarme? ¿Por qué piensa que Jewel tiene algo que ver con lo otro que ha detectado esa máquina?"

-"Lo que ha detectado ha sido la aparición de las Águilas protectoras, pero hacen algo muy distinto que proteger, han estado atacando sin razón aparente"

El hombre se sorprendió

-"¿Por qué están atacando Mundo Místico?"- preguntó Paris sin rodeos

-"No tengo conocimiento sobre esas criaturas… en Jewel no existe algo así"- se defendió

La chica lo observó desafiante

-"Y yo seré estúpida"- dijo con seriedad- "Alan tal parece como si no me conocieras, recuerda bien que cuesta engañarme, si bien tu no pudiste haber sido, pero alguien más si ¿cierto?"

-"No tengo por qué decírtelo Jeanne"

La habitación quedó en completo silencio, no tenían idea de que ellos pudieran hablarse de esa manera

-"Solo estoy intentado buscar respuestas… y recuerda que no te conviene que yo misma averigüe que estás metido en esta situación… o verás lo cruel que puedo ser con alguien a quien una vez consideré amigo"- amenazó- "Tú decides"

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de todos, quedaron sorprendidos cuando el hombre rió a carcajadas

-"Si, ya lo sé… bien esto es lo único que se, hace 3 años alguien robó la joya convocadora de Jewel, es posible que quién la haya robado sea el responsable de esta situación"- respondió el hombre

-"¿No tienen algún indicio?"- preguntó el príncipe

-"Me temo majestades que no tenemos ni una pequeña pista"- suspiró- "Esas criaturas responden a las órdenes de quien esté utilizando la gema"

-"Entiendo bien... Haremos lo posible por recuperarla y regresársela lo antes poble a Jewel, y asegúrate esta vez de no ser tan despistado, porque puede ocurrir otra vez"

-"No tienes por que recordármelo, si hay algo más de información te la haré llegar"

La imagen se desvaneció dejando a los presentes con muchas dudas en sus mentes

-"¿Qué ocurrirá con los genios Jeanne?"

-"En estos momentos ellos están en buenas manos, por ello no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de lidiar cuentas con ellos en cuanto regresen"

-"¿Regresen? ¿De dónde?"

-"No seas tan curioso Paris"- suspiró la mujer

El chico solo calló permitiéndole ha su hermana pensar en la situación en la que se hallaban

-"Ese ser que tanto quiere destruir este mundo ha involucrado también a Jewel en este asunto, supongo que irremediablemente habrá que pedir ayuda externa"

-"¿De quién?"

-"Latis encárgate de enviar un informe completo dirigido a Autozam, sus máquinas pueden investigar algo que la supercomputadora no pudo rastrear"

El hombre se marchó sin emitir palabra alguna, sabía que en Autozam habían podido rastrear algo que ellos pudieron haber ignorado por la posible falta de datos de la computadora

-"Caldina informa a Cizeta, ellos tienen libros acerca de la utilización de magia con gemas"

-"¡En seguida!"- la mujer se marchó corriendo

-"Presea ve al pueblo donde residen los sabios de Fahren alguna información deben tener... Mina, Zafiro acompáñenla"

Los mencionados se marcharon finalmente dejando al gran mago, al convocador de monstruos u al príncipe

-"Ascot por favor, nececito que vayas pos una poción de dolencias… Guru-Clef la necesita"

El chico se marchó con paso apresurado, dejando al hechicero y al príncipe sumamente sorprendidos

-"¿De qué se sorprenden?"- preguntó por la mirada que ambos le dirigían- "Vamos se nota a leguas que tienes dolor de cabeza"

-"No nos sorprendemos por eso"- murmuró Paris- "Aunque que sepas eso es algo escalofriante... En realidad es por las prontas decisiones que has tomado"

-"¿He hecho mal?"

-"No... Todo lo contrario, has tomado buenas medidas, solo nos sorprende la velocidad con la que las has tomado"- comentó Guru-Clef- "Debes descansar, debes estar agotada después de haber usado tu magia para comunicarte con Jewel, además de estar toda la noche despierta para poder encotrar información con la supercomputadora de Autozam"

-"¿Dormir? ¿Cómo dormir sabiendo que quien quiera que sea nuestro enemigo está metiendo a gente inocente en ese asunto?"- preguntó frustrada- "Por el tenemos que acudir nuevamente a Las Guerreras Mágicas, como si no hubieran sufrido ya entre sí"

El príncipe y el mago intercambiaron miradas entre sí, se sorprendieron por el hecho de que la princesa aún sin conocer a las chicas estaba preocupada por lo que fuera a pasar con ellas, pero se preocuparon debido a que la joven no estaba descansando lo suficiente, si seguía así podría enfermarse y dejarlos realmente desprotegidos

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el convocador de monstruos ingresó al lugar con paso rápido se acercó al hechicero con una taza en sus manos, loego al príncipe y por último a la princesa

-"Esto los calmará un poco"- sonrió con inocencia, pero con algo de suspicacia y misterio, definitivamente iba a hacer algo, pero en ese momento no le importaba, estaba más ocupada en otros asuntos como para estarle haciendo caso a la mirada que le dirigía Ascot

La chica tomó la taza en sus manos tomó de golpe el contenido, nuevamente la observaron sorprendidos

¡Esa cosa estaba hirbiendo!

¡¿Cómo no se quemó con el contenido era imposible?!

Observaron como el chico tomó la taza se fue y volvió rápidamente justo a tiempo para evitar la caída de la chica al suelo completamente inconsciente

-"Lo siento era necesario"- murmuró mientras la levantaba en brazos

-"Eso fue extremista"- comentó el príncipe- "¿El mío no tiene...?"

-"¡Claro que no!"- exclamó- "Ella es muy astuta, si solo le traía a ella y a Guru-Clef sospecharía, pero si traía tres, iba a beberla de golpe sin siquiera detenerse a analizar por el aroma que era una pócima para dormir"

-"Definitivamente has pasado mucho tiempo con Jeanne... A eso se le llama astucia, pero ¿si sabes que te matará cuando despierte verdad?"- preguntó con una gota en la cabeza

-"No tengo nada que perder"- se encogió en hombros llevándosela son el

A los hombres les surgió una ENORME gota en la cabeza mientras suspiraban con resignación

Sin duda alguna era notorio el cambio que había hecho el convocador de monstruos desde que la joven princesa había llegado a Cephiro

El joven no solo había dejado parte de su timidez, ahora también tomaba decisiones- increíblemente acertadas- para no solo proteger a su nueva amiga, también para proteger al heredero del trono de las criaturas que comenzaban a rondar Cephiro nuevamente

Notaron con sorpresa que el convocador de monstruos ya no era más un niño en un cuerpo adulto- por la pócima de Caldina- ahora era un completo adulto, dejando atrás gran parte de su inocencia, más no su bondad que lo caracterizaba

-"Sin duda alguna Ascot ha cambiado desde que Jeanne regresó"- comentó el príncipe afirmando los pensamientos del hechicero

El hechicero solo permaneció pensativo unos escasos segundos, aún sorprendido por la acción tomada por Ascot momentos atrás

-"Nunca me hubiera esperado que el mismo Ascot sea capaz de dormir a un miembro de la familia real, o mejor dicho… a alguien con una poción tan fuerte como esa"- comentó- "Sin duda alguna ha comenzado a tomar decisiones que ni yo mismo me esperaba… y eso que no me sorprendo con facilidad"

-"Claro como hechicero y Gran Maestro, lo has visto todo"- respondió en tono sarcástico

El mago golpeó al príncipe en la cabeza con su báculo, el golpe fue tan sorprendentemente fuerte que lo había derribado- sin quererlo- quedó tendido en el suelo

-"¡Oye!"- se quejó mientras frotaba su cabeza adolorido, sin darse cuenta un pequeño bulto se formó en la zona- "Sin duda alguna ese nuevo cuerpo te fortaleció"- lloriqueó- "¿Por qué fue eso?"

-"No es por ser Gran Maestro, ni mucho menos hechicero"- comentó con seriedad- "Solo por los años que he vivido"- suspiró- "Además ¿Tú te lo hubieras esperado proviniendo del "inocente" Ascot?"

-"No"- respondió el príncipe con simpleza- "De ti si… aunque tú por lo menos hubieras avisado antes de que siquiera preparas la pócima"

-"Exactamente, es la primera vez que lo veo actuar tan deliberadamente, eso es lo que me sorprende y la medida que usó para ello"- suspiró- "Sin duda alguna comienzo a creer que Ascot la está protegiendo más que nosotros"

El heredero a la corona se incorporó rápidamente mientras se acomodaba apoyándose de una de las paredes

-"Cuando mi hermana despierte es él, quién necesitara apoyo y protección"- suspiró- "Se enojará sin duda con él, las mujeres enojadas dan mucho miedo"

El hechicero suspiró demostrando su cansancio y el dolor de la jaqueca que aún no cesaba, no era para menos, había pasado mucho tiempo dentro de su estudio buscando una razón lógica del porque las nuevas criaturas aparecían antes de que siquiera los aldeanos empezaran a tener miedo, ahora sabía la razón

Alguien había hurtado una joya importante de Jewel, aquella que contenía a las aves guardianas de su planeta

Ese ser la había usado no solo para sembrar el miedo en su mundo, también lo estaba sembrando en mundo místico pero… ¿Para qué?

¿Cuál era el propósito de ese ser para inmiscuir gente inocente en sus planes?

¿Por qué usar a la gente de mundo místico para atacar Cephiro?

Cuanto más lo pensara, más dudas invadían su mente y retumbaban en su cabeza causándole un inevitable dolor de cabeza

-"Te ves muy mal"- la voz preocupada del heredero de la corona lo sacó de sus pensamientos- "Deberías descansar… la poción no surtirá efecto si sigues presionándote de esa manera"

-"Tienes razón"- suspiró nuevamente- "Ya ha sido suficiente por hoy, estaré mejor si descanso un par de horas"

El hechicero se marchó dejando al príncipe en completa soledad

* * *

-"¿Habrá sido buena idea irnos así?"- preguntó el genio del agua

Windam solo permaneció en silencio mientras a lo lejos observaba la lejana y casi borrosa figura del genio más poderoso- y más rápido- de los tres

-"No lo sé"- respondió con tranquilidad- "Rayearth ha sentido el deber de irse, he aprendido a seguirlo sin preguntar tanto"

-"No lo pregunto porque me importe hacia dónde vallamos"- musitó mientras se encogía en hombros- "Es por el hecho que marcharnos así va a llenar a los habitantes de Cephiro de miedo e inseguridad, se sabe bien lo que ocurre cuando eso pasa"

Windam asintió

-"Es una pena que los habitantes aún no entiendan que Cephiro depende de ellos ahora, el sacrificio y el dolor aún latente en Las Guerreras Mágicas pareciera que fuera en vano"

Ceres afirmó con la cabeza, sabía que los habitantes de Cephiro aún no entendían que su miedo los ponía en peligro y que no se debe depender solo de personas inocentes para resolver sus problemas

-"No lo entenderán a menos que haya una tragedia"- continuó el genio del agua- "Cephiro debe ser cuidado por su gente"

Los genios aumentaron su velocidad intentando alcanzar al ya casi imperceptible Rayearth sin mucho éxito

-"_Las Guerreras tienen un duro desafío por enfrentar sin duda alguna_"- pensó el genio del fuego- _"Sin tragedia su ignorancia y egoísmo han de perdurar"_

* * *

-"¡Es increíble!"- admiró la guerrera del agua- "Había olvidado lo hermosa que se veía la ciudad desde aquí"

-"¡Oh!"- solo atinó a suspirar Anaís

Se hallaban sobre unas verdes colinas donde se podía divisar la enorme ciudad, mientras que la fría brisa acariciaba sus rostros y observaban el cielo azul, era perfecto para un día de campo

Pero no todos disfrutaban de ese momento

Mucho más abajo, se hallaban tres jóvenes a quienes por desgracia les había tocado cargar las cosas que habían traído para ese momento

-"¿Siempre se comportan así?"- preguntó una de las jóvenes

-"Bueno Anaís lo hace en muy raras ocasiones… pero Marina…"- le surgió una gota en la cabeza

-"Lo hace TODO el tiempo"- espetó el joven con una gota y una venita en la cabeza

-"También lo hacía contigo"- dedujo la pelirroja

-"En Londres me obligaba a ir de compras con ella, para ser su mula de carga con pura basura"- se quejó

El muchacho recordó las interminables horas que pasaba eligiendo ropa y otras cosas, que a la larga se les hacían pesadas

Las jóvenes rieron mientras terminaban de llegar a la cima con cansancio

-"¡Ya era hora!"

El chico reaccionó con las palabras cansadas y desesperadas de Marina

-"La próxima si su alteza prefiere la velocidad, las carga ELLA misma"- musitó

-"¡Esa no es la forma de tratar a una dama!"

-"¡¿Desde cuándo una dama abusa así de su amigo?!"

Las presentes observaron como los dos comenzaban a pelear, estaban a punto de reírse, pero por respeto a ambos se contuvieron

-"¡No es abuso!"

-"¿A no? ¿Entonces qué es?"

-"Son favores amistosos sin opción"- en chico arqueó una ceja

Marina se golpeó la frente, eso había sonado peor de lo que había pensado, sin duda alguna debía aprender a cerrar la boca, sobre todo en esos momentos

-"Eso sonó muy mal"- afirmó Mitsuko con una gota en la cabeza

-"Sin duda alguna"- dijeron al unísono las guerreras del viento y el fuego

Tratando de aliviar la tensión del ambiente las chicas armaron todo y se dispusieron a comer, mientras hablaban animadamente entre ellos

-"Oigan"- llamó el chico, todas les prestaron atención- "Marina no me contó lo ocurrido en la segunda visita de Cephiro, o al menos los detalles y la verdad siento algo de curiosidad"

-"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente?"- preguntó Lucy

-"Básicamente, que volvieron a Cephiro, estaba destruido y que lucharon contra los otros planetas para evitar que la corona cayera en manos malignas y que se enfrentaron a un malo y regresaron"

A los presentes les surgió una ENORME gota en la cabeza

-"Típico de Marina"

-"¡No me culpes Anaís! Además nadie me culpa estar de malas esa semana precisamente, si saben a lo que me refiero"- se sonrojó

-"No culpes a nuestro organismo"- suspiró Mitsuko- "He cargado con esta pesadilla mucho más tiempo que tú te lo aseguro y hazte a la idea que tu humor no tiene nada que ver"

Mientras las chicas discutían Lucy se acercó al joven

-"¿Qué detalles quieres exactamente?"

-"Bueno… tu sabes, Autozam"

Lucy observó con tristeza al joven

-"Si conocí a Águila… desde un principio tuvimos que luchas como enemigos"- suspiró con tristeza

-"¿Por qué?"

Sakiga mie nakute kujike souna toki  
Itsudemo kimi wa sunu egao de yuuki wo kureta yone  
Tsuraku sabishi toki warawa setekureru  
Kimi nashi ja kitto ima no watashi ina katta kana

-"No queríamos arrepentimientos luego de lo que ocurrió con Esmeralda"- suspiró- "Águila una vez me capturó pero no me trató como un enemigo, siempre fue muy amable conmigo"

Observó el horizonte con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos rojizos

Iitokimo warui tokimo (oh oh oh oh)  
Itsudatte issho dattane (oh oh oh oh)  
Hanare teitemo (futari wa) tasuke ae ru  
Hitorija naiyo

-"En ese momento desconocía que Águila estaba agonizando e intentaba tener la corona por el hecho de que su planeta también lo hacía… aún traicionando la confianza de su mejor amigo"

-"Latis"- afirmó y ella asintió

You are always my best friend  
Kawarazu kono mama sasae taiyo zutto  
I wanna be there for you  
Naki tai toki itsudatte soba ni ite kureru  
Taisetsu na you're my best friend  
Kimi dake ga my only best friend (yeah)

-"Mientras me tuvieron prisionera, me hice amiga de Geo y Zaz, ellos también fueron muy amables conmigo, pero aún así, éramos enemigos… yo no debía dejarme influenciar por su generosidad, yo me había prometido a mí misma que lucharía, sin importar que pasara"

El chico prestó atención a lo que la guerrera del fuego decía, ignorando por completo que ese tema lo había evadido por años

Futari de sugo shita omoi de no hibi wa  
Nani yori mo zutto kokoro fukaku kizama reteiru  
Utagau koto sura hitotsu monakute  
Nani yori katai futari no kizuna de kabe koete yuketa

-"Hubo una ocasión que intentó entrar en la habitación de la corona con su máquina pero logramos capturarla gracias a la intervención de la princesa Esmeralda, defendiendo la corona del pilar, de Debonair… Águila y yo, por su poder quedamos inconscientes… pero no me imaginaba lo que seguía después"

Iitokimo warui tokimo (oh oh oh oh)  
Itsudatte issho dattane (oh oh oh oh)  
Nagai yoru mo ( futari nara ) daijoubu  
Kitto set us free

-"Águila pudo escapar y en un enfrentamiento contra Latis, yo llegué en el momento en el que la espada de Latis nos transportó hacia la habitación de la corona, el intentó detenernos pero yo estaba más ocupada en alcanzar a Águila que la seguí, entonces ambas entramos en ese lugar y sobrevivimos, ambas habíamos sido elegidas para ser el pilar y nuevamente quedamos inconscientes"- suspiró- "Pero eso no detuvo a Luz…"

La voz de Lucy se cortó unos segundos, dando a entender que seguía un desagradable recuerdo

You are always my best friend  
Tsurai toki wo toji te omoi dashi te hoshii  
I wanna be there for you  
Hitori yorimo kitto futari ga tsuyoi  
Eien ni you're my best friend (yeah~)  
Kimi dake ga my only best friend

-"La contraparte que sin quererlo creé por callar mi angustia y mi dolor por lo ocurrido con la Princesa Esmeralda, creó un monstruo en Cephiro, había herido a Latis y se lo llevó hacia el lado oscuro de Cephiro"

Totsuzen yotei wo kae teshimatta himo  
Mayonaka no sonjini denwa shita tokimo  
Okurana katta yone kimi ga ite yokatta  
Kimi no yasashi sa wasure nai zutto

-"Sintiéndome culpable y herida Águila me consoló, en ese momento ambas ya éramos candidatas a ser el pilar, así que ya no teníamos una razón para ser enemigas y debíamos unirnos para salvar a Latis de las garras de Debonair"

You are always my best friend  
Kawarazu kono mama sasae taiyo zutto  
I wanna be there for you  
Naki tai toki itsudatte hagema shite kureru  
Taisetsu na you're my best friend

-"Ese día me enteré de la grave enfermedad de Águila pero al mismo tiempo, decidimos lo que haríamos si alguna era elegida para ser el pilar"

La mente de la joven guerrera viajó hacia el momento en el que estaban paradas frente a Gran Mago de Cephiro, quien estaba muy preocupado por la situación que entonces envolvía a Cephiro

You are always my best friend  
Tsurai toki wo toji te omoi dashi te hoshii  
I wanna be there for you  
Hitori yorimo kitto futari ga tsuyoi  
Eien ni you're my best friend (yeah)  
Kimi dake ga my only best friend (yeah)

-"Pero en el fondo sabía que una gran amiga en Cephiro iba a morir en la batalla, entonces pasó"- recordó el instante en el que atacó a Lopetego salvando finalmente a Latis- "Águila fue muy valerosa, yo siempre la admiré como la hermana que jamás tuve, pero pese a todo no pude salvarla"- dijo con infinita tristeza

El chico colocó una mano en su hombro intentando animarla

-"Cuando la conocí no pudo ocultarme su enfermedad, incluso me dijo que no sobreviviría ni un año más y que no tenía cura"- suspiró- "Pero me dijo que su viaje a otro mundo donde no existiría ninguna tristeza iba pronto a comenzar y que sería el lugar en el que pudiera finalmente descansar"

Lucy sonrió ante lo dicho por el joven

-"Ella no hubiese querido que estuviéramos tristes por ella, estoy seguro de que en este momento no solo cuida de Latis, también de ti"

La chica sonrió ampliamente, ella sabía que ese era el carácter de su amiga, de repente sintió algo y se levantó precipitadamente

-"¡¿Qué rayos…?!"- no pudo continuar la frase, a lo lejos observó a una criatura en forma de León y lobo cubierto por unas llamas

Joshua se colocó en guardia y Lucy solo se acercó a la criatura

-"¡Lucy!"- llamó el joven, las chicas dejaron de pelear cuando lo escucharon gritar

Observaron sorprendidas mientras que sintieron un poder que hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaban aproximarse, reconocieron a la perfección la figura

En ese instante un ave gigante y un dragón aparecían

-"Rayearth"

-"Ceres"

-"Windam"

Los genios asintieron

En ese instante supieron que algo andaba muy mal como para haberlas llamado apareciendo frente a ellas y temieron lo peor

-"Guerreras Mágicas… Cephiro peligra"

El temor de las chicas se había confirmado, Cephiro y los seres que amaban peligraban

Pero más sorprendidas las dejó el hecho de que con esa afirmación escucharon voces que sus cabezas la cuales reconocieron a la perfección

-"_Guerreras Mágicas… las necesitamos, por favor… regresen"_

Esas voces no solo pertenecían a los habitantes de Cephiro, entre ellas distinguieron en particular las de sus amigos

En ese momento ya no les importaba el hecho del recuerdo de sus dolorosas batallas, Cephiro las necesitaba

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Notas de Autora:

Primero que nada gracias por tomarse la molestia de seguir mi fic, ojalá pueda estar actualizando constantemente pero bueno uno no sabe qué puede pasar

La canción se llama "Best Fiend" así es de BoA, me parece que esa canción refleja mejor lo que Lucy sintió cuando Águila le daba su apoyo en el momento en el que más estaba destrozada

Se permiten sugerencias de canciones

Avances:

Viejos amigos aparecen en Cephiro, no solo a prestar su ayuda, también a confirmar las sospechas que tenía Guru-Clef, mientras tanto ¿Qué castigo le pondrá Jeanne al pobre Ascot por haberla dormido?

**Capítulo IX: Viejos Conocidos**


	10. Capítulo IX: Viejos conocidos

**Capítulo IX: Viejos Conocidos**

* * *

Corrió por los pasillos con desesperación, como si su vida dependiera de ello ¿Y cómo no? Había hecho algo que obviamente no iba a tolerar, cuando lo encontrara definitivamente estaría en graves problemas

Solo a él se le ocurría provocarla justo después de haberle explicado lo de la poción para dormir

Suspiró con una gota en la cabeza, definitivamente de debía aprende a cerrar su BOCOTA en momentos como ese, también debía aprender a contener sus bromas mientras la joven recuperaba su compostura en ese momento

¿Por qué tenía que tener tendencias suicidas?

Los sirvientes lo observaron correr de un lado a otro con una gota en sus cabezas se preguntaban si realmente el convocador de monstruos tenía instintos suicidas

-"¡Ven aquí cobarde!"- se escuchó gritar una muy enfurecida voz desde lejos

Los sirvientes temblaron al escuchar la voz enfurecida de su acostumbrada calmada y alegre princesa recorrer por los pasillos

Algo definitivamente no andaba bien la joven estaba demasiado enojada, solo entonces pasaron al lado de Caldina, la mujer en un intento por defender al muchacho que consideraba su hermano se colgó de la pierna de la chica, pero la princesa era muy fuerte como para detenerse por el peso de la mujer en una de sus piernas

Continuó corriendo casi arrastrado a Caldina por el suelo hasta encontrarse con Ráfaga

-"¡Ayúdame, no puedo contra ella… sola!"- pidió rogando mentalmente que Ascot consiguiera un sitio donde esconderse

El espadachín hizo lo mismo que la mujer colgándose de una pierna, pero se sorprendió al ver que la chica seguía corriendo detrás del muchacho

La chica pese al peso que sentía en ambas piernas continuó, definitivamente no se detendría hasta alcanzar a su amigo, quien en ese instante era su blanco

-"¡No me interesa si los mismos genios me caen en sima! ¡Voy a atrapar a ese imbécil!"- gritó cuando sintió otro peso perteneciente a Presea en su espalda

La mujer se había colgado de su cuello en un intento por detenerla, pero esto no dio mucho resultado

Suspiró cuando observó a la distancia como el joven entraba al salón del trono y se escondía detrás del trono, donde se encontraba el gran hechicero, definitivamente arreglaría ese asunto

La chica corrió incluso al adentrarse al gran salón esta vez con Nikona aguantándole un brazo, Mina enganchada a su cintura y Zafiro aguantando su otro brazo

Guru-Clef junto a otros 4 presentes, observaron la escena con sorpresa, mientras unas ENORMES gotas bajaban por sus cabezas

-"¡¿Dónde se ha metido ese cretino?!"- preguntó iracunda

-"Ahora sí que estás en problemas Ascot"- susurró el príncipe- "¿Qué le hiciste?"

-"¡Shhhhhhhh!"- calló asustado el convocador de monstruos- "Esta vez se me fue la mano"- respondió en un susurro con una gota en la cabeza- "Debo aprender a cerrar la boca"

El hechicero tosió con incomodidad observando cómo todos aún colgaban de la princesa, al mismo tiempo se hallaba estupefacto

-"¡Ustedes bájense de una buena vez!"- exclamó, mientras ágilmente se deshacía de todos en un solo movimiento

-"Sabía que eras anormalmente fuerte pero esto, es demasiado"- comentó un joven de cabello castaño

La chica recobró su compostura observando con detenimiento a los invitados y sonrió ampliamente

-"¡Zaz! ¡Geo! No esperaba que vinieran tan pronto"- se acercó a ellos- "Disculpen lo de hace un rato… pero tendré que HABLAR seriamente con ALGUIEN cuando deje de esconderse detrás de Guru-Clef"

A los presentes les recorrió un intenso escalofrío por el cuerpo, por la mirada asesina que le había dirigido al pobre Ascot, la cual obviamente no pasó desapercibida por los presentes

-"Nos fuimos a penas se completó el análisis de la computadora de Autozam"- informó Geo con seriedad

-"No es nada bueno ¿cierto?"- adivinó la joven

-"No tanto"- respondió Zaz

La joven se acomodó en un pila cercano recostándose, su semblante cambió a uno serio observando con detenimiento al los hombres de Autozam

-"Escucho"

Mientras se incorporaban los rostros de los presentes se tornó completamente serio, escuchando atentamente a lo que tenían que decir

-"Las computadoras de análisis se tardaron un poco, pero descubrimos poco antes de salir de Autozam, que todas esa anomalías que me habías dicho, fueron causadas no solo por magia común…"- comenzó a hablar Geo- "Zaz descubrió ondas extrañas en tres puntos del planeta"

-"¿Por qué en tres puntos del planeta?"- preguntó Paris

-"Pudimos encontrar la causa… o al menos lo suponemos"- intervino Zaz mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un aparato pequeño de hologramas, lo colocó en el suelo con cuidado y con un control hizo aparecer la imagen de la tierra, luego dos líneas, una verde y otra azul, partieron de un punto rojo

-"¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó Caldina

-"Es el movimiento que hacen los seres con magia"-explicó Geo

Los presentes observaron sin entender a los de Autozam

-"Ahora entiendo…"- murmuró la princesa- "Si estoy en lo correcto, las guerreras mágicas se separaron temporalmente"- Zaz asintió afirmando lo que acababa de decir- "Ahora tiene sentido el hecho de que de tres puntos del planeta, las anomalías se concentraron en un solo punto, las guerreras se deben haber reunido nuevamente"

El hechicero se levantó del trono con intranquilidad, estaba sorprendido por los datos que habían podido sacar, pero en el fondo estaba angustiado por el futuro de las chicas

-"Entonces me temo que si eso es realmente cierto, aquel que causa las anomalías en mundo místico va no solo tras el temor de los habitantes de Cephiro"- el gran mago hizo una breve pausa demostrando cierta preocupación por las chicas de otro mundo- "Van tras ellas... esa debe ser la razón por la cual los genios han ido a buscarla"

La princesa permaneció unos segundos pensativa, pero aún así le hacía caso al gran mago

-"¡Claro!... ahora si tiene sentido"- apoyó el príncipe

-"Hay algo que no tiene sentido"- intervino Latis después de estar todo ese tiempo en completo silencio- "¿Por qué atacarlas cuando están en otro mundo, si su planeta no se rige por la concentración, la fuerza de voluntad o por un corazón puro?"

Todos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, esa había sido una buena pregunta, les llamó la atención cuando la princesa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-"Solo hay una posible y conocida explicación, ese ser puede tener alguna conexión con mundo místico, al enviar monstruos y aparentes desastres naturales es normal que las guerreras piensen en regresar a este mundo, sabiendo que corre peligro…"

-"Las está atrayendo para poder llevar a cabo su plan"- completó el hechicero

Todos en la habitación nuevamente quedaron en silencio, no se esperaban que el enemigo pudiera caer tan bajo como eso, era sin duda muy astuto pero al mismo tiempo… los de la corona real podían saber su plan con solo analizar la situación

En ese momento su silencio fue interrumpido cuando Guru-Clef percibió algo extraño en Cephiro, nuevamente sintió el terror de los aldeanos haciendo que se pusiera alerta

-"¡Latis!"- llamó el mago

Como era de esperarse del espadachín, también había percibido la situación y se marchó rápidamente sin emitir sonido alguno

-"Que bien… justo cuando no podía estar de peor humor"- contestó con sarcasmo- "De esta apenas te salvas Ascot"

El mencionado sintió otro escalofrío recorrer por su cuerpo ante la mención de su nombre, por unos minutos se creyó olvidado por la joven

-"Acompáñame niñero"- dijo calmada acercándose detrás del trono y jalando al convocador de su ropa, literalmente arrastrándolo- "Es hora de entrenar a lo grande"

-"¿No me dejas ir primero por mi espada?"

-"No"

Cuando llegó a la puerta fue detenida por Ráfaga, Caldina y Presea

-"Princesa no debe luchar, debe quedase aquí con su hermano"- intervino Caldina

-"Ya conocen la rutina"- suspiró- "Aun si se me cuelgan encima no pueden detenerme"

Los tres la miraron con una gota en la cabeza recordando lo ocurrido momentos atrás, literalmente fueron arrastrados por todo el palacio intentando detenerla sin éxito alguno

¡La chica era inhumanamente fuerte!

-"Es por su seguridad"- insistió Presea- "Si algo le ocurre a la única princesa que les queda los aldeanos van a tener miedo"

-"No me quedaré de brazos cruzados sabiendo que la gente de Cephiro ha de peligrar… ¿Qué clase de idiota permitiría eso?"- respondió con seriedad- "Les repito aún si me caen los genios encima ni piensen que me detendré por una estupidez como esa… la vida de mil personas no vale la mía, no soy más importante que ellos, soy solo una de esas personas que desea proteger su mundo"

-"Ella tiene razón"- afirmó el príncipe mientras se acercaba a su hermana- "Yo iré contigo"

-"Pero Paris…"

-"No Ráfaga, cuando nadie me conocía si tuve que valerme por mí mismo, al entrar aquí siendo el hermano menor del pilar todo ha cambiado, me cansé de ser un simple espectador que rara vez puede pelear porque se escapa, esta también es mi pelea"

-"Normalmente insistiría con esta decisión"- interrumpió el hechicero- "Pero ambos tienen razón, este es un buen momento para que todos salgamos de aquí y protejamos nuestro planeta"

-"¡Bien! Es una gran oportunidad de utiliza el arma que creé"

-"Santo cielo Zaz"- Geo se golpeó el rostro con la palma de su mano

Los chicos rieron mientras observaban a los príncipes y al convocador de monstruos partir

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento"- murmuró el hechicero mientras miraba en dirección hacia la puerta- "Aska no tardará en comunicarse es mejor estar listos, yo debo permanecer aquí"

-"Si"- reverenció Presea

* * *

-"¡Oye eso es trampa! Tú sabías de tu fuerza y me ganaste en vencidas y te llevaste mis dulces"

-"Te lo advertí antes"- apoyó Zaz observando como uno de los monstruos era purificado con rapidez por la joven princesa- "¡Jeanne déjanos algunos, quiero probar mi arma!"

La chica no hizo caso alguno y rápidamente se dirigió en dirección a otro

-"¡Santo cielo! de la que me salvé"- suspiró Ascot acercándose a Zaz y a Geo con nerviosismo en su rostro

-"¿Qué le hiciste para que reaccionara así?"- preguntó con curiosidad el más joven

-"Bueno biológicamente una mujer tiene sus días al mes y se me ocurrió la brillante idea de molestarla justamente hoy"- suspiró

Una enorme gota bajó por la cabeza de los hombres, en ese momento a Ascot le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo mientras observaba que Geo apuntaba con su dedo índice en dirección a el, o mejor dicho detrás de el

-"Sigue repitiéndolo y te asesino"- musitó fríamente mientras le dirigía una fulminante

-"Intenta calmarte hermanita"- dijo con una gota en la cabeza mientras temía por la vida de su joven amigo- "Tanto estrés te va a enfermar"

-"Me importa una m…"

-"¡Hermana!"

-"¡No me interesa un estúpido parlamento o los modales de la familia real…!"- exclamó- "¡Estoy de muy mal humor porque a ALGUIEN se le ocurriera dormirme y de paso molestarse en pasar todo la mañana en sacarme de quicio!"

La chica se giró sobre sus tobillos siendo seguida por su hermano

-"¡Ascot no sabía que tenías tendencias suicidas!"

-"En serio DEBO aprender a cerrar la boca"- suspiró- "Guru-Clef tenía razón, si molestas a una mujer te irá muy mal"

-"¡Y sí que tiene razón!"- apoyó Geo con una gota en la cabeza, recordando el temperamento malhumorado de la joven en sus días

Y sí que tenía razón, pues en algunas mujeres les pasa pero en su caso dependía de cómo comenzaba el día, sabiendo que el convocador de monstruos le había dado una posición, se burló del hecho de que ella estuviera en sus días y además de eso le había dicho a algunos guardias… pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue que los monstruos comenzaban a atacar en un pésimo día

-"¡Muévanse no quiero perder el tiempo aquí mientras los monstruos destruyen todo!"

Los hombres se apresuraron a alcanzarla, mientras que mentalmente rogaban no hacer algo que la molestaran más, detrás de ellos el joven solamente rezaba por no quedarse solo con ella, de lo contrario le iría muy mal

_-"Ese ser de la oscuridad se ha metido con mi reino, jamás se lo perdonaré"_

-"Yo tampoco"- se escuchó la voz del príncipe- "No perdonaré a sea quién sea ese ser por haberse metido con mi reino"

La joven observó a su hermano con sorpresa ¿Desde cuándo había aprendido a leer sus pensamientos?

-"No me mires así… puedo ser un tonto a veces pero no cuando la verdad es más que obvia"

-"No he dicho nada Paris"- suspiró- "Todo lo contrario, estoy sorprendida porque por primera vez has sido capaz de leer mis pensamientos"

-"Me costó adaptarme a tu manera de actuar, con ello puedo saber qué piensas en este momento"

-"¿A sí? ¿Qué estoy pensando ahora?"

-"Principalmente en que debemos hacer algo respecto a ese hombre y la joya robada, luego en que soy un tonto y en tercera, estás pensando una manera de vengarte de Ascot"

-"Si, si y si"- sonrió- "Eres bueno"

-"Solo es una práctica"

Los príncipes continuaron su camino mientras que hablaban

-"Paris... ¿Crees que el enemigo quiera separarnos de esta manera para debilitarnos?"

La pregunta solamente sorprendió al príncipe, en definitiva esa era una pregunta muy inteligente

-"Es muy posible, de ser así debemos tener mucho cuidado"

-"Si te soy sincera, esto me está preocupando, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea en el regreso de las guerreras, no quiero que vuelvan a sufrir"

-"Quiero hacerte una pregunta Jeanne"- la mencionada lo observó por unos segundos

-"No es sobre el incidente de esta mañana ¿verdad?"

-"¡Por supuesto que no!"- negó frenéticamente mientras que una gota bajaba por su cabeza- "Yo no me meto con los asuntos personales de las mujeres y menos tratándose de algo biológico"

-"Bien, ¿Cuál es la pregunta?"

-"¿Por qué estas tan preocupada por las guerreras?"- preguntó finalmente, eso estaba retumbando en su mente desde hacía tiempo- "Es decir, ni siquiera las conoces"

-"Pero ustedes sí"- suspiró mientras observaba el horizonte- "He estado en otros mundos, mientras que ellas se desvivían por protegerlos, soy un testigo de lo mucho que Latis, Guru-Clef y tu han sufrido, hasta Ascot... Hermano bien sabes que no soy ninguna tonta, se bien que aún extrañas a Anaís"- el iba a interrumpir pero no lo dejó- "Así como Latis extraña a Lucy, así como Ascot y Guru-Clef extrañan a Marina... No las conozco es cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe por ellas, en lugar de ustedes"

Más atrás el convocador de monstruos escuchaba la conversación

Se sorprendió al escuchar como la chica afirmaba tener conocimiento de que estuvo enamorado de Marina y que ella fue una de las razones por las cuales había cambiado físicamente

-"Además, ellas… no conocían a los habitantes de Cephiro, es más, ignoraban que existiera y aún así… ellas los protegieron, salvaron Cephiro, algo que yo debí haber hecho"

El futuro rey de Cephiro observó a su hermana con el corazón dolido, ya estaba más que claro que la joven no iba a poder olvidar tan fácilmente lo ocurrido

Y tampoco dejaría de culparse

-"Hubieron muertes y mucho sufrimiento… Yo debí estar en su lugar… yo debí proteger mi planeta"

Las palabras de la joven sonaban llenas de un profundo dolor y al mismo tiempo eran calmadas

El príncipe notó como su hermana subía sus manos y miraba su dorso con tristeza

-"Aunque sea indirectamente… mis manos se han manchado con su sangre y sus lágrimas… con la sangre de Esmeralda… con la sangre de Zagato… con la sangre de las guerreras… con las lágrimas de Esmeralda, con las de Lucy, Marina y Anaís… hasta con las que Guru-Clef nunca dejó escapar y con las tuyas"

Paris abrió los ojos como platos ante lo dicho por la rubia, se había sorprendido al saber que hasta su misma hermana se había dado cuenta de lo que él había llorado

Hasta de lo que Guru-Clef había llorado internamente

Ambos lo habían retenido y nadie se había dado cuenta más que solo aquella mujer que había vuelto 4 años atrás

¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

Ella ya estaba sufriendo con el hecho de que no pudo evitar su muerte y ahora lidiaba con el hecho de que las personas más cercanas a ella también habían sufrido demasiado

-"Tus manos no son las únicas"- murmuró- "Yo estaba cerca de ella, pero recordé muy tarde quién era, en un principio quería salvarla, no sabía el porqué pero quería hacerlo, lo recordé ese mismo día cuando destruyeron a Nova"- suspiró- "Entendí que todo este tiempo quise salvarla por ser su hermano, porque la quería… al final no hice más que observar... en ese momento las mías también se mancharon"

-"Pero luchaste al final"- murmuró- "Yo ni eso pude hacer"

La joven volvió a suspirar, los que estaban a unos cuantos pasos atrás escuchaban atentamente lo que los jóvenes príncipes tanto hablaban

El de ojos verdes solamente bajó la mirada entendiendo la razón por la cual sin importar las tonterías que hiciera Jeanne nunca mostraría la felicidad de la que Paris tanto le había hablado

-"Se muy bien que todos están tan dolidos como yo por lo de Esmeralda y que ya han pasado más de 5 años de eso y que debo superarlo de una vez, pero lo que a mi más me duele es el hecho de que las guerreras estuviesen involucradas en la salvación de Cephiro y yo fui una unútil que nunca pudo ayudar por estar lejos... Fue mi culpa que hayan sufrido tanto"

-"¡No fue culpa tuya!"- exclamó- "Escucha Jeanne, que tu hayas nacido con un enorme poder, que seas la reencarnación de la que creó la corona no te hace culpable"

Los presentes que venían atras se detuvieron estupefactos ante la revelación

-"Ella no sabía el uso que le darían a la corona, no tuvo otra opción que crearla, la obligaron, la culpa ha sido de quien haya creado al pilar, de quienes la obligaron a crearla"

Ascot contuvo el aliento sorprendido, no tenía idea de que una persona haya sido capaz de crear la corona bajo obligación

-"No me gusta esta situación"- se detuvo el príncipe repentinamente

-"Tienes razón, hay demasiado silencio"- afirmó la princesa mientras posaba su mano derecha en su arco haciendo que se trasformara en una espada

En ese momento un monstruo salio de unos árboles en la distancia, casi saltando sobre ellos

La princesa observó al monstruo de manera calmada y serena

-"Esto va a ser difícil"- escuchó la advertencia de su hermano

Tenía razón, iba a ser duro, debido a que irradiaba un aura sumamente oscura y al mismo tiempo temerosa

* * *

-"_En los archivos reales no aparece nada sobre el fenómeno que has descrito"_- informó una pelinegra de ojos azules, su rostro pese a tener 15 años de edad era muy sereno y algo maduro sus facciones eran delicadas y juveniles se notaba por medio de la esfera que había dejado casi todo rastro infantil por fuera y no solo era por su apariencia, también por su actitud- _"Me temo que es un hecho que ni en los libros más antiguos aparecerá"_

El hechicero la observó detenidamente evitando demostrar la enorme preocupación que sentía en ese momento no solo por su planeta, también por el Mundo Místico y Jewel

-"Comprendo que ha hecho todo lo humanamente posible por encontrar algo relacionado con este hecho princesa Aska, me temo que no podemos perder tiempo en intentar buscar la verdad detrás de los hechos, pues no solo este mundo peligra, también Fahren, Cizeta, Autozam y Mundo Místico"

-"_Espera… ¿Has dicho Mundo Místico?"-_ intervino una voz ajena también proveniente de la esfera, la vos era de una de las princesas de Cizeta, una mujer de tez morena y cabello ahora suelto rojizo, su actitud era un poco dominante pero amable al mismo tiempo- "_¡Tatra de ese mundo viene Marina!"_

_-"¡Santo cielo! Las chicas peligran tanto como nosotros"- _la segunda princesa demostró su angustia, su apariencia era la misma que hacía 5 años- _"La situación ha empeorado más de lo que pensábamos, pasamos arduas horas buscando en los archivos del planeta pero no aparece nada relacionado con la joya de Jewel, ni con los fenómenos que han ocurrido"- _suspiró con cansancio- _"No lo entiendo, la joya se supone que fue creada por la unión de nuestros planetas ¿Cómo es posible que no haya información de ella?"_

Guru-Clef maldijo mentalmente, esa sí que había sido una muy buena pregunta

¿Cómo era posible que en ninguno de los planetas existiera información alguna acerca de ella, si se suponía que los líderes de todos ellos la habían creado?

El hechicero se paseó por la habitación con frustración, mientras pensaba en el peligro que rodeaba nuevamente a las chicas de otro mundo

_-"La situación se ha vuelto cada vez más peligrosa, si no hacemos algo pronto las cosas empeorarán y nuestros reinos van a tener un trágico fin"_- se lamentó la gobernante de Fahren- _"Seres inocentes estarán involucrados si no hacemos algo rápido"_

_-"Concuerdo contigo"_- apoyó Tata

-"Debemos actuar rápido si no queremos que algo pase en nuestros planetas, debemos estar muy atentos a lo que esté ocurriendo"- la voz varonil del gran maestro se escuchó por toda la habitación

_-"Pensé lo mismo, por ello puse a los guardias en cada rincón del planeta, si continuamos así no solo gente inocente ha de morir, el futuro de todos nosotros recaerá finalmente sobre los hombros de solo una persona…"_

_-"Jeanne"_- completó Aska a la afirmación de Tatra- _"Debemos hacer lo posible para que no ocurra, Jeanne es una bomba de tiempo humana, si su poder despierta realmente, no solo podrá derrotar al enemigo, en el proceso estaremos también en peligro"_

Guru-Clef recordó cuando había descubierto en enorme poder que poseía la inocente niña, ese día había marcado todo su futuro

-"Sea como sea, debemos evitar que eso pase, el poder de Jeanne es sumamente grande y peligroso si llega a descontrolarse, con el paso de los años… no… incluso de las semanas y días, no ha hecho más que crecer cada vez más… ella lo está manteniendo al margen para evitar que se descontrole"

_-"Pero es tan fuerte que es muy vulnerable"_

_-"Tienes razón princesa Tata… si alguien juega con sus emociones, puede resultar sumamente peligroso"_

_-"Su poder sin duda alguna es sorprendente"_- analizó Tatra- _"Por lo que pude notar ese poder es más grande que el de las guerreras juntas"_

-"No solo más grande que el de ellas, también más grande que el de los mismos Genios unidos a mi poder"

Las princesas permanecieron en un profundo silencio ante la confesión del hombre, mientras que el mago solo pensaba en la naturaleza de la princesa de Cephiro

-"_Sin duda alguna posee un poder que sobrepasa límites inimaginables"_- interrumpió nuevamente Aska- _"No se puede saber cuanto poder posee, es algo muy impresionante"_

_-"Es muy cierto, Cizeta estará a su disposición si lo llegan a necesitar Guru-Clef, a cualquier hora… todo con tal de que Jeanne no utilice ese poder"_

_-"También si necesitan de la ayuda de Fahren uniremos nuestras fuerzas con ustedes... De ninguna manera permitiremos que el enemigo gane"_

_-_"Bien... Que así sea, si nuestros mundos peligran, entondes todos debemos estar unidos para defenderlos... Agradezco su comprensión y ayuda... Si llegan a tener alguna información manténganse en contacto"

Las princesas asintieron y luego la esfera dejó de brillar, dándole a entender que habían terminado la conversación

Se sentó en el enorme sillón con pesadez, las interminables horas de un arduo y profundo estudio comenzaban a afectarle de una manera muy poco usual, al menos para el

Nunca, en su MUY LARGA vida, había sentido tanto cansancio y tanto malestar, definitivamente debía descansar de lo contrario no podría mantenerse en pie por una enfermedad

¡Lo que faltaba!

En esos momentos quedaría inútil por culpa de los complejos y antiguos textos de historia de su mundo

Y no es que el aprendiera algo nuevo con ellos, pues en sus 755 años ya había leído y releído lo mismo

Casi hasta se aprendía palabra por palabra lo que decían esos antiguos libros

Recordó por un instante su formación como mago supremo de Cephiro

Había pasado noches enteras en vela para aprenderse la historia de su mundo, las reglas, el protocolo para servirle de maestro a la familia real, los hechizos, la creación de criaturas como Nikona

Estaba acostumbrado a las arduas horas de lectura en la biblioteca del palacio, no lograba explicar el hecho de que se sintiera tan mal

Quizá ya estaba demasiado viejo para la rutina, o simplemente estaba más que estresado por la situación

Y no era para menos

Un enemigo anónimo, se había robado una joya muy poderosa de Jewel, ese poder no solo amenazaban su mundo, también el de las guerreras, para complicar más las cosas, las guerreras estaban también involucradas

¡Y los Guenios habían ido a buscarlas!

Si los cephirianos antes no tenían razones de preocuparse y de temer, ahora SI que las tenía

Se frotó con la punta de sus dedos ambos lados de su cabeza

Esa condenada jaqueca le estaba haciendo perder la acostumbrada calma que tenía

Nuevamente se dirigió a uno de los estantes dejando su libro, entonces lo notó

Un libro bastante grueso, dorado y azul en la esquina de la biblioteca

Tanto tiempo metido en ese lugar y jamás lo leyó

Lo sacó y casi cae al suelo por lo pesado que era, usó su fuerza para levantarlo y finalmente lo logró, con difilcutad lo colocó sobre el escritorio

Abrió las páginas pero algo en el lo dejó sorprendido

No podía leerlo

-"¿Pero qué rayos…?!"- se agarró la cabeza con frustración- "Estoy muy viejo para esta clase de cosas, un día de estos, me matarán de un infarto"- se comentó a sí mismo con pesade z- "¡¿Pero qué rayos estoy diciendo?! ¡Tengo un planeta entero que proteger y me preocupo por estupideces!"

El hombre observó el pesado libro, no tenía fuerzas para levantarlo, pero mientras lo observaba una duda llegó a su mente

¿Por qué teniendo más de 750 años de existencia nunca había visto ese ENORME libro en su biblioteca… no en toda su LARGA vida?

En ese momento las cosas extrañas comenzaban a pasarle solo a él, pero estaba tan cansado y adolorido que no quería pensar más en la situación

Las dudas no paraban de llegar a su mente, pero sabía que si investigaba más iba a terminar con una jaqueca que nadie podría quitar, ni siquiera su mejor poción

Lentamente se dirigió por los pasillos del enorme palacio mientras pensaba en lo que era ese libro y la razón de que estuviera en otro idioma

Caminó con paso calmado hasta que detuvo su caminar repentinamente

Sintió una poderosa presencia, o mejor dicho varias presencias sumamente poderosas y muy conocidas, en realidad le resultaban demasiado conocidas

-"¡No es posible!"- exclamó esta vez corriendo hacia el enorme salón del trono, con su esfera confirmó sus sospechas

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Avances:

Guru-Clef se sorprende enormemente por las presencias que sintió... ¿Cómo reaccionará ante la aparición de quienes los habían salvado antes?

Ascot siente la presión entre sus sentimientos

Las guerreras finalmente saben algo acerca del pasado del gran mago, un secreto, algo que hace que Marina comience a dudar de la princesa Jeanne

Y finalmente las chicas conocen a la princesa de la que el oráculo les habló

Notas de Autora: ¡Hola! Tiempo sin actualizar a decir verdad me costó este no tengo ni idea del porqué pero bueno ¿Qué se le hace?

Algo más puese el problemita biológico y estresante de nosotras para darle algo de sentido del humor a este capítulo

Este no lleva canción porque no supe cual poner, si tienen alguna sugerencia la aceptaré con gusto

Saludos

El siguiente capítulo se basará en la impresión de las guerreras al volver

**Capítulo X: ¿De Nuevo Aquí?**


	11. Capítulo X: ¿De Nuevo Aquí?

**Capítulo X: ¿De Nuevo Aquí?**

* * *

Sus ojos observaron con impreción a la enorme bestia que estaba frente ella, estaba impactada con lo cambiado que estaba

Su forma de dragón era la misma, pero sus colores eran más intensos y hermosos, su rostro aunque temible, era sereno, sus ojos no dejaban de observarla en silencio

Ella no era la única que estaba impactada con las criaturas que una vez conocieron

La imponente y enorme figura de Rayearth se acercó a su dueña

Lucy lo observó sorprendida, el genio lucía mucho más grande, sus colores se habían tornado mucho más intensos y ahora parecía más un león que un lobo, su rostro también lucía muy sereno

Por parte de Anís, ella observaba a la enorme ave, quien al igual que los genios también había cambiado mucho, era tan grande como antes, pero sus ojos y su cuerpo eran más brillantes

-"Veo que finalmente han llegado"- la voz de la otra chica que los acompañaba se escuchó resonar en el lugar- "Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Rayearth, Ceres y Windam"

Las guerreras observaron con asombro a la chica dirigirse a ellos con tanta familiaridad era sin duda alguna sorprendente

Un momento

¡¿Había dicho ha pasado mucho tiempo?!

-"800 años, no hay duda de ello"- respondió el dragón- "Puedo notar que aún tienes esa apariencia tan humana"

-"¡¿800 años?!"- gritaron los jóvenes

Lucy se acercó a Mitsuko con un rostro de sorpresa

-"¿Qué quieres decir con 800 años?"

-"¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía una conexión con Rayearth y Guru-Clef?"- la muchacha asintió- "Cuando los genios se crearon, lo hicieron con una magia antigua y muy poderosa, tan poderosa que los genios absorvieron su fuerza y así la convirtieron en poder... Ese poder era tan grande que podía devastar todo a su paso, solo entonces un octavo genio fue creado, pero con una apariencia muy distinta a ellos, un ser humano"

-"¿Séptimo Genio?"- preguntó muy confundida Lucy- "¿Cómo puedes saber tanto sobre eso?"

-"Yo soy el octavo Genio"- los presentes ahogaron un gemido de sorpresa- "A diferencia de Ceres, Windom y Rayearth, no poseo un poder de destrucción, solo de sabiduría, yo soy lo que todos han llamado un oráculo"- confesó, sabiendo que ya una de las guerreras lo sospechaba

Anaís que aún permanecía en silencio, recordó los Genios de la Princesa Esmeralda, Zagato y Luz

-"Nosotras peleamos contra tres de ellos"- afirmó la dueña de Windam, la chica asintió en modo de respuesta- "Pero la cuenta no concuerda, si tú eres el octavo Genio... ¿Dónde está el séptimo y de quién es?"

-"Eso depende de ustedes"

Las chicas permanecieron en silencio, intentando descubrir de quien era el otro Genio

-"¿Podría ser de la hermana de Paris, Jeanne?"- preguntó Anaís

-"Jeanne tiene tanto poder que manejar a un Genio sería devastador para Cephiro"- negó Ceres

-"Además solo un miembro por familia puede poseer un Genio, sería raras y escazas las ocaciones donde haya más de uno por familia"- argumentó Mitsuko

-"¿Es de él cierto?"- preguntó Marina sintiendo un nudo en el estómago

Sabía que si no le habían hablado de un séptimo Genio era por una buena razón y si sus sospechas eran ciertas tenía un mal presentimiento de ello

El nudo se volvió más grande cuando la joven afirmó con la cabeza

-"Al igual que yo el séptimo Genio es diferente... Este posee una fuerza mayor a la de los demás, pero su portador es más vulnerable, al usarlo, no solo consume su poder, tambié su energía dejándolo casi sin fuerzas para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo"

-"¡¿Lo ha usado antes?!"

-"Si, solo una vez, consumió tanta fuerza que fue obligado a separar a ese Genio en 2, creando 2 figuras muy inofensivas y serviciales"

-"Me perdí"- murmuró un extremadamente confundido Joshua

-"Y yo"- confesó Lucy

Anaís se acercó a Marina también con un semblante de confución en el rostro, Marina apretó los puños con fuerza, eso hizo que Lucy se diese cuenta y supiera de quien estaban hablando

-"Guru-Clef"- adivinó Lucy, entonces la imagen de una criatura se apareció en su memoria causando que abriera los ojos de golpe- "Esa criatura ¡¿Es Nikona?!"

-"¡¿Nikona?!"- exclamó Anaís- "¡Eso es imposible, ella es miedosa y huye cuando hay peligro!"

El muchacho se acercó al grupo

-"Pienso que el hecho de que pudiera separar a una criatura tan poderosa hizo que se desarrollaran dos personalidades, sea que Nikona esté conciente de ello o no"

-"Joshua"

-"Nikona es la mitad de un Genio muy poderoso y Mokona la otra mitad, si la voluntad del Gran Gurú de Cephiro es convocar a la gran Bestia, las unirá para despertar al Genio"- explicó Windam- "Son 2 personalidades completamente diferentes, tal y como afirmó ese chico, sin embargo Nikona si está conciente, ella más bien lo hace a propósito"

-"¿Qué ocurrirá si llega a usarlo nuevamente?"- preguntó una angustiada Marina

-"Corre el riesgo de morir"- confesó Rayearth, que en toda la charla permanecía en silencio- "Sin embargo hay un detalle... Se necesita nuestro permiso y el permiso de un ser con un poder muy superior al de nosotros"

-"Jeanne"- murmuró Lucy

-"¿Y si esa princesa llega a concederle el permiso? ¿Ustedes la seguirán?"- se cruzó en brazos- "¡De ninguna manera permitiré que ocurra!"

Ceres se adelantó frente a su dueña con una mirada seria y serena, sabía que le vendría un regaño de la enorme criatura

-"Cuando el mar desata su furia, lo hace sin esperar razones, ni verdades, eres digna portadora"- confesó el enorme dragón- "Debes conocer bien a esa joven para que descubras el verdadero corazón de ella"

-"Ceres"

-"Escucha mi consejo Marina"

Lucy se acercó a su Genio con un semblante muy serio

-"Informame Rayearth... ¿Qué amenaza Cephiro?"

-"¿Estás dispuesta a luchar nuevamente por un planeta al cual no perteneces?"

-"Si"

La criatura tocó el suelo y se dirigió a su dueña

-"Un enemigo ha robado una joya muy poderosa, que puede llegar a causar una terrible destrucción"

-"Iré"

-"Pero Lucy..."- llamó Anaís- "¿Eres capaz de dejar este mundo sabiendo que esas criaturas nos han invadido?"

-"Esas criaturas solo las buscan a ustedes"- intervino Mitsuko- "Mientras más tiempo permanezcan aquí, más pondrán en riesgo la vida de este planeta"

Anaís palideció ante la respuesta de la amiga de Lucy

No quería abandonar su mundo, pero tampoco quería dejar que se destruyera por el simple hecho de que ella permaneciera allí

Por otro lado estaba Cephiro, si no luchaban otra vez tanto la magia, como la vida de la persona que amaba peligraría

-"¡Yo también iré!"- la voz de Marina la sacó de sus pensamientos- "Hay algo que debo hacer"

-"Tu y to seremos necesarios"- Mitsuko se dirigió a Joshua

-"¿En serio?"

La mujer asintió, en ese momento se dirigió a los Genios

-"¿Qué hay de ti Anaís?"- preguntó Lucy- "Estoy segura que a Paris le agradaría verte"

-"¡Lucy!"- exclamó sonrojada- "Iré, pero sólo por el hecho de que Cephiro peligra"

* * *

-"¡Apártate Paris!"- exclamó Zaz disparando su arma y destruyendo al monstruo

-"Oye préstame esa cosa unos minutos"- pidió el príncipe observando como la criatura había sido destruída rápidamente

Un monstruo interrumpió la charla intentando lastimarlos, pero una de las criaturas de Ascot atacó al águla en la joya y lo destruyó

-"¡No bajen la guardia!"- exclamó Geo

Paris ignorando a Geo buscó a su hermana, finalmente la encontró purificando a los monstruos

-"¿No deberíamos ayudarla?"- preguntó mientras una gota bajaba por su cabeza

-"No... Ella estará bien"- respondió Ascot observando que purificaba al último monstruo

La princesa sintió varias presencias, su vista se dirigió al cielo y observó a Fyula

-"Tenemos visitas"- murmuró haciendo que todos los hombres fijaran su vista al cielo

Paris y Ascot abrieron los ojos como platos de la sorpresa al ver a unas mujeres muy conocidas en Fyula, pero su sorpresa pasó al observar como un águila perseguía al pez volador

Paris estuvo a punto de llamar a su bestia pero las grandes alas de su hermana impidieron que pudiera emitir sonido alguno

-"¡No Jeanne!"- gritaron al unísono

En el pez volador las chicas observaron como un ave las seguía

-"¡Rayos! ¡No podemos alcanzarlo con tanto movimiento!"- se quejó Lucy

-"Sin duda alguna es impresionante su destreza"

-"¡Anaís no es momento para estar admirando al enemigo!"

Los chicos aterrados se dirigieron hacia la cabeza de Fyula, la criatura comenzó a descender

-"¡Fyula! ¡Al bosque del Silencio!"- se escuchó la órden de una mujer

Las jóvenes observaron a una mujer de grandes alas blancas, larguísimo cabello rubio y ojos azules

La hermosa mujer comenzó a disparar flechas, mientras que las jóvenes bajaban observaron una gran luz manar de la criatura con la que estaba peleando

-"Increíble"- admiró Lucy

La chica bajó con un periquito en sus manos al cual soltó para que comenzara a volar

Al tocar el suelo sus grandes alas desaparecieron dejando a unas chicas muy impresionadas

-"¡Jeanne!"- gritó el príncipe corriendo hacia ella- "¡No vuelvas a usar tu magia así! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!"

-"Calmate... Se cuidarme sola"- el muchacho arqueó una ceja

-"¿En serio?"- preguntó sarcástico

-"¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que te recuerde lo ocurrido hace unos momentos?"

-"Ya lo sé"- suspiró- "Solo intenta mantener el uso de tu magia al margen"

Mientras los hermanos discutían las muchachas de otro mundo solo los observaban sorprendidas

Los rostros de ambos eran bastante parecidos

-"¡Jeanne!"- gritaron los otros hombres

-"Llegan tarde, esos chicos pudieron salir lastimadas"

Señaló a los muchachos de otro mundo, que aún permanecían en silencio mirando la ecena

-"Lo siento chicas"- se disculpó Paris- "ALGUIEN está de muy mal humor"

-"Agradecele a Ascot"- se estiró- "Aunque pelear con esos monstruos me hizo desquitarme"

-"Te salvaste"- suspiró Zaz, observando a un Ascot sumamente serio

Nunca se imaginó que con solo ver a la joven que antes quería, esos viejos sentimientos regresarían, solo una persona fue capaz de notarlo, era esa misma que intentaba contenerse de correr y abrazar a su querida guerrera del viento, pero la mirada de su amigo hacia una de las guerreras lo detuvo

Le estaba preocupando el hecho de que si su hermana se daba cuenta, iba irremediablemente a salir lastimada y eso era lo único que le faltaba

Aunque ella ya sabía los sentimientos del chico hacia la joven mujer, era demasiado observadora, tanto que si lo miraba de reojo iba a saber lo que estaba pensando y eso aún cuando lo sabía la iba a lastimar

Su hermano la conocía bien, sabía que por mucho que ocultara sus sentimientos iba a ser incapaz de ocultarle a su hermano lo que sentía, pues este sabía que en cuestión de cariño y amor, su hermana por mucho que lo ocultara no podía escondérselo a él

Recordó la vieja conexión que Esmeralda, Jeanne y el tenían, finalmente iba a servir de algo y era precisamente para saber lo que pasaba por la mente de la menor de la familia real

Las guerreras bajaron del pez, siendo seguidos por Joshua y a Mitsuko

-"Sus Altezas, el un placer finalmente conocerlos"- reverenció Mitsuko

-"Así que tu eres el oráculo"

-"No seas grosero Paris... Es un placer finalmente conocerte... Te llamas Mitsuko ¿no es así?"- la mencionada asintió- "Ustedes deben ser las Guerreras Mágicas ¿verdad?"- sonrió con tranquilidad

-"Así es"- respondió la pelirroja- "Soy Lucy, ella es Marina y ella Anaís"- señaló a sus amigas- "¿Tu eres la Princesa Jeanne?"

-"Si, es un gusto conocerlas finalmente"- sonrió ampliamente- "Me han contado mucho de ustedes, en especial de ti Anaís… mi hermanito no para de hablar de ti…"- el mencionado se puso más rojo que un tomate

-"¡Cierra la boca Jeanne!"

Joshua se acercó a Zaz y a Geo

-"No han cambiado nada"- sonrió mientras los saludaba

-"Tu tampoco"- repondió Geo sonriendo- "Sigues siendo tan enano como siempre"

Al chico le salió una venita en la cabeza, se dirigió a Geo

-"¡Y tú tan anormal como de costumbre!"- exclamó con enfado

-"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

-"Ya van a comenzar otra vez"- suspiró Zaz con una gota en la cabeza

Lucy corrió hacia los chicos y les dió un fuerte abrazo que casi les sacó el aire

-"¡Chicos, ha pasado mucho tiempo!"- los soltó- "¡Oh! Lo siento no mido mi fuerza"

-"Hola chicas"- saludó el convocador de monstruos con una amplia sonrisa intentando disimular los sentimientos que después de tantos años habían aparecido

Paris observó de reojo a su hermana, notando que por un instante un brillo de tristeza apareció en sus ojos

¡Lo había notado en solo cuestión de segundos!

-"¡Ascot!"

Las guerreras abrazaron fuertemente al muchacho casi sacándole el aire

-"Anaís, has crecido mucho"

-"Eso se escuchó muy paternal Paris"- sonrió la chica- "Es un gusto verte"

La rubia observó como los Genios desaparecían poco a poco

-"¡Esperen ustedes 3!"- las criaturas la obsevaron- "No crean que se me olvida que hayan ido a Mundo Místico sin informarnos, los aldeanos estaban aterrados... Hablaremos más tarde del asunto"

Los genios desaparecieron, dejando a los jóvenes en medio del bosque

-"Es mejor que nos vallamos, Guru-Clef nos está esperando"- ante la voz de su hermano la princesa se montó encima de Fyula siendo seguida por los presentes

* * *

Se frotó las manos con nerviosismo mientras se paseaba por la habitación acompañado de Nikona, quién no paraba de moverse con ella

Había visto horas atrás como el hechicero se dirigía con paso apresurado hacia el salón del trono y temía preguntarle que ocurría

Finalmente tocó las puertas las cuales se abrieron solas, dejando divisar a Guru-Clef acompañado de Caldina, Ráfaga y Latis, este último estaba en un profundo silencio

-"¡¿Es en serio?!"- gritó con felicidad- "¡Mis niñas han regresado!"

Presea sonrió ante la noticia, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir un vacío en el fondo de su alma

Sabía lo que significaba el regreso de las chicas a Cephiro

Mas sufrimiento, más dolor y sobre todo, debía despedirse de una vez por todas de Guru-Clef

Las puertas nuevamente se abrieron solas, esta vez dejando pasar al gran grupo de personas al enorme salón

Caldina sin esperar, se apresuró a abrazarlas con fuerza, siendo seguida por Nikona y Presea

-"No-nos dejan res-pirar"- intentó decir una muy ahogada Marina

-"¡Mis niñas tanto tiempo sin verlas!"- exclamó emocionada

-"Bienvenidas nuevamente"- saludó el hechicero con calma intentando hacer que su voz pudiera apartar a Presea, Nikona y Caldina

Finalmente las soltaton, dejando que pudieran respirar

-"¡Hola a todos!"- saludó una muy animada Lucy

Latis solamente sonrió, mientras que Ráfaga también la saludaba

-"¿Qué tal su viaje?"- preguntó con una sonrisa de burla Ráfaga

-"Como siempre, estando al borde de la muerte por culpa de que siempre aparecemos en el aire"- se quejó Marina con una venita en la cabeza- "Por suerte Fyula apareció pronto"

-"No es tan malo Marina, hemos visto Cephiro, está muy radiante"- sonrió Anaís

-"Los aldeanos confian mucho en sus príncipes, les han dado tanta seguridad que solo oran por su planeta, no sienten el miedo"- respondió Presea

-"No se debe a mí"- negó el príncipe- "Mi hermana se ha encargado de protegerlos aún sabiendo que corre riesgo su vida"

-"Ya lo hemos discutido Paris... Ellos creen en nuestra fuerza, no solo en la mía, saben bien que los protegemos, que no deben temer, he intentado con todas mis fuerzas no solo cumplir ese objetivo, también he intentado que nadie salga lastimado"- su rostro se tornó serio- "Nunca he querido que gente inocente se inmiscuya en los asutos de Cephiro"- suspiró- "Creo que eso es algo que no pude evitar... Nuevamente Cephiro necesita a las guerreras mágicas"

Las mencionadas solamente permanecieron en silencio de la sorpresa, la joven las estaba protegiendo aún sin la necesidad de conocerlas

-"Sabemos bien lo que intentas hacer"- dijo su hermano entendiendo sus razones, luego le salió una vena en la cabeza- "¡¿Pero arriesgarte de esa manera intentando protegerlas?! ¡Yo podía ir en tu lugar!"

-"¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?!"- exclamó también con una vena en la cabeza- "¡No iba a permitir que esos monstruos las dañaran mientras esperaba a que tu bestia llegara al rescate!"

-"¿Monstruos?"- preguntó Caldina

Los presentes permanecieron en silencio, mientras que el oráculo se acercaba a la princesa

-"Los he purificado, no causarán daño desde ahora"

-"Sin duda alguna tu fuerza ha incrementado desde la última vez que..."

-"¿Que me usaste como teléfono público?"- dijo sarcástica

-"¡Valla que si estás de mal humor!"- exclamó Caldina- "¿Qué tienes?"

Ascot iba a responder pero la chica interrumpió

-"Cierra la boca"- advirtió

Caldina recordó el percanse de la mañana y solamente le surgió una gota en la cabeza

Todos escucharon como la princesa suspiraba para calmarse

-"Lo siento, he estado un poco tensa desde esta mañana"- suspiró nuevamente- "Ese ser quien quiera que sea, se ha metido con Cephiro, han robado un joya de suma importancia para Jewel"

-"¿Qué es exactamente esa joya?"- preguntó Anaís aún sorprendida por el parecido entre ella y Esmeralda y el parecido de su rostro al de Paris

-"Hace siglos los líderes de los diferentes mundos crearon un objeto mágico de protección, una joya que convoca águilas guardianas"- explicó el mago mientras se sentaba en el trono

-"Las semanas que pasé allí, me permitieron notar que cuidaban esa joya con recelo, hace unos días nos enteramos que ha sido robada"- informó Latis mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Lucy lo observó confundida, luego recordó que Latis había hecho un largo viaje para poder encontrar una solución para el problema que tenía su hermano y la Princesa Esmeralda

Las guerreras permanecieron en un profundo silencio mientras observaban a la princesa quién asentía de manera seria

-"La princesa Aska, Tata y Tatra nos están ayudando para poder encontrar una respuesta"

-"¡Pero ya tienen la respuesta!"- exclamó- "Es una joya muy poderosa que ha sido robada"

-"No es tan sencilla la explicación Anaís"- advirtió el príncipe mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Anaís observó con confución al príncipe el cual solamente permaneció en silencio

¿Cómo explicarle que también las buscaban a ellas?

¿Cómo decirle que la razón por la que estaban allí era precisamente porque ellas y más gente inocente, peligraban más en su mundo que en Céphiro?

-"La realidad se envuelve en inumerables pasillos de dudas"- comentó la princesa mirado por la enorme ventana, sacando de sus pensamientos a su hermano- "Han de saber que las cosas en Cephiro no son como aparentan, el peligro es más grande de lo que se imaginan, comparado con esto, la lucha contra mi hermana y Dabonair es solo un juego"

Los presentes palidecieron ante la escalofriante y espeluznante afirmación de la callada princesa, que en ese momento daba más miedo de lo que se imaginaban los jóvenes de otro mundo

-"No solo este mundo peligra, también Cizeta, Fahren, Autozam, Mundo Místico, Jewel y los demás"- espetó con mucha seriedad, mostrando un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos- "No es la simple destrucción de un planeta en esta ocación"

-"Hermana"

-"Esta amenaza es más grande de lo que se pueden imaginar"- suspiró- "Es mejor estar muy atentos"

Lucy se adelantó hacia la princesa

-"Ya sea que esta amenaza es más grande o no, lucharé... Sin importar nada"

Jeanne sonrió demostrando mucha gentileza

-"No importa si luchan o no, con que se mantegan vivas será suficiente"- la respuesta de la rubia dejó a Lucy muy confundida, observó como dirigió su vista hacia Guru-Clef- "Dale sus poderes"

El hechicero asintió, levantó su báculo y las armaduras de las guerreras aparecieron en su cuerpo

* * *

Estiró los brazos con cansancio mientras que permanecía admirando la vista del enorme jardín del palacio

La dulce fragancia inundaba el lugar, la hermosa vista las coloridas flores y la fuente, definitivamente las cosas en ese lugar

-"Las flores, florecen aún sin un pilar"- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Su vista se fijó en una hermosa subia con una sonrisa muy gentil en su rostro

-"Princesa"

La joven se sentó en la fuente al lado de ella

-"Pude notar cierto pesar en ti... ¿A qué se debe?"

La pelirroja la observó por unos instantes, la muchacha era muy amable, tal vez podía contar con ella

-"Desde que cumplimos la misión con la Princesa Esmeralda, no he dejado de preguntarme si fue lo correcto, tal vez había otra opción"- suspiró con tristeza- "Por lo que pude notar, tú también sientes algo de tristeza y se que en el fondo sufres, aún más que todos"

La hermana de Esmeralda, solamente suspiró en manera de tristeza, sabía que ese hecho le pasaba una y otra vez por su mente

-"Si había otra solución"- respondió la joven- "Una más cruel que la que ustedes habían enfrentado, esa era dejar que Cephiro fuera destruído"- Lucy observó la sorprendente calma de la rubia que se encontraba a su lado, también pudo percibir una infinita tristeza en sus ojos- "La muerte de un ser es dolorosa, pero es mejor a la tragedia de enfrentar la destrucción de un mundo entero"

-"Nunca lo pensé de esa manera"

-"Esmeralda sabía que ocurriría porque yo se lo dije"- Lucy ahogó un gemido de sorpresa- "Soy una vidente"- confesó mientras observaba el horizonte- "Desde que pude predecir su destino, supe que era lo que tenía que pasar"

-"¡Oh! Lamento mucho lo que pasó"

-"No pude estar allí para apoyarla Lucy, Esmeralda, Guru-Clef y Paris éramos muy unidos cuando era una niña pequeña"- continuó- "Por ellos estoy luchando, por este planeta y por ustedes"

-"¿Nosotras?"

-"Estoy consciente de todo el dolor de haber tenido que completar la misión, ustedes sufrieron mucho por ello"

La guerrera permaneció en silencio, escuchando atentamente a la joven a su lado

-"Paris y Guru-Clef me contaron todo"

-"Disculpe princesa..."

-"Jeanne... Solo llamame por mi nombre"- sonrió

-"Jeanne, quería saber la razón por la cual no estuviste aquí, también el porque Paris ha sido tan sobreprotector"

-"Bien, todo se debe a que en un momento en el que Fyula se descontroló, con Paris encima, un poder lehendario despertó en mi... Debido a ese poder, Esmeralda por miedo me envió a un largo viaje por todos los mundos"- recordó- "Lo que hice al purificar a los munstruos, nunca debo hacerlo, mi poder es fuerte, pero en momentos de peligro soy vulnerable"

Lucy finalmente pudo entender la sobreprotección que el príncipe y el mago le brindaban a la tercera hija de lor antiguos reyes

-"Mitsuko me mencionó que tu poder es más grande que el de los mismos Genios y Guru-Clef"

-"Así es, tengo un poder que es heredado y reencarnado, Guru-Clef siempre dice que usar mi fuerza sin motivo de tal magnitud, puede destruirme y al mismo tiempo puede causae un gran daño a Cephiro… mi magia es la última opción"

-"Al igual que nosotras"- su interlocutor asintió- "Jeanne, quería saber la razón por la cual Esmeralda no podía enamorarse, no mejor dicho el pilar… todos dicen que debe dedicarse completamente a su mundo ¿es cierto?"

La mujer se acomodó en el pasto observando al último pilar que tuvo su planeta

-"Cuando el pilar fue creado, se pensaba que el amor hacia una persona, significaba debilidad, por ello, se le prohibía al pilar, a los príncipes y al consejero -Gran Maestro- autoridad principal, enamorarse... Ya que eso significaba la destrucción de Cephiro, para evitarlo, aquellos que imculplieran esa regla debían morir"

El recuerdo de Esmeralda se le vino a la mente a la pelirroja

-"¿Qué ocurría con los reyes?"

-"Ellos al ser coronados ganaban el derecho, ya que debían procrear para poder mantener la familia real"- suspiró- "Pero solo los hijos varones"

Lucy abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa al darse cuenta de algo

-"¡¿Entonces Guru-Clef, Paris y tú no pueden amar?!"- exclamó sorprendida, a lo que la princesa asintió ligeramente- "¡Eso es muy cruel!"

-"Guru-Clef, muy a su pesar se había mantenido alejado de las personas, precisamente temiendo que podría incumplir esa regla… pero ni él, ni mi hermano pudieron evitar amar a alguien"

-"¡¿Significa que deben morir?!"- preguntó al borde de un ataque de histeria

La hermana menor de Paris sonrió de manera calmada y paciente

-"Solo si existiera es sistema del pilar"- respondió observando el alivio de la dueña de Rayearth- "Sin saberlo salvaste a mi hermano y a Guru-Clef, te lo agradezco"- la mujer se levantó- "Bien, he venido a agradecerte, pero creo que es hora de dejarte, hay alguien que está muy ancioso de hablar contigo"

-"¡Sabía que alguien me observaba!"- exclamó

La mujer solamente sonrió y se marchó

Estuvo unos segundos en un profundo silencio hasta que unos pazos lo rompieron

-"Tal parece que te han delatado"

-"De todas maneras te diste cuenta"- respondió en tono sereno

-"¿A que se debe tu vigilancia?"- preguntó con inocencia

Latis solo permaneció en silencio sentándose en la fuente

Con impresión observó el collar que años atrás le había obsequiado colgando en su pecho

-"Aún lo cargas contigo"- murmuró

-"Así es, tenía miedo de que se perdiera, hace unos meses lo encontré en una gaveta y desde entonces no me lo he quitado"- sonrió- "¿Sabes? Me alegró encontrarlo, despues de todo este regalo es muy preciado para ti, y también para mí, me animó mucho"

El espadachín como de costumbre permaneció en un profundo silencio observando los amplios jardines del palacio

Intentaba pensar en la mejor manera de explicarle y confesarle lo que estuvo a punto de hacer

-"Dudo que hayas venido para escucharme hablar del amuleto"- adivinó la guerrera del fuego sacando súbitamente de sus pensamientos al espadachín haciendo que la observara unos instantes

Latis nuevamente giró su cabeza hacia el horizonte

No podía verla a la cara después de lo que había intentado hacer, muy en el fondo sabía que ella tenía conocimiento de ello, no sabía como, pero lo sentía en el fondo de su ser

-"Latis ¿Qué sucede?"- preguntó angustiada por su rostro muy pensativo y preocupado- "¿Ocurre algo malo?"

El hombre continuó en silencio, la observó nuevamente unos segundos y finalmente respondió

-"No es nada"

Estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero Lucy lo impidió preguntando algo que nunca se imaginó

-"Es lo del portal ¿Cierto?"- preguntó dirigiendo su vista al horizonte- "Descuida ya lo se"

-"¿Pero como?"

-"Paris me contó, me dijo que intentaste cerrarlo"- murmuró

-"No quise hacerlo al final"

-"Lo supuse, tú no sigues mucho las reglas y eras capaz de desobeder a Guru-Clef para sonseguirlo"- suspiró- "¿Por qué te detuviste?"

Latis se giró en torno a Lucy y la observó nuevamente

-"Pensaba en una persona muy importante para mí... Si cerraba el portal, no la vería más, pero eso era lo de menos, si lo cerraba su vida correría riesgo… por ti me detuve Lucy"

Ante esa confesión la chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

* * *

-"¡Esto es una pesadilla!"- exclamó mientras se derrumbaba sobre la mesa

Los presentes lo observaron atónitos por unos instantes, luego entendieron la razón por la cual ese animado muchacho se encontraba en esa condición

-"Es Marina"- afirmó en ese momento el príncipe- "Y mi hermana"

Caldina, Presea y Ráfaga se marcharon dejando al príncipe y al convocador de monstruos hablar con tranquilidad

Ninguno de ellos tres iba a ser capaz de darle consejo, al menos no como el príncipe, por un lado por ser el mejor amigo humano del chico, por el otro por ser amigo y hermano de las mujeres que lo confundían

-"Nunca pensé que al volver Marina sentiría algo parecido a lo que sentí hace 5 años, no sé qué pensar"- evitando la mirada de su amigo posó su cabeza sobre la mesa- "Y lo peor de todo disimulo tan mal que Marina y Jeanne se dieron cuenta"

Nan sumeul swil su eobseoyo  
Gileul ilheo beoryeotjyo  
Nae gieoki maemalla beoryeoseo  
Geureondedo geudaen taeyeonhi amu sanggwan eobgetjyo  
Majimak ilgeorago aesseo kkeonaejyo

El príncipe suspiró al saber que sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas, ambas se habían dado cuenta de la situación

-"Tienes que tomar una decisión amigo, sea cual sea, debes dejar ir a una"- miró el paisaje por la ventana

-"Estoy muy confundido… pensé que había olvidado a Marina, pensé que ya la había superado, pero al verla nuevamente…"

-"Recuerdas todo lo que ocurrió"- completó- "Ascot es difícil pero esto tenías que afrontarlo tarde o temprano"

Mianhae jeongmal mianhae  
I maljochado mianhae  
Jamsimyeon urin modu ilge doeltenikka

Sarang cham apeuda neomu apeuda  
Swimeobsi nal utgehago kkeuteobsi nareul ullinda  
Sarang cham useumda jeongmal duryeopda  
Jebal ije geuman kkumeul kkaege haejwosseumyeon jogetda

Las palabras del muchacho eran muy ciertas, pero al castaño le costaba asimilarlo, después de todo habían pasado 5 años, 5 años engañándose a sí mismo, creyendo que después de confesarse sabiendo que ella estaba enamorada de Guru-Clef, lograría olvidarlo

Pero no era así

Se había equivocado

-"Sin importar lo que ocurra debes dejar ir a una de las 2 o las lastimarás a ambas"

-"El amor el muy complicado"- murmuró para sí mismo mientras posaba su cabeza en la mesa

Este gesto hizo que Paris riera

¿Quién dijo que el amor era fácil?

Aquél que lo pensara estaría fácilmente equivocado, al menos que tuviera mucha suerte con el

Itjima jebal itjima  
Geureon geojitmaldo gwaenchanha  
Jamsimyeon urin modu ilge doeltenikka

Sarang cham apeuda neomu apeuda  
Swimeobsi nal utgehago kkeuteobsi nareul ullinda  
Sarang cham useumda jeongmal duryeopda  
Jebal ije geuman kkumeul kkaege haejwosseumyeon jogetda

-"No sé si sea capaz de dejar ir a Jeanne, ¡ella me mataría!"- intentó bromear sin mucho éxito- "Sé que ella jamás sería capaz de obligar a una persona a algo, es demasiado gentil para eso"

El príncipe sonrió, sabía que aunque si su hermana llegaba a atrapar a Ascot, si realmente hubiera querido, no le habría hecho algo solo ponerlo a entrenar muy duro pero nada más

Su hermana intentaba ser fuerte, en el fondo era muy frágil, de eso se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo, pero ella nunca le haría daño a alguien

-"Lo peor es que desde que Marina se fue he enfrentado la posibilidad de que me enamorara de otra persona, de que mis sentimientos cambiaran, pero veo que no es así"- golpeó la mesa con fuerza- "¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser tan complicado?!"

-"Ascot… dime algo, ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por ambas?"- la pregunta extrañó al joven- "¿Qué es lo que en verdad sientes cuando se trata de Marina y Jeanne?"

La pregunta dejó un poco sorprendido al joven pero de igual manera debía responderle, para así poder aclarar sus sentimientos

Geuriwo ne ireumeul bureulttaemada  
Geopi nal mankeum tteollyeool mankeum saranghaesseotdago

Mitgoshipda

Gaseumi meomchunda  
Nunmuli chanda

-"Con Marina viejos sentimientos resurgieron al verla, sentía que quería estar con ella, protegerla… y Jeanne, no se describirlo…"- hizo una pausa- "Tengo miedo de lastimarla y quisiera protegerla, y estar siempre junto a ella, cuidándola"

El príncipe sonrió luego posó una mano en su hombro

-"Esa es tu respuesta"- amplió su sonrisa- "Marina es un amor de tu infancia y es por eso que la recordarás siempre y no puedes evitar recordar esos sentimientos, en cambio Jeanne es tu presente"

Wimeobsi nal utgehago kkeuteobsi nareul ullinda  
Sarang cham useumda jeongmal duryeopda  
Jebal ije geuman kkumeul kkaege haejwosseumyeon jogetda

-"Sabía que el amor era difícil, en especial la parte de afrontar lo que sientes"- murmuró con pesadez ahora solo falta decirle la verdad

"_Así se hace amigo, has abierto los ojos"_

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Avances:

Uno de los secuaces del enemigo finalmente da la cara, resulta ser muy poderosa, pero alguien más tiene una increíble fuerza y no es física

Las guerreras afrontan nuevas dificultades y no son las únicas

Un visitante inesperado llega desde un planeta lejano y viene reforzado

Notas de Autora: ¡Hola!... como hacía tiempo que no actualizaba hoy lo traigo doble, ah y una cosa más

¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año 2013 para todos!

Algo tarde, pero mejor tade que nunca ¿verdad?

La canción es un poco triste pero me parece más adecuada se llama Love Really Hurts de Yesung de Super Junior

Gracias por leer este capítulo

Saludos

**Capítulo XI: Nuevas Amenazas**


	12. Capítulo XI: Nuevas Amenazas

**Capítulo XI: Nuevas Amenazas**

* * *

-"Son demasiado listos"-murmuró la joven viendo la esfera- "Los he subestimado, mi señor le pido que me de otra oportunidad"- reverenció

El hombre en el trono solamente la observó

-"Debido a que eres mi espía te perdonaré esta vez, pero será la última… debes debilitarlos no fortalecerlos"

-"De acuerdo"- la mujer desapareció

El hombre se quedó solo en la habitación mientras observaba las puertas del oscuro lugar

Esperar era muy aburrido

-"¿Estás seguro de querer darle otra oportunidad?"- preguntó una voz ajena

Una temible presencia invadió el lugar por completo haciendo que el hombre prestara más atención en lo que le rodeaba

Odiaba que esa persona hiciera eso, lo obligaba a prestarle más atención de lo que usualmente haría

-"¿Has venido a molestarme?"

-"En lo absoluto"- respondió con diversión- "Esperar sentado es muy aburrido, deberías ocupar ese tiempo para aterrorizar a los aldeanos"

-"Eso ya no es tan divertido"- murmuró apoyando su cabeza en su mano

Su interlocutor solamente permaneció unos segundos en silencio

-"¿Y quién ha dicho que es para divertirte?"- cuestionó con voz de burla- "Es para sembrar el temor en Cephiro, así el ambiente se tornará de un agradable oscuro para nuestro líder"

El hombre sonrió con burla ante lo dicho por su acompañante

-"¿Por qué no vas tú si tanto te importa teñir los cielos con oscuridad y ensombrecer la tierra?"

-"Mi trabajo es hacerlo cuando los aldeanos no estén asustados, sino aterrados, en ese momento se hará… sin embargo el tuyo es prepararlos para que el ambiente se torne más espeluznante"- hizo una pausa- "Cosa que no podrá pasar con esa mujer haciendo intentos"

El hombre apretó los dientes con fuerza, tenía razón, a ese paso no iban a lograr nada, esa mujer se estaba tardando demasiado en sembrar el temor

La mujer tampoco se había encargado de difundir el rumor acerca de los genios algo que en cuestión de 3 días fue disipado por su aparición

-"Isaac no subestimes la inteligencia de esos seres"- advirtió la figura encapuchada- "Tampoco subestimes su fuerza, podrían sorprenderte y será un punto en contra de nuestro lado"

El hombre de ojos oscuros solamente cerró su puño, su acompañante y maestro tenía toda la razón, el plan de traer a la oscuridad a Cephiro se estaba comprometiendo por esos retrasos

-"Es hora de que las águilas alimentadas con mi poder aparezcan y devasten todo"

Sacó una joya y esta se oscureció, luego unas enormes águilas negras hicieron acto de presencia

-"Vuelen criaturas… hagan que el temor invada este mundo"

Las criaturas se marcharon dejando a los presentes allí solo observando

-"Es hora de hacer acto de presencia"- rió de manera macabra

* * *

-"¡No es justo!"

La joven solo suspiró con pesadez, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo explicándole lo mismo a Mina, no importaba la paciencia que tuviera ya se le estaba agotando

-"Ya te lo he dicho, por ahora debes quedarte en el palacio, cuidando de los que están aquí, no puedes venir conmigo"

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Debo ir con los genios por eso"

La chica estuvo a punto de marcharse pero una barrera interfirió en su caminar, era tan poderosa que el impacto hizo que saliera volando un árbol retuvo la caída

-"No es posible… ¡Mina trae aquí a Guru-Clef!"

La criatura se fue volando mientras la mujer solo observaba de manera horrorizada el campo de energía

Lentamente se acercó a él y lo tocó, palideció al instante cuando una corriente de energía recorrió dolorosamente su cuerpo haciendo que cayera al suelo sumamente adolorida

En ese momento escuchó pisadas apresuradas aproximarse hacia ella, observó que eran las mismas guerreras las que se acercaban

-"¡Jeanne!"- gritó Lucy socorriéndola

-"Vallan con los aldeanos… algo grande y oscuro se aproxima"

-"¡Windam!"

-"¡Ceres!

Las guerreras al llamar a sus genios se marcharon, Lucy encaminó a la princesa hacia el palacio se veía muy lastimada

En ese momento llegó Guru-Clef, el mago observó con horror en la distancia un campo de energía negro dispersarse y dejando salir muchas águilas negras

-"Esto es obra de la joya de Jewel"- murmuró sorprendido

-"Lucy ve con ellas te necesitan"- pidió la princesa mientras se incorporaba a duras penas

-"Pero…"

-"Ve con ellas"

No supo si era por su mirada decisiva y autoritaria o por el hecho de que la situación no era buena para sus amigas, la joven no le quedó más opción que asentir y salir corriendo del lugar

-"No se lo perdonaré"- apretó su puño con molestia hasta que sus uñas hicieron que su palma enrojeciera

¿Pero que importaba el pequeño dolor de su palma?

¿Qué le importaba si en ese momento se encontraba débil por el campo de energía con el cuál había chocado minutos atrás?

Haría que ese ser fuera quien fuera pagara por sembrar temor en su planeta

En ese momento su mano se dirigió hacia su arco el cuál se convirtió en una majestuosa espada

Su mirada se azulada, que se caracterizaba por ser gentil y cálida, se tornó fría y muy serena

Guru-Clef observó con sorpresa como la mujer observaba a las águilas aproximarse mientras que ella solamente solo los esperaba sin inmutarse de su postura

Guru-Clef escuchó el aleteo de unas alas a la distancia y luego un sonido de una ruptura

Observó cómo las 5 aves se alejaban y desaparecían dejando escapar un humo negro el cual el hechicero se encargó de desaparecer

-"Esto no me gusta"- murmuró el gran maestro con preocupación- "¡Las chicas! ¡Están en peligro!"

* * *

-"¡Es mejor salir ahora!"- gritó la casi histérica Caldina

Los presentes guardaron un profundo silencio intentando saber la razón de su inusual comportamiento

-"¡Las águilas de Jewel están atacando las aldeas y los aldeanos están aterrados!"

Ráfaga y Paris se levantaron en el acto y corrieron hacia la salida del enorme jardín

-"¡No se muevan!"- gritó Ascot

Los hombres pararon en seco y observaron al convocador de monstruos acercarse en dirección hacia la salida

-"¡¿Por qué nos detienes?!"- preguntó con frustración el esgrimista

Ascot sintió como una corriente eléctrica emanaba en el aire, sin punto fijo

¿Qué estaba sintiendo?

¿Acaso era magia?

¡Claro que lo era!

Él era el único que se encontraba en el palacio aparte de Latis capaz de sentir la magia, el resto eran seres muy buenos en las armas, pero no la poseían

Era normal que el esgrimista y su prometida lo estuvieran observando de manera confundida, mientras tanto por su parte el príncipe lanzó una pequeña piedra

Esta sin llegar a tocar el suelo se prendió en llamas

-"Si quieres ser cocinado vivo adelante"- murmuró Paris ante los ojos sorprendidos de Caldina y Ráfaga- "Bien hecho amigo"

-"Debemos encontrar la manera de hacer que quién quiera que sea el que está haciendo esto se detenga, alguien inocente puede salir lastimado"

-"Concuerdo contigo"- murmuró el futuro Rey- "Pero solo hay dos personas capaces de poder quitar esta magia… Guru-Clef y Lucy"

-"Guru-Clef está ocupado con Jeanne"- la voz de un recién llegado los hizo girar su vista en torno a donde provenía la voz- "Las águilas han aparecido nuevamente, me temo que él no podrá ayudar"

La figura felina de Mina se logró divisar salir de los enormes jardines del palacio con un semblante lleno de preocupación

¿Por qué se veía de esa manera si sabía que la princesa y el hechicero eran muy fuertes en batalla?

Un fuerte presentimiento invadió a Paris, algo malo le había ocurrido a su hermana, de eso estaba seguro

-"Hay que buscar a Lucy"

* * *

-"¡Remolino Azul!"- convocó con todas sus fuerzas

El ataque se dirigió rápidamente hacia el ave haciendo que cayera al suelo con velocidad, el impacto causó un enorme hoyo en el suelo

Marina agarró su espada y cortó las gemas que se encontraban en la frente del águila negra

En ese momento una gran cantidad de humo se dirigió a ella

El aire comenzó a hacerle falta, se sentía muy acalorada

¡No podía respirar!

-"¡Marina!"- gritó Anaís al darse cuenta

Marina cayó al suelo por la falta de aire

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasado?

¿Acaso el águila negra estaba causando esto?

Anaís intentó con sus fuerzas apartar el humo, pero sin importar nada no se quitaba

-_"¡Guru-Clef ayúdame!"_

-"¿Qué ocurre?"

El hombre agachó su cabeza un inmenso dolor lo invadía, luego una punzada en su pecho lo hizo erguirse de dolor

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Algo andaba muy mal

-"_¡Ayúdame Guru-Clef!"_

_-"¿Anaís? ¿Qué ocurre?"_

_-"¡Marina no puede respirar un humo negro acaba de entrar en su cuerpo!.. ¡Se está asfixiando!"_

El hombre palideció en el acto

Rápidamente se quitó la pesada capa, sin quererlo la lanzó casi en la cara de la rubia y comenzó a correr con todo lo que sus pies le daban

En ese momento agradecía no tener esa vieja apariencia de niño que tuvo que tener al disminuir su poder a causa de su genio

¡No era momento de pensar en estupideces!

Debía llegar lo antes posible antes de que ese humo, que obviamente era un hechizo maligno matara a la dueña de Ceres

_-"¡Usa el poder del viento para darle aire! ¡Voy en camino!"_

En ese instante se pudo divisar varias águilas acercarse a dos figuras en la distancia, las cuales reconoció como Marina y Anaís

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta tenía una espada en una de sus manos

Guru-Clef sintió esa vieja pertenencia que de indicaba que siguiera, sentía una corriente -no dolorosa- de electricidad

Reconoció como su vieja aliada comenzaba a brillar casi cegando a Anaís cuando observó con notable asombro la enorme e imponente espada

Una enorme espada que solo él podía cargar, su agarre era de un pulcro oro blanco con hermosa piedra azulada en la unión con la hoja casi transparente, era muy fina y pulcra, cuyo filo se pudo apreciar desde la lejana distancia de la joven guerrera del viento

Alzó el arma hasta quedar en una posición completamente vertical

-"¡Furia de Rayos!"

Una gran cantidad de rayos se desprendieron de la espada en dirección a las aves las cuales volvieron a soltar un humo negro al desaparecer, pero nuevamente el hechicero volvió a encargarse de desaparecerlo absorbiéndolo en su recién transformado báculo

Anaís ahora entendía de donde había salido esa espada

Era el mismo báculo del hechicero

Rápidamente corrió hacia Marina y le sostuvo la cabeza

¡La guerrera no estaba respirando!

Colocó su mano ligeramente separada de su pecho, esta comenzó a brillar haciendo que el humo saliera, luego de que sacó la mayoría comenzó a darle respiración boca a boca

En su interior sentía que había algo más que le estaba impidiendo respirar

Anaís solo podía observar como los desesperados intentos de Guru-Clef para poder hacerla respirar no daban resultados

Observó como el hombre aún intentando revivirla mientras ocultaba su miedo con sus intentos, la mujer de ojos verdes retuvo el aliento por unos instantes

¿Podría ser que él estuviera…?

Por su parte el hechicero solamente sentía el más profundo terror

Sólo podía pensar en lo que ocurriría sí no podía salvarla, su vida sin la de la dueña de Ceres... No podía permitirlo

Nunca se iba a perdonar sí algo malo le ocurría

Marina comenzó a toser escupiendo gran cantidad de agua negra que no supo cómo había terminado allí

-"Guru-Clef"- murmuró cuando sus ojos azules se abrieron- "Gracias"

Sin importa nada, ni quiénes estaban allí, el hechicero sólo atino a lanzar un sonoro suspiro, mientras que sus calidos brazos rodearon la delgada figura de Marina

Marina sólo retuvo su aliento su sorpresa al verlo de esa manera, casi intentando recuperar la calma que sabía que había perdido y lo podía probar por los notables e incontrolados latidos de su corazón

-"Estas a salvo"- pudo escuchar en un susurro

Marina solo pudo sonreír ligeramente, no tenía idea alguna de la razón por la cual el hombre actuaba de esa manera, pero muy en el fondo estaba feliz por ello

Sintió como algo en su interior aflorara, ella sabía que se trataba de ese viejo sentimiento que nunca se permitió olvidar

Aún sentía ese mismo amor que una vez en su adolescencia pudo apenas entender, seguía latente y más fuerte que antes

¿Era muy pronto para juzgarlo así?

No le interesaba en lo más mínimo si era muy pronto o no, habían pasado 5 largos años desde que ella había pensado en sus sentimientos hacia el hombre, sabía que por ellos nunca pudo enamorarse de alguien más en su mundo ni había dejado que alguien ocupara su corazón

-"¡Qué conmovedor!"- una voz ajena hizo que el gran maestro y la guerrera mágica del agua se separaran bruscamente- "Deberían preocuparse más por los que están en el palacio cuya vida peligra"

Esto hizo que se levantaran de golpe intentando buscar el lugar proveniente de la voz que les advertía el peligro con burla

Un brusco escalofrío invadió los cuerpos de los presentes, no era algo bueno y de eso no había duda alguna

* * *

-"¡Rayos rojos!"- convocó destruyendo finalmente el águila

Observó como los jardines eran invadidos por el humo que habían liberado las águilas que había destruido momentos atrás

Estos inevitablemente se prendieron fuego

El espadachín que en ese momento se encontraba a su lado intentó apagar el fuego que comenzaba a extenderse

-"¡Lucy ten cuidado!"- gritó mientras intentaba correr hacia ella pero el fuego le impidió el paso

Una columna se derribó a su lado y le hizo un roce que le arrancó algunas gotas de sangre, las cuales cayeron al suelo y la columna la atrapó

Su pierna quedó completamente atrapada entre la columna y el lastimoso camino de piedra, que tenía relieves y estos le provocaban un intenso dolor

Se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo el sonoro grito que iba a dejar salir

-"¡Lucy!"- escuchó el grito del pelinegro en la distancia

Pero pese a que quería ir o responder a su llamado… no podía

Si intentaba responder, el grito que estaba callando se escaparía de sus labios y eso preocuparía aún más a Latis

Sintió un intenso calor a su alrededor, entonces observó las llamas aproximarse a ella y a la salida de los jardines

-"_¡Debo hacer algo antes de que alguien salga herido!"_

Pero…

¿Qué podía hacer?

No podía siquiera levantarse, no podía moverse, las heridas le estaban causando un terrible dolor y ni siquiera podía conjurar

¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?!

En ese momento poco importaban sus heridas, importaba lo que podía pasar si el fuego se extendiera fuera del lugar

Como último pilar de Cephiro y como guerrera mágica debía impedirlo a como diera lugar, sin importar nada más

¡Mucha gente contaba con ella y con sus amigas!

-"¡Lucy!"- volvió a escuchar como la llamaban

Pero no pudo responderle, tal vez si lo hacía él no se iba a preocupar tanto por su situación

-"¡E-Estoy bien!"- respondió mientras intentaba evitar que el sonoro quejido escapara e hiciera que el hombre se preocupara

-"¡¿Te has hecho daño?!"

-"¡No es nada!"

Latis supo que le estaba mintiendo, su voz sonaba demasiado adolorida como para decir que sus heridas fueran las que fueran no eran nada

Sabía que algo muy malo le había sucedido, pues Lucy jamás decía cuando tenía heridas para evitar preocupar a la gente

-"_Rayearth… necesito tu fuerza"_

La joven sabiendo que su genio escucharía su ruego desesperado y adolorido, dejó de sentir ese calor que la estaba debilitando, en ese momento lo supo

Esas llamas habían sido causadas por una magia muy oscura

¿Era acaso que así se sentía el uso de magia oscura como si estuvieras derrotado, sin fuerzas y sin esperanzas?

No podía pensar en eso ahora, debía salir de esa difícil situación

Posó sus entumecidas manos que minutos antes las había cerrado fuertemente en puños en la columna, sabiendo de antemano que al empujarla le iba a doler pero debía intentar cualquier cosa para liberarse y poder apagar el fuego

Lucy empujó con todas sus fuerzas la columna intentado alejarla de su pierna notablemente hinchada y obviamente rota

La columna se movió permitiendo que la chica se pudiera levantar, sin apoyarse de su pierna derecha

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder encaminarse hacia el centro del jardín, llegando a fin a donde se encontraba su espada, la cual había salido volando cuando la columna le cayó encima

Levantó su espada mientras que una luz rojiza la envolvía, las llamas como si de destellos de luz roja se trataran se dirigían hacia la espada con velocidad, en poco tiempo no había señal alguna de que las llamas hubieran estado allí

En ese momento observó la mirada sorprendida de Latis dirigirse a ella, pero esta vista fue obstruida cuando el peso de su pierna casi sana que soportaba todo su peso, se debilitó y se desplomó en el suelo

El espadachín mágico corrió en dirección a ella y la tomó en brazos teniendo cuidado con sus piernas las cuales estaban muy heridas

-"¡Lucy!"- una voz en la distancia hizo que Latis se girara quedando frente a frente con la persona que la llamaba- "¡¿Qué rayos te pasó?!"

-"Las águilas atacaron y en la lucha me cayó un pilar encima"- respondió- "¿Qué ocurre Paris?"

-"Hay una energía muy poderosa que no permite que podamos salir, Ascot pudo sentir esa presencia y ese poder tiene que ver con el fuego"- suspiró- "Es mejor que no se acerquen, ambos tienen heridas… creo que debemos esperar a Guru-Clef…"

-"No hay tiempo de esperarlo, presiento que hoy ese cobarde mostrará su cara"- intervino una voz ajena

-"Qué confianza tienes Zafiro"- comentó sarcástico el príncipe

-"Cálmese ustedes dos"- intervino una voz femenina apareciendo repentinamente

El príncipe saltó ante la voz que había reconocido como la de su hermana, definitivamente le tendría que pedir algo a Geo y a Zaz para saber cuando su hermana haría sus repentinas apariciones

-"¿Qué haces con la capa de Guru-Clef?"- preguntó al darse cuenta de lo que traía en brazos y parte de sus hombros

-"Le surgió algo de suma importancia y me arrojó literalmente su capa en la cara"- suspiró- "Creo que tiene que ver con Marina"

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-"Intuición"- respondió con tranquilidad- "Ahora debemos hacer que esa energía desaparezca antes de que alguien salga lastimado"

-"Hay que apresurarnos"- intervino Latis

Los jóvenes solo atinaron a correr en dirección a las afueras de uno de los jardines del enorme palacio, observando lo que más temían

Había varias águilas afuera esperando para atacar, pero los presentes estaban atrapados dentro del palacio, no podían poner ni un pie fuera

Pero la situación no terminaba allí, Lucy estaba muy herida y gimiendo por lo bajo por sus heridas, no solo ella estaba así

Caldina y Ráfaga también estaba allí con muchas heridas menores y Ascot apenas estaba consciente, es era el más grave de los presentes

La princesa observó a las aves y luego cerró los ojos

No había sonido alguno, ni siquiera el de la numerosa fauna del planeta o los aldeanos correr de un lado para otro, ni el de los niños riendo o jugando

Su cabeza giró en torno a un punto fijo

-"Sal cobarde"- murmuró mientras tomaba su arma

-"Parece que la princesita se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia"- la voz de un hombre resonó por el lugar

-"No te conviene hacerme esperar, ya estoy bastante molesta… o sales ahora mismo o te sacaré yo misma"

La joven rubia al no recibir respuesta alguna clavó con fuerza su espada en el suelo, se sujetó de ella con ambas manos

-"Fuerza de la tierra, muestra tu furia y firmeza, yo te llamo ira del cielo, ven y manifiéstate"- en ese momento el suelo comenzó a temblar, luego una corriente de electricidad solamente lo recorría, su mano tocó el suelo- "¡Muéstrate!"

La tierra comenzó a temblar con mucha fuerza y la corriente de electricidad podía verse chocar contra las llamas que el hechizo sobre la tierra provocaba

Una sombría figura salió de un árbol esquivando los rayos que se dirigían hacia el árbol, eso lo obligó finalmente a salir, luego una figura femenina apareció a su lado

-"Tú has sido el cobarde que ha hecho todo esto ¿cierto?"

El hombre sonrió quitándose la capa mostrando sus ojos oscuros y cabello castaño

-"¡Oh! Su alteza, siempre tan alerta y astuta"- rió de manera macabra

La princesa tomó su espada y la dirigió hacia él, su mirada era muy seria, sus ojos azules eran tan fríos y cortantes, que les inspiraba un temor muy grande a los más valientes, incluyendo a los que habían osado intentar destruir Cephiro

-"Jeanne no hagas ninguna locura"- advirtió Paris conociendo el temperamento de su hermana cuando alguien la enfadaba- "Tu poder…"

-"¡Olvida de una vez mi poder!"- alzó la voz aún sin desviar su mirada de sus enemigos- "¡No creo en tener que proteger a alguien que posea gran poder! Creo en proteger a los inocentes y sin importar si me arrancan miembro por miembro dejaré de luchar… ¿Ha quedado claro?"

-"Jeanne"

-"La sangre real no significa ser protegido, sino proteger"- murmuró- "Nacimos con una gran responsabilidad y debemos afrontarla, no ver como el mundo es despedazado mientras estás lleno de lujo mirando la devastación"

-"¡Qué niña más ingenua y ridícula!"- exclamó la mujer mientras atacaba- "¿Realmente piensas luchar con esa gran herida en tu hombro?"

Los presentes la observaron, en ese momento ella solo sonrió con gracia y se quitó su capa lanzándola al suelo, dejando ver una gran mancha de sangre

-"¿De verdad piensas que soy una princesa común que por romperse una uña dejará de pelear y hará un berrinche?"- se burló- "Aunque me arranquen miembro por miembro no me detendré"- repitió

En ese momento la mujer atacó con una gran lanza negra que llevaba consigo, la princesa interceptó el ataque con su espada

Mientras eso ocurría el hombre sonriente comenzó a atacar con magia negra una de ellas le dio a Paris en la pierna

-"¡Paris!"- gritó la princesa observando a su hermano agarrarse su ensangrentada pierna con mucho dolor

-"¡E-Estoy bien!"

El suelo comenzó a romperse en pedazos, las esferas negras seguían a los demás

Latis fue obligado a dejar a una Lucy muy mal herida en un sitio que consideró seguro al menos por el momento, debía alejarla de todo lo que pudiera causarle más daño de lo que ya le habían hecho

-"¡Resplandor!"

El ataque se dirigió a la mujer que luchaba contra la princesa, este la golpeó con mucha fuerza alejándola de la hermana menor de Esmeralda

-"Te debo una"- murmuró a lo que asintió

-"Atacar a una mujer así es hacer trampa"- se burló el hombre sacando una joya negra- "Salgan criaturas"

La joya negra comenzó a brillar haciendo que muchas águilas negras aparecieran en cuestión de segundos

Las águilas comenzaron a volar hacia el cielo desapareciendo de la vista de todos, una técnica que Lucy bien conocía

Había mucho silencio

No se escuchaban los animales en la distancia, ni el aleteo de las alas de lo que se suponía eran las aves

Sin aviso alguno, 5 águilas se dejaron caer al suelo enterrando su pico en la dura tierra, algo que a duras penas pudieron evitar ese ataque, casi ilesos

Antes de que siquiera pudieran reaccionar las aves se fueron volando nuevamente hacia el cielo y cayeron 10 más

A duras penas el grupo pudo evitar que salieran gravemente lastimados, pero algunos no tuvieron tanta suerte

La princesa aún con las gotas de sangre cayendo sobre el duro suelo se incorporó con mucha dificultad luego de haber sido lanzada bruscamente contra el suelo, el príncipe corrió hacia ella intentando socorrerla pero la mujer que ayudaba a Isaac se interpuso en su camino y comenzó a atacarlo

-"¡Jeanne!"- gritó Lucy horrorizada al ver la cantidad de sangre que había en el suelo, quería levantarse y ayudarla pero no podía

Observó como una criatura parecida a un pegaso blanco con un zafiro en su frente se acercaba y la ayudaba a levantarse, en ese momento su mirada se posó en el castaño que por el esfuerzo había caído al suelo igualmente herido

Quedó sorprendida cuando volvió a mirar a la princesa y esta vez no estaba con la criatura, la cual había mandado a auxiliar al convocador de monstruos, estaba parada, completamente erguida

-"Esto te va a costar caro"- musitó mientras estiraba su mano

La gigantesca espada voló con velocidad hacia su mano y rápidamente se convirtió en un gran báculo

Con las águilas aún atacando y el espejo de Lucy aún reaccionando advirtiendo los ataques, la mujer se dispuso a atacar pero se tuvo que detener al sentir una muy poderosa presencia y una corriente de aire sostuvo el báculo

Esto la enfureció más aún

-"No te atrevas a usar ese báculo"- advirtió una voz masculina la cual reconocía a la perfección

La delgada e imponente figura del Gran Maestro de Cephiro se divisó en el horizonte, aún sin su capa o túnica, lucía sencillamente una camisa y un pantalón negro, pero lo impresionante era que el hombre tenía en sus brazos a una joven de cabello azulado y a su derecha a la dueña del corazón del príncipe

Guru-Clef en su vida había lucido tan adulto y masculino como en ese instante

La princesa cerró los ojos sintiendo la presencia de un objeto muy conocido, pero que contenía los mismos poderes del gran mago, sabía que ésta objeto en particular había cambiado por completo

-"Has despertado nuevamente tu fuerza… pero no hay necesidad de que expongas tu cuerpo ahora"- murmuró dejando a Marina al lado de Lucy

-"¡Marina!"- exclamó al verla débil a su lado casi incapaz de levantarse

-"¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?"- preguntó una Caldina muy confundida

Todos entendieron que entre tantos sucesos Caldina se había perdido por completo al ver como Guru-Clef en vez de cargar su báculo, tenía una espada muy grande en su cintura

¡¿Una espada?!

La sorpresa de ver al gran mago portando un arma por primera vez, era increíble, algo que los guardianes del palacio y miembros de la corte real no podían creer

Guru-Clef se posó al lado de la princesa y levantó su espada, pero algo interrumpió su conjuro

-"Van a pagar, el hecho de haber herido a mi hermano… van a pagar caro el obligar a Guru-Clef a volver a portar un arma"- apretó su puño con fuerza

El mencionado solamente cerró los ojos, esa chica era definitivamente muy apegada a su hermano y a él, de alguna manera era algo que lo conmovía pero, en el fondo sabía que ese profundo amor de la princesa hacia todo ser vivo, en especial a sus amigos iba a ser lo que al final acabara con su vida

-"¡Rayos Celestiales!"

Una luz cegadora y muy pura emanó de la imponente y pesada espada del hechicero, dirigiéndose hacia el cielo, en cuestión de segundos el humo negro que soltaban las águilas negras a ser destruidas comenzó a descender

Pero un poderoso, cálido y gentil brillo envolvió el humo y lo hizo desaparecer fácilmente

Todos observaron con impresión al gran maestro, nunca se imaginaron que poseyera tanto poder como en ese momento

Era obvio que por ser el Gran Maestro de Cephiro tuviera ese poder tan grande, pero nunca que los presentes recordaran había demostrado de lo que era capaz

En ese momento se habían dado cuenta que Guru-Clef había estado conteniéndolo todo ese tiempo

O a penas lo recuperaba- ellos no tienen idea del 7 genio- esa fuerza que se presumía que tenía

-"Así que finalmente lo hemos encontrado"- murmuró Isaac

La princesa al escuchar esto se puso en guardia, adelantándose amenazadoramente, mientras colocaba su mano en su aún sangrante herida

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"- preguntó la mujer

-"La razón por la cual no puedo usar mi poder es porque si lo deseo puede ser una bomba muy letal... con solo una gota de mi sangre"- la mujer se alejó entendiendo al instante, mientras que Isaac solamente abría los ojos con sorpresa- "Me pregunto... ¿Qué pasará si más de una gota toca a una persona?"

-"¿Es una amenaza?"

-"Una promesa... acércate y te arrepentirás"- su mirada estaba fija en ellos- "Si vuelves a intentat siquiera de acercarte o llevarte a alguno... no me dentendré hasta hacerte sentir el miedo"

-"Quiero verlo"- sus miradas se tornaron desafiantes- "Justo el día en el que despierte el señor de la oscuridad"

En ese instante un rayo de luz apareció impactando contra los enemigos derribándolos por completo

Los presentes con sorpresa voltearon a ver hacia los lados notando una figura ajena, una mujer de cabello largo vestida con trajes chinos

"Tú eres…"- murmuró la dueña de Windam con sorpresa

-"Es mejor que te largues de una vez"- murmuró en tono amenazador- "O verás que ni polvo quedará de ti"

-"¡Aska de Fahren!"

Los dos fueron envueltos por un aura negra y desaparecieron sin emitir otro sonido

La rubia separó su mano ensangrentada de su enorme y sumamente dolorosa herida

Observó con mucha tristeza esa cicatriz que se había abierto a causa de ese campo... ese doloroso recuerdo se le vino a la memoria, obligándola a cerrar los ojos

Odiaba recordarlo

Una luz emanó de su mano y se dirigió hacia su herida haciéndo que se una venda apareciera

Guru-Clef notó con asombro el gesto de la princesa, en ese momento pudo saber que la mujer escondía un doloroso secreto

La criatura que antes había intentado ayudarla, la mujer solo sonrió al ver a la hermosa criatura

_-"He observado una gran tristeza manando de ti"_- una voz muy preocupada resonó en su mente, sabiendo de quién se trataba

Eso la había sorprendido

Nunca se imaginó que esa persona en tan poco tiempo pudo ser capaz de hablarle mentalmente a la joven y menos sabiendo lo débil que se hallaba por haber convocado tantos monstruos todo el día

_-"Has de entender que crecer solo no es fácil... pero... ¿sabes? Con ello la felicidad de tener a un gran amigo me hace seguir adelante"_

_-"Espero que se trate de mí"_

_-"¿Estarías celoso de ser lo contrario?"_- escuchó una carcajada por su parte

_-"Puede ser"_

_-"Gracias por tu ayuda Ascot"_

La chica se desvaneció en ese momento, su debilidad hizo acto de presencia y cayó al suelo sumamente cansada y sin fuerzas

* * *

"_Es la primera vez que tengo este sentimiento"_

Se acomodó en su cama en un intento por conciliar el sueño que no venía a él, tal vez debía tomarse una poción para dormir

Pero si se la tomaba no iba a poder estar alerta

De todas formas aunque se la tomara no iba a poder dormir tranquilo debido al miedo que sentía en lo profundo de su alma

¿Miedo?

¿Miedo a qué?

Oboeteiru  
Hi no hikari de  
Kotori no you ni mezameta hi wo  
Mirai nante atarimae ni  
Kuru mono dato omotte ita

Por primera vez en su vida sentía como si lo más importante para él iba a perderse y de alguna manera iba a pasar

La única persona que había amado durante toda su larga vida había estado a punto de morir

De todas formas no iba a poder consiliar el sueño, el simple hecho de que le haya ocurrido algo a la dueña de Ceres y que por ello casi moría... era algo que no se podía perdonar

Simplemente no podía

Marina había estado al borde de la muerte y todo había sido culpa suya por no tomar las medidas necesarias para que las guerreras estuviesen suficientemente protegidas

¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado si la hubiese perdido?

¿Qué iba a ser de su vida sin la presencia de Marina en ella?

Había vivido un auténtico infierno esos 5 largos años, en completa soledad... solo él y sus antigüos y gruesos libros de magia

Pero los libros no hablaban

Suki na hito to zutto  
Issho ni itai  
Sonna tanjun na yume wo  
Kanaerarezu ni  
Bokura wa koko de  
Hanarete  
Shimau no

Ni siquiera se había preocupado en ver la situación de la princesa de tristes ojos azulados, la cual por el simple hecho de chocar contra una barrera se le había abierto una gran herida en el pecho

Dos personas inocentes expuestas un grave peligro a causa suya

_"Es la primera vez que siento tanto miedo y tanta angustia"_

_"¿Será acaso que el profundo amor que sentía por Marina ha regresado con su sola presencia?"_

_"No en realidad nunca se fue, 5 años apartándome del mundo, siempre encerrado en la biblioteca del palacio, solo por el hecho de que no quería aceptar que por primera vez en toda mi vida me había enamorado de alguien, aún más doloroso es que esa persona vive en otro mundo"_

Por un instante el recuerdo de la guerrera marchándose a su hogar le vino a la memoria, sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en su pecho, ese recuerdo siempre lo entristecía, le dolía

¿Qué es lo que realmente le causaba tanto dolor?

La respuesta era muy simple… su partida

Odiaba pensar en el hecho de que la joven de cabellos azules y mirada cálida iba a irse, dejándolo en su propio mundo con la tristeza y la soledad que secretamente su alma había embargado tanto tiempo

¿Y quién no se sentiría triste y solitario con la larga vida que había tenido?

Había visto a mucha gente morir, ser herida, sufriendo y nunca había logrado apaciguar tanto dolor, nunca había logrado amar a alguien como en ese instante, y el solo hecho de saber que la perdería… se le rompía el corazón

Hayaku ichiban taisetsu na hito no  
Tokoro e kono mama kimi wo  
Hontou ni ushinau  
Sono mae ni  
Kotae wa tokku ni kimatteru  
Omoi wo  
Katachi ni kaerun da

Ese noble, generoso y gentil corazón que se caracterizaba por tener

Un corazón que pese a las apariencias de Mago Supremo y Gran Maestro, nunca fue de piedra; él también sufría, él también era un ser humano que debía expresarse alguna vez

Pero no podía

Su debilidad crearía el miedo, obedecer era la única libertad que tenía

¿Obedecer qué?

Las crueles reglas que tenía el hermoso planeta, una de ellas y la principal… No DEBÍA enamorarse

_"Enamorarme significa la muerte, esa era la cruel realidad que nos persigue a las máximas autoridades de este planeta"_

_"Pero eso fue hasta que Lucy, anuló el sistema del pilar"_

_"Estaba tan feliz de que ahora podía confesarle a Marina mis sentimientos, pero ya era hora de que se marchara y nunca le dije"_

_"Hoy sentí lo que es el miedo, el miedo de que podía llegar a perderla, de que me odiara por involucrarla en otra guerra por un planeta del que nuevamente se irá"_

_"No importa cuanto la ame... ella regresará a su mundo y se olvidará de mí"_

_"Ella jamás se quedaría aquí... conmigo, no la culparía por no hacerlo, su familia y amigos están allá, su felicidad no se encuentra aquí"_

Soba ni ite mo kizukenakute  
Ima ni natte wakatta koto  
Moshikashitara ano koro yori  
Boku wa kimi no chikaku ni iru

_"Nunca le pediría que a Marina que lo abandonara todo solo para que estuviese a mi lado"_

Se sintió egoísta de solo pensarlo

¡De ninguna manera lo haría!

La guerrera no se merecía esa clase de vida, arriesgándolo todo por un planeta que ni siquiera la había visto nacer

Simplemente no se lo merecía

Chikara makase ni tada  
Dakishimetatte  
Mamoru koto wa dekinakute  
Boku wa daiji na mono wo ikutsumo  
Kowashite  
Kita kedo

El recuerdo de la muchacha exigiendo aire y retorciéndose en el suelo vino a su mente provocádole un agresivo escalosfrío

Si eso había pasado con un monstruo en ese momento... ¿Qué pasaría después?

¿Qué pasaría si la atacaba un monstruo más fuerte?

¡No podría soportarlo!

_"Al fin y al cabo solo soy un hombre solitario"_

_"No puedo amar a nadie, no puedo estar con alguien, solo puedo velar por Cephiro"_

_"No debo hacerlo"_

Hashire ima jiyuu ni naru boku no ishiki  
Todoke genshoku no hane ni notte  
Maiagare kitto maniau  
Saihate no mukou de  
Kanarazu aerun da

Guru-Clef cerró los ojos con tristeza, era doloroso pero debía hacer lo posible para dedicarse a su deber

Siempre había entendido lo doloroso que era sentirse de esa manera pero nunca se imaginó que vivir eso en carne propia era mucho peor de lo que se hubiera imaginado

Ahora entendía mejor la razón por la cual Esmeralda lloraba tanto cuando pensaba que estaba sola

Era mucho más duro de lo que pensaba

_"Pero aún así no me arrepiento"_

"_No me arrepiento de haber amado a una persona, ni me da miedo admitirlo"_

"_Ahora mi lugar no solo es velar por la paz de Cephiro, también velaré por la felicidad de Marina"_

Hayaku ichiban taisetsu na hito no  
Tokoro e kono mama kimi wo hontou ni ushinau  
Sono mae ni kotae wa zutto kimatteta  
Bokutachi wa shitteita  
Omoi wo katachi ni kaerun da  
Bokura wa sore wo mirai to yobun da

_"Seré feliz si ella lo es"_

Con ese pensamiento en la mente el sueño logró finalmente alcanzarlo y quedó profundamente dormido

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Notas de Autora: Hola ¿cómo han estado todos?

De antemano les agradezco los reviews y les agradezco que hayan seguido leyendo la historia

Tardé muy poco en terminarla, solo que tuve problemas con la canción, no podía hallar la más adecuada para poder expresar bien ese momento de miedo que tuvo Guru-Clef

¿Qué les puedo decir?

Afortunadamente la inspiración atacó y bueno, ya que hoy actualicé les confieso que la canción fue literalmente puesta al último minuto, se llama Sonic Boom de Maaya Sakamoto… para los que lo notaron:

¡Así es, es el mismo opening de Tsubasa Shunraiki, de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles! ¡Otra de las mejores obras de CLAMP!

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?

Dejen sus comentarios por favor

Avances:

Las guerreras faltantes reciben un extraño y sorpresivo presente del oráculo de Cephiro, todo mientras que la princesa lucha por recuperarse mientras que a su lado está su mejor amigo

Guru-Clef entabla una conversación con Aska para saber las razones que la trajo sorpresivamente a Cephiro

Mientras que el enemigo se deshace de una carga que para él es una molestia

Mitsuko cuenta la historia de las poderosas reliquias y sus guardianes, sobre todo la naturaleza de la poderosa sangre del hechicero y la princesa

**Capítulo XII: La Historia de las reliquias**


	13. Capítulo XII: La Historia De La Reliquia

**La Historia De La Reliquia**

* * *

Con cuidado limpió la aún abierta herida de la cual salía mucha sangre

¿Por qué aún con su magia no podía curarla?

En ese momento observó como la mujer reprimí un gesto de dolor

Poco la conocía pero sabía bien cuando una persona no le agradaba demostrar su debilidad o dolor y mucho menos siendo una persona con tanta responsabilidad como la princesa y el pilar, debido a que ambas se hallaban inconscientes debido el gran esfuerzo que habían hecho

-"Es una herida hecha con magia"- murmuró una suave voz

-"Mitsuko"

La mujer le tendió un pequeño objeto, una pulsera de oro blanco con minúsculos detalles verdes en él

-"Este siempre ha sido el amuleto que por siglos ha custodiado Windam... posee un gran poder de curación, solo tú podrás usarlo"

-"Pero... ¿Es correcto que lo tenga?"

La joven asintió afirmando lo que Anaís preguntaba

Era obvio que lo que menos quería la muchacha era tener algún problema y mucho menos en esos momentos que la situación no podía estar más grave

Pero esa era la razón por la cual le daba la reliquia pertenecienta al guardián del viento... Windam

Era normal que se la diera a su guerrera, después de todo ella era la guerrera del viento dueña del legendario genio que controlaba las corrientes de aire

Anaís posó la pulsera a unos centímentros de la aún sangrante herida, esta solo se iluminó haciendo que dejara de sangrar, pero no se cerró

-"¿Es normal que no se cierre?"- preguntó con algo de angustia en sus ojos

-"Es una herida hecha con magia oscura y antigua, es normal que quede abierta"- explicó el oráculo mientras la vendaba y la cubría con las sábanas

Anaís parpadeó con confusión aún sin entender la razón por la cual no podía sanar, en ese momento observó como Ascot entraba en la habitación

-"No pudo cerrarse, solo paró la hemorragia"

-"De todas maneras el que haya abusado de esa manera de su magia no ayuda en nada"- musitó el joven convovador de monstruos- "Hacer un hechizo completo solo empeora su estado"

-"¿Hechizo completo?"- preguntó Marina

-"Es sin duda alguna un hechizo poderoso"- intervino Paris entrando casi al mismo tiempo que su amigo- "Guru-Clef había dicho que es un hechizo donde no solo se usa la magia y la energía del cuerpo… también el alma"

-"¿Pero es posible eso?"- interrogó Lucy- "¿Eso no la llegaría a matar?"

-"A la larga puede pasar"- murmuró el muchacho- "Cuando se usa el alma, se refiere a que esa persona usa su fuerza de voluntad al máximo permitiendo que su alma libere toda su magia, al menos en las personas que la poseen"

-"Entonces al exponer su cuerpo cuando hizo temblar la tierra… ella había liberado un hechizo muy poderoso"- concluyó Marina- "Ascot ¿Guru-Clef te advirtió algo así?"

-"Me había dicho que nunca la llegara a usar mientras tenga una herida en el cuerpo"- respondió- "El abusar de esa manera de su magia ha hecho que su herida no solo no parara de sangrar, también ha debilitado su cuerpo"

Las guerreras observaron con sorpresa como el tímido Ascot que una vez habían conocido se sentaba al lado de la inconsciente princesa y sujetaba su mano

¡¿Qué rayos había pasado mientras ellas no estuvieron allí?!

Sin duda alguna Ascot había cambiado notablemente y más aún sabiendo que alguna vez estuvo enamorado de Marina

Por su parte Marina solamente podía sentirse aliviada, sabía que Ascot la había querido más que una amiga hacía 5 años

Había creído en ese momento que Ascot solamente le confesaba que la quería como a una amiga y por eso le había respondido de esa manera, pero con el paso de los años esa inocencia se había esfumado y se había dado cuenta de que lo había herido con esa respuesta

Pero al verlo actuar de esa manera con la hermana de Paris era algo que le alegraba de ver al menos por él

Pero algo no estaba claro con la princesa

¿Era capaz de ser tan cruel como para dejar que Guru-Clef muriera en batalla?

¿Era capaz de ser tan fría como para cumplir su promesa de hacer que el enemigo conociera lo que era el verdadero miedo?

Paris notó la mirada de desconfianza que Marina le había lanzado a su hermana aún inconsciente

¿Por qué la miraba de esa manera?

El príncipe llamó la atención de Marina aclarando su garganta y frunciendo el seño claramente molesto

En el fondo sabía que Marina tenía dudas sobre su hermana y en ese momento que se cruzaron sus miradas se lo había confirmado

-"Ha arriesgado demasiado intentando protegernos"- murmuró- "No creo que deba ganarse tu desconfianza"

-"Yo no ignoro la amenaza Paris… si Jeanne es digna de desconfianza entonces que lo pruebe"- dicho esto se marchó por la puerta sin emitir otro sonido

Las guerreras se miraron entre sí

Estaba más que seguro que ya se había dado cuenta de la actitud de Marina

-"Veo que le afectó lo que le dije"

-"¿Qué cosa?"- preguntó aún molesto el príncipe

-"Lo del genio de Guru-Clef"- respondió Lucy

Paris y Ascot levantaron la cabeza y abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar eso, ellos conocían a la perfección la historia

¡¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decirle tal cosa a Marina?!

-"¡¿Por qué le dijiste algo así?!"- preguntó muy irritado el futuro rey de Cephiro- "Con los problemas que tiene y ahora tiene que cargar con Marina"

Ascot sintió un ligero temblor en sus manos obligándolo a mirarla, notando como sus ojos azules entreabiertos se dirigían a él, se notaba que le dolía mucho esa herida

-"Paris"- llamó la joven en un casi inaudible susurro ocultando un sonoro gemido de dolor que estuvo a punto de salir- "El hecho de que Marina no confíe no significa que me vea como un monstruo"

-"Ella no puede juzgarte de esa manera"

-"Y nosotros no podemos juzgarla"- respondió aún sin dejar de tener su mano entre las de Ascot- "Un ser vivo tiene derecho a dudar, tiene derecho a preocuparse por un ser amado… Marina se preocupa por Guru-Clef, teme por su vida"

Las guerreras observaron con gran sorpresa la bondad y la sabiduría que la hermana de Paris poseía

-"Equivocarse es de humanos… de nada sirve si yo me defiendo o me defienden con palabras, lo que hará es crear conflicto y en este momento es lo que menos se necesita"- la chica observó a su amado hermano- "Serás es futuro rey de Cephiro, si te preocupas por mis problemas va a ser muy frustrante"

Paris solamente sonrió con ternura ante lo dicho por su hermanita, por un instante había visto ese destello infantil que alguna vez tuvo cuando los 3 hermanos estaban juntos, reconoció que esa niña ya había crecido y se había transformado en una hermosa mujer

Tan cálida y gentil, pero al mismo tiempo tan peligrosa cuando se lo disponía

-"Hermano, puedo manejarlo, no te angusties"- sonrió tranquilamente

-"Bien pero si te llega a ofender no me quedaré tranquilo"- sonrió mientras jalaba a Anaís y empujaba delicadamente a Lucy para evitar lastimar su pierna

-"¡¿Pero que ra…?!"- preguntó con algo de molestia reflejada en sus ojos verdes siendo interrumpida, luego entendiendo las intensiones de Paris

-"Ahora hermanita te dejaré en buenas manos"

Ascot se sonrojó de golpe dándose cuenta que aún tenía sus manos agarrando la de ella, por su parte la mujer solo sonrió cuando él repentinamente la soltó

Paris salió corriendo al darse cuenta que su amigo iba a decirle algo, pero ya no podía escucharlo y tampoco las guerreras ni el oráculo ya que se las había llevado en contra de su voluntad literalmente siendo arrastradas fuera de la habitación

-"¡Paris!"- exclamó con una venita en la cabeza

* * *

-"¿A qué se debe tu inoportuna visita?"

-"Reportarme"- respondió con tranquilidad- "Desde que esos extraños monstruos comenzaron a aterrorizar mi reino, he estado muy inquieta"

-"No es extraño que también tú estés experimentando esos fenómenos, Cizeta y Autozam también han tenido mucha actividad… actividad que ha llegado incluso a afectar Mundo Místico"

-"¿Es ese mundo de donde provienen las Guerreras Mágicas?"

El hechicero asintió tomando asiento en su enorme y confortable sillón que hacía juego con su enorme escritorio

-"Las Guerreras volvieron debido a que su mundo también se vio afectado, pero extrañamente se abrió el portal que separaba este mundo del de ellas, permitiendo que regresaran aquí"

-"Luego de 5 años… ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que se abriera nuevamente?"- preguntó con un aire de intranquilidad- "¿Por qué justo ahora?"

-"Eso mismo me he estado preguntando desde que noté que el portal estaba reaccionando, mi intriga ha crecido más aún cuando los genios pudieron traspasarlo y las buscaron"

-"Así que los genios fueron los que las trajeron de regreso"- analizó- "¿Sabes? Las cosas no pueden estar más extrañas, pensé que la voluntad del pilar podía traerlas, eso fue desmentido cuando las guerreras regresaron, se había sabido que fue su misma voluntad pero…"

-"Concuerdo contigo, conociéndolas como las conozco se bien que ellas intentaron en más de una ocasión volver… Aún no puedo entender bien la razón"- el hechicero se apoyó en el espaldar de su silla con cansancio- "Comienzo a pensar que Cephiro solo las deja venir cuando necesita que arriesguen su vida para salvarlo"

-"Eso sin duda alguna es muy egoísta"- musitó la joven aún inquieta- "Derramar su sangre por un planeta que ni las ha visto nacer y luego ser desechadas como basura, olvidadas y con profundas heridas… es cruel"

Guru-Clef cerró los ojos, esas palabras se le clavaban en el corazón como si de miles de espadas se tratase, le dolía pensar en el hecho de que las guerreras iban a regresar a su hogar con otra batalla más en sus memorias

Si bien como había dicho la princesa de Fahren eso era muy cruel y sumamente egoísta, era como si cada vez que sus traseros se hallaban en peligro las usaban para pelear sus batallas y salvarlos, para luego volver nuevamente a su hogar, un hogar que nada les exigía, un lugar donde no tenían que pelear contra monstruos o usar su magia para salvar a los demás de ser destruidos por una fuerza misteriosa

Un lugar sin la magia

Pero ese mundo también era cruel, la princesa le había comentado que en ese mundo la gente se lastimaba adrede, se mataban entre sí, se odiaban entre sí… pero al mismo tiempo había algo que el viejo mago si valoraba… Amor puro

Ese amor que todo lo daba y nada pedía, ese amor que hacía que pese a las grandes discusiones seguía habiendo unidad, ese amor que daba fuerzas de proteger, ese sentimiento puro que se encargaba de que no hubiera tanto odio y rencor

Ese amor que a Cephiro le faltó por ser demostrado

Había visto a mucha gente sufrir en su planeta porque no podían demostrarse lo que más se valoraba, diciendo que era la más pura debilidad ignorando la verdadera fuerza y el gran valor que traía consigo

Pese a las diferencias de ambos mundos, él prefería que las guerreras dejaran todo ese dolor de las heridas profundas y las contantes batallas que tenían que enfrentar, prefería que se quedaran en su mundo sanas y salvas

-"En Fahren encontré un antiguo texto sobre esa joya"

La princesa de cabellos lacios y larguísimos se aproximó a la ventana de la gran biblioteca que se encontraba dentro del palacio

-"¿Has encontrado información alguna que pueda servirnos de algo?"

-"Solo algo llamado las 7 reliquias"

Ante esa afirmación Guru-Clef abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa aún sin darle crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar salir de la boca de la gobernante de Fahren

-"¿Trajiste contigo ese texto?"- interrogó sintiéndose un poco intranquilo

-"Si, ha venido conmigo, lo he estado vigilando desde que sé de su existencia, no he confiando en nadie desde que mis manos lo tocaron, no me imaginé que tuviera tanta información que tanta falta nos hacía"

-"Has hecho bien en custodiarlo"

-"¿Has escuchado algo al respecto?"

-"Una antigua leyenda decía que esas 7 reliquias tenían tanto poder que eran capaces de destruir todo un planeta... pero fue transmitida por los ancianos hace muchos años, casi no hay información sobre ella, solo rumores"- explicó- "Si esa leyenda con sus rumores resulta ser correcta, entonces debemos decirles a todos que se mantengan alerta puesto que ellos poseen alguna de ellas"

* * *

-"¡No es posible que defiendan tanto a esa princesa!"- exclamó mientras caminaba con pasos largos por los pasillos del palacio- "¡Todos saben que es capaz de hacer muchas cosas para conseguir lo que quiere!"

De zancada en zancada finalmente llegó al jardín que tanto le encantaba visitar por su increíble paz pese a la situación en la que se encontraban

-"¡No puedo creerlo!"- exclamó mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto verde de los jardines del gran palacio hecho con magia

"_¿Por qué no entienden que temo por su vida?"_

"_¿Por qué no pueden entender que mi alma quedaría hecha pedazos si llega a ocurrirle algo malo?"_

Sus ojos azulados divisaron en la distancia un campo de hermosas flores y de verde pasto donde habían varios niños jugando, casi ignorando lo grave que era la situación en Cephiro

En ese momento solo pudo recordar a varios niños jugando en el parque que se encontraba frente a su casa, en ese cielo invernal, que pese al frío parecían divertirse mucho, mientras que por la vista se colaba por su ventana como un recuerdo de que no era libre ni siquiera para recordar lo que una vez vivió en el hermoso mundo que era Cephiro

Hermosamente autodestructivo que realmente era

Kimi wo, suki ni natte  
Dorekunai tatsu no kana?  
Kimochi fukurante yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo  
Yuki no youni tada shizukani  
Furitsumori tsutsukete yuku

"_Estos 5 años han sido un auténtico infierno"_

"_Pasé todo este tiempo sonriendo falsamente, obligándome a poder ser cortés e interesarme en personas con las cuales nunca quise relacionarme, obligándome a intentar olvidar los recuerdos que más he atesorado en mi existencia, pese a la tristeza infinita que me hacían sentir"_

Recordaba las solitarias horas en su confortable habitación, siempre la había usado para escapase de los egocéntricos, egoístas, deshonestos, arrogantes e hipócritas invitados de las grandes fiestas que les gustaba hacer a sus padres

En muy pocas ocasiones lograba poder entablar una conversación con alguien honesto o por lo menos humilde, de algo que no fuera de diseñador, política o compromisos con gente de dinero y los beneficios de este

Pero sin importar esas solitarias horas que pasaba, eran un escape, unos momentos en los cuales le gustaba recordar, siempre con miedo de volverse loca o que se le metieran a la cabeza ideas absurdas de poder

Siempre recordaba lo que el poder podía hacerle a una persona

Hold Me Tight  
Konna omoi nara dareka wo  
Suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you  
Namida tomaranai  
Konna ja Kimi no koto  
Shirazuni ireba  
Yokatta yo…

Sin embargo cada vez que recordaba lo mismo, nunca se olvidaba en repasar esos rasgos cálidos de esa persona que se había robado su corazón

"_Tenía miedo de que mi mente dejara de recordar esa gentil sonrisa, esa dulce voz… saber que su vida puede correr riesgo me mata"_

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de solo pensar en el hecho de que algo terrible podía llegar a sucederle al gran hechicero, luego el rostro pacífico de la princesa llegó a su mente

"_¿El corazón de la Princesa Jeanne será tan frío como para permitir que Guru-Clef muera en batalla?"_

Sin duda alguna podía llegar a ser así

¿Y si no era capaz?

¿Y si la estaba juzgando mal?

No pareciera que fuera capaz, pero el momento de que ella amenazó con su sangre, se veía muy seria, era como si mostrara lo que realmente podía hacer si ella lo deseaba

"_Siento un profundo miedo de perderlo si realmente es así"_

"_Tengo miedo de pensar su vida se perdiera" _

Kimi wo, itsumade omotteiru  
No kana?  
Tameiki ga mado garasu  
Kumorasete  
Yureru kokoro Tomosu kyandoru de  
Ima… tokashite yukenai kana?

"_Volver aquí y descubrir eso es realmente duro"_

Lanzó un sonoro suspiro al aire cuando recordó su posición, recordó quien era, que era lo que debía hacer y luego de hacerlo…

"_Pero al fin y al cabo…"_

"_No podemos estar juntos"_

Se iría

"_Por él me quedaría, por él daría mi vida, por él pasaría toda una vida luchando en contra de quién sea pero…"_

Sin consideración o una minúscula despedida

Hold me Tight  
Oreru hodo tsuyoku  
Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo  
Samukunai youni to  
I miss you  
Kimi wo omou tabi  
Amikake no  
Kono mafuraa  
Konya mo hitomi  
Dakishimeru yo…

"_¿Yo estaré en sus pensamientos?"_

"_El ama Cephiro, su trabajo es velar por su planeta, es normal que no esté en ellos... su deber es velar por Cephiro"_

"_Morirá si hace lo contrario"_

Otro escalofrío volvió a recorrer su cuerpo

Odiaba que eso pasara

Ella era una guerrera mágica que debía sin importar nada derrotar al mal y luego volver a su mundo para sentirse sola hasta el próximo llamado y él debía concentrarse en preparar a Paris para asumir el trono, debía velar por Cephiro, debía asegurarse de que cada defensor se Cephiro tuviese magia y asegurarse de que las guerreras cumplieran su misión para luego volver sanas y salvas

Sin importar desde qué punto se viera esa situación era muy cruel para ambos

"_No quiero someterlo a algo así"_

Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara  
Kimi he to tsutzuku kono omoi  
Kakuseru no kana?  
Hold me Tight  
Konna omoi nara dareka wo  
Suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo

"_¡De ninguna manera!"_

"_Pase lo que pase, debo protegerlo, debo evitar que alguien le haga daño, aún si mi vida se va en ello"_

En ese momento pese a lo que le dolía en el alma saber que era imposible que estuviesen juntos, debía al menos ser capaz de poder velar por su felicidad y su seguridad, al menos eso podía hacer por él

"_Al menos hasta que tenga que volver"_

"_Si él me amara, como yo lo amo, lo daría todo pero…"_

Volvió a suspirar como si quisiera que Ceres interviniera para aconsejarle lo que podía hacen en ese momento para dejar de sentirse de esa manera tan triste e impotente

"_¿Bastará solo ofrecerle compañía?"_

I love you

Mune ni komiageru  
Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo…

"_No tengo nada que darle, nada que pueda ser de valor alguno, nada más que a mí misma… ¿Bastará con eso?"_

Su mente nuevamente volvió a su planeta, pudo ver a sus amados padres y a sus amigas que sabía que iban a volver allí

Sus padres que pese al dolor involuntario que le habían causado esos 5 años, la habían criado, dado protección y bienestar

¡Sus amigas!

Ellas se conocieron en la peor situación, pero se habían vuelto como hermanas luego de un tiempo de estar juntas, vivieron momentos de miedo, angustia, dolor, tristeza, felicidad, nostalgia, fuerza y debilidad

Y nunca se separaron

"_¿Seré realmente capaz de dejarlos atrás?"_

"_A mis escasos amigos y mis amados padres… ¿Seré capaz de dejarlos atrás?"_

"_¡¿Por qué el amor tienen que ser tan complicado?!"_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar unas lentas pisadas a unos cuantos metros de ella

"_Sin importar lo complicado que sea… mi deseo es que sea feliz"_

"_Si él es feliz, yo también"_

Nuevamente ese pensamiento que siempre rondaba por su mente en ese frío y solitario invierno selló por completo en esa soledad que sentía, ahora solo importaba Guru-Clef esa persona que tanto amaba

Hold Me Tight

I Love You

-"Sabía que aquí te encontraría"

-"¿Para qué me buscabas?"- preguntó mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la tierra

-"Debo darte algo que te pertenece… Guardiana de Ceres"- murmuró sacando un pequeño collar de oro y minúsculas piedras azules

-"¿Qué es esto?"

-"Este es el collar custodiado por Ceres, una reliquia de gran poder que permite que muevas hasta las más densas aguas a tu antojo"

-"¿Una reliquia?"

-"Así es… te explicaré todo en cuanto acudas al llamado del hechicero, hay algo de suma importancia que debe decir sin demora alguna"

-"Bien, entonces vamos"

* * *

-"Es por las poderosas y legendarias reliquias"- informó la mujer mientras entraba en la habitación del trono donde se hallaban los presentes

Los de la corte real, los príncipes y las guerreras prestaron atención ante lo que el oráculo les estaba a punto de decir

-"Son 7 legendarias reliquias… el espejo del fuego, el brazalete del viento, el collar del agua, las armas gemelas de los guerreros, la daga del convocador, la diadema del guardián y la gema del sabio"

Cada uno observó con detenimiento la reliquia que cada uno poseía en su mano, observaron como el arma de Paris y Latis era tal y como decía el oráculo idénticas

-"Pero son un total de 8"- intervino Anaís con lógica

-"Es porque las armas gemelas son una sola"- explicó- "Originalmente todo el universo era un auténtico Caos, entonces los líderes de cada planeta incluyendo Autozam, crearon las reliquias para sellar ese antiguo mal y caos"

-"¿Cómo llegaron a parar aquí?"- preguntó Marina

-"La oscuridad que las reliquias sellaron hizo que a la mayoría de los líderes les causara un profundo odio y sed de poder, al final cada uno se convirtió en un monstruo, matando al ser que más poseía magia, al creador y el que selló al señor de la oscuridad… solo 1 había quedado en esos tiempos y fue el mismo que descubrió la verdad"- suspiró- "Los líderes habían tenido mucho odio acumulado y mancharon de oscuridad las reliquias, unas entonces tuvo que dar su vida para purificarlas"

-"¿Cómo llegaron hasta ti?"

La mujer suspiró

-"Mi bisabuelo fue ese ser, desde entonces ha venido de generación en generación"

Los presentes quedaron en un profundo silencio

-"Esas reliquias contienen un extraño poder ya que puedr destruir un mundo completo como salvarlo"

-"Así es... pero de nada sirven si no se tiene la sangre de su máximo creador"- musitó Aska con confusión

-"Ahora que lo recuerdo es ser mencionó algo parecido a que lo encontraron... cuando Guru-Clef..."- la frace quedó flotando en el aire

Todos se dieron cuenta de la razón del repentino silencio de la dueña de Rayearth

-"Que se le ocurra siquiera acercarse"- la voz decidida de Marina interrumpió el silencio producido- "De ninguna manera voy a permitir que alguien lo dañe"

-"No hay que precipitarse"- musitó Paris con autoridad

-"¿Por qué su sangre?"- preguntó Lucy- "Según mis cuentas tienes más de 1000 años de vida y esas reliquias tienen mucho tiempo de ser creadas Guru-Clef no tiene esa edad... ¿o si?"

El hechicero tosió con incomodidad para que Lucy dejara de hablar

-"Tiene 751 años"- respondió Paris

-"Si Guru-Clef tiene 751 años y las reliquias tienen más de 1200 años… cuando dice por su sangre creo que quiere decir que es su descendiente"- analizó Anaís

-"Así es"- afirmó Mitsuko- "Mi bisabuelo fue quien dio su vida para que esas reliquias fueran purificadas, pero el "creador" fue quien selló al mal contenido en el Caos… sin su sangre no podrá ser liberado"

Los presentes solamente permanecieron en profundo silencio al saber que podrían llegar a ser atacados solo para llegar hasta el Gran Maestro y Hechicero de Cephiro

Pero ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso llegase a ocurrir

-"En cuanto a la sangre real…"- la voz del oráculo sacó a los presentes del profundo silencio que habían creado- "Es realmente poderosa y un arma muy letal, una sangre tan poderosa que con un hechizo se convierte en arma y con una palabra desata la destrucción, una sangre propia del primer gran hechicero del Cephiro, aquel que en sí es pariente de la oscuridad, pero no es la misma…"- hizo una ligera pausa- "Su portador puede usarla a su antojo solo cuando su cuerpo sea fuerte, ya que perderá sangre… sin embargo tú no puedes aguantar más pérdida de sangre…"

Las miradas se dirigieron hacia la princesa la cual estaba con su mirada baja ante la revelación de su oscuro secreto

Ella secretamente tenía su cuerpo lleno de heridas que apenas comenzaban a sanar, su piel usualmente pálida- al menos ellos eso pensaban- no era realmente de ese tono tan anormalmente pálido

Y al haber abierto su herida y usar un hechizo completo su sangre había salido nuevamente

-"Si no es mi sangre la que se sacrifique, Cephiro demandará la de Paris"- musitó en voz baja- "Me niego a exponer a mi único hermano a esa situación"

Las miradas esta vez se posaron en Paris quién solo atinó a acercarse a su hermana menor, se arrodilló frente a ella y en un gesto gentil y agradecido despeinó sus larguísimos cabellos rubios

-"Te agradezco que veles por mi seguridad… pero también debes pensar en la tuya"

Paris notó sorprendido y familiarizado como la rubia en respuesta había mordido su labio inferior

Solo lo hacía cuando ocultaba algo y quería decírselo, gritarlo… pero se contenía

En ese momento algo en su mente le hizo saber que Jeanne ocultaba algo que no quería decir, y conociendo su don era…

El futuro

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, al sentir que algo muy malo iba a pasar, algo que en esos momentos ella deseaba contar, pero no podía

¿Por qué no confiaba en él?

¿Será acaso que era algo de su pasado que no quería contar o simplemente era algo del futuro que no quería transmitir?

Observó un brillo de misterio, un poco de tristeza y sobre todo, amor, un amor que un hermano podía sentir hacia otro, un miedo profundo al imaginar perder lo único que le quedaba en el mundo

¿Miedo?

Finalmente se dio cuenta que lo quería proteger a toda costa

Del pasado y de su futuro

Eran ambos

Pasado y futuro

No era desconfianza, sino protección, la misma que él le daba a sus amigos, la misma que pretendía darle a ella, la misma que quería darle a Anaís

Le hizo entender que algo muy malo había visto en sus sueños, haciéndole recordar el sueño que les había transmitido el oráculo al tomar su cuerpo por unos instantes

_"Lamento darles esta noticia, sin embargo solo un ser perecerá, hasta entonces protéjanse y protéjanlas con todas sus fuerzas"_

Esa voz resonó en su cabeza, tal vez era eso lo que ella quería cambiar, esa persona que iba a perecer

Sea lo que fuere no era algo bueno

-"Nuestra sangre posee mucho poder y en tus condiciones menos puedes usarla"

Anaís palideció

Nuestra

Nuestra

Nuestra

Esa palabra resonaba en su mente, eso significaba que Paris…

¡Paris también poseía ese poder!

No era que no le interesase la situación de la vidente, pero un miedo profundo comenzó a crecer en su pecho de solo pensar en que el notablemente arriesgado príncipe era capaz de usar hasta la última gota de sangre

En ese sentido ambos mellizos eran muy iguales

-"Prométeme que no lo usarás a menos que sea el último recurso"

La chica subió la mirada

-"Jeanne"- arqueó la ceja- "Promételo"

-"Si sabes que pueden haber varias maneras de que se arriesgue ¿verdad?"

-"¡Cierra la boca Ascot!"- exclamó- "Te prometo que no la usaré a menos que sea necesaria"

-"En cuanto a arriesgarte…"

-"No presiones Paris"

Una gota apareció en la cabeza de los presentes al ver a los hermanos de esa manera

-"Al menos es un avance"- suspiró- "¿Qué tiene que ver nuestra sangre con los que buscan a Guru-Clef?"

-"Así como lo había dicho su alteza, su sangre posee un extraño poder… puede causar una explosión con tan solo una palabra, ligada a un pequeño gramo de magia… sin duda alguna su sangre es el arma más letal"

-"Entonces no puedo usarla, no poseo magia"

Al oráculo le brillaron los ojos con astucia por unos instantes

-"Claro que si la posee su alteza"- tanto los hermanos como los presentes se miraron entre sí con confusión- "Una magia sellada por su misma madre al nacer, sin embargo nadie lo sabía"

-"¿Cómo puedes saberlo, si dices que nadie lo sabía?"- los presentes voltearon a ver a uno de los tigres de bengala una pequeña criatura se posaba en la cabeza de uno de ellos

-"¿Qué parte de oráculo no has entendido Primavera?"- preguntó Zafiro

-"A todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí si se supone que estarías en tu aldea de hadas?"- preguntó Mina mientras la sacudía

-"Tuve el presentimiento de que Latis iba a estar "acompañado" por cierta persona… ¡Veo que no me equivocaba!"

-"Es mejor que comiences a quedarte con los tuyos, en vez de perseguirme por todos lados"- comentó el mencionado

Nuevamente a los presentes les surgió una enorme gota en la cabeza, el hechicero aclaró su garganta para hacerlos callar y como siempre funcionaba

-"Que haga eso…"- comenzó a hablar Lucy con horror

-"Y funcione…"

-"Asusta…"- completó Marina

El hechicero observó a las guerreras mágicas con una gota

-"¿Por qué mi madre selló los poderes de mi hermano?"- interrogó la rubia haciendo que callaran

-"Tenía miedo que sus mellizos tuvieran tanto poder que fueran capaces de descontrolarse, tuvo que escoger a uno… su único hijo"

-"Eso quiere decir que Paris…"- las palabras de Anaís se cortaron cuando un agresivo escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo

-"Posee tanto poder como Jeanne"- completó Lucy

-"No es eso exactamente"- suspiró el oráculo- "Ambos poseen una magia increíblemente fuerte, pero la magia de Jeanne si no fuese reencarnada o heredada poseerían el mismo nivel de magia"

-"¿Por qué escogió me escogió a mí?"

-"Esa respuesta ya debes saberla"- observó al fututo rey- "Tu hermana era la más inocente, la más pequeña, enfermiza y débil… sus poderes aún no podían notarse hasta ese día… en el que tú habías peligrado por el descontrol de Fyula… pero la princesa temo que posee muchos secretos acerca de quién es realmente"

Paris observó a su hermana suspirar

-"Hoy quieres ponerme en evidencia ¿verdad?... Si mi intuición no falla también has de ocultar algo importante"- Mitsuko solamente rió con diversión- "Los seres humanos tenemos secretos, en cuanto a mi inocencia, se perdió hace más de 8 años… y no es de la forma en la que piensan"- se apresuró a decir antes de que hubiera mal entendido

-"Mis disculpas alteza"- reverenció Mitsuko- "He hecho que se disguste y se le vinieran a la mente recuerdos dolorosos y tristes… y tiene razón pero aún no están listos para saber eso"

Los presentes se miraron entre sí preguntándose lo que estaba ocultando

-"Realmente creo que debamos cambiar de tema"- intervino Guru-Clef temiendo que la paciencia de la princesa llegara a su límite- "Si sabías todo eso, entonces ¿Por qué no nos advertiste antes?"

-"No soy vidente Guru-Clef, lo que sé llega al último instante"

Las miradas de ambos chocaron lanzando chispas, pero eso cesó cuando la vidente llamó la atención de todos al notar que se colocaba las manos en la cabeza con dolor, mientras que sus ojos se iluminaban

-"¡Jeanne!"- llamó Caldina al darse cuenta- "¡Oh! ¡Mi niña reacciona!"- la encantadora bailarina la zarandeó con desesperación

-"La van a matar"- su voz se volvió temblorosa- "¡La van a matar!"

-"¡Reacciona!"- gritó Ascot con preocupación

Pero no reaccionaba, estaba ocupada intentando ver el rostro de esa pobre persona con un fatal destino

Reconoció el rostro de una joven de cabellos negros largos y mirada violeta, con temor en sus ojos y por primera vez observaba un brillo que mostraba consciencia, pero pudo distinguirla cuando su ropa se logró divisarse en ese momento una profunda rabia la invadió reconocía a esa mujer

En ese instante se levantó sin emitir sonido alguno mientras que abría sus alas blancas

-"No lo harás otra vez"- advirtieron Ascot y Paris abalanzándose hacia ella evitando que se moviera

-"¡Suéltenme! ¡Si no nos damos prisa van a matarla!"

-"¿A quién?"

* * *

-"Tal parece que ya no te necesitamos... ya que hemos encontrado al decendiente del creador"

La mujer fue lanzada súbitamente por el aire chocando rudamente contra un duro tronco de un grueso árbol

A duras penas logró contener un gemido de dolor, solo pudo colocarse de pié dirigiéndose a la figura encapuchada cuyo rostro aún estaba oculto por una capa

-"¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme de esta manera?!"

-"¿Traicionarte?"- una sonora carcajada escapó de sus labios

Nuevamente sintió como algo controlaba su cuerpo, mientras que la estampaba contra el suelo y otro árbol del lugar

-"Has sido tú quién ha retardado la misión a drede... ¿Pensaste que no me he dado cuenta?"

-"Hermano"- susurró mientras se levantaba- "¿Por qué no entiendes que esto está mal?"- la joven se quitó su ya rota capucha lanzándola en el aire y convirtiéndola en arma

-"Deja esas estupideces Alice... Cephiro debe ser controlado por alguien competente"

-"Esto está mal... me controlaste solo para robar esa joya en Jewel... pero ya no más"- apuntó su arma- "Ya no quiero ver como pisoteas a todo aquel que se te cruce por tu camino"

-"Insolente"

-"Acába Isaac"- ordenó el misterioso hombre mientras se apoyaba en otro árbol y su figura seguía siendo sombría por lar hojas y ramas del mismo

-"En esta conversación no hay terceros, si eres un hombre pelea tus batallas"- musitó la mujer

Al hombre misterioso pareció disgusarle notablemente ese comentario ya que permaneció en silencio

Sabía que esa había sido notable señal de irritación

-"Cobarde"

El hombre de cabellos oscuros solamente comenzó a atacarla sin piedad alguna

Ya le había agotado la paciencia

Sin duda alguna esa mujer tenía instintos suicidas al querer sacarle así de sus casillas

Pese al repentino ataque y a los huesos rotos, la joven logró ser capaz de defenderse

No le importó en lo absoluto si recibía más heridas

Debía sin importar el costo hacerle entrar en razón antes de que más gente inocente se viera involucrada

Antes de que las guerreras salieran lastimadas a causa suya

Antes de que su amiga se viese más involucrada de lo que ya estaba

-"¡No voy a dejar que le hagas más daño!"

El hombre solamente sonrió sabiendo a quién se refería, disfrutaba ver la lucha por la moral que su hermana tenía

Observaba como caía al suelo ruidosamente, como se levantaba otra vez

¿Qué le daba tanta fuerza?

En definitiva la lealtad hacia su amiga era demasiado fuerte

No había duda alguna

Pero había algo más

Observó nuevamente como caía otra vez al suelo

Para él siempre fue su diversión verla de esa manera, pero ya el juego debía acabar

Mientras su hermana luchaba por su vida su mano apuntó a ella, finalmente un rayo negro fue lanzado

El humo se diviso pero no había sangre, luego unos poderosos rayos amenazaron con impactar rudamente contra él, pero logró esquivarlos antes de que pudieran hacerle daño

-"¡¿Qué...?!"

-"Furia de Rayos"- murmuró una voz entre el polvo

Observó una figura saltar desde el polvo y el humo

-"¡Ella no es un estúpido objeto!"- un grito lleno de furia se escuchó desde el humo- "¡Ha sido la última vez que te ríes en mi cara mal nacido!"

Esa voz la conocía bien en ese momento palideció

-"Alteza"- susurró la chica a penas consciente

Abrió los ojos mientras observaba a su hermana en el suelo

¿Había sido acaso una ilusión suya o realmente ella estaba allí frente a él?

Definitivamente no era una alucinación de lo contrario ya hubiese desaparecido por completo y no lo estuviera mirando como si supiera quién era

¡¿Realmente sabía quién era?!

-"Supiste engañarme solo por un instante"- musitó la joven ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo- "Te advertí que si llegaba a descubrir que estabas detrás de todo esto ibas a ver lo cruel que sería con alguien a quién consideré amigo"- musitó

En el silencioso lugar solo se escuchó una estruendosa carcajada proveniente del hombre, en ese momento lanzó su capa, dejando ver una figura masculina, sus largos cabellos platas y ojos violetas

El príncipe, el hechicero y el convocador de monstruos reconocieron al galeno al instante como la figura que su hermana por un llamado había contactado

-"Sinceramente me sorprende que te dieras cuenta tan rápido"- rió- "Las rubias no son tontas después de todo"- murmuró con gracia ante el notable sello fruncido del príncipe- "Pero no creo que puedas luchar de esa manera tan débil"

-"Si de verdad te preocupara mi estado no estarías atacando Cephiro"- musitó mientras ayudaba a la muchacha a levantarse y se la entregaba a las guerreras para cuidarla- "Y sabes bien que poco me interesa si me hacen pedazos con tal de defender mis ideales de poder ayudar a mi planeta natal"

Los presentes observaron como el hombre solamente atinaba a sonreír con burla

-"Esa vieja herida que recuerdo que unos hombres te la hicieron…"

La mujer levantó su mirada en ese momento levantó su arco y su flecha y rápidamente levantó las armas

-"No te atrevas a terminar esa frase"- frunció el seño

El príncipe y el hechicero se miraron entre sí sin entender a lo que se refería, pero muy en el fondo el hechicero tuvo una leve sospecha de lo que había ocurrido

-"Te había perdonado esa vez… ¿Quién dice que no puedo lanzar una flecha hacia ti, si me das una razón para hacerlo?"

-"¡Por favor alteza no luche ahora!"- rogó la joven mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de las guerreras- "¡Esta muy herida por favor!"

Sin importar las súplicas la princesa no se inmutaba, no lanzaba la flecha ni tampoco bajaba el arco, estaba observando una señal negativa para soltarla… solo una minúscula señal

-"Tú decides si acabar conmigo ahora o ser acabada"

Ante lo que acababa de decir pudo sentir que algo se aproximaba hacia ella

-"¡Jeanne!"- gritaron las guerreras

Con sorpresa notaron como una fina espada detenía el ataque, agarre pulcro y dorado, junto a una daga de oro blanco con un Grifo en ella, una espada que nunca pensaron ver en las manos de esa persona

¡¿Qué demonios había pasado?!

¡Ascot portaba una espada y una daga al mismo tiempo!

-"Intenta tocarla y te arrepentirás"

En ese momento la princesa lanzó su flecha pero esta solo cayó a un lado de la cabeza del hombre, unos escasos centímetros y lo mataba, pero solo le había hecho un rasguño en su mejilla

Por su parte el hombre solo sintió que iba a morir

-"Es una advertencia…"- musitó levantando su mirada mostrando sus ojos tan penetrantes y fríos como el hielo- "Intenta siquiera volverte a presentar ante mí y no tendré consideración contigo"

El hombre bajo las sombras solamente sonrió de manera burlona, sin embargo algo rebotó contra él haciendo que chocara contra un árbol muy fuerte haciendo que el ruido del choque resonara como eco en todo el lugar

Abrió sus ojos intentando distinguir qué fue lo que lo había lanzado de esa manera tan agresiva y logró ver una esfera pequeña era pequeña y sorprendentemente muy fuerte

-"No permito que te sigas riendo en la cara de su alteza, hermano, sin importar mi debilidad defenderé a los príncipes de Cephiro… ¡No dejaré que los sigas pisoteando a tu antojo!"

-"Ya es suficiente Alice… déjalo ir Ascot"- musitó la princesa mientras observaba con increíble frialdad al hombre mientras Ascot dejaba libre al hombre- "Mira bien mis ojos y escucha mis palabras… no tienes idea lo cruel que puedo llegar a ser… Toca a los seres que amo y te juro que la pagarás muy caro"

Marina observó con sorpresa como la joven de la cual dudaba se enfrentaba cara a cara con ese hombre sin mover un solo dedo para lastimarlo

En ese momento comenzó a cuestionarse sobre si la princesa era realmente cruel, sus ojos eran tan fríos como el mismo hielo y tan penetrantes como finas espadas, duros, serenos, desafiantes, pero al mismo tiempo logró ver un minúsculo brillo de compasión

Algo que era entendible que en ese momento no tuviera, pero a diferencia de otros… si lo tenía

-"Un solo cabello que toques de mi hermano o de Guru-Clef"- musitó- "De cualquiera de las guerreras o de los habitantes de Cephiro y la pagarás muy caro"

Los presentes le dieron la espalda para marcharse, pero en ese momento una esfera negra se dirigió hacia ellos con gran velocidad

Pero algo hizo impacto antes de que siquiera ellos pudieran reaccionar

Los ojos azules observaron con horror la escena que estaba ante ella

¡Por Ceres!

¡Había demasiada sangre!

-"¡Remolino Azul!"

-"¡Huracán Verde!"

-"¡Rayos Rojos!"

Los tres ataques impactaron contra la figura de Isaac el atacante sorpresivo, lo golpearon fuertemente contra una pared dejándolo débil

-"¡Alice!"- gritó la princesa- "¡Reacciona!"

La mujer solamente pudo abrir sus ojos violetas sintiendo un terrible dolor en su estómago, una terrible punzada

Sabía que esa esfera la había atravesado

Por su parte Alan no se inmutó al ver la escena de su hermana agonizando en el suelo de ese lugar, de ese bosque por el cual le gustaba admirar, lo único en Cephiro que de verdad le gustaba

-"Como ya bien sabes Alice no es de Cephiro"- rió de manera de burla

Por el contrario de los semblantes preocupados de los presentes ante al último aliento de la mujer, mientras se disolvía como si de una ilusión se tratara, la princesa solo bajó la mirada y sacó su arco, convirtiéndolo en espada

Un aura fría llenó por completo el ambiente

-"¡No lo intentes!"- corrió Paris desesperado y abrazó a su hermana pero esta no pareció reaccionar

-"Lárgate de aquí antes de que te haga pedazos"- musitó entre dientes amenazante hacia su enemigo- "¡Lárgate!"- gritó mientras alzaba su espada y sin importarle que su hermano estuviese encima de ella su espada se dirigió hacia el cuello del hombre

-"¡Maestro!"- gritó Isaac con mucho temor, terror que nunca en su vida había sentido

Pero algo la detuvo

No era una fuerza externa hecha por su hermano, ni por la posible magia que Guru-Clef estuviese haciendo para retenerla, ni la sorpresa de los demás al verla reaccionar de esa manera

No era dolor físico

Era conciencia

"_Sabía que iba a morir"_

"_Sabía que ese hombre sacaría este lado legendario de mí, este lado que la creadora de la corona descendiente de los 4 grandes, ocultaba en su alma"_

"_Yo no soy así"_

"_¡No soy así!"_

Lentamente bajó su espada ante la sorpresa de todos, incluyendo al hombre acorralado contra un gran árbol

-"Si cambio tu destino con una acción que corresponde a las guerreras mi plan para el futuro se verá envuelto en la oscuridad"- musitó guardando el arma- "No pienso dejar que la visión de muerte sea cobrada con un ser que no se la merece"

La muchacha solamente apretó su puño mientras retrocedía con su hermano aún reteniéndola ahora con una gran duda en su mente

-"¿No piensas acabarme?"

-"Mi promesa fue cumplida, al decirte tu futuro he sellado tu destino… al no matarte"- respondió mientras le daba la espalda- "En cuanto a Isaac tu valioso discípulo acaba conocer el miedo y el peor lado de mí, un lado que desde hace años dejé atrás"

Dicho esto desaparecieron en las sombras

* * *

-"¡Eso no fue normal en ella!"- comentó con preocupación y mucha frustración mientras se paseaba con desesperación por la habitación

Guru-Clef solo pudo ver la figura de la chica que antes consideraba una persona muy gentil desde la ventana, esa figura solamente se dejaba caer en la tierra con su cabeza gacha

-"Estoy seguro que algo muy malo le ocurrió y tenía que ver con el rey de Jewel"- murmuró mientras se cruzaba de brazos- "Lo pude sentir"

Paris solamente asintió

-"Yo también lo sentí… Jeanne nunca habría reaccionado con tanta crueldad como en ese momento…"

-"Sin duda alguna algo pasaba por su mente porque se detuvo en seco"- analizó Anaís- "No creo que haya sido por la muerte de su amiga"

-"No conozco bien a Jeanne, pero estoy segura de que algo muy malo le ocurrió"- apoyó Lucy- "Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos estaban casi irreconocibles"- suspiró- "¿Creen que haya sido algo tan grave como para cambiar de esa manera?"

Guru-Clef palideció, había tenido cierta sospecha de lo que le ocurría, pero con esa pregunta ya estaba más que seguro de lo sucedido

-"Fue el lado oculto que tenía la creadora de la corona"- murmuró ante la atención de todos

Nuevamente observó como la pequeña figura de la princesa parecía temblar como si de llanto ahogado se tratase

Y era así

-"El contener tu dolor te hará sentir peor"- una voz proveniente de la salida hacia el jardín rompió el silencio que había querido conservar- "El dolor debe ser liberado de lo contrario te sentirás sola"

-"¿Aún si eso implica casi matar a alguien?"- una lágrima cayó en el duro suelo- "Estuve a punto de matar a alguien…"- sollozó

-"Se que esa persona no eras tú, no eran tus ojos, ni tu cálida mirada… no eras tú"- se acercó lentamente- "Al final no lo hiciste"

-"¡¿Pero y si no puedo contenerme?!"- exclamó- "¡¿Qué pasará si no puedo contenerme?!"- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer mostrando desesperación, angustia y mucho miedo

Miedo

La primera vez que lo observaba en su rostro

¿De qué se sorprendía?

Las personas más fuertes no eran de piedra, tenían derecho a llorar y a temer

-"¡Tengo miedo!"- finalmente admitió mientras colocaba sus manos en su rostro, llorando a mares- "¡No quiero que alguien salga lastimado a causa mía!"

El muchacho la abrazó con fuerza cuando finalmente acortó la distancia dando zancadas

¡Como odiaba ver que se encontraba en esa situación!

Pese a haber tenido una mentalidad de niño desde hacía mucho tiempo, no era tonto, secretamente Ascot tenía un rasgo desarrolladamente observador, al menos desde que se había vuelto adulto en cuerpo

Podía ver como su amiga lloraba en silencio y calmaba sus penas, se tragaba todo su dolor y lo ocultaba bajo una falsa sonrisa y su sentido del humor

-"¿Sabes?"- rompió el silencio- "Pese a lo que han dicho muchas veces, no soy un niño, se cuando una persona ya ha tenido suficiente de sufrimiento"- suspiró- "El miedo a lastimar, el miedo a perder lo más valioso es normal… pero no por ello debes culparte"- respondió- "El miedo de perder el control también es normal… esa naturaleza oculta nunca salió debido a que tu encarnación no tuvo sentimientos como ahora"

-"Se supone que debo ser fuerte… que no debo tener miedo… ¡Debo ser la princesa fuerte y firme de Cephiro!"

-"Antes que ser princesa, eres una persona… tienes derecho a tener miedo, sentir tristeza, angustia… ¡Santo cielo no eres de piedra!"

La joven apretó su puño mientras sus fluidas lágrimas no parecían querer cesar, tampoco luchaba mucho por retenerlas

¿Para qué?

De todas formas iban a terminar cayendo cuando se encontrara sola en su habitación como tantas veces había ocurrido

Sabía que su encarnación anterior, nunca vivió emociones tan fuertes como ella las vivía en ese momento y ese lado oscuro que solo Ascot y Guru-Clef tenían conocimiento nunca logró ser liberado debido a la monótona vida que ella había tenido

Pero ella no podía detenerse

Su amiga acababa de morir a causa de su propio hermano y ella estuvo a punto de matarlo por su propia tristeza y rabia

Ella no podía luchar en esa situación, muy malherida, con mucha tristeza y casi fuera de sí, iba a pelear con su espada

Pero se había detenido

En ese momento se dio cuenta que la pureza propia de la princesa había hecho que volviera en sí, había hecho que su mirada volviera a ser como la e antes

También pudo recordar que esa actitud se había tornado muy diferente en cuanto el hombre le hizo recordar algo que la había alterado

¿Qué había sido eso?

No tenía idea alguna

Pero sabía que había sido algo muy malo y que el detonante había sido la muerte de Alice

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el llanto de la princesa comenzaba a ser más pausado

-"Gracias por estar aquí Ascot"- sollozó- "Siempre estás cuando te necesito"

-"No estás sola… siempre voy a estar contigo"

Abrazó más fuerte a la princesa finalmente sintiendo que estaba más tranquila

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Vocabulario

Grifo: es una criatura mitológica, cuya parte superior es la de un águila gigante, con plumas doradas, afilado pico y poderosas garras. La parte inferior es la de un león, con pelaje amarillo, musculosas patas y rabo. (Fuente. Wikipedia)

Notas de Autora:

¡Hola!

Me tardé un poco en actualizar… mi inspiración se había ido de vacaciones, en fin les agradezco haber esperado la actualización

La canción se llama Eternal Snow, de Changin' My Life, también conocida por el anime de Full Moon Wo Sagashite una canción que se adapta un poco a los sentimientos de Marina mientras estuvo sola en el frío invierno de su hogar

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?

Dejen comentarios por favor

Avances:

El ser al que fue sellado comienza a intentar manifestarse con una terrible energía que hace que Cephiro se estremezca y las reliquias reaccionen

Los genios comienzan a demostrar sus preocupaciones

Las jóvenes guerreras comienzan a investigar sobre la energía que a veces envuelve a la hermana de Esmeralda

Y una pequeña sorpresa de… (¡No digo más se pierde la sorpresa!)

**Capítulo XIII: El Ser De La Oscuridad**


	14. Capítulo XIII: El Ser De La Oscuridad

**Capítulo XIII: El Ser De La Oscuridad**

* * *

-"¡Espera!"- corrió tras ella mientras intentaba moverse con gran velocidad hacia ella- "¡Detente!"

Los tigres pasaron al lado de las guerreras casi tumbándolas al suelo, de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Paris, Latis y Guru-Clef se hubieran dado un duro golpe

-"¡Mina, Zafiro!"- gritó el futuro rey con una venita en la cabeza

Las criaturas se detuvieron en seco con una enorme gota en sus cabezas, en ese momento el príncipe les indicó que fueran en dirección a él, sin poderse oponer tuvieron que acudir a su grito y órdenes

-"Alteza"

-"¡Nada de alteza!"- exclamó- "¡¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que no corran así por los pasillos?! ¡No me importa que sean los Shikigamis de Jeanne no son solo espíritus y no pueden atravesar a la gente!"

-"Lo sentimos alteza"- se disculpó apenado Zafiro

-"Ahora díganme… ¿Por qué demonios corrían de esa manera?"

-"Lo que ocurre es que como sabes…"- comenzó dudosa Mina

-"¡Dilo de una vez!"

-"¡Bien! Zafiro y yo estábamos buscando a Nikona, Jeanne está haciendo dulces y Presea estaba ayudándola, pero como es Nikona va a terminar haciendo un desastre"

-"¿Segura de que es por Nikona?"- preguntó Marina

Una enorme gota resbaló por sus cabezas, pues sabían del gusto que tanto Nikona como Mina, tenían por los dulces

Y no era la única

-"¡Dulces! ¡Qué bien!"- exclamó Lucy

-"Supongo que debo supervisar que nada se salga de control"- tosió con incomodidad el príncipe

-"Yo también voy… no creo que puedas tú solo"- apoyó el más alto

A las guerreras les surgió una ENORME gota en la cabeza

-"P-Paris, no sabía que adorabas los dulces"- titubeó Anaís

-"¿Y tú Latis? ¿En serio?"

-"¡A ti también te gustan!"- defendió Marina

El hechicero se aclaró la garganta haciendo que callaran

-"Todo esto por unos dulces"- comentó

-"¡Ah! Se me olvidaba también hay Ratatouille en ruedas, té verde y…"- comentó Mina observando de reojo la reacción del hechicero- "Croquetas de cangrejo"

-"¡¿Ratatouille?!... ¡¿Croquetas de Cangrejo?!"- exclamó Zafiro- "¡No me dijiste que había!"

-"Oigan ¿Y Guru-Clef?"- preguntó Lucy al notar un espacio en blanco correspondiente a la figura del gran maestro

-"¡Se va a comer la Ratatouille y mis croquetas!"- gritó Zafiro corriendo

-"¡Que no corras te dije!"- gritó el príncipe persiguiéndolos

-"¡Los dulces!"- gritó Lucy corriendo también tras ellos siendo seguida por Latis quien la cargaba como podía para evitar que su pierna rota comenzara a dolerle

Mina lanzó un rugido también corriendo siendo seguida por Nikona -quien acababa de aparecer- saltando, dejando a la dueña de Ceres y Windam a mitad del pasillo

-"Bien, si cocina tan bien como para que hasta Guru-Clef saliera corriendo creo que debemos probarlo… ¿verdad?"- sonrió Anaís

-"Tienes razón"- rió Marina

Entre risas las amigas solamente caminaron con paso calmado en dirección a la cocina

-"Aprecio mucho que nos ayuden a terminar con esto"- sonrió mientras decoraba un enorme pastel

-"Todo lo contrario mi niña"- sonrió Caldina- "Es un gesto muy dulce el que están haciendo por todos"

La princesa y el convocador se sonrojaron de golpe

-"Es cierto"- apoyó Presea- "Es una buena manera de bajar la tensión en el ambiente"

Los más jóvenes de la habitación sonrieron

-"No fue idea mía… Ascot me comentó que un almuerzo era ideal para poder bajar la tensión, esta mañana incluso les hemos entregado comida a los aldeanos"

-"¿Recorriste Cephiro en una mañana?"

-"No Caldina… los amigos de Ascot nos ayudaron a entregarla"

-"Entiendo"

-"Bien con esto terminamos… ¿Estás segura que esto ayudará a alivianar un poco la presión y la incómoda atmósfera?"

La princesa se acercó a él y le sonrió de manera dulce

-"Claro que sí… además fue idea tuya, confío en tu juicio"- tomó la comida caliente de sus manos- "Hay que dejarla un tiempo más, así se mantiene caliente al llevarlo a la mesa"

-"B-B-Bien"- titubeó sonrojado- "Voy a ver si todo está listo"

A la bailarina le surgió una enorme gota en la cabeza al verlo marchar con nerviosismo

-"¿Pero qué le pasa?"- preguntó Presea con intenciones de molestar un poco a la princesa

-"Debe ser que se ha quedado impactado con cierta hermosa jovencita presente"

Las chicas rieron a carcajadas, pero el silencio hizo que se callaran repentinamente

-"Presea… Caldina"- murmuró mientras bajaba la mirada

Esta acción les había hecho entender que se había dado cuenta -como era su costumbre- de lo que realmente pasaba a su alrededor

-"No…"- musitó mientras alzaba su mirada- "No es nada"

-"¡Pero Princesa el sistema ya desapareció!"

-"Es cierto mi niña nada te ata a seguir las antiguas leyes…"

-"No es por el sistema"- interrumpió- "Pese a su desaparición, la ley del vidente jamás desaparecerá, no está atada al sistema del pilar, sino a la persona… es por eso"

Las mujeres se miraron entre sí con algo de preocupación en su rostro

-"¡Tenemos un problema!"

-"¿Qué ocurre Ascot?"

-"Bueno…"- le surgió una enorme gota en la cabeza- "Los guardias me dijeron que hay una persecución en el pasillo… y van para el comedor"

En ese momento las mujeres en la cocina se miraron entre sí, con unas enormes gotas en la cabeza imaginándose la carrera

-"¿Por qué tuve que decirle a Zafiro?"- se cuestionó Presea

-"De verdad van a venir como si de una batalla campal se tratase"- suspiró- "Si le dijeron al resto me imagino que el que está a la cabeza el Guru-Clef ¿no es así?"

Nuevamente una enorme gota resbaló por las cabezas de los presentes al escuchar pisadas autoritarias, firmes y al mismo tiempo suaves, propias del gran maestro de Cephiro

Luego un sonoro suspiro se escapó de los labios femeninos de la princesa reconociendo a la perfección al dueño de ellas, para cerciorarse se dirigió al comedor

-"Bien supongo que si mi hermano no está corriendo todo está bajo control…"

Una ráfaga de aire pasó por frente a ella

-"¡Que no corran!"- volvió a gritar atrapando finalmente al tigre de bengala

-"¡Oye suéltame!"- gritó Zafiro- "¡Quiero comer!"

-"¡No vas a comer!"

-"¡Oye suéltalo!"- intervino Mina tirando de su capa con sus dientes

-"¡Déjame!"

Por otro lado Lucy, Latis, Nikona y las recién llegadas guerreras solamente observaban la escena entre carcajadas

-"Parece que esto no se ve bien"- murmuró Caldina- "Voy a separarlos…"

-"Ascot sostén esto… me voy a encargar de mi hermano"- le tendió la bandeja de bebidas mientras se encaminaba hacia su hermano

Con paso autoritario finalmente alcanzó a su hermano y a las criaturas, Agarró a Paris de su oreja y a los tigres de la cola y los arrastró hacia el centro de la habitación

-"¡Eso duele!"- se quejó Paris

-"¡Princesa por favor suéltenos la cola!"- lloriqueó Mina

-"Si se siguen moviendo voy a aplicar más fuerza"- advirtió mientras los sentaba, luego se cruzó de brazos- "Explíquense"

-"Los demás corrían porque Guru-Clef se adelantó y…"

-"No me metas en eso Paris"

La hermana de Paris solo suspiró

-"Odias que corran por los pasillos debido a "eso", pero tú también corrías, así que de nada sirve culpar a alguien… hermano al seguir el juego solo provocas más posibilidades de que algo ocurra, no lo detienes, sino te unes"- volvió a suspirar- "Ustedes dos, saben bien que mi hermano odia que corran tantas personas en un lugar estrecho"

-"Pero princesa…"

-"Nada de peros… Si ocurre un accidente no tendría que haber culpables"- suavizó su voz- "Creo que tienen hambre mejor será que traigamos el almuerzo antes de que se maten por comer Ratatouille, salchichas cortadas en forma de pulpo y por tomar el té verde"

-"¡Hay salchichas!"- exclamó Mina con estrellas en los ojos

A los presentes les surgió una enorme gota en la cabeza

* * *

Caminó por las ya acostumbradas sombras de los amplios pasillos de su escondite, percatándose de lo tétrico que era sin compañía

Hizo una mueca al recordar que esa compañía había sido su hermana

-"Ella ya está muerta"- se recordó a sí mismo

Apresuró el paso al volver a observar el tétrico lugar donde siempre se sintió como un fugitivo, detestaba sentirse de esa manera

Finalmente llegó hacia su destino un cuarto sumergido en penumbras donde la única luz que había era el mismo cilindro de donde emanaba una presencia oscura y maligna

-"Mi señor los preparativos están listos para su despertar"

-"¿Ya has extraído su sangre?"- una tenebrosa voz salió de un enorme cristal cilíndrico en él una especie de masa negra sin forma, solo unos ojos amarillentos eran suficientes para hacer notar que había vida allí

El peli plata solo sonrió ampliamente mostrando un frasco rojizo entre sus manos

-"Hemos extraído su sangre mi señor, esta será suficiente pera su despertar"

-"No te equivoques niño, necesito su sangre fresca… más sangre junto a las 7 reliquias"

El hombre parpadeó con sorpresa ante la noticia de ese ser sin forma

-"¡Pensé que con eso no nos haría falta!"

-"¡Las reliquias fueron lo que me sellaron y me liberarán! ¡Debes conseguirlas antes de que las guerreras de la luz liberen su poder!"

El gobernante de Jewel arqueó una ceja confundido

-"¡Las repugnantes guerreras de la luz me sellaron en esta prisión de cristal y tuvieron la osadía de ocultar el sello en las reliquias junto al creador, si esas guerreras liberan ese majestuoso poder antes de mi despertar estaremos acabados!"

Un profundo temor se sembró en el cuerpo del sirviente y el semblante de Alan hizo que se pudiera percibir aún más su temor ante la posibilidad de que sus planes se arruinaran y al escuchar la posibilidad de que sus planes pudieran ser frustrados por esas "guerreras de la luz", habían sido confirmadas sus sospechas

A todo esto ¿Quiénes eran?

-"¿Quiénes son esas guerreras?"

-"Son las protectoras de este universo, portadoras del poder oculto de la luz que fragmenté hace muchos años al derrotar a mi enemiga la señora de la luz"

-"¿Pueden ser las guerreras Mágicas?"

-"Esas guerreras solo existen para Cephiro, si esas guerreras manifiestan sus poderes sabremos quienes son, cuando eso pase acábalas"

-"Si señor"

Los ojos amarillentos centellearon por unos instantes al notar la determinación de ese ser que se había dispuesto a destruir el planeta entero

-"¿Odias tanto este mundo que has decidido traicionar su alianza con el tuyo?"

-"Jewel estuvo por años creciendo solo, bastándose solamente de sus joyas mágicas contra el enemigo para sobrevivir, en cambio Cephiro solo manipuló su decadente situación para aliarse con tres poderosos mundos, debió dejar que otro ocupara el pilar en vez de aprovecharse de la ingenuidad de los líderes, todo mientras que Jewel se pudría por las guerras"

-"¿Solo quieres eso para tu mundo? ¿Venganza?"

-"Si Cephiro es destruido, sus leyendas y creencias desaparecerán, los aldeanos no querrán nunca quedarse, Fahren, Autozam y Cizeta, dejarán sus relaciones y alianzas para Jewel y ese planeta va a revivir para ser liderado por el gran señor de la oscuridad"

-"Bien entonces haré cumplir ese deseo"

El de ojos violetas reverenció y se marchó en el acto

* * *

-"¡Dame eso!"

-"¡Tú ya te comiste el tuyo!"

-"¡Que me lo des!"

-"¡Que no!"

-"¡Que si!"

-"¡NO!"

-"¡SI!"

El príncipe ante el escándalo golpeó fuertemente la mesa del comedor

-"¡Cierren la boca ustedes dos!"- reclamó con una vena en la cabeza- "¡Mi hermana preparó para todos, córtenla por la mitad y ya!"

-"Parece que alguien anda muy tenso últimamente"- sonrió Caldina

-"Eso se debe a cierta persona presente"- rió Presea

Paris se sonrojó sabiendo que hablaban de Anaís

-"Y no es el único, Latis no ha dejado sola a Lucy ni por un instante"- apoyó Ráfaga

Latis solo atinó a escupir el agua que estaba bebiendo, mientras que Lucy se sonrojó repentinamente, lo intentó disimular bebiendo de un enorme vaso

-"Y Guru-Clef…"

El mago se aclaró la garganta callando en el acto las imprudencias de Caldina y la observó fijamente como diciendo "Con que termines esa frase haré que Ráfaga esté tan ocupado que ni se va a acordar de ti" "Y olvídate de tus vestidos nuevos"

Caldina entendió el mensaje y calló repentinamente

-"Mina, Zafiro… escuchen a mi hermano no hagan tanto alboroto"

-"Si desean tomen mi croqueta yo ya estoy llena"- sonrió Anaís

La muchacha tendió su última croqueta a los tigres y Mina se acercó con velocidad a ella, pero Nikona fue más rápida y se la tragó

-"¡Nikona ahora verás!"- comenzó a perseguirla

La princesa de Cephiro se tocó ambos lados de su cabeza en señal de dolor y agotamiento, Paris notó los rastros de la falta de sueño y las horas de llanto en el hermoso rostro de su gentil melliza

Bajó su mirada en señal de pesar por unos instantes, había escuchado de la boca del mismo hechicero que había sido testigo de sus lágrimas llenas de dolor, durante todas las noches de inconsolable llanto que él estuvo allí e incluso Ascot estuvo con ella

Podía notar como su melliza intentaba sonreír ante la desagradable situación, no era muy perceptivo pero en esos momentos ella no era buena actriz y hasta un tonto se daría cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente

-"Deberías descansar"- aconsejó el ojimiel con una sonrisa

-"Estoy bien, es solo la consecuencia de la pelea, no te preocupes"

En ese momento las guerreras pudieron recordar la misteriosa energía que en el momento de atacar la había envuelto, compartieron miradas interrogantes, pero al mismo tiempo de complicidad, sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer

Guru-Clef lo notó rápidamente, solo atinó a aclararse la garganta haciendo que las guerreras dejaran de mirarse entre sí, entendiendo rápidamente que estaban siendo muy obvias en cuanto al asunto

-"Princesa debes descansar, han sido días muy duros, debes descansar o enfermarás y en estos momentos es lo que menos necesitamos"

La voz calmada de Marina se logró escuchar por toda la habitación, haciendo notar a los más apegados a la melliza de Paris que sabía por oído propio la increíble tristeza que la chica mostró en las noches de interminable llanto, que había escuchado en sus noches de insomnio deambulando por los pasillos

Sin importar nada se entendía que la dueña de Ceres estaba muy consciente

La rubia suspiró al sentirse descubierta por la guerrera del agua, en el fondo sabía que pese a que Marina no confiaba del todo en ella estaba un poco preocupada

-"¿Qué tal si todos bebemos un poco de té?"- sugirió el convocador entregándole una taza a todos

Jeanne observó la taza con detenimiento y luego a Ascot

-"¿Q-Qué pasa?"

-"Bébelo tú primero"

Paris lanzó una sonora carcajada ante la desconfianza de su joven amigo, pues en una ocasión no dudó de él y fue afectada por una poderosa poción para dormir

Las guerreras no entendieron la razón por la cual la princesa dudada

-"¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí?"

-"No voy a caer dos veces en el mismo juego… niñero"- hizo un gracioso puchero- "No necesito de una poción para dormir"

-"¡Entonces ve a tu habitación a dormir!"- señaló la puerta que indicaba el pasillo

En ese momento la princesa dejó su té en la mesa y encaró a Ascot con una ceja alzada y sus brazos cruzados

-"¿O qué harás?"

Las miradas se enfrentaron por unos instantes

-"No me obligues a llevarte a la fuerza"

Los presentes observaron la escena en primera fila como si de una película se tratase, pasándose bebidas y dulces

-"¿Se te olvida el incidente del día en el que vinieron las guerreras?"

Ascot recordó como sus amigos se le habían colgado encima pero la princesa había sido anormalmente fuerte ese día para seguir corriendo tras él

-"¿Incidente?"- preguntó Anaís

-"Es una larga historia"- comentó con una gotita en la cabeza Presea

-"SHHHH… se está poniendo bueno"- calló Caldina- "¡Dale con todo Ascot!"

-"¡Destrózalo hermanita!"

Guru-Clef observó a los presentes con una enorme gota en la cabeza, esos dos siempre se peleaban cuando ella no quería hacer algo que él le pidiese

-"¿No deberíamos detenerlos Guru-Clef?"

-"Ambos son como unos niños Marina… los separas, vuelven a pelear"- suspiró- "Pero en estos momentos ella necesita esa clase de distracción y Ascot lo sabe perfectamente"

-"Así que es por eso que intenta animarla desesperadamente"

-"Así es"

Su vista se fijó nuevamente en el centro de la habitación observando cómo las miradas de ambos se enfrentaban lanzando chispas desde sus ojos

-"¿Y piensas que te voy a dejar usar la fuerza si no me puedes hacer daño?"

-"Ascot"- pronunció lentamente en tono asesino- "¡Ahora verás!"

La chica comenzó a perseguir al joven por toda la habitación este solo pudo atinar a agarrar un pequeño frasco que tenía guardado, pero una sorpresiva patada hizo que saliera volando directo a la mano de Guru-Clef el cual atajó el objeto

-"Ahora si está acabado sin esto"

-"¡Eso es jugar sucio!"-exclamó nuevamente intentando atrapar a Ascot

-"¿Entonces sugieres que juegues limpio?"- preguntó- "Bien usa tu fuerza y yo a mis amigos"- repentinamente se dio la vuelta corriendo hacia ella

Por un instante los observadores creyeron que ambos se iban a estrellar, pero Ascot hizo aparecer a uno de sus monstruos

-"¡Blake sujétala!"

Un enorme león alado se montó encima de ella cubriéndola por completo pero a diferencia de lo que esperaban todos, la bestia comenzó a pedir su cariño con su cabeza

Los demás solo abrieron los ojos como luna llena

-"¡¿Por qué Blake? ¡Es muy meloso conmigo!"- se quejó la chica desde el suelo- "¡Basta me haces cosquillas!"

Ascot se acercó al hechicero

-"Veo que has aprendido bastante en cuanto usar la debilidad de tu enemigo"

-"Jeanne nunca le haría daño a Blake"- rió- "Después de todo lo encontramos cuando era un cachorro, es muy apegado a ella"- suspiró

-"Lo recuerdo, ella estaba muy feliz ese día"- murmuró con nostalgia- "La primera vez que sonrió desde su llegada"

-"Guru-Clef, la felicidad de los príncipes, la protección de la familia real y tu protección es lo que me ha sido encomendado, mi prioridad ahora es Jeanne… espero que eso no llegue a ocasionar conflicto"

Marina observó con gentileza a Ascot, mirada que compartía Guru-Clef

-"No ha de haber conflicto por cuidar a una persona que tanto ha sufrido, te la encomiendo Ascot, no como guerrero, ni mago de convocación, sino como su amigo y como la persona que amas"- el muchacho se sonrojó- "Por ello te pido que la cuides"

-"Lo acepto"- reverenció en forma de respeto- "Ahora necesito que me des la poción la voy a dormir"

-"¿Estás consciente de que ella no va a dejar de perseguirte por esto?"

-"Su salud es más importante"- tomó el frasco- "Después correré por mi vida, pero ella es primero"

El castaño se dirigió hacia la princesa que aún tenía a la bestia encima

Antes de que se diese cuenta Ascot había hecho que bebiera la poción y se quedara dormida en el acto

Luego se la llevó hacia su habitación

Marina solo pudo observar con asombro la fuerza y la rapidez de Ascot, luego observó la ahora figura adulta del hechicero suspirar ligeramente mientras caminaba fuera del comedor siendo seguido por ella

-"A veces creo que Jeanne se limita demasiado en cuanto a Ascot y a nosotros se refiere"- bajó la mirada

-"¿Te entriatece eso?"

-"En lo absoluto, me entristece pensar en lo que la pobre ha tenido que soportar a causa mía"

-"¿Tú el causante?"

-"Cuando era una niña manifestó un legendario pero extraño poder para salvar a Paris... investigué ese poder y supe que pertenecía al creador de la corona"- recordó- "Reencarnación de el único descendiente de los 4 grandes, le comenté a la Princesa Esmeralda y ella por miedo a su poder decidió que era lo mejor que se alejara de Cephiro"

Marina parpadeó ante la incredulidad

-"¿Dices que la razón por la cual la princesa no estuvo en Cephiro era porque la princesa Esmeralda le tuvo miedo a su poder?"- el hechicero asintió- "¿La princesa lo sabe?"

-"Es posible que sospeche algo, desde niña tuvo una increíble capacidad de observación"- respondió- "Además del hecho de que ella ve la verdad en sueños, pudo predecir la muerte de Esmeralda, la llegada de un nuevo enemigo, la muerte de Alice y predijo que alguien más morirá"

-"Debe ser una gran carga que durante toda su vida predecir cosas malas... un momento... ¿Dijiste que alguien va a morir?"

Se detuvieron en la entrada de la amplia biblioteca en ese momento las puertas se abrieron solas para permitir su paso

-"Eso me temo"- musitó abriendo una página de un gran libro- "Sin embargo nada quiere decir al respecto"

-"¿Un hechizo de obstrucción de videncia?"

-"He estudiado muchas formas para bloquear su videncia, pues eso perturba su paz y saca su lado más peligroso, la videncia en los casos como el de la princesa revive momentos dolorosos en sueños, por ello he investigado la forma de evitar que eso pase... Ascot logró encontrar la manera de bloquearla"

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Esa poción que cayó en mis manos, fue la que con tanto empeño logró hacer"- suspiró nuevamente- "Ha pasado muchas noches en vela para poder hallar la manera de evitar su desgaste emocional por ello he permitido que la cuide y use la poción cuando sea necesaria"

-"Como ahora"- adivinó- "¡Santo cielo! ¿Quién iba a decir que al regresar todo se volvería más complicado?"- cuestionó sentándose en un sillón cercano- "Primero las águilas enormes atacaron mi mundo, luego los genios que pensaba que no podían salir de su dimensión nos trajeron, casi muero extrañamente ahogada y ahora esto"

-"Hablando de eso... ¿Cómo te sientes?"- preguntó- "¿No sientes debilidad por la energía oscura? ¿Mareo? ¿Algo?"

-"No te preocupes estoy bien"- sonrió- "Gracias a ti estoy con vida aún... eso si con que vuelva a ver a uno de esos monstruos voy a gritar y a patear fuertemente a ese hombre"

Guru-Clef suspiró con alivio recordando el miedo que había sentido de solo pensar que iba a morir, había estado desesperado en ese momento, pero finalmente la había podido salvar

Konna ni mo tooku e futari wa kite shimatte  
ano koro no

-"Lo que no entiendo es como llegaste tan rápido si estabas lejos"

-"Tuve una sensación extraña desde que salimos del palacio, me mantuve a una distancia lejana pero no tan lejana, no supe que era hasta que Anaís me llamó mentalmente, sabía que contra esa energía que desconocían iban a correr el riesgo de lastimarse de gravedad e incluso morir"- un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del Gran Maestro de Cephiro- "Sin querer le lancé mi capa a Jeanne en la cara y corrí todo lo que mis piernas me permitieron"

-"Sea como sea, te agradezco que me salvaras, a decir verdad tuve miedo"

Osanai kimi no hohoemi ni mou kaerenai ne  
Kimi ga warau sekai ga suki de  
(kimi ga warau hohoemi no soba ni)  
Soba ni itai sore dake  
Wasurekaketa itami wo mune ni

-"Es natural al creer que ibas a morir"

-"No fue por creerlo, fue porque llegué a pensar que no iba a poder ayudarte en esta pelea... pero al verte el miedo se esfumó"

Guru-Clef detuvo su acción de pasar las páginas buscando algo que pudiera ocurrir en consecuencia de esa águila a largo plazo

Al escuchar las palabras de Marina solamente se quedó inmovil creyendo que su mente le había jugado una mala broma

Time goes by  
Toki no nagare wa futari wo kaete yuku keredo  
Nakushita mono mo yume miru mono mo  
Sono te wo totte omoidasu yo  
Itsumo kimi no soba de

-"Supe en un instante, que si llegaba a desaparecer podrías resolver todo como siempre lo haces, también supe que no ibas a dejarme morir"

-"Eso nunca"- admitió en un murmullo- "Nunca iba a permitirlo, aunque tuviese que pasarme toda la vida buscando una forma de salvarte lo haría, aún si mi vida dependiera de ello, hubiera preferido estar en tu lugar"

Kanashi koto sae oboete wo kitai kara  
Kimi no chizu ni  
Watashi no tame no PEEJI wo nokoshite wo ite ne

Marina se acercó lentamente y lo abrazó con fuerza, esto hizo que el hechicero se sorprendiera y correspondiera

Guru-Clef comenzó a temblar ligeramente cuando recordó ese sentimiento de desesperación, esa impotencia, ese terrible miedo

Mirai kara fukitsukeru kaze wo  
(Mirai kara no tsumetai kaze)  
Kimi wa ano hi shinjita  
Ashita wa motto takaku maiagare

Nunca en su larga vida había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento, tanto terror, de solo pensar que si su vida se perdía no iba a tener fuerzas para seguir

Sintió que mientras corría cada paso era como si en vez de acercarlo a ella, se iba alejando

Se había desesperado en el largo camino hacia ella, hasta sintió que el camino era eterno

En ese momento había dado cuenta de que el sentimiento que tuvo 5 años atrás se hizo más fuerte, más latente

Estaba consciente de que iba a ser muy duro dejarla ir, pero era peor dejarla morir, sin saberlo Marina compartía el mismo sentimiento

Time goes by  
Toki ga sugite mo kitto kawaranu mono ga aru no  
Todokanai kara mitsukettai kara  
Yume no tsubasa wo sagashi ni yuku  
Soba ni ite ne...zutto...

Ella sintió que cada segundo que pasaba Guru-Clef apretaba sus brazos, como si buscara que ese momento nunca fue un sueño, al mismo tiempo ella hacía lo mismo

-"Guru-Clef"

En esos momentos agradecía que le hubiera ocurrido eso, ya que, lo ocurrido con las águilas había hecho que el de cabellos lilas pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de perder

Time goes by  
Toki no nagare wa futari wo kaete yuku keredo  
Nakushita mono mo yume miru mono mo  
Sono te wo totte omoidasu yo...

Algo que nunca más iba a volver a permitir

-"No iba a soportar que perdieras tu vida, nunca podría soportarlo"

Marina sonrió ante el recién descubierto sentimiento del gran maestro, sin embargo nunca supo que ese momento iba a arruinarse con gran facilidad

Soba ni iru yo...zutto

-"Guru-Clef las chicas te están buscando... ¿Pero qué rayos les pasa a ustedes dos?"

Guru-Clef observó a Paris serio ante su imprudentente entrada, mientras que intentaba contener su sonrojo

-"¿Por qué Marina está en el suelo?"

-"¡Paris hiciste que me cayera!"- gritó la guerrera

Ante su repentina aparición Marina había empujado al hechicero pero por el empujón ella había terminado en el suelo

-"¡No me vuelvas a asustar así!"

Guru-Clef se ofreció una de sus manos para levantarla del suelo

-"¿Y qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?"- la mirada de Paris se posó en ellos- "Debieron estar muy cerca para...

-"¡Paris!"- la voz de Anaís hizo que callara repentinamente

-"¿Para que me buscaban?"

-"Bien, Guru-Clef queremos saber si tienes algún libro de poder antiguo"- intervino Lucy asomándose en la puerta

-"De hecho si lo tengo pero no he podido traducir…"

Su oración fue interrumpida al notar como Nikona saltaba por toda la biblioteca tumbado varios libros

-"¡Nikona quieta!"- gritó Marina

La criatura paró cuando el estruendoso sonido de algo muy pesado cayó encima de Marina provocando que cayera nuevamente al suelo

-"¡Marina!"- gritaron Anaís y Lucy al unísono

Guru-Clef se apresuró a levantar el libro increíblemente pesado que había caído abierto

-"Espera…"- dijo la pelirroja- "Ese idioma… ¿Lo entiendes Guru-Clef?"

-"La verdad no, este libro lo encontró Nikona hace tiempo en el Bosque el Silencio"- recordó- "¿Acaso tu…?"

-"Es Euskera"- reconoció- "Me sorprende que tengas algo tan complejo como esto"

-"¿Puedes entenderlo?"

-"Chicos ¿Podrían hablar de eso después?"- preguntó Anaís intentando quitar el pesado libro

-"¡Chicos! ¡Esta cosa pesa!"- se quejó Marina

Con una gota en la cabeza Paris y Anaís se apresuraron a levantar el libro pero no pudieron

-"¡Cielos! ¡Mi hermana hubiera podido levantarlo!"

Guru-Clef suspiró hondo y apartó a los jóvenes a duras penas pudo colocarlo sobre el escritorio y luego ayudó otra vez a Marina

-"¿Podrías traducirlo?"- preguntó dirigiéndose hacia Lucy- "Tal vez podrás encontrar algo del poder que quieres investigar"

-"¿Cómo supiste que íbamos a…?"

-"Haré el intento Guru-Clef, es algo muy complejo"- interrumpió a la guerrera del viento

-"Anaís en cuanto a investigar el poder de Jeanne, era notorio"- confesó Paris- "Ustedes son muy curiosas al respecto así que Guru-Clef les está permitiendo la búsqueda, él necesita descansar"

-"Pero…"

-"Guru-Clef, debes descansar, Marina por favor asegúrate de que lo haga"

Marina empujó al hechicero hacia la salida antes que protestara

-"Lucy ¿te acompaño?"

-"Yo estaré bien... El Euskera necesita mucho tiempo para entenderlo así que ve con Paris"

-"¡Ya la escuchaste!"- el mencionado la tomó por los hombros y comenzó a empujarla suavemente

-"¿Segura?"

-"¡Claro! Además..."- la observó fijamente- "Ambos tienen cosas de las cuales deben hablar"- sonrió ante el sonrojo de Anaís

Paris continuó empujandola hasta que finalmente pudieron salir de la biblioteca

Lucy acarició lentamente las antiguas páginas del libro las cuales mostraron el nombre de los tres genios más conocidos en Cephiro

-"Rayearth, Ceres y Windam... ¿Qué esconden realmente?"

* * *

-"Han encontrado el legendario libro"- avisó la criatura envuelta en las profundas aguas marinas

Su figura solamente salió del agua mostrando su forma magestuosa de dragón marino

-"¿Que te hace percibir el gran libro?"- preguntó la figura de los poderosos vientos de Cephiro conocida como Windam

-"Su fuerza impacta las mareas con rudesa, si ese libro está en las manos correctas significa que pronto nuestras fuerzas..."

-"Regresarán después de tantos siglos de espera"- concluyó el genio de la guerrera del viento

Las llamas no tardaron en aparecer junto a la figura de Rayearth

-"No es de absoluta tranquilidad el tener nuestras fuerzas de vuelta"- interrumpió la corta charla

-"¿Por qué habríamos de temer?"- preguntó el dragón

-"Las Guerreras soportan sobre sus endebles y humanos hombros la fuerza de nosotros... No sabemos si pueden aguantar nuestro poder"- suspiró- "El cuerpo de un ser humano es muy débil e inestable"

El ave asintió otorgándole la razón a la bestia del fuego

-"Es una pena que un mortal no pueda aguantar esa clase de poder, sin que su cuerpo esté preparado para asimilarlo"

-"Concuerdo Windam"- musitó Ceres

-"Es una pena que piensen así de sus guerreras protegidas"- una voz femenina interrumpió la charla apareciendo entre las penumbras de la dimensión

Su cabello larguísimo plata y ojos dorados

-"Es impresionante como cambias tu forma para cada persona, más tu presencia siempre ha de ser la misma… Mitsuko"- reconoció el genio del agua

-"¿Hablas de los mismos genios que se ocultaban su imagen bajo una figura animal?"- la chica arqueó una ceja

La figura del dragón solamente permaneció en silencio dándole la razón

-"Pasaron siglos del cambio y han perdido su forma humana al sellar sus poderes, ahora dependen de las guerreras y aún así dudan de ellas"

-"Tienes razón respecto a eso, pero dime ¿Tú no has perdido tu otra forma real al tener tu forma humana?"- cuestionó Windam

-"Todos perdimos nuestra forma… el Búho el animal más sabio no olvida la historia, así como el elefante no olvida su procedencia"

-"Tu filosofía de por sí ya es molesta"- se irritó Ceres- "Ahora pretendes cambiarnos el tema con esto…"

-"Mitsuko no olvida quién es y gracias a su forma humana no tuvo que dormir por siglos dentro de un templo esperando la llegada de tres valientes guerreras"- explicó Rayearth- "Pero desgraciadamente el Búho fue sellado junto a los ojos y la tenacidad de la tierra"

-"Rai un zorro salido de las chispas del rayo"- reaccionó sabiamente Ceres

-"Sin embargo el Zorro tuvo que ser sellado y dividido por poner en riesgo la vida de ese ser que es su protegido, ha intentado consumir su fuerza y ha sido obligado a vivir en una forma infantil para volver a tener sus energías"

-"Estamos conscientes de eso"- intervino Windam- "Desgraciadamente Rai depende demasiado de su portador"

La chica frunció el seño

-"Si sigue dependiendo demasiado de Guru-Clef la princesa no va a dudar en volverlo a sellar"

-"Hablando de ella… ¿Cómo ves a la princesa?"

-"Ella no lo admite, pero su poder está rebasando la capacidad que su cuerpo puede soportar"- suspiró- "Los del palacio están bloqueando su videncia para evitar sus perturbaciones, sin saber que le están causando más daño"

-"Si sigue en el bloqueo esa joven va a comenzar a deteriorar su cuerpo cada vez más"- murmuró Ceres- "Esa joven no va a aguantar por mucho tiempo"

-"Lo que debe ocurrir ocurrirá"- suspiró Windam- "Esa niña es muy observadora, no va a tardar en darse cuenta de lo que ocurre"

Mitsuko asintió ligeramente

-"Si estoy en lo correcto las cosas se van a complicar mucho más… los caminos se cruzan y al final habrá un solo sendero conducido por una sola muerte"

Los genios asintieron en afirmación

-"Desgraciadamente la tragedia es lo que debe suceder para que los mortales de este planeta entiendan que es su propia voluntad lo que decide si Cephiro será un planeta envuelto en tinieblas o va a haber una luz llena de paz y gloria"- se lamentó Rayearth

-"Solo es cuestión de tiempo saber quién será conducido a la tragedia"- musitó Ceres

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Vocabulario:

Shikigamis: es el término utilizado para los espíritus invocados por un onmyoji o un hechicero japonés. Los Shikigamis se utilizan para proteger y servir a su amo, al igual que el concepto occidental de espíritu familiar de un mago (Fuente: Wikipedia)

Ratatouille: es una especialidad regional francesa elaborada con diferentes hortalizas y originaria de la ciudad de Niza y más en general de la región de Provenza (sureste de Francia) (Fuente: Wikipedia)

Notas de Autora:

Primero que nada les agradezco de antemano el hecho de seguir cada capítulo

Bueno me costó escribir este capítulo, me tarde mucho… ¿Qué les puedo decir? La inspiración no venía y tenía cosas que hacer entre los estudios y otras cosas

La canción ya es conocida por otra de las grandes obras de CLAMP… ¡Si para los que adivinaron! Es Tsubasa Reservoir Yume No Tsubasa de Yui Makino

En cuanto a la sorpresita ¿les gustó? Si me refiero al momento Clemi

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?

Dejen comentarios por favor

Avances:

Los sentimientos de los demás finalmente salen a la luz cada uno confesará sus sentimientos mientras que una cruel verdad sobre el pasado de la princesa es revelada

El enemigo actúa, pero es detenido por la misma princesa

¿Cómo reaccionarán los demás ante esa cruel verdad y ante las acciones de la princesa por salvarlos?

**Capítulo XIV: Confesiones**


	15. Capítulo XIV: Confesiones

**Capítulo XIV: Confesiones**

* * *

-"Necesito tu consejo"

Su voz resonó por el amplio salón donde solía estar la hermana de su interlocutor velando por Cephiro, en ese lugar que era parecido a un altar pero con un lugar muy cómodo en su centro como si fuese una cama

Los ojos gentiles de esa persona frente a él solo pudieron observarlo, de manera en que pudiera examinar sus pensamientos y calmar sus dudas

Curiosamente, en ese momento él necesitaba consejo, cuando el hombre solía darlos sin importar si era muy grande la angustia, en ese instante era un niño pequeño que necesitaba contar sus penas

-"¿Es por la llegada de las guerreras?"- el hombre asintió ligeramente

-"Marina, princesa… se bien que comentar mis penas y dudas no es propio de un gran maestro como yo, debo entregarme a mi posición como hechicero…"

-"Crueles leyes para un ser humano… Guru-Clef, 751 años y nunca has dicho tu dolor, jamás has manifestado tus preocupaciones personales, creo que es hora de hacerlo"

El hechicero suspiró ante la afirmación de la hermosa rubia, sin duda alguna era sabia y muy gentil, más aún cuando se trataba de un alma perdida como la de él en ese instante

-"Me he enamorado de Marina, algo que está prohibido para las autoridades… ¿Acaso amar se ha vuelto pecado entre nosotros los que no debemos hacerlo?"

-"Guru-Clef, un ser humano tiene derecho de amar, no es pecado, sino fuerza… Es normal que de vez en cuando pienses en tu felicidad, pienses en hacer feliz a ese ser que amas"

-"Ahora entiendo mejor lo que pasó la princesa Esmeralda"

La joven solamente lo observó con tranquilidad y suma gentiliza en sus ojos azules

-"Una vez soñé que mi hermana te confesaba su mayor angustia"- recordó con nostalgia, el hechicero también lo pudo recordar- "Una persona sabia le había dicho que no se puede culpar a un ser humano de pensar en su felicidad, fue muy gentil y ha cuidado de todos en este mundo, es momento de que esa persona también pueda sentir la felicidad en vez de solo orgullo por sus alumnos"

El mago sonrió con gracia

-"Te lo mereces, ha pasado más de medio milenio y no incumpliste esa regla… se bien que Marina te podrá hacer feliz"- la joven rubia sonrió de manera tranquilizadora

Guru-Clef sentía tanta paz cada vez que hablaba con ella, la joven siempre lo calmaba solamente con mirarlo

No lo podía explicar, pero era como si la chica lo entendiera, como si tuvieran un vínculo de una hermana a un hermano

Sabía que la chica había pasado por muchas cosas, demasiadas que era incapaz de admitir, podía sentir esa sabiduría que rebasaba considerablemente su edad, podía percibir esa gentileza digna de una valerosa princesa

Casi igual a la de Esmeralda

Solo que en sus ojos había demasiado misterio

¿Qué habría pasado mientras ella estuvo lejos para tener esos ojos?

¿Qué es lo que la princesa ocultaba en el fondo de su ser?

¿Por qué la joven normalmente era tan gentil y animada y luego podía ser una terrible arma letal?

La joven mujer, perceptiva como de costumbre se pudo dar cuenta que el hechicero se encontraba sumamente pensativo, lo extraño era que sabía a la perfección que pensaba el gran mago de Cephiro

-"Guru-Clef"- llamó mientras se sentaba en los escalones que indicaban el lugar donde su difunta hermana solía rezar por Cephiro- "Así como los seres humanos tienen el derecho de amar, también de tener secretos"

-"Comprendo que los humanos tengan secretos"- respondió el hombre- "Jeanne, no te juzgo por ello… solo me pregunto, si esa doble personalidad que ocultas tanto, tiene que ver con el sufrimiento de estar en otros mundos, no en completa soledad, sino con la última misión"

La princesa pareció enseriarse por unos minutos, un instante que Guru-Clef observó no solo como parecido al disgusto podía notarse en su joven rostro, sino como un recuerdo doloroso que no quería comentar

-"He intentado ocultárselo a Paris, por temor a que llegue a molestarse… pero al tener que convertir a Mokona en Mina… unos bandidos me atacaron y…"

Paris abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar desde la puerta entreabierta la última oración dicha por su hermana menor

¡¿Cómo unos hombre se habían atrevido a tocar a su hermana?!

Se sentía furioso, culpable…

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que sus ojos ocultaban tan traumático secreto?

Guru-Clef palideció en el acto

Por primera vez en su vida, el gran maestro comenzó a sentir una profunda furia y una gran tristeza, sobre todo al ver como la mujer mostraba una enorme herida recientemente abierta extendida desde su hombro a su pecho

-"¡¿Acaso ellos te han…?!"

-"Tuve que usar mi magia para evitarlo"- murmuró mientras se tocaba el hombro- "Me hicieron esto cuando me resistí, aún me duele… desde entonces, me he alejado de mi hermano para evitar que se entere"- suspiró- "Paris es todo lo que me queda"

El futuro rey aún molesto solo sonrió de medio lado y continuó caminando, debía encontrar un lugar donde desahogarse antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de su presencia

-"La herida se había serrado pero al chocar con ese muro me dejó esto"

-"¿Qué ocurrió con esos hombres?"- preguntó en tono enfadado mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños

-"Me negué a matarlos, sin importar el daño que me hacen, me niego a matar… entonces descubrí que Alan había mandado a atacar secretamente… lo perdoné creyendo que solo fue una confusión de órdenes"- murmuró- "Guru-Clef, cuando eso ocurrió me decidí a dejar de ser tan inocente en esos momentos de peligro, esa es la razón de mi repentino cambio… pero el detonante de mi peligrosa mitad fue la muerte de Alice, esa personalidad que ya conoces"

Guru-Clef se sentó también en los escalones del lugar intentado asimilar todo lo que la chica había dicho momentos atrás

No entendía como la joven había podido convivir con eso tanto tiempo, para ella sola y la única testigo había sido la misma Mokona quién se hallaba en un cuerpo muy distinto

-"Eso debió ser muy doloroso"- murmuró- "¿Por qué me cuentas esto justo ahora?"

-"Intentaba reunir fuerzas para hacerlo"- suspiró mientras se levantaba- "Porque sé que tú puedes aconsejarme… quisiera decirle lo ocurrido a Paris, pero no sé como"

-"Así como fuiste capaz de decirme, puedes hacerlo con Paris, decirte que te armes de valor es solo algo vacío, solo debes ser honesta y dejar que tu corazón hable"

* * *

-"Lurra trembles ferozmente, haizea, itsasoaren baldintzak oihuka indarra sakona, sua Cephiro resonate haserrea bezalako haserrea piztuko espazioan"- Lucy se frotó ambos lados de su cabeza en señal de dolor y cansancio

Había pasado toda la noche traduciendo ese texto tan complejo y apenas pudo con las primeras líneas le quedaba mucho camino por delante y debía traducir ese libro cuanto antes

-"Du lifeless munduko bizitza bakartia, suntsituta eta iragankorrak"- continuó leyendo y luego abrió los ojos como platos- "¡Esto es…!"

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar una alta figura con un semblante preocupado, se había percatado de los ojos enrojecidos, las líneas debajo de sus ojos mostrando la falta de sueño

-"Parece como si te hubiesen atacado"

-"Créeme eso hubiera sido mejor"- suspiró- "Guru-Clef me pidió traducir este libro"

-"Me comentó algo al respecto"- se acercó- "¿Cómo vas con eso? La supercomputadora de Autozam se quedó trabada en el proceso de traducción"

Lucy solamente suspiró

-"Es demasiado complejo, llevo 3 noches sin dormir y solo pude traducir una pequeña parte"- mostró el libro- "Latis es una profecía observa lo que pude traducir: "La tierra se estremece con fiereza, el viento grita, el mar se agita con profunda fuerza, el fuego desata tanta furia como si la ira de Cephiro resonara en el espacio" y "La solitaria vida del mundo sin vida, desolado y efímero"… ¿Has escuchado algo así?"

-"Es como los inicios de un planeta oscuro lleno de ira y desesperanza"- comentó- "Pero se refiere a un futuro, eso no me gusta"

-"Latis ¿Crees que algo tan malo va a suceder?"- preguntó sintiendo una gran angustia- "No quiero pensar que alguien vaya a salir lastimado o algo peor… Marina por culpa de ese hombre casi se ahoga y mató a su propia hermana"

Latis la abrazó para calmarla

-"Ha hecho mucho daño, los inocentes están envueltos en otra guerra que no deben presenciar"

-"Eso lo sé"- interrumpió- "Ustedes están envueltas en esto así como nosotros, por eso quería sellar el portal, no podía permitir que tu sangre se derramara y sufrieras otra vez por estar en otra guerra, no quiero que sigas peleando"

-"Debo hacerlo, hice una promesa de que defendería Cephiro, soy la dueña de Rayearth, una guerrera mágica, ese es mi deber"

-"Es una verdadera pena que después de 5 años regresaras y es para pelear otra vez"

-"No me importa que sean para pelear, una vida solitaria y llena de nostalgia perturba tu paz, es muy solitaria, solo con un escape que son los recuerdos"

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"Latis"- lo abrazó- "Todos estos años no he podido dejar de preguntarme qué pasaría si no volviera a verte, me sentí destrozada al intentar volver con toda mi fuerza y no podía, pensaba que me olvidarías"

El hombre sonrió con gentileza, sintiendo la calidez de Lucy que una vez pudo apreciar con el solo roce de su mano antes de marcharse

-"Fui feliz al ver a Rayearth en mi mundo, porque eso significaba que podía verte, siempre sentí que regresaría, tenía esa esperanza"

-"Lucy… ¿Tenías esa esperanza durante 5 años?"

-"Si… Latis sin importar el tiempo, yo aún te sigo amando, nada cambió"- escuchó la respiración de él por unos instantes sabiendo que se había quedado sin habla a causa suya- "Por eso tenía esa esperanza, se que era una niña pero…"

-"Lucy"- Latis se acercó a ella y unió sus labios en un repentino beso que dejó sin aliento a la dueña de Rayearth- "Tampoco he dejado de amarte durante todo este tiempo"

Latis acarició con ternura el rostro de su guerrera, secando las lágrimas de felicidad que no dejaban de escapar de sus ojos

* * *

Golpeó con fuerza el enorme árbol del bosque más cercano que pudo encontrar

Había llamado la atención de muchos al salir tan bruscamente del palacio pero nada podía hacer para evitarlo

Estaba increíblemente molesto, sentía que en esos momentos no era el mismo Paris que tanto intentaba estar animado pese a que todo estaba mal

Pero no podía contenerse

¡A su hermana la habían tocado unos sucios bandidos!

Por una parte se sentía aliviado de que su hermana pudiera evitarlo a tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo le enfurecía que tuviera que defenderse con su magia para evitar que eso ocurriese

¡¿Dónde demonios estaba la gente en ese momento?!

Volvió a golpear esta vez con mucha más fuerza que antes el árbol, este inevitablemente se agrietó y se desplomó en el suelo

-"Paris"- una voz femenina resonó a sus espaldas, esto lo hizo girarse- "¡Santo Cielo! Te has roto la mano"

Paris observó sus nudillos cubiertos de sangre y su mano notablemente morada

-"Ni lo sentí"- musitó mentras la chica lo atendía

-"Realmente tu y Jeanne son iguales, una porque bebe un te hirviendo y el otro que rompe un árbol sin siquiera sentir cosquillas"- suspiró- " ¿Qué te tiene tan molesto?"

-"Muy gracioso Ascot"- suspiró- "Anaís ¿En mundo místico qué consecuencias hay si alguien intenta abusar de otro?"

Anais entendió lo que habia ocurrido, pero no sabía quien había sido la víctima, por su parte la mente de Ascot aún no llegaba a la conclusión de Anais

-"Bien depende de la gravedad, algunos los condenan de por vida, a otros solo un lapso de tiempo y en los mas retorcidos y graves, los ejecutan... ¿Por qué?"

-"¿Qué haces cuando un ser muy cercano a ti le ocurrió y no halla manera de decirte lo ocurrido?"

En ese momento Anaís ahogó un gesto de sorpresa ahora entendiendo lo ocurrido

-"¿Acaso han tocado a alguien?"

-"Han intentado hacerlo... no quiere comentarme nada al respecto"- suspiró- "¿Por qué no confiará en mi?"

En ese momento Ascot levantó la mirada entendiendo de quién podría tratarse

-"Dime que no es ella"- musitó entre dientes- "Dime que no es ella"

Sin recibir respuesta más que una simple mirada baja por parte del príncipe, golpeó con increíble fuerza el árbol dejándo un hoyo en el tronco

-"¡Cielos!"- exclamó Marina al ver lo que acababa de pasar- "No tenía idea que poseías tanta fuerza"

-"¿Qué?"- reaccionó- "Ah si... estuve entrenando mucho para poder hacer algo más que exponer a mis amigos al peligro"

La mente de Marina viajó al recuerdo de los amigos que habían tenido que destruir en defenza propia 5 años atrás

El muchacho había asimilado la idea de que no podía simplemente dejar que sus amigos lucharan por él

Esa había sido una de las razones por las cuales había estudiado tanto con Guru-Clef y entrenado con la princesa

-"Supongo que ese árbol nada malo te ha hecho"- una suave voz en la distancia llamó la atención de los presentes- "La culpa es mía por hacerte enojar... a ambos"

-"¿Por qué no has dicho nada?"- se adelantó el principe- "¿Por qué ocultarme todo?"

-"Por la misma razón que se han empeñado en protegerme"- se acercó al árbol y tocó el tronco suavemente- "Las heridas que otros nos causan nada tienen que ver con aquellos que nos aman y evitan dañarnos... Lo oculté porque no quería preocuparte, porque no quería molestarte con todo lo que ha pasado, porque no quería recordarlo"

-"¿Entonces por qué le has dicho todo a Guru-Clef?"

-"Quería saber si tenía el valor para contártelo"- suspiró- "El ser humano tiene tantos secretos que nunca llegas a conocer a una persona completamente"

-"¡No me vengas con tu filosofía! ¡Esto es serio! ¡Basta de juegos estúpidos por cobardía a decir la verdad!"

La chica apretó su puño contra el árbol

-"¡Paris!"- le llamó la atensión Anaís- "¡No reacciones así es tú hermana!"

-"¡Ya es malo no tener una de mis hermanas y ahora tengo a una prófuga que no le interesa nada ni nadie!"

-"Te estás pasando"- musitó Ascot

-"¡No me voy a quedar callado mientras Jeanne hace lo que quiere! ¡Esmeralda murió y tú lo que hiciste fue quedarte fuera de Cephiro sabiendo que iba a morir!"- gritó

-"¡Paris!"

La princesa subió la mirada dejando que sus gruesas fueran finalmente mostradas

Por su parte el aún molesto príncipe en una fracción de segundo se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho

Casi al instante quiso regresar el tiempo para evitar haberlo dicho, pero ya era tarde

Fue testigo de la increíble soledad y las horas de incontrolable llanto en su oscura habitación al confirmar sus sospechas de la muerte de su amada hermana

Sabía que pese a los 4 años que han pasado ella aún seguía con el dolor latente

-"Yo... lo siento..."

-"Tienes razón"- dijo casi cortante deteniendo su llanto al instante- "He sido débil todo este tiempo y he ocultado la verdad"- musitó- "No me interesa lo que ocurra con Cephiro y por ello arriesgo mi vida por proteger mis ideales y los de Esmeralda"

-"Se que ahora mientes... y no quise lastimarte... pero lo he hecho"

-"Hermano... el hecho de qur no te haya dicho nada tiene que ver solo conmigo, así que a partir de ahora piensa lo que quieras de mí... pues ahora solo destruiré todo lo que se encuentre en mi camino"

Ascot frunció el seño ante lo que acababa de decir

La princesa dirigió un ataque con su espada al príncipe pero este a duras penas pudo esquivar el ataque

-"¡¿Pero qué rayos?!"- gritó el príncipe al escucharlo- "¡¿Que te pasa Jeanne?!"

-"¡Sabía que no podíamos confiar en ella!"- gritó Marina- "¡Remolino Azul!"

El ataque de Marina se regresó a ella dándole un fuerte golpe

-"¡Detente Jeanne!"- pidió la guerrera del viento

-"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"- rió- "Debo destruir lo que se encuentre en mi camino y ustedes están en él"

Nuevamente lanzó un ataque que se dirigió esta vez a Ascot el cual lo había visto venir y logró esquivarlo

Continuó lanzando ataques hasta que las guerreras, el príncipe y el convocador de monstruos quedaron acorralados en los árboles

-"¡Basta de una buena vez Jeanne!"- ordenó el príncipe

-"Ella no es Jeanne"- musitó el convocador cuando ella había sonreido con malicia

Por su parte la figura de la princesa lanzó dagas negras atrapándo a los presentes en los árboles

-"¡Oh! Es una pena que no reconozcas al amor de tu vida"- rió con burla- "Efectivamente soy ella"

-"¡Escucha bien no tolero que manches su nombre!... ¡Es un ser puro a diferente a ti!"

-"Hablas mucho adulto prematuro"- musitó, Ascot solo abrió los ojos como platos al escucharla decir algo así pero luego sonrió- "¿Por qué sonries?"

-"Porque he demostrado que no eres Jeanne"

-"Ahora verás..."

Una flecha salió e impactó contra un árbol cuando la figura de la princesa esquivó el ataque

Los presentes reconocieron la flecha y dieigieron sus miradas al lugar proveniente de ella encontrando la princesa con su arco levantado mientras que de su guante salía otra flecha lista para ponerla en posición

-"Que te quede claro que detesto una sucia y barata imitación mía"- musitó bajando de uno de los árboles- "Eso puedo tolerar, pero no... que engañes a mi hermano y amenaces e insultes a mi mejor amigo"

La rubia sacó su arco y lo convirtió en una formidable e imponente espada

-"Ahora muéstrame tu rostro antes de usar la fuerza"

-"Vaya dilema princesa yo soy esa persona que no tiene forma humana, ni identidad"

La princesa lanzó nuevamente otra flecha la cual rosó su rostro haciéndole una cortada superficial

La imitación solamente se colocó una de sus manos tocando ligeramente la herida

-"¡Mi rostro! ¡Te atreviste a herir mi bello rostro!"

-"Querrás decir MI rostro"- corrigió bajando del árbol de un salto- "Si eres un ser sin forma entonces no te debes quejar de herir un rostro que no es tuyo, además si fueras yo no debe importarte ni que se te rompa una uña"

La mujer transformó su arco y su flecha en una ballesta y la apuntó firmemente contra su figura maligna

-"¡Esa SI es mi hermana!"- gritó Paris desde el suelo

La mujer sonrió ante el grito de su hermano

-"No entiendo cómo pueden apoyar a una mentirosa, se ha escondido de su propio reino por años y ha mentido a su propio hermano"

Paris observó como el semblante de Jeanne palidecía por unos instantes, al mismo tiempo se colocó en una posición de lanzamiento con sus ojos azules más fríos que nunca dirigidos a ella haciendo notar que había tocado un punto demasiado sensible

-"¡Que agallas las de un ser oscuro de hablar al respecto!"- exclamó Marina sintiéndose enojada por lo que había dicho- "¡Un ser que usa el cuerpo de los demás y roba su identidad no merece hablar de algo así!"

Paris notó como su hermana iba a disparar la flecha pero la detuvo

-"¡Jeanne no permitas que tu ira te domine eso es lo que quiere Alan!"

-"¡No hagas algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir!"- advirtió Anaís con preocupación

La chica bajó la ballesta la cual entró directamente en la joya de su guante, su reflejo aprovechó la oportunidad para marcharse del lugar pues si seguía allí iba a desaparecer dolorosa y penosamente

-"¿Están bien?"- preguntó Marina incorporándose

Los demás asintieron

-"Supongo que realmente soy débil y cobarde"

-"¿Lo escuchaste?"- preguntó el de ojos miel- "Lo siento… de verdad no quise…"

La mujer solamente se giró en torno a él con una mirada de infinita tristeza pero muy gentil

-"No se pueden cambiar las palabras dichas Paris, en todo tuviste razón, no moví ni un solo dedo sabiendo que Esmeralda moriría, por eso me arriesgo tanto hermano…"

-"Jeanne no hablaba enserio, solo estaba molesto, eso es todo"

La chica se acercó y colocó una de sus manos en su hombro y lo observó directamente a los ojos

-"Cuando alguien está molesto a veces saca las verdades más amargas, eso lo ocultaste por mi bien, hay muchas cosas que yo oculto porque no quiero que mis amargas y solitarias experiencias te afecten"- Paris la observó con confusión- "Es cierto que debí haberte dicho lo ocurrido en el sello de Mokona y que ese recuerdo fue el verdadero detonante de mi actitud egoísta"- suspiró- "Sabía todo, me dolía en el alma no haber vuelto, cada día pensaba en ustedes para no sentirme sola"

-"Si pensaste todo eso ¿Por qué no volviste?"

La chica se separó de él y lo observó con paciencia

-"Saber el miedo que le causas a tu hermana hace que te alejes"- respondió con tranquilidad- "Eso es algo que ya todos saben"

Marina abrió los ojos como luna llena, Guru-Clef tenía razón, la mujer sospechaba desde un principio el miedo que su hermana le tenía y que por ello la había mandado lejos

-"Si lo sabías todo ¿Por qué callaste?"

-"¿Hubiera solucionado algo con decirlo?... Marina tenemos que enfrentar a un enemigo muy poderoso, mis problemas personales deben pasar a segundo plano cuando Cephiro peligra, ese es mi deber como princesa, no me permito quejarme cuando mi tierra agoniza y mi gente llora"

-"¡Es cruel!"- exclamó- "¡No es justo que actúes igual que tu hermana, pisoteando tus mismos sentimientos y poniéndolos por debajo de todos!"

-"Nadie ha dicho que la vida de la sangre real sea fácil, escuchen… Paris tal vez se ha salvado de esta situación, pero yo no"

Las guerreras compartieron miradas de confusión

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Nací con el don de la videncia, la antigua ley de este planeta es que tanto las máximas autoridades, como la familia real, oráculos y videntes, se les exige ser puros, por lo tanto no pueden amar, sin embargo esa regla es capaz de omitirse para las máximas autoridades y la sangre real, solo si el sistema del pilar deja de existir"- suspiró- "Mis visiones solo deben ser para Cephiro"

Paris bajó la mirada afirmando que la ley existía y que estaba atada permanentemente a ella, secretamente odiaba que ella pasara por eso, era la segunda vez que se sentía de esa manera, debido a eso a una corta edad se sintió obligado a pedirle a su hermana mayor que le borrara la memoria

En ese momento entendió por la mirada de su melliza que a ella también le dolía, le dolía tener que estar atada a una ley que debía ser abolida

-"Sentí que debía ocultarte lo que pasó, no quería recordar el dolor que sentí cuando me tumbaron al suelo, cuando me cortaron del hombro al pecho, ni el sentimiento al saber que el que estaba detrás de esto era un apreciado amigo"- su mirada se dirigió a su hermano- "Paris de verdad lo siento, no quise ocultarte algo así"

-"Es normal que pienses así"- suspiró Anaís- "El no querer decir algo doloroso es normal, no deseas preocupar a la gente que amas, nosotras estuvimos obligadas a eso al ser guerreras mágicas, no le dijimos a nuestros seres queridos, Lucy también se obligó a sí misma a eso, nos ocultó la verdad y de ese sentimiento nació un ser maligno"

-"Entendemos lo que sientes, lo que Anaís quiere decir es que no debes guardar todo ese dolor"

-"Gracias por entenderme"- les dedicó una honesta sonrisa

La mujer observó a los presentes, sin embargo algo le llamó la atención, Ascot se hallaba cruzado de brazos y luego se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse

-"Ascot"- llamó Anaís

-"Déjenme solo"- su figura se perdió entre los árboles del amplio bosque

Marina se adelantó antes de que alguno lo siguiera y empeorara las cosas

-"Yo hablaré con él"

-"Cuídalo Marina, no permitas que haga tonterías"- pidió el futuro rey

Marina asintió, luego su figura se perdió entre las sombras que hacían los árboles

-"Es mejor irnos de aquí"- sugirió Anaís

Jeanne observó la dirección en la cual las figuras de su amigo y la de la dueña de Ceres se habían perdido, sin embargo algo la hizo dejarse caer en el suelo comenzando a toser sangre

-"¡Princesa!"

La mujer observó la palma de su mano con sorpresa descubriendo sangre en ella

-"¿Por qué ahora?"

-"Princesa ¿Qué te ocurre?"

La chica observó a la guerrera y luego a su hermano

-"¿Qué rayos me está pasando? No he parado desde esta mañana, ni he soñado con el futuro"- el chico desvió su mirada, su hermana notó como su mirada se desviaba- "¡Paris! ¡¿Sabes algo acerca de esto?!"

-"Eso tienes que preguntárselo a Guru-Clef"- murmuró en manera de respuesta

La joven se levantó del suelo y con paso firme se dirigió al castillo dejando solos a Anaís y Paris

Paris observó la dirección por la cual su hermana se marchó muy apresurada, estaba muy preocupado por la situación en la que se había ido, luego se agachó intentando limpiar con un pañuelo la sangre derramada, no vaya a ser que algún monstruo la persiga por su sangre

¿Qué tenía que ver la poción del sueño que Ascot le dio con el hecho de que su hermana tosiera sangre?

Por su parte Anaís solamente estaba pensando en lo que le pudo haber causado eso, no parecía tener enfermedad, ni alguna herida

¿Qué pudo haberle ocasionado eso?

Luego de unos instantes en silencio cayó en cuenta que se encontraba sola con Paris, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera interrumpir esa extrañamente acogedora situación

¡¿En qué demonios pensaba?!

¡La princesa de Cephiro se veía mal y se preocupaba por estar sola con su mellizo!

Suspiró al notar que seguía pensando como una vez había pensado mientras estaba en Cephiro por segunda vez

Recordó que no le dijo nunca que sentía por él, ni siquiera al regresar, pues no habían tenido tiempo a solas sin que algún monstruo apareciera o sonaran alarmas de que alguien salía herido o algún imprudente aparecería repentinamente para interrumpir ese momento

Sintió que ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad para decirle la verdad y se negaba desperdiciarla

-"Paris, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo y no he podido"- el chico desde el suelo la observó con atención- "No es algo grave"

Notó como el hombre suspiraba levantándose del suelo y tomando su mano la guió hacia algún sitio

-"Entonces está bien que nos sentemos en un lugar que descubrí"- sonrió

No supo la razón pero sintió que Paris sabía de que se trataba y las palabras exactas que quería decir, automáticamente descartó la idea al saber que eso sería imposible

Aunque pensando con lógica, en Cephiro podía pasar cualquier cosa que se creía imposible, pero si ese era el caso…

¿Cómo podía saberlo?

-"Ya llegamos"- la voz de Paris la sacó de sus pensamientos

Notó que estaban en una montaña flotante con una cascada y muchas flores alrededor de ella, la brisa era fría, todo Cephiro se lograba apreciar desde allí

¿Cómo habían llegado allí sin que se diera cuenta?

-"Es muy hermoso, ¿Cómo te encontraste un sitio así?"

-"Bien digamos que escapando de los que te hacen reverencia cada vez que te ven, obligándote a escapar de tanto protocolo encuentras cosas como éstas"- se rascó la cabeza- "Además aquí es poco probable que alguien nos interrumpa, estas semanas nos han interrumpido tanto que parece sabotaje"

Anaís suspiró sabiendo que tenía razón y que también lo había notado

-"¿Sabotaje?"

-"Si… desde que llegaste yo también he querido decirte algo importante"

-"Comienza tu"

Paris suspiró

-"Estos años Cephiro ha cambiado mucho, las personas crecen y lo natural es que los sentimientos también"- Anaís bajó la mirada sabiendo lo que venía… o eso pensaba

-"Es muy cierto eso es lo normal"

-"Cuando te fuiste pensé que iba a tener que vivir una vida sin ti, pensé que no volvería a verte, pasé 5 años acostumbrándome a la idea, pero al volver…"- miró el cielo- "Algo cambió"

Anaís bajó más la mirada sintiéndose destrozada por dentro

-"Me sentí como el mismo chico enamorado de 15 años, supe que lo que sentía por ti se había hecho más fuerte"- Anaís abrió los ojos como platos- "Sabía que te extrañaba pero no tanto hasta que volviste"

-"Yo también te extrañé mucho, tanto que lloraba muchas noches recordando que no podía regresar"- levantó la mirada- "Ese día en el que me dijiste que querías ser mi héroe, me emocioné, pero por lo reservada que siempre fui nunca te dije que lo eras, ni te dije que te amaba ¡Nada!"- se sentó en el suelo, siendo seguida por el- "Me arrepentí tantas veces de no haberlo hecho que decidí tomar el valor para decírtelo"

Paris sonrió y abrazó a su querida guerrera

-"Anaís, pero si ya me lo dijiste sin darte cuenta"

-"¡¿C-C-Cómo?!"

Paris sacó el obsequio de Esmeralda u apretó el botón

-"Te extraño tanto Paris, de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberte dicho que siempre fuiste mi héroe y que aún después de estos 5 largos años te amo más que nunca"

Anaís se sonrojó repentinamente

-"¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS?! ¡DAME ESO!"- la chica forcejeó un buen rato con él por el aparato hasta que finalmente cedió

-"He de admitir que fue muy oportuno, justamente acababa de salir del gran salón"- rió

-"¿P-P-Por qué no me dijiste nada?"

-"No creí que era buena idea hacerlo después de todo nos han interrumpido tanto desde que llegaste"

Anaís suspiró nuevamente devolviéndole el regalo

-"Me sentí muy feliz, aun sabiendo que no lo habías hecho a propósito"- sonrió tomando ambas manos de ella- "Era feliz sabiendo que me amabas tanto como yo te amo"

-"Paris"

El futuro heredero del trono unió sus labios con los de la mujer, demostrándole cuanto la amaba y cuanto la había extrañado

* * *

De zancada en zancada iba casi marchando de lo molesto que estaba

¿Cómo no había podido darse cuenta antes de que la princesa estuviera peleando contra su pasado?

-"¡Ascot!"

El muchacho se detuvo al escuchar la voz de alguien conocido

-"¿Marina?"- reaccionó- "¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Me preocupé, la manera en la que saliste preocupó mucho a la princesa"

-"¿Acaso dijo algo?"

-"Con palabras no"- respondió- "Su mirada era preocupada"

-"Siempre hace eso"- suspiró

Marina se acercó a él con paso calmado

-"Ascot yo sé bien que la amas, que te sientes molesto porque no te dijo nada, pero debes intentar entenderla"

-"No estoy molesto con ella, sino conmigo, yo debo saber bien lo que piensa y siente, soy su protector, debí haberme dado cuenta de que algo como eso le había ocurrido"

Marina observó detenidamente a Ascot, los rastros del niño que antes había conocido se había esfumado por completo

-"Es la segunda vez que ignoro los sentimientos ocultos de un ser muy cercano a mí"- suspiró apoyándose con una mano en un árbol

-"¿Segunda vez?"

-"Varios de mis amigos murieron a causa de que yo mismo los expuse al peligro sin medir consecuencias"- recordó- "Esa fue la primera vez que hice algo como eso"

-"Ascot esta situación es diferente"- calmó Marina-"No estás arriesgando la vida de la princesa para lograr algo personal"

-"Muy en el fondo siento que lo estoy haciendo"

Marina observó a Ascot con paciencia sin saber que el presentimiento del muchacho realmente estaba en lo correcto

La vida de la princesa estaba comenzando a peligrar a causa de una poción que el mismo creó custodiado por el mismo gran maestro el cual se hallaba en problemas en ese momento

-"Guru-Clef"- las pesadas puertas se abrieron golpeando fuertemente la pared, sin darse cuenta abrió las puertas con mucha fuerza

El hechicero se giró con una mirada interrogante ante la iracunda voz de la mujer que había criado hasta su viaje

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al notar la palma de la joven ensangrentada y un hilo de sangre saliendo libremente por la comisura de sus labios

¡¿Qué demonios le había pasado?!

-"Princesa ¿Qué...?"- su voz se cortó al notar como la mujer se había arrodillado volviendo a toser sangre- "¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te has lastimado?"

-"No lo sé"- se limpió el labio incorporándose- "Desde esta mañana estoy así y eso no es todo, desde hace días no sueño con el futuro, es demasiado raro que…"- observó a Guru-Clef con una mirada seria- "Me la están bloqueando ¿cierto?"

Guru-Clef la observó por unos instantes con sorpresa ante lo que había descubierto, sabía que la joven tenía una increíble capacidad de observación, tan increíble que a veces podía resultar de temer, sin embargo no se imaginó que descubriría tan rápido algo tan complejo como eso

-"Respóndeme Guru-Clef ¿Me están bloqueando mi videncia?"

-"Si"- confesó finalmente

-"Guru-Clef ¿Entiendes que lo que me está causando esto es el bloqueo?"

El hechicero arqueó una ceja con confusión, hasta que algo se le vino a la mente

La mujer antes de despertar su poder estaba gravemente enferma y solo él lo había sabido

En ese momento supo que estaba tan unida a su poder que la fortaleza del mismo era lo que la ayudaba a no decaer nuevamente en su enfermedad

Tenía tanta determinación en manejar su poder que no decaía desde hacía mucho tiempo y ahora su cuerpo volvía a recobrar su debilidad de una manera brusca y dolorosa

-"¿Por qué no me dijiste que seguía tu enfermedad?"

-"No hubiera cambiado nada… en mi viaje también intenté sellar y bloquear este poder y el resultado había sido pasar días y noches con ayuda médica, estoy atada a este dañino don, no entiendo porque si hay videntes que no están sufriendo esto"

Guru-Clef solamente atinó a bajar la mirada en forma apenada, había intentado protegerla pero resultó ser todo lo contrario

-"No lo entiendo… tengo más de 1000 años en conocimiento por libros y pergaminos, pero nada sé sobre lo que ocurre, debe ser que no leí lo suficiente o que estoy ignorando algo o…"

La princesa lo observó por unos instantes

-"Guru-Clef, un ser humano no puede saberlo todo… ¿No es algo que me has enseñado?"- recordó- "No eres un libro, ni mucho menos el más antiguo pergamino, no debes recriminarte por eso"

El hechicero sonrió, pero automáticamente su sonrisa fue borrada al sentir una presencia muy fuerte y maligna impactando contra el escudo que rodeaba el palacio

Gimió con dolor al sentir como el escudo se rompía, comenzó a preocuparse aún más cuando en la distancia los gritos aterrados de los pueblerinos, resonó retumbando las gruesas paredes del palacio

-"¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué ahora?!"- se quejó la princesa

Las puertas nuevamente se abrieron de golpe dejando pasar las figuras de Latis y Lucy

-"¡¿Están bien?!"- preguntó con angustia, luego observó al gran mago apoyándose en el enorme sillón del gran salón luchando por respirar con normalidad mientras se apretaba el pecho- "¡Guru-Clef!"

Latis se apresuró pero en ese momento la princesa con paso decidido pasó por su lado dispuesta a salir de la habitación con los puños apretados, notablemente molesta

-"Esta no se la perdono"

-"¡Detente ahí Jeanne!"

-"Rayos"- musitó- "¿Por qué siempre en ese tono?"

Guru-Clef se incorporó y caminó hacia ella con paso autoritario

-"No vas a luchar en tu estado hasta recuperarte"- la chica frunció en seño- "Aún si tengo que atarte te vas a quedar aquí"

La mujer posó sus ojos desafiantes sobre el gran mago, el cual le respondió de la misma manera

-"Guru-Clef, ese hombre ha atentado contra mi vida y mi pureza, me ha mentido, eso puedo llegar a perdonarlo… pero no cuando ha matado a una valiosa amiga, ha desafiado la estabilidad de mi reino, ha engañado a mi hermano y a mi mejor amigo, está destruyendo la barrera para debilitarte y así robar tu sangre… ¿De verdad crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados sabiendo que puede ocurrir?"

Guru-Clef se sintió en ese momento derrotado, porque él también planeaba pelear por los que amaba, ese hombre había hecho demasiado daño a mucha gente, debía detenerlo

-"Yo iré también"

Lucy y Latis compartieron miradas sorprendidas, era cierto que hace algunos días lo habían visto portar un arma que no fuera su báculo, pero portarla una sola ver era muy diferente a pelear con ella

-"Guru-Clef..."

-"Si tu vas en ese estado yo iré también, me cansé de quedarme encerrado observando como otros pelean, mientras estoy solamente mirando... ¡Yo también protejo Cephiro!"

-"Bien... pero no vallas a hacer locuras o..."- sus ojos centellaron por unos instantes, luego como si estuviera en trance se dirigió a la puerta

Guru-Clef se sorprendió, reconocía esa reacción a la perfección, pero su sorpresa era que la poción de bloqueo se hubiera desvanecido tan rápido

En ese momento un presentimiento le hizo tener un agresivo escalofrío por el cuerpo, definitivamente algo no iba bien

-"De ninguna manera"- el susurro de la princesa lo sacó de sus pensamientos- "Esta visión se cumplirá en muy poco tiempo... de ninguna manera voy a cambiar lo que ocurrirá"

Sus ojos azulados brillaron por un instante con tristeza, instante que no pudo ser percibido por los veloces ojos del hechicero, el cual solo podía luchar por intentar entender la visión y las palabras de la chica

Pero ese no era el momento para intentar entenderla, luego hablaría con ella del asunto, tenía que saber que estaba pasando

El ligero temblor y el grito de los inocentes, hicieron que los sentidos de los presentes se pusieran aún más alerta, sin importar nada más lanzó sus pesadas joyas, al igual que su capa y comenzó a correr por los pasillos siendo seguido por la princesa, que había imitado su acción, Lucy y Latis

Todo mientras un gran temblor se sentía hasta el bosque

Marina escuchó el huir de los animales, el sonido de los gritos de los aldeanos, sintió el temblor de la tierra y pese a estar lejos, el mar estaba muy agitado

-"Vamos Ascot"- dijo con decisión sintiendo que algo pasaría

* * *

-"El plan se ha completado... el terror en esos repugnantes aldeanos ya se escucha como melodía... él no va a tardar en aparecer"

La figura del gobernante de Jewel solo atino a sonreir con gracia orgulloso de que hubiera una respuesta tan rápida

-"Bien, todo está saliendo como lo planeado"

Una macabra sonrisa se logró ver desde el cristal donde había una maldad increíble contenida por un aparentemente frágil cristal

-"Obtén las reliquias a cualquier costo, no me interesa si acabas con todos, solo hazlo"

-"Le aseguro que voy a obtener esas reliquias"

* * *

La frágil figura de la dueña de Ceres logró derrotar a una de las águilas que tenía preso a un indefenso niño, el cual solo escapó de lo que podría ser una muerte segura

Marina suspiró aliviada, habían pasado largar horas desde que luchaba contra incontables águilas gigantes

Si Joshua hubiera estado con ella no habría pasado tanto tiempo luchado contra ellas, pero el muchacho se tuvo que marchar con Geo y Zaz para el desarrollo de una nueva arma y necesitaban su amplio conocimiento en ingeniería y tecnología

¡¿Cómo se les había ocurrido llevárselo ahora?!

Suspiró nuevamente de solo pensar que quizá hubiera sido mejor para él, pues Cephiro estaba nuevamente en peligro y si se veía envuelto en eso probablemente saldría herido

-"¡¿Están bien?!"- un grito proveniente del bosque los hizo reaccionar

De entre los árboles la figura de Lucy solamente luchaba por llegar lo más rápido posible, de no ser por su pierna molestamente vendada

-"¡Rayos odio esta cosa!"- antes de que alguien reaccionara se la arrancó como pudo

-"¡No te la quites!"- exclamó- "Santo cielo Lucy ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?"

-"¡Oh! Claro discúlpame por pensar primero en mi amiga que en mi molesto vendaje"

Marina se acercó a su amiga notando las grandes marcas de la salta de sueño

-"¡Lucy! ¿Acaso no has dormido?"

-"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"- preguntó con sarcasmo- "Lo siento no he descansado mucho y ahora viene un monstruo e interrumpe… bueno cosas"

La peli azul la observó con picardía sabiendo que habían sido esas "cosas" y la vedad comenzaba a pensar que ya habían tardado mucho

-"Si claro… cosas… ¿Dónde está Latis?"

-"Se preocupó por lo de mi pierna y comenzó a luchar solo contra ese monstruo ¡Soy Guerrera Magia santo cielo! ¡Luchar estando lastimada ya es una costumbre!"

-"Chicas creo que pueden hablar de eso después, hay demasiada gente que tiene miedo y está causando esto"- interrumpió Ascot cuando el monstruo con el que estaba peleando había desaparecido

Un nuevo temblor hizo que todos se estremecieran, la figura de la princesa vestida con ropas oscuras, no pasó mucho tiempo para que los presentes se diesen cuenta que no era ella

La mujer hizo un extraño gesto con su mano e hizo aparecer varias dagas en el aire apuntando directamente a ellos

-"¡No lo harás!"

Un rudo golpe la hizo caer al suelo, cuando giró su vista notó que la princesa estaba sobre su espalda impidiendo movimiento

-"¡¿Cuándo vas a dejarme hacer lo que quiero?!"

-"¡Cierra la boca y responde!"- posó su brazo detrás de su espalda torciéndolo- "¿Dónde se ha metido el cobarde de Alan?"

-"¡No pienses que te lo voy a decir!"

Un brillo extraño proveniente del bosque hizo que Marina se pusiera al instante, su figura solamente se posó delante de la princesa

El collar comenzó a brillar cuando unas filosas hojillas metálicas dirigiéndose a ella en ese momento las atravesaron

-"¡Marina!"

-"¡Jeanne!"

Se sorprendieron al notar que no había sangre, ni algún herido, las hojillas las habían atravesado como si su cuerpo fuera agua

-"Gracias Marina"- con su pié presionando con fuerza la espalda de su reflejo maligno transformó su acostumbrada espada en un arma que bien conocían las guerreras

Una pistola

La chica apuntó en dirección al bosque

-"Si no quieres que te dispare sal de una buena vez sucio y asqueroso discípulo de Alan"

La figura bajo su pié se retorcía intentando zafarse

Marina observó con sorpresa la iracunda mirada de la mujer, cargada de mucho dolor y un profundo sentimiento de tristeza

Notó que estaba recordando algo muy malo, sin embargo aún no podía entender la razón por la cual estaba empeñada en hacerlo salir, pero de algo estaba segura

Aunque poco conociera a la muchacha ella no era capaz de reaccionar de esa manera contra alguien a menos que realmente se mereciera ser muy ruda, sin importar que pasara no iba a disparar

-"¡Cretino! ¡Sal de una buena vez antes de que te saque yo misma!"- amenazó la dueña de Ceres

Todos la observaron con sorpresa

¡La estaba defendiendo!

¡¿Cómo era posible que la defendiera?!

-"¡Jeanne! ¡Marina!"- el hechicero finalmente apareció

Los ojos azules de Marina notaron como Guru-Clef estaba forzándose a mantenerse de pié, luego sus ojos notaron como la figura que estaba atrapada por el pie de la princesa había escapado

-"¡¿Por qué la dejaste…?!"- sus palabras se cortaron repentinamente

Otra vez cayó al suelo sintiéndose extremadamente débil volviendo a toser sangre, esto puso alerta a Ascot

-"No otra vez"- murmuró

Un fuerte pálpito hizo que se dejara caer en el suelo, algo que sin saberlo compartió el fuerte príncipe de Cephiro

-"¡Paris!"

-"¿Q-Q-Qué me está pasando?"- su rostro palideció y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío invadía su cuerpo en una promesa de que algo muy malo pasaría- "¡Jeanne!"

-"Está comenzando"- avisó una mujer en la distancia- "Los hilos del destino han sido cruelmente cambiados, el vínculo entre hermanos es cada vez más estrecho"- observó el cielo- "¿Hasta dónde planeas llegar con esto sabiendo que seres inocentes van a sufrir a causa tuya?"- suspiró- "Con tal de liberar tu poder"

Golpeó con gran fuerza su estómago haciendo que se retorciera de dolor, no podía levantarse y nadie podía ayudarla

Sus amigos estaban más que ocupados con la gran cantidad de aves que los estaban rodeando

Su observación se detenía cada vez que era lanzada al suelo, pero eso no la iba a detener, se había hecho una promesa a sí misma de que ayudaría a Guru-Clef, lo iba a proteger a toda costa, incluso si le costaba la vida

-"¡Remolino Azul!"

El agua impactó contra Isaac el cual a duras penas pudo esquivar el ataque, con algunos golpes había logrado salvarse

-"¡Cuidado!"- gritó Anaís empujando al heredero de la corona evitando que un monstruo lo lastimara- "¡Huracán Verde!"

El ataque golpeó con fuerza en la hoya de una de las águilas quebrándola y desapareciéndola al instante

-"Gracias"- suspiró el príncipe

Observó como uno de los monstruos se acercaba por detrás, colocando a Anaís detrás de él atacó al monstruo con su espada y cortó la joya con rapidez haciendo que también desapareciera

-"¡Resplandor!"- el ataque destruyó al ave sin consentimiento evitando un duro golpe a la dueña de Rayearth

Lucy sonrió, pero el sonido proveniente del espejo la hizo reaccionar avisando que algo se aproximaba por arriba de ellos

-"¡Rayos Rojos!"- antes de que su pico se clavara en la tierra rompió las tres joyas en su frente desapareciendo casi al instante

Pero el humo negro que antes había llevado a Marina a casi ahogarse y a ella a estar a punto de quemarse se hizo presente en ese momento Latis lo hizo desaparecer

Por otro lado pero muy cerca Ascot peleaba por mantener lejos a Jeanne de la pelea, pero pese a sus intentos la chica siempre conseguía ganarle

-"¡¿Por qué no te quedas quieta de una vez?!"- gritó mientras intentaba esquivar las garras amenazantes de su oponente- "¡Estás muy grave!"

La muchacha esquivó un ataque de su reflejo, lanzándose al suelo evitando contacto alguno

-"¡La pregunta es! ¡¿Por qué intentaste sellar mi don?!"- finalmente logró atrapar contra la pared a su reflejo- "Esto acaba aquí"

La chica cortó la joya en su cuello con su espada también haciéndola desaparecer, al mismo tiempo que Ascot terminaba con el monstruo que lo amenazaba

-"¿Lo sabías?"

-"Es algo complicado de explicar, de esto hablaremos después"

-"¡Rayos!"- exclamó al ver nuevamente su reflejo pero esta vez parado muy lejos de ella

Repentinamente las enormes águilas rodearon a Lucy, Anaís, Latis, Paris, Ascot y Jeanne y un debilitado Guru-Clef se protegía de los ataques de Isaac y Alan

Este último aprovechó su debilidad para arrancarle la joya de su báculo debilitándolo aún más

-"Una menos, faltan 7"

-"¡Guru-Clef!"- Marina sostuvo su báculo ayudándolo a mantenerse en pié

El hombre ante su acción le arrancó el collar, pero a esta no le importó en lo absoluto

-"Huye"- pidió el hombre

-"No lo voy a hacer"

-"¡Huye Marina!"

-"¡No pienses que te voy a dejar solo!"

Guru-Clef solamente podía protegerla de esa manera, el hecho de que se negara a dejarlo lo estaba frustrando

Los rayos oscuros comenzaron a impactar contra el escudo haciendo que el hechicero comenzara a mostrar señales de que iba a ceder

-"No va a durar mucho para que des tu sangre en sacrificio"

La figura de Alan se alejó dejándole el trabajo a su protegido

Pese a la gravedad de la situación ella seguía allí y aún no se movería

¿Por qué no se movía?

¿Por qué no escapaba si tenía oportunidad?

-"¡No te hagas la fuerte y vete! ¡Ese hombre solo quiere mi sangre no a ti!"- gritó con desesperación

-"¡No me voy a mover de aquí!"- gritó- "¡Eres tú el que se hace el fuerte!"

-"¡No es por hacerme el fuerte sino por ti!"- exclamó finalmente mientras otro rayo oscuro impactaba contra el escudo que milagrosamente seguía teniendo su fuerza

Por su parte Marina solamente permanecía en silencio mirando al sudado y herido hechicero mantenerse en pie protegiéndolos a ambos

Ambos sintieron como el tiempo se detenía, como si el resto del mundo ya no existiera

-"Era todo cierto cuando te dije que el mayor susto que pasé en mi larga vida, ha sido pensar que te perdería, que desaparecerías"

Marina tomó con firmeza la mano temblorosa por el cansancio que sostenía el báculo y la otra abrazó su torso

-"También tengo miedo, miedo a que en una misión que nos corresponde te pierda, miedo a que llegue a ocurrir algo que evite que pueda verte... por eso he venido, por eso estoy aquí no podría soportar perderte"- respiró hondo- "Guru-Clef yo…"

La voz de Marina fue interrumpida por el báculo caído de Guru-Clef el cual se hallaba demasiado débil como para poder continuar prestando su poder para protegerla

Jeanne notó como el hombre que consideraba un hermano caía al suelo sin fuerzas, la rabia se apoderó de ella y se obligó a si misma a mantener el control apretando fuertemente sus puños, tan fuerte que sus uñas se clavaron en su palma dejando caer unas gotas de sangre al suelo

-"Intenta calmarte"- el susurro de su mellizo la hizo volver en si, pese a que no se movía ni hablaba encontrándose casi en la misma posición de Marina, en esos momentos siempre su voz llegaba a ella, sin importar lo lejano que estuviera

Suspiró recordando los estrechos lazos que los hermanos tenían en la infancia desde el nacimiento

"_Compartimos la sangre, vientre y cuna al mismo tiempo, sin importar nada mi hermano siempre estuvo allí para calmarme y se ha preocupado por mí pese a que no le he dicho nada"_

Casi sin darse cuenta ya tenía la ballesta nuevamente en su mano apuntando a esa mala imitación de ella en la cabeza

-"¿Cómo puedes dirigir tus flechas a mí tu reflejo?"- interrogó captando la atención- "¿Aún sabiendo que puede herirte?"

Jeanne notó como el semblante de su reflejo era sorprendido, entonces la mujer solamente atinó a asentir y dirigir una mirada serena pero muy seria

-"Deberías saber que aún si me arrancan miembro por miembro, voy a pelear, por más doloroso que sea, no voy a tener miedo"

Dicho esto disparó el arma pero su reflejo la paró en seco

-"Es una pena joven princesa, su joven rostro muestra el miedo pero no por este presente, sino por el futuro de un ser amado…"

-"Cierra la boca"

-"Bien, he de asegurarme que mi gran señor consiga la victoria, aún si es a costa de la vida de su alteza el arma letal más codiciada del universo"

La guerrera del fuego frunció el seño notablemente enojada ante lo que acababa de decir, le molestaba saber que la gentil muchacha era un blanco para el enemigo

Sin perder tiempo Lucy se aproximó a la figura maligna de la mujer, pero se detuvo en seco cuando una flecha se dirigió a ella

-"Protégeme"- pidió la mujer al hombre de cabello plata

Este solamente se dio la vuelta sonriendo de manera malévola

-"¡Alan protégeme!"

-"Serviste bien, pero ya no me sirves"- se encaminó a una de las bestias- "Jeanne, si decides venir conmigo puede que los salve"

La flecha impactó en una gema oculta que tenía finalmente desapareciéndola, al mismo tiempo que la ballesta desaparecía

-"Debes estar bromeando"- musitó Paris

Observaba continuamente a los arededores evaluando la situación, si atacaba otra águila iba a reaccionar contra ellos, si se quedaba tranquila iban a ser despedazados por los monstruos

Sus profundas heridas estorban en la situación y nada han podido hacer

La situación no era nada buena y solo quedaba hacer una cosa...

-"Iré contigo"- murmuró haciendo que el ataque repentinamente

El semblante del gobernante de Jewel pareció confundido ante lo que acababa de decir

-"¿Qué has dicho?"

-"Iré contigo si los dejas ir... ¿No era eso lo que querías?"

-"Así que la princesa no quiere ni pretende pelear..."

-"No soy estúpida"- interrumpió- "Se cuando la pelea está perdida, aún más cuando me niego a sacrificar vidas para ganar"

El hombre sonrió e hizo que una de las águilas se apartara para que ella montara una

La joven se dispuso a caminar pero una mano la detuvo

-"No tienes una razón por la cual debas ir"

-"Tengo 7 razones hemano... Si no voy, ese hombre les hará daño"- respondió sin mirarlo- "20 segundos Paris... escapen cuando nos vallamos"

-"Pero..."

-"Ascot y tú sabrán hacerlo... lleven a Guru-Clef cuanto antes al hospital del pueblo de Autozam"- se soltó del agarre de su hermano y continuó caminando

-"¡Hermana!"

La princesa hizo caso omiso y continuó con su camino esperando perder de vista los semblantes preocupados de los que tanto se esmeraba protegiendo

Montó el gran animal ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de su antes amigo

-"Sabía que cambiarías de opinión..."

-"Esto lo hago solo para evitar que los demás mueran aquí... no te equivoques, no me convertiré en tu aliada"

-"Ya veremos Jeanne, soy persistente"

El príncipe apretó sus dientes con impotencia cuando observó a su hermana menor elevarse en el águila con ese hombre que tanto daño le había causado

¿Por qué tuvo que irse?

-"Paris son 20 segundos en cuanto se pierdan de vista"- interrumpió Ascot intentando no pensar en la princesa

Paris observó atentamente a Ascot, era buen actor en esos momentos de desesperación, pero sus ojos eran un auténtico reflejo de la más pura angustia, Paris se dio cuenta de que no podía pensar en su hermana en esos momentos

Antes de que se marchara observó una sonrisa tranquilizadora por parte de ella, sabía que podría cuidarse sola como toda su vida lo había hecho

Observó como su hermana partía ocultando su triste mirada, pero ofreciéndole al mismo tiempo calma

Y desapareció

El príncipe por su parte tuvo que hacer lo que su hermana le había indicado

-"Llama a tus amigos debemos escapar de aquí"

Ascot asintió mientras convocaba a sus amigos y atacaban a las águilas sirviendo de distracción

-"¡Ceres!"

-"¡Windam!"

-"¡Rayearth!"

Las guerreras convocaron a sus genios tomando a los hombres en sus manos y salieron volando mientras Ascot hacía regresar a las criaturas a su hogar nuevamente

Todo pasó muy rápido, las águilas terminaron por atacar al mismo tiempo y destruirse a sí mismas

Pero todo había sido una victoria agridulce, por un lado habían logrado escapar, pero el precio había sido la misma princesa de Cephiro

Esta vez ellos habían ganado y los demás tuvieron que escapar como unos cobardes de esa pelea mientras que une valerosa mujer les había dado tiempo para poder escapar

Y lo peor del caso era que no tenían idea de la razón por la cual se la había llevado

Y no tenían idea de lo que seguía

Esa era la misma duda que carcomía a Ascot cada noche desde su desaparición

La verdad no había tenido idea alguna de lo terriblemente solitario que se sentiría si llegaba a desaparecer o alejarse

Golpeó con mucha fuerza el árbol más cercano causando que su puño se entumeciera por el rudo impacto, pero no sentía dolor alguno

Ni de xiao shun jiang qing xin rang wo yi jian zhong qing  
Mi shi le zi wo, I don´t know  
Wo xiang yao ai ni, I know

Wo yao fa xian qi ji  
Ni de din xin yin li  
Rang wo bu you zi zhu kao jin

Solo sentía la lluvia cayendo sobre él

Lo que le faltaba

Por sus fuertes sentimientos cargados de furia, tristeza, miedo e impotencia había causado una tormenta, pero a decir verdad poco le había importado

¿Para qué preocuparse por que el agua cayera encima cuando había algo más importante en juego?

Xin qing hu gao Hu di Pa zi ji mei you mei li  
Ming ming zheng zai kan zhe dian ying  
Xin que xiang zhe ni

Wo yao fei xiang tian ji

Xiang quan shi jie  
Xuan bu wo ai ni

Sin fuerzas para mantenerse en pie se dejó caer en la húmeda tierra dejando caer dolorosas lágrimas

¡Como dolía!

Sabía que ella lo había hecho para pudieran escapar, sabiendo que ese hombre podría hacerle algo malo

Lo había hecho a costa de su propia vida

Nunca había pensado que algo le dolería más que el hecho de que cada vez que lo defendía, cada vez que se dirigía a él siempre era como "mejor amigo"

Se notaba que nada entendía acerca del amor

Ai qing de mo li

Sui bian ni

Shua xin ji

Fa pi qi

Ai ni Ai ni  
Dui ni yi xin yi yi

¿Cómo habría de entenderlo si a penas era un niño que había usado una poción para crecer, por enamorarse de Marina de manera infantil?

Así era como siempre se veía a sí mismo, un inmaduro, un adulto prematuro como muchos de los aldeanos solían llamarle por molestarlo sin saber que era un miembro de la corona

Pero ella jamás lo había visto así, nunca lo había tratado así, siempre como un ser humano que siguió su corazón y se convirtió en adulto, siempre se sintió bien estando con ella, sentía que su vida no era tan solitaria como siempre lo había sido

Wo hui bao hu ni Bu guan ni

Zai Beijing Yidali

Ai ni Ai ni  
Zhi xiang pei zhe ni

Había tenido que crecer solo por mucho tiempo, huyendo de monstruos peligrosos, teniendo siempre que hacerlo todo para sobrevivir

Se pudo hacer amigos y ellos le habían hecho compañía desde entonces, luego llegó Caldina que lo crió como a un hermano

Pero no era lo mismo, pese a sus intentos por complacerlo, siempre se sintió solo, no había nadie que pudiera entender esa soledad que se apoderaba de su alma

Tong huan zhong lan mang gu shi jing hui cheng wei xian shi  
Shi bu shi meng jing, I don´t know  
Dang que ding shi ni, I know

Jie shu peng you guan xi xiang xing fu nu li ji xu  
Ai qing de ping lü, I don´t know  
Quan li ben xiang ni

Marina había sido un intento por dejar de pensar en su soledad, un intento por amar a alguien más, pero esa persona amaba a otro, desde ese momento se sintió mucho más solo

Jeanne había llegado tan frágil y vulnerable, tan dulce y gentil, pero al mismo tiempo la mujer más peligrosa que había conocido, ella había compartido su soledad y su tristeza, al enterarse de lo que había pasado pensó que era la mujer más fuerte de todas por soportan tanto y no quejarse de eso

Wu lun he shi he di  
Kong qi zhong mi man zhe  
Wo men xiang ai de qi xi

Wo yao fei xiang tian ji  
Xiang quan shi jie  
Xuan bu wo ai ni

Y ahora que lo sabía, había dejado que se fuera simplemente con aquél que más le había hecho daño

Sentía tanta impotencia, tanta rabia por haberlo permitido, que no podía parar de llorar

¡Había dejado que un imbécil se llevara a la mujer que amaba!

Ai qing de mo li

Sui bian ni

Shua xin ji Fa pi qi

Ai ni Ai ni  
Dui ni yi xin yi yi

No se podía perdonar, no podía y no lo haría

"_He sido un completo idiota, intenté protegerla, pero hice que un imbécil se la llevara"_

"_Guru-Clef y Paris me la confiaron pero no pude hacer nada más que quedarme parado solamente mirando cómo se marchaba"_

Wo hui bao hu ni

Bu guan ni

Zai Beijing Yidali

Ai ni Ai ni  
Zhi xiang pei zhe ni

Wo ye xu bu cong ming

Dan que zhen xi

Tao ni huan xi

"_No merezco ser quien la proteja"_

Wo ning yuan Bian cheng ni de yao kong qi

Tian tian zai ni shou xin  
Mei fen mei miao Dou chen jin zai tian mi

Ai qing de mo li Sui bian ni Shua xin ji Fa pi qi  
Ai ni Ai ni  
Dui ni yi xin yi yi

El dolor era tan latente y tan profundo, peo extrañamente sentía como se calmaba poco a poco

Calmo su llanto luego de un buen rato de dejarse empapar por la lluvia y derramar lágrimas

Extraña e inexplicablemente una cesación de calma y paz lo invadió por completo, haciendo que sus lágrimas cesaran

Notó como la diadema que siempre llevaba se hallaba en el suelo, debió lanzarla antes de que se la llevara ese hombre

El objeto brilló en sus manos transmitiéndole directamente una paz imposible de describir, la misma calma que su sola presencia transmitía a todos cada vez que entraba en algún lugar

-"La diadema del guardián"- murmuró para sí- "Protege y seca hasta el más imparable llanto, calma la más furiosa tormenta"- recordó lo que una vez le había dicho la princesa

"_Como siempre tu inteligencia es inigualable, debería confiar más en ti"_

Wo hui bao hu ni

Bu guan ni Zai Beijing Yidali

Ai ni Ai ni  
Zhi xiang pei zhe ni

Ai qing de mo li Sui bian ni Shua xin ji Fa pi qi  
Ai ni Ai ni  
Dui ni yi xin yi yi  
Wo hui bao hu ni Bu guan ni Zai Beijing Yidali  
Ai ni Ai ni  
Zhi xiang pei zhe ni

Apretó la diadema con su mano

"_Una vez que te encuentre, voy a hacer pagar a ese imbécil con mis propias manos y te protegeré cueste lo que me cueste"_

"_Voy a encontrarte Jeanne"_

Entendió en ese momento que la había lanzado ya que el hombre se había robado la joya de Guru-Clef y el collar de Marina, sabía que si la lanzaba alguno de ellos la encontraría y la protegería, eso hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo y una fuerte presión en el pecho lo hizo reaccionar

Algo muy malo iba a pasar

Marina observó con preocupación la ventana donde se podía ver la figura de Ascot bajo la lluvia en la distancia

Luego a un muy débil hechicero en su habitación, se veía muy grave

La situación estaba peor de lo que se había imaginado, Guru-Clef estaba demasiado débil y la princesa se había ido con el enemigo para que pudieran escapar

-"No ha mejorado mucho, de hecho me sorpende lo poco que lo ha hecho"- la voz de uno de los doctores hizo que observara al hechicero

-"Soy viejo, no se sorprenda tanto"- se giró pra dormirse

Los doctores parpadearon con confusión

-"¿Viejo? Pero se ve muy joven"

-"En este planeta las apariencias engañan"- intervino Paris- "Hasta el más antiguo ser puede verse como un infante si lo desea"

-"Gran Maestro, tiene el cuerpo de un joven de 22 años, las defensas y fortalezas deberían ser altas"- el doctor lo observó por unos instantes- "Puede que haya vivido mucho tiempo"

-"Guru-Clef, tu cuerpo es fuerte, eso es lo quieren decir los doctores"- explicó la dueña de Windam- "Es normal que sea tardía su recuperación pues esas heridas estuvieron expuestas a la magia, solo se necesita tiempo"

-"El tiempo es lo que menos se necesita desperdiciar ahora… este planeta está cayendo en pedazos, la princesa ha desaparecido y…"

-"¡¿Cómo un doctor puede decir eso?!"- preguntó muy molesta Lucy- "¡Este hombre necesita descansar, ya tiene demasiado que pensar con el solo hecho de que una chica a la que prácticamente crió ha desaparecido solo para salvarnos el trasero!"

-"Lamento si sonó rudo pero esa ha sido la verdad que nos han ocultado todo este tiempo"- comentó- "La princesa ha huido nuevamente de su planeta y las autoridades ocultan la verdad a su gente"

Paris se acercó al doctor muy molesto

-"Escuche bien, mi hermana se fue con un imbécil para permitir nuestra huída, no les hemos ocultado absolutamente nada a nuestra gente… es más… ¡Somos nosotros los que nos partimos el trasero salvando este planeta evitando que gente inocente muera!"

Mitsuko se acercó al doctor

-"¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere saber?"- cuestionó callando al grupo- "¿Acaso quiere saber la verdadera historia? Permítame decirle que una persona sabia había dicho una vez, el secreto es el fiel amigo de un ser humano, pues no importa cuánto conozcas a alguien un secreto siempre tendrá oculto"

-"¿Quién dijo semejante estupidez?"

-"La persona que fue obligada a mantener siempre el destino oculto"- musitó- "Esa persona que ha vivido más de 750 años, aquél que ayudó a Autozam a sobrevivir"- señaló al hechicero- "Para saber la verdad no se necesitan provocaciones y menos insultos, lo que provocas con eso es más odio e ira"- murmuró- "Eso es algo que me ha dicho la misma princesa Jeanne, conoce antes de juzgar"

-"Si ya terminaron deben irse Guru-Clef debe descansar"- intervino Anaís- "Marina cuídalo por el momento"

La chica asintió observando cómo se marchaban para discutir en otro sitio

-"Supongo que con todo lo que escuchaste te cansaste"- sonrió sabiendo que el hombre fingía estar dormido- "No hagas caso a lo que dicen, los que sabemos la verdad y las razones de ella tenemos la conciencia tranquila"

-"Solo desearía que pudieran entenderlo antes de comenzar a juzgar"

Lentamente se aproximó para cambiar la fina tela húmeda en su frente

-"Debe ser una molestia hacerlo cada hora"- musitó con irritación al sentir como algo frío se colocaba en su cabeza

-"No es nada, además te debo una por salvarme"

-"Con que estés con vida es suficiente, no tienes por qué actuar así"

Marina bajó la mirada por unos instantes, todo el tiempo había sido tan gentil y cálido, pese a estar herido, pero ahora era diferente

-"Quizá solo sea una excusa para estar contigo"- murmuró casi en un tono inaudible- "Lamento si mi presencia te resulta molesta creo que…"- iba a levantarse pero él tomó su mano antes de que sucediera

-"Marina no es porque no quiera que estés aquí, tu presencia no me molesta, me calma… solo intento que vayas a descansar, he notado que no has dormido bien estos días por estar cuidándome día y noche"

-"Está bien, estoy acostumbrada a eso, mis estudios, la seguridad de mi padre, las fiestas"- relató- "No es algo nuevo para mí"

Guru-Clef suspiró con resignación, luego observó como llovía

¿Llovía?

Marina entendió su mirada de confusión

-"Hace unos instantes vi a Ascot afuera, se veía muy frustrado y triste, pareciera que él casó la tormenta"

El hechicero intentó levantarse al recordar que estaba así por la princesa, Marina comenzó a forcejear con él intentando que no se levantara

-"¿A dónde crees que vas en tu estado?"

-"Tengo que investigar dónde está, Cephiro está en peligro… Suéltame"

-"¡De ninguna manera!"

Intentó forcejear pero nuevamente fue detenido

-"Marina suéltame"- repitió alzando la voz

La chica se negó ejerciendo mucha más fuerza impidiendo que se moviera

-"¡Que me sueltes!"

-"¡NO!"

-"Tu te lo buscaste"

El hechicero se movió con fuerza liberándose de Marina pero esa cayó encima de él, el hechicero se quejó ante el dolor de sus heridas, pero se sonrojó al ver en la posición en la que se encontraban

Sus rostros muy ceca, sus labios a unos cuántos milímetros, ambos se paralizaron, ninguno movió ni un solo músculo

Ambos se miraban pero no podían moverse, como si el tiempo te hubiera detenido

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Notas de autora:

Un saludo a todos los que seguido esta historia pese al tiempo que ha pasado en actualizar, disculpen la demora he estado ocupada

Me costó un poco pero al fin lo logré, creo que hasta ahora ha sido el capítulo más largo que los demás, supongo que sí me inspiré

La canción se llama Love Song de Super Junior, triste pero adecuada

¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus comentarios

Avances:

¿Qué pasó en ese momento entre Marina y Guru-Clef?

Lucy traduce gran parte del antiguo texto y revela más de ese ser maligno que quiere apoderarse del Cephiro

Ascot logra descubrir las verdaderas intensiones de la princesa cautiva y de Alan con la ayuda de Anaís y Marina, pero solo él logra saber la verdad

¿Qué otras sorpresas habrán para el próximo capítulo?

**Capítulo XV: El Libro Perdido**


End file.
